SERENDIPIA
by Eldest88
Summary: Justo cuando no esperabas que cambiará tu vida, encuentras esa persona que la trastorna por completo, tres personas, tres destinos, tan solo las desiciones que cada uno tome hará de su final un paraíso o un infierno
1. Capítulo 1: Destinos I

Hola

No te prometo una historia muy larga, pero si pondré todo para que sea interesante, Natsuki, Shizuru, personajes que le pertenecen a Sunrise, pero el argumento es todo mío, ojalá les guste

**DESTINOS I**

—Es hora princesa.— La voz fría de mi nana me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me encontraba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no sentí en qué momento abrieron la puerta de la que hasta ahora fuera mi habitación.

—¿Ya bajaron todas las maletas?— Pregunté sin mirar a Miss María.

—Los guardias están terminando de colocarlas en el carruaje.— La mujer se quedó observándola unos instantes. —Su madre desea despedirse.

Mis músculos se tensaron con la sola mención de mi madre —permítame unos minutos más a solas—suspire profundo acercándome a la ventana desde donde se divisaba el cielo con visos naranja.

—Como guste princesa.— La mujer se inclinó con educación para a continuación dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos.

En qué rayos estaban pensando sus padres cuando tomaron esta terrible decisión, ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de preguntarle a ella que era lo que deseaba. Acalló un sollozo con él envés de su mano, ya no habría tiempo para llorar, debía abandonar su hogar y sus sueños, ya nada podría ser igual para ella.

Se recompuso cerrando con fuerza los ojos carmesí, una lágrima furtiva rodó por su mejilla, sería la única que se atrevería a derramar, limpio su rostro, acomodo su vestido, miró por última vez su habitación ahora ya fría y vacía, camino con tranquilidad hacia la puerta tomando el pómulo con fuerza, fuerza misma que utilizó para enterrar cualquier atisbo de sus sentimientos para luego salir sin mirar más atrás.

-0-0-0-

—General Kanzaki,— la voz fuerte y déspota del rey llamó la atención del pelinegro que ya se encontraba listo para subir a su caballo, —le ordenó llevar a mi hija a salvo a su destino.

—Su majestad— el hombre se inclinó al mismo tiempo que colocaba la mano izquierda en su pecho. —La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario,— mantuvo la vista en el suelo a la espera de la orden final.

—El rey Kruger prometió encontrarse con ustedes a mitad del camino.— El hombre de cabellos grises y ojos rojos bajo la voz para que solo el general lo escuchara, odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero las circunstancias le apremiaban, desafortunadamente Shizuru era su única hija, necesitaba un heredero varón, por ley solo un hombre podría heredar su trono.

—No se preocupe majestad, tendremos especial cuidado en el camino, tenemos las tropas en total alerta, yo mismo estaré al frente de la comitiva,— aseguró el hombre con severidad.

El rey suspiró meditabundo, observaba a su hija ya en el carruaje con esa expresión tan seria que la hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, no era feliz, la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Camino hacia el carruaje cabizbajo, aunque fuera el rey y supiera que era la mejor decisión para su reino, no se atenuaba ese cargo de conciencia que como padre no eludirá en mucho tiempo; subió por las escaleras después de que uno de los peones le abriera la puerta, se sentó en silencio frente a la castaña. —Lo lamento hija mía,— los ojos carmesí siguieron perdidos en el cielo ya oscuro— se que ahora no entiendes el porqué de las cosas—coloco su mano arrugada sobre las manos cruzadas que su hija había dejado reposar sobre su vestido a la altura de los muslos. Shizuru por su parte no se movió, ni siquiera se atrevía a girar su cabeza para mirarlo, sentía que se rompería a llorar si lo hiciera, tan solo sintió el vaivén del carruaje advirtiéndole que su padre ya no estaba, apenas el vacío de la soledad la acompaña, incluso cuando su nana ya se acomodaba al frente.

—¡ES HORA!— La voz del general rompió con el silencio, los cascos de los caballos y el sonido de las armaduras sonaron escandalosas al mismo tiempo que el carruaje iniciaba su lento movimiento, mientras tanto, una mujer con rostro pétreo y mirada fría observaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación —Síguelos sin que se den cuenta,— le ordenó a la sombra que se hallaba muy cerca de la puerta que diera hacia el balcón. —Como ordene, mi reina.— Indicó la sombra para luego desaparecer sin un solo sonido.

-0-0-0-

Keijin Kruger, era un hombre alto y fuerte, aunque cada vez más viejo, era el dirigente de la nación de Fuuka, 2.200 km2 que conocía a la perfección, pero era incapaz de conocer el paradero de su hijo mayor, quitándose los lentes se sobo el puente de la nariz con la yema de los dedos, un leve tic empezaba a notarse en su ojo derecho, motivo de su angustia y encono. Su esposa, la preciosa Saeko lo observaba sonriente desde el cuadro gigantesco que estaba en la entrada del salón, —ojalá estuvieses aquí, solo tú sabías controlar a ese chico— inquirió a la inerte pintura.

—Su majestad,— Yuuichi Tate entró en el salón con una reverencia. —No ha sido posible encontrar al príncipe, y tenemos el tiempo justo para ir hasta la frontera con Tsu— Se levantó serio esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor, sin embargo, sólo recibió un gruñido.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente sacándolos de su elucubraciones, una mujer pelirroja caminaba furiosa arrastrando a un joven del brazo. —Mi señor,— se inclinó levemente —disculpe si lo molesto en este momento— De reojo observó al sorprendido y rubio soldado. — Una vez más tengo problemas con la princesa— Halo del brazo de aquel joven para descubrir a una pelinegra con furiosos ojos verdes, lucia ropas inapropiadas para una dama, pantalon y chaqueta negros junto con una camisa blanca y corbata, botas para montar caballo y lo que más llamó la atención de su progenitor, una funda en el cinto.

—¡NATSUKI!... — golpeó con fuerza el trono con el puño tratando de tranquilizarse, el tic se hacía cada vez más evidente —"_Saeko, mi amor ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con estos hijos?"—_ pensó mientras posaba nuevamente sus ojos en aquel retrato donde estaba su esposa acompañada de aquellos dos dolores de cabeza que también eran su delirio; al lado derecho un sonriente Arashi y al lado izquierdo la malhumorada Natsuki tan solo unas horas menor que su hermano, cualquiera que viera ese retrato podría confundirlos fácilmente pues en aquella época eran tan parecidos que hasta se vestían igual, fue así como se le vino a la mente la solución a su predicamento.

—Déjenos solos— ordenó al general y a la nana quienes en silencio realizaron una reverencia para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no uses esas ropas, no es así como se viste una dama— el pelinegro se levantó del trono caminando hacia ella, la chica solo giro su rostro molesta, ya estaba cansada de que la presionará para ser lo que ella no quería ser, una doncella.

—Termina rápido por favor, estoy cansada…— Dijo la mas joven para disgusto del rey, quien tenso la mandíbula, aquella grosería lo exasperaba, no sabía cómo hablar con su hija; fue peor después de la muerte de Saeko, él se había alejado de ambos chicos pues se la recordaban, más aún ella pues eran su vivo retrato, con esa melena negra azulada y esos ojos verdes prepotentes, justamente las mismas cosas que lo habían enamorado de la madre, y era eso mismo lo que más detestaba ver en ella, porque era como rozar una espina perenne en su pecho, pero no tenía otra alternativa en ese momento.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo— Los ojos verdes lo miraron desconfiados. —Te voy a liberar de tus obligaciones como princesa por dos meses.

Una sonrisa suspicaz se apoderó de la joven, —Seis meses.. — tentó su suerte esperando que el hombre cediera.

Sin embargo, los ojos grises la miraron con ira. — Tres.

La guerra de miradas se hizo más intensa — Cinco…— la chica astuta sintió la urgencia en la voz del mayor.

Pasados unos segundo el hombre se dio por vencido. —Bien, cinco serán,— gruñó al tiempo que le daba paso a una confundida institutriz. —Fumi— necesito que ayude a Natsuki a vestirse, debe verse igual a Arashi, u por favor mantenga esto en secreto.— Terminó de hablar con la mujer y se giró a ver a su hija. —Debes ir con el general por la prometida de tu hermano, nadie sabe dónde se encuentra y no tenemos más tiempo, solo quédate en silencio, el general hablará por ti— Luego llamó al militar para indicarle que esperara con los caballos en la entrada palaciega.

Los hombres esperaban ya sobre sus caballos cuando un joven bajaba por las escaleras saliendo del castillo, se le veía incómodo, casi luchando con la armadura, cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez diría que no estaría acostumbrado a tales vestimentas, pero aquellos hombres no lo veían por primera vez por lo que se miraron confundidos en aquel momento.

—Cof Cof… príncipe— Un rubio apenado lo instó a acercarse para que subiera a su caballo, el joven se acomodó por última vez el casco, tan solo sus ojos verdes se podían ver, el corcel golpeó el suelo con los cascos de sus patas delanteras, presentía que ese no era su amo, sin embargo había algo familiar en él. —Tranquilo Kanto...— El joven le susurró en la oreja del equino, —tu me conoces— le acarició el lomo con lo cual se tranquilizó permitiéndole montar sobre el.

-0-0-0-

No muy lejos de allí Arashi tomaba el último sorbo de agua del recipiente —Amo Kruger, ¿está seguro de que lo que está haciendo no le traerá más problemas?— un joven castaño de ojos lila observó a su acompañante.

—Estoy cansado de pretender ser quien no deseo ser,— el pelinegro apago la fogata que minutos antes les sirviera como fuente de calor— mañana será otro día Takumi— caminó hacia el caballo acomodando su bolsa en los lomos del corcel.

El valle oscuro mostraba a lo lejos luces en el cielo, sería una noche de estrellas fugaces, tres personas observaban con inquietud hacia la estela que dejaba una de ellas, en sus corazones el deseo de que su vida fuera mejor, tres corazones pronunciaron un deseo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Destinos II

Hola a todo/as nuevamente, disculpen la demora con el capitulo, he tenido mucho trabajo y a veces llego demasiado cansada u_u , ojala disfruten el siguiente, en este tuve ayuda de una reconocida escritora (cristalsif) mis totales agradecimientos por su apoyo.

Ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Sunrise, la historia es mía.

**DESTINOS II**

En antaño Tsu era reconocido por su poderío militar y sus prósperas tierras, al bisabuelo Fujino se le recordaba por su mal carácter, pero también por su sagacidad a la hora de hacer negocios, por el contrario, mi abuelo tuvo un desafortunado reinado, tiro la herencia familiar en guerras absurdas, fiestas desmedidas y una ferviente pasión por las mujeres y los caballos.

Mi padre trato todas las maneras de recuperar un poco el nombre y la riqueza familiar, terminó con las guerras haciendo tratados comerciales con los vecinos más cercanos, intercambios de comida con Osaka, barriles de aceite con Narita, al igual que telas, madera y joyas con Fuuka, en otrora constantes enemigos territoriales, ahora aliados estratégicos, políticos y militares.

Todo eso lo puedo entender, fui educada para hacerlo, tutores en lenguas, economía y comercio, lo que no puedo comprender es como pasé de ser la hija del rey, a un objeto más de intercambio entre naciones, me habían comprometido con el hijo mayor del Rey Keijin Kruger y aun cuando mostré mi desagrado hacia tales ideas no fueron tomadas mis opiniones en cuenta, ni siquiera había visto una sola vez al individuo, tan solo un retrato en donde se podía observar un muchacho con ojos tristes de un tono verde simple.

Apreté con rabia los guantes que Miss María me acababa de alcanzar. —¿Está bien princesa? hace frío y podría pescar un resfriado.

—Estoy bien, solo fue una leve brisa que me hizo temblar...— Acomode el chal sobre mis hombros, tome los guantes y los deslice con delicadeza por mis manos, la noche se notaba ya helada aun cuando las ventanas del carruaje estaban cerradas.

El movimiento lento y tortuoso de los caballos sobre el carruaje empezaron a mellar nuestras voluntades, seria por todo lo acontecido en el día o la oscuridad que se veía en el bosque, pero mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente, por más que trataba de mantenerlos abiertos me era imposible por lo que con suavidad acomodé mi cabeza en la esquina donde me hallaba, ya sin luchar por lo inminente cerré mis ojos esperando hallar sosiego al menos en mis sueños.

***—_Shizuru, ven hija— un hombre castaño de ojos carmesí llevaba a una pequeña en brazos, —quédate a jugar un momento, solo hablaré unos minutos con aquel hombre, ¿lo ves?— el padre le señalaba con la mirada a un señor serio y con barba azulada que se hallaba sentado en una silla de madera rodeado de muchos soldados._

—_Sí, padre— la niña sonrió amable para a continuación darle un beso en la mejilla, el hombre sonriente bajó a su retoño de sus brazos dejándola con suavidad sobre el verde césped, un jardín enorme lleno de flores se divisaba desde aquel punto, flores de todos los colores, amarillas, violetas, rojas, blancas, a su corta edad nunca había visto semejante variedad de colores, estiró su mano para acariciar el pétalo de una rosa roja, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe la sacudió haciendo que cayera sobre su real trasero, unos lagrimones se formaron en aquellos ojos herencia de su progenitor, el culpable, un chico pelinegro que corría apresurado sin prestar atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor._

—_Yo...lo...lamento..no..quise..— el niño agitaba las manos tratando de disculparse, sus ojos verdes de tan exquisito y profundo color, denotaban un poco de temor y vergüenza._

—_!Papaaaa!...me duele...— la castañita giro su rostro tratando de buscar desesperadamente a su padre, sus lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad por lo que sus sollozos empezaron a oírse más, llamando la atención de los presentes en aquel lugar. _

_El pelinegro, ya con pánico miraba en todas direcciones tratando de saber cómo terminar con aquel escándalo, si su padre se enteraba tendría muchos problemas, además de que una señora rubia caminaba furiosa hasta donde ellos estaban, fue así como se le ocurrió la idea de arrancar una de las flores del jardín, preferiría aguantar el sermón del jardinero. —Toma... es para ti..— se arrodillo delante y le extendió la mano enseñándole la flor, una hermosa lila de vivo color —¿quieres saber lo qué significan las lilas?— se apresuró a decir al tiempo que con sus manos limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas antes derramadas de las mejillas de la oji rubí que ya empezaba a tranquilizarse. Ante un breve asentimiento de la más pequeña. —Significan amor incondicional...— _

_La pequeña tomó la flor en sus manitos sonriendo, se levantó sacudiéndose la falda con la mano libre y le estampó un beso en la mejilla; lo miro extrañada pues no sabía el porqué sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Gracias...— hablo con aquella voz dulce que denotaba su tierna edad, se dio la vuelta en busca de sus nana quien ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella... ***_

—Princesa… Princesa…— Una agitada rubia la sacó de su extraño sueño, el que ella sabía era un recuerdo. —Despierte por favor, tenemos inconvenientes,— un dolor punzante se apoderó de su cuello, era lógico después de la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormida.

—Qué sucede Miss María...— Apretó los párpados con fuerza tratando de aclarar la vista.

—Nos atacan…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, por la ventana se observaba una gran algarabía, los caballos rodeaban el carruaje mientras que algunos árboles se incendiaban alrededor de ellos, trató de abrir la puerta pero la mano fuerte de su institutriz la detuvo. —No lo haga por favor, solo se pondría en más peligro, además de que seríamos una distracción para la guardia.— La mujer mayor la halo hacia el piso, debían permanecer escondidas, alguna flecha podría alcanzarlas y ese carruaje no las protegería lo suficiente —"_Por favor… por favor… Por todos los dioses, protejan a la princesa"—_ Las arrugas se denotaban más en aquel rostro pálido, murmuraba una y otra vez palabras ininteligibles en forma de ruego.

El general daba órdenes a sus hombres y su fuerte voz se escuchaba afuera. —¡Formación Orbe! — Los soldados se alinearon de forma circular, quedando pegados cuerpo a cuerpo y protegidos por sus **scutum*** con sus **pilums*** al frente, el carruaje atrás de la caballería que realizaba otra formación flanqueándolo de manera que el enemigo sólo tuviera una dirección de ataque, pues el asalto los había detenido justo cerca del borde del río Tenryū, pero nunca se imaginaron que de la oscura densidad del bosque surgiría aquella criatura de míticos cuentos, un Ogro gigantesco de al menos tres metros golpeó intempestivamente al primer pelotón, hombres como muñecos salieron despedidos en varias direcciones, estaban perdidos, eran muy pocos para sobrevivir a tan terrible monstruo y algunos estaban paralizados por el temor.

-0-0-0-

Había logrado acomodarse a esa armadura que no era la suya, su hermano era un poco más alto y más robusto, aunque su padre ni siquiera tuviera idea de que había mandado forjar una a escondidas o que estaba acostumbrada a montar a Kanto, pues siempre que podía hacía tratos con su hermano para que la dejara hacerlo, aunque no tan prolongados; había sido una ignominia que la mandara a viajar tan lejos, ya llevaban alrededor de 4 horas avanzando por el camino interno del bosque de Hallerbos, pero valía la pena cada segundo arriba de esa montura, tendría 6 meses de preciada libertad, no más vestidos incómodos, no más clases de etiqueta o de tejer, diablos, como odiaba tejer, ya sus dedos estaban llenos de heridas por esas malditas agujas y no era un consuelo que Fumi le dijera que el croche se le daba divinamente y es que tampoco era idiota, claro que aprendía rápido, pero entre eso y que el gustaran los menesteres femeninos había un gran trecho.

—¡Alto!— El rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, la caballería se detuvo por completo, no me había percatado de la escena que se presentaba cerca del río, hombres defendiéndose de un gigante ogro, ahora es cuando se preguntaba cuán despistada podría ser.

—¡Príncipe…! ¡Príncipe!— Yuichi organizaba a los hombres para ir en pos de la batalla, —resguárdese aquí junto con algunos hombres —¡Hikari! ¡Susaku!— El general se giró buscando aquellos que pudieran permanecer al lado de su príncipe, estaba claro que no debía ponerlo en peligro.

—¿Quedarme?— La pelinegra tenso la mandíbula furiosa, detestaba tener que quedarse atrás solo por ser quien era, aprovechó un descuido del hombre de mirar miel, tomó con fuerza las riendas del corcel y lo espoleó, el caballo se levantó en las patas traseras antes de empezar a cabalgar muy deprisa, ya para cuando el rubio había reaccionado estaba muy lejos de ellos para poder detenerlo.

No muy lejos de allí. —¡Majestad!— La voz angustiada de la nana fue opacada por el gran estruendo, el ogro agarró con su enorme mano izquierda la parte de arriba del carruaje y con fuerza lo arrancó de un solo movimiento, haciendo que una centena de pedazos de madera salieran disparados; ambas mujeres colocaron los brazos sobre sus cabezas esperando no ser heridas por los escombros, pero la institutriz quien estaba del lado izquierdo, acabó siendo expulsada junto con el asiento y casi la mitad del carruaje, al que el ogro no le prestó atención. El exquisito aroma cuyo gusto atraía, provenía de la hermosa y apetitosa muchacha enfundado en sus atuendos reales... princesa o cortesana, la carne de las doncellas vírgenes en la flor de la juventud, eran un plato más que apetecido por los de su clase, miss María por otro lado, estaba demasiado pasa para los estándares del goloso ogro.

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!— Kanzaki observaba horrorizado lo que estaba aconteciendo, él, el gran general de Tsu, tirado en el suelo con una herida incapacitante en el costado, producto del ataque del monstruo, abrumado por sus circunstancias no creyó tener el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y salvar la vida de su alteza.

El gigantesco ogro, tomó en sus manos un garrote de casi la mitad de su tamaño y se preparó para ablandar un poco el menú principal, más solo se escuchó un gemido gutural naciendo de su garganta, cuando la flecha de un misterioso guerrero del reino vecino se clavó en su ojo; a este primer impacto le siguió otro igual de certero por si cualquiera pensara que fue un golpe de suerte; por reflejo, el ogro se cubrió las sangrantes heridas con las manos, abandonando en el aire su arma y cayendo ésta sobre su gordo pie arrancando otro gruñido sobre aquella nefasta monstruosidad, sin embargo y unos segundos después, guiado por su olfato y pese a su ceguera, el ogro arrojó su puño sobre lo poco que quedaba de aquel carruaje, un gran estruendo se escuchó junto a los gritos de la nana horrorizada. —Princesaaaa…—

Pero salvo por las lamentaciones del monstruo al cual las lanzas de los soldados le fueron arrojadas, la delicada voz de la hija del rey no fue escuchada. Al grupo se unió una escuadra completa de guerreros que apoyaron el ataque y tenían en sus capas el escudo de armas de Fukka, si bien la ayuda se agradecía enormemente, la magullada nana sollozaba como nunca en su vida por la pérdida incalculable que había sopesado aquello para su nación, para su rey y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, para ella misma, pues amaba profundamente a la querida Shizuru como si fuese su propia hija.

No muy lejos de allí, en los matorrales y no tan indemne, Shizuru se removió adolorida, a fin de cuentas una vez adivinó las intenciones del ogro, se apresuró a escapar por la parte de atrás del restante carruaje y con la distracción de las flechas salvadoras, tuvo oportunidad de arrojarse de un salto entre los arbustos a un lado de un árbol próximo; infortunadamente y por desconocimiento de la zona, no imaginó que una colina con pendiente inclinada se hallaba detrás de las plantas, por lo que rodó un par de metros antes de quedar atrapada en una maraña de maleza al pie de otro camino. No estaba dando justamente un espectáculo digno de una princesa cuando escuchó el golpe de otro cuerpo enfundado en metal, rodando por la misma cuesta y que se detuvo por la gracia de un árbol a pocos pasos, no sin un gemido de dolor que fue silenciado un segundo después; si bien Shizuru estaba incómoda por su vestido claramente estropeado por el pasto, y el verde mohoso que la recibió y no con gentileza durante su caída, estaba segura de tener algún corte y más de un moretón, varios mechones sobre su rostro desaliñado, pero daba gracias porque estaba viva, no sabría decir lo mismo de su escolta o de su estricta institutriz, incluso de aquel soldado inmóvil que por su carcaj era el arquero cuya vida había salvado.

—¿Princesa?— Escuchó una voz suave y extrañada detrás de un yelmo que sin duda quedaba grande a su portador. —¿Está viva o estamos muertos?— Al parecer se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza o eso pensó Shizuru al escuchar su pregunta.

—Con vida, por el momento ¿quién es usted?— Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por el galope de un caballo blanco, que al parecer llegaba en busca de su joven amo.

Igualmente adolorido, el soldado se puso de pie y se apoyó en el sillín del corcel, para acercarse a la princesa sin volver a caer por el resto de la cuesta menos inclinada. —Si quiere vivir, venga conmigo— Tendió su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda sujetaba las riendas de Kanto. Tan solo un par de brillantes esmeraldas de verdor intenso se podría apreciar a través de la hendidura en el casco del arquero... ¿podía confiar en aquel extraño en realidad? ¿Qué opciones le quedaban?

**-  
****Glosario:**

***Scutum:** era el término en latín para referirse al escudo, aunque en tiempos más modernos ha derivado a un término para hacer referencia al escudo estándar y con forma semicilíndrica que llevaban los legionarios romanos.

***Pilum:** El pilum era, junto con la espada, el arma básica del soldado legionario romano. Era del tipo lanza o jabalina y medía alrededor de 2 m. Había dos clases de pilum, el pesado y el ligero. Los usaban cuando estaban de 15 a 30 m del enemigo


	3. capítulo 3: Promesas

**Capítulo 3 _ PROMESAS**

—Confíe en mi, dare mi vida por la suya de ser necesario, Princesa— Añadió el arquero, aquellas palabras sumadas a esa mirada tan intensa la hicieron tomar su mano de inmediato, aun se podian oir gruñidos airados del mounstruo que la acaba de atacar, los soldados seguían batallando para detenerlo.

—La voy a llevar al castillo— cuidadosamente colocó su mano en la cintura de la castaña —disculpe, le ayudare a subir al caballo— una extraña electricidad recorrió su espalda al sentir aquel contacto, tal vez sería el frío, pensó, solo llevaba un chal sobre sus hombros, era lógico que sintiera frío.

—Gracias— inclinó tenuemente la cabeza y el chico la ayudó a acomodarse sobre la silla del corcel, a continuación se subió detrás de ella extendiendo ambos brazos alrededor de la delicada figura de la dama, y tomando las riendas con fuerza.

—Va a estar bien se lo prometo,— el soldado la sintió temblar por lo que pronuncio esas palabras para hacerla sentir mejor

—Hierbabuena.— Pensó Natsuki aspirando profundamente, aquel olor provenía de los cabellos castaños que casi se colaban por la hendidura de su casco gracias al viento, aspiró una segunda vez, ese olor comenzaba a gustarle.

El caballo galopó a buena velocidad por un sendero que la pelinegra conocía de memoria, cuando era pequeña escapaba de sus clases de etiqueta para huir sobre los lomos de Kanto, aquel era el camino más escarpado, por lo que estaba segura, el ogro o cualquier otra alimaña, no se atreverían a seguirlas.

—Ouch...— La de ojos rubí dejó escapar un gemido de dolor que venía tolerando desde que se subiera al caballo.

—¿Está usted bien princesa? — el joven halo las riendas deteniendo por completo al animal.

—Si...no...disculpe... no quiero retrasarlo— la castaña se removió un poco sobre la silla, al parecer se había lastimado cuando salto fuera del carruaje.

—No se preocupe, podemos quedarnos a descansar un poco en este lugar,— los verdes ojos observaron con agudeza el entorno que los rodeaba, una gran montaña se alzaba a su lado derecho, mientras que algunos árboles se interponían a su izquierda por lo que sería difícil el acceso por otro lugar que no fuera aquel sendero que habían recorrido.

Bajó primero del corcel, a continuación tomó por la cintura a la castaña con suavidad — será mejor que se apoye en mí,— la oji rubí posó ambas manos sobre los hombros metálicos sintiendo cuán frío se encontraban, se deslizó entre aquellos brazos atléticos que la sostenían con suavidad, sin embargo, al posar el pie derecho sobre el mullido suelo sintió el dolor que con tanta fortaleza había soportado durante el trayecto, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y arrugar la frente en una muestra de dolor.

—Necesito que me enseñe la herida,— el soldado la siguió sosteniendo al ver que le costaba mantenserse en pie.

—¡No!— los ojos sangre se abrieron horrorizados, aún cuando fuera aquel su salvador no olvidaba que era un hombre y la ubicación de la herida, bueno, esa parte estaba más que prohibida a la vista para el sexo masculino, si no se tratara exclusivamente de su esposo.

—Princesa... — suspiro con cansancio alejándose un poco...— La entiendo, pero no podremos seguir adelante si no sanamos su herida, esta parte del camino es la amable, más adelante será más sinuoso y complicado—

La castaña se acomodo en una roca alta que se encontraba al lado del camino, suspiro largamente sopesando sus opciones, si era atrapada por aquel monstruo… No Podía siquiera imaginarlo. —¿Cómo sabré que no se aprovechara de mí?, estamos solos en... — observo todo a su alrededor agitando ambas manos en el aire —... en Dios sabe donde, además de que ni siquiera me ha permitido ver su rostro, solo sus ojos se logran ver desde la abertura de su casco, como confiar en quien no muestra su rostro,— dijo esto casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada al suelo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto,— dijo más para sí la pelinegra ya exasperada por la situación. — Haremos un trato...— Se giró dándole la espalda a la de ojos carmesí, —Solo me quitaré el casco una vez, solo una vez podrá ver mi rostro, pero…— Colocó sus manos enguantadas a los lados de su cabeza sosteniendo el artilugio pensativa, —prometa que no le dirá a nadie que lo hice, tendré muchos problemas si el rey se entera de esto, además de que no tendré mi tan preciada libertad pensó mientras esperaba oír la respuesta.

—Se lo prometo, nadie lo sabrá.— La castaña lo miró extrañada por tan rara petición, tal vez sería de alguna guardia secreta, pensó tratando de darle alguna explicación lógica.

—Está bien, confiaré en su palabra alteza.— Puso las manos a los lados del casco empujándolo hacia arriba, por lo que una cabellera larga de color cobalto se escapó escurriendo por su espalda cual cascada, se giró lentamente hacia su interlocutora al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que al no verlos no podría luego relacionarla con ese momento.

—Cuál es tu nombre soldado.— Hermosa, eso fue lo que se le cruzó por la mente cuando observo aquella piel tan nacarada y esas facciones tan delicadas.

Trago saliva la joven morena, un tanto incómoda. —Nat.. Puede llamarme Nat— Se sentía nerviosa al saberse observada por aquella mirada carmesí que memoraba tan penetrante, por lo que antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente, tomó el casco y se lo coloco nuevamente.

Aun cuando Shizuru deseaba observar un poco más, entendía que la noche se hacía más oscura además de que su trasero ya se estaba incomodando en aquella roca fría y áspera, se movió un poco para subir su vestido hasta la rodilla derecha en donde se podían ver moretones y una pequeña pero dolorosa cortada.

La ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir calor dentro de aquella armadura. —Mi... mi abuela me enseñó un par de trucos con las plantas,— se acercó despacio hasta la roca donde se encontraba la castaña, luego se colocó a nivel del suelo posando la rodilla izquierda en tierra. —Primero debemos lavar la herida con algo de alcohol,— movió su mano derecha hacia la cantimplora que amarraba en el cinto al lado derecho de su cintura donde se hallaba otra más oscura. —Es una suerte que a Yuichi le gustase tomarse algunos tragos,— murmuró tomando el recipiente lo abrió girando la tapa. —El sabe que no puede traer ese tipo de bebidas por lo que me pidió que se lo escondiera.— Los nervios la hacían hablar un tanto más que de costumbre, quitándose el guante de la mano derramó un poco de aquel líquido sobre la rodilla de la princesa, un movimiento tenue de la pierna le hizo pensar que tal vez le estuviera doliendo, con los dedos esparció con suavidad tratando de limpiar las heridas.

—Gr.. Gracias Nat.— Un leve ardor le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La pelinegra se levantó buscando en el árbol más cercano y notando una flor blanca con centro amarillo, encontrando en ellas el remedio que tantos años atrás su abuela le enseñó, asi mismo vió otras verdes más pequeñas que se escapaban de sus raíces, capaces de adormilar un poco los tejidos. Arrancó con cuidado algunas plantas colocándolas en el hueco de su mano en la que llevaba el guante, extrajo el recipiente de color más clara de su cinto vertiendo un poco de agua sobre las hojas, busco en el suelo una pequeña roca con la podría machacar aquellas hojas.

—Es manzanilla y dormenella,— caminó devolviendo sus pasos hacia la de ojos sangre que ya se encontraba un poco más relajada y miraba con atención los movimientos del soldado.

—Tu abuela sabe mucho de plantas,— la castaña le sonrió amable.

—Si, bueno, ella es muy sabia, salvo cuando quiere hacerme comer vegetales,— se detuvo pensativa frente de la princesa, quien habría jurado poder ver un mohín detrás de ese casco.

—En fin...— Suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos, —esto lo va a sentir un poco incomodo, pero ayudará a cerrar la herida— se agacho nuevamente posando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, tomó un poco de la pasta verde de su guante y se la esparció con los dedos sobre el corte que ya se veía mucho más limpio, — va a estar bien, confíe en mí.— Los dedos se movieron suavemente terminando de ocultar el corte, cubriéndolo con una de las hojas que no molió, luego retiró el brazalete exponiendo la fina seda de su camisa, la cual rompió para improvisar una venda que cubriera la herida, hizo un pequeño nudo y al finalizar volvió a acomodar el brazal de su armadura. —Esperemos unas horas con esta noche tan espesa es peligroso continuar, por lo pronto será mejor que comamos algo,— se quitó la capa para luego posarla sobre la castaña, quien le agradeció con la mirada.

—No creo que le guste mucho la comida de un soldado, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerle,— se acercó al corcel buscando en la alforja amarrada a la silla, sacó un pedazo de pan, queso y una tira de carne deshidratada.

—No tengo ningún problema con ello,— sin poder controlarlo el sonido de su estómago se pudo oír con bastante claridad, apenada colocó su mano sobre su boca tratando de desviar la mirada.

Camino hacia ella riéndose sin poderlo contener. —Será mejor que coma bien alteza— extendió las manos con los alimentos hacia la apenada castaña, además de la cantimplora con el agua.

—¿Y usted?... No pensara darme todo y no dejar nada para usted,— aun con la cara sonrojada por la falta de etiqueta de su estómago hambriento recibió lo que en aquel momento consideró un manjar.

—Aun queda algo de comida en la alforja, no se preocupe.— Camino de nueva cuenta hacia Kanto quien ya comía plácidamente algunas vetas de pasto verde, sacó otro pedazo de pan y de queso aunque algo más pequeños que los anteriores, suspiro. —"Voy a quedar con hambre"— pensó mirando con tristeza los alimentos —Esto de ser caballeroso es muy tonto,— se quitó el casco procurando que la princesa no le viera con sendos lagrimones mordiendo un pedazo de pan y otro de queso, de la etiqueta nada recordaba, hambre era lo único que tenía en esos momentos. En cuanto terminó el bocado y vió la grácil figura de la princesa del reino vecino, no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de aquella mujer, sintiéndose tan extraña por siquiera pensar en algo semejante. Aclaró su garganta. —Descanse alteza... yo haré guardia—

—0—0—0—

—General Yuuichi ya hemos peinado la zona, no logramos encontrar al príncipe ni a la princesa,— murmuró uno de los soldados mientras se acercaba sudoroso, aún cuando helaba, habían perdido de vista a los príncipes y los buscaban arduamente ahora que habían logrado someter y matar al ogro, no sin ayuda de la flecha certera del príncipe quien lo incapacitó bastante.

—¡Hiroki! Ya deja de temblar, no seas cobarde.— El general Kanzaki le gritaba a uno de sus colaboradores quien se encontraba cerca de la cabeza de aquel monstruo ya decapitada en el suelo, algunos más lo amarraban para llevárselo de trofeo y solicitar la digna recompensa por librar aquellas tierras de la horrenda criatura.

—Tampoco hemos podido encontrarlos— El pelinegro se pasó la mano por la cabeza pensativo, Reito no imaginaba el infortunio que les esperaría, o mejor aún... lo tenía más que claro. —¿Que vamos a hacer Yuichi? El rey me va a colgar de las...— El Rubio lo detuvo con un ademán de la mano.

—Confiemos en ellos, el príncipe conoce a la perfección estos parajes y fue en busca de la princesa, nuestro heredero hará lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo. — suspiró pensativo. —"solo espero que Natsuki no deje que la descubran"— pensó esto último a la par que se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia los pocos soldados que habían quedado en pie, esa bestia había sido muy difícil de vencer, de no ser por aquella flecha en su ojo no estaban seguros de haber podido derrotarlo con tan pocos soldados.

—No deben hacer fogatas— El comandante de Tsu le ordenó a uno que se encontraba recogiendo algunas armas, igual que a los otros que ayudaban a los heridos con vendas y demás. —No sabemos si esta bestia se encontraba solo o tenía compañía.— El joven realizó una reverencia y se giró presuroso hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Susako!... — El de ojos miel llamó con presteza a su mano derecha, —saquen los alimentos, repartánlos a todos los soldados eso incluye a los de la princesa, necesitamos reponer las energías— El rubio tenía la certeza de que aquello había sido una vil trampa, ese tipo de monstruos no andaban por esos parajes, estaban demasiado lejos de donde regularmente se tenían avistamientos de los mismos.

—Gracias por los alimentos Yuichi— el moreno posó la mano en el hombro del ojimiel, —Con tanto alboroto hemos perdido a varios de los nuestros, por lo que le invito un trago de licor de uvas, se hace en Tsu.— Sacando una cantimplora se la extendió a su par quien la miraba con un especial brillo en los ojos, realmente se consideraba una exquisitez.

—Gracias Kanzaki, me hacía falta un trago, — tomó el recipiente y de un solo trago bebió un gran sorbo de aquel líquido que ahora bajaba caliente por su garganta— necesitamos organizar las escuadras, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.

—0—0—0—

—Debemos volver al camino su alteza,— más o menos adormila y hambrienta, la pelinegra se acomodaba de nueva cuenta el casco que estaba torcido.

—Gracias, estaban deliciosas las viandas,— la castaña se levantó de aquella silla improvisada sin darse cuenta que su pierna derecha no respondía por lo que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio.

La ojiverde se apresuró a sostenerla colocando sus manos desnudas sobre su cintura. —¡Tenga cuidado!— La miró tan de cerca. —Princesa ¿Está bien?— La apegó a su cuerpo tratando de no soltarla y haciendo caso omiso de su propio malestar a la altura del costado.

—Eh.. Si.. Si, no me di cuenta que había estado en una posición incómoda— Aspiró profundo detectando un suave olor a canela que procedía de aquel joven.

—Je… seguramente se le ha adormecido la extremidad, es algo normal, debemos esperar unos minutos,— menos mal que llevaba ese casco cubriendo su sonrojo, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica como ahora y más cuando el silencio se había apoderado de ambas durante aquellos minutos. —¿Esta mejor su rodilla? — siempre hablando de más cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Ya no me duele, le agradezco sus cuidados.— La de ojos carmesí se recompuso alejándose con suavidad de aquellos brazos tan cálidos.

—No se preocupe, es mi deber cuidarla, su alteza.— Realizando una venia camino hacia su corcel Kanto, se acomodo los guantes en sus frías manos y se quedó de pie tomando las riendas esperando la llegada de la joven noble, quien se dirigió con parsimonia detrás del joven soldado, se acomodó la capa prestada tomando la mano que le extendía su acompañante.

—Le daré buenas recomendaciones a su rey— Sintiendo la mano enguantada en su cintura no pudo evitar un respingo. —Además de mis agradecimientos a las cocineras— se cubrió suavemente la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

Subir a la princesa había sido tan doloroso que casi gimió, en cambio sonrió nerviosamente. —Je... si es verdad, que buen pan y el queso, de muy buena pinta.— La vio sonreír por primera vez desde aquella noche tan oscura, solo la luna le daban la visión perfecta de un ángel carmesí, quitándose aquellos pensamientos tan extraños, de un salto se acomodó detrás de la princesa y una vez más, el dolor la hizo estremecer, tomó las riendas con fortaleza incitando al caballo para que comenzará a galopar.

Y si que era verdad que de ahí en adelante el camino se volvía más complejo, las rocas en el suelo ya no estaban en un nivel recto ahora se elevaban poco a poco hacia una pequeña montaña, la de ojos rubí se aferro a su acompañante colocando ambos brazos sobre los del jinete temerosa de resbalar, al girar su rostro hacia el lado derecho pudo visualizar una gran pendiente luego de pasar algunos árboles altos y frondosos.

—Ya le dije que conozco este camino muy bien, alteza.— La sintió temblar y la presión en la armadura en el punto donde una hendidura se observaba, dolió nuevamente. —Solo… no mire la pendiente, vea el amanecer, ¿Es hermoso no lo cree?— La noche ya llegaba a su final, en el horizonte pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban mostrando un paisaje sin igual, el río se divisaba desde allí portentoso, miles de árboles lo precedían, tan grandes, tan fuertes, la castaña se relajo tranquila pero sin moverse de aquella postura tan cómoda que le prodigaron aquellos brazos.

Así cabalgaron por algunas horas en silencio, el sonido del bosque despertando era mucho más llamativo, el croar de las ranas en algún charco cercano, las aves cantarinas revoloteando en la copa de los árboles más próximos.

—Es un ruiseñor...— La mano enguantada del soldado se extendió hacia una copa cercana de un gran roble.

Ese joven extraño le hacía sentir a ella misma una tranquilidad que pocas veces había tenido. —¿Tu abuela también te enseñó sobre aves?— la castaña le preguntó curiosa.

—No, fue mi madre, le gustaban mucho— esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz bajo y triste.

—Lo lamento,— las palabras en pasado le hicieron entender que había tocado un punto sensible, apretó con gentileza los brazos del joven soldado mostrándole algo de empatía.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso, debido a lo que la joven morena comenzaba a sentir con el peso de la armadura sobre su cuerpo, el dolor cada vez más intenso en las costillas y un desagradable sabor en la boca. Pese a todo no sentía que sangrara, pues no estaba mojada su ropa, simplemente no entendía que pudo pasar y detenerse para mirar, no era una opción.

—Hemos llegado Princesa.— Delante de ellos se alzaba una gran puerta de madera adornada por un gran escudo en la parte superior, en él, un lobo blanco abría sus fauces amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara a ese lugar, además de dos torres enormes a ambos lados de la puerta donde se hallaban arqueros en posición de lucha.

—¡Abran las puertas!— Se oyó decir desde el otro lado, y así el puente levadizo descendió para conceder el acceso a las dos jóvenes.


	4. capitulo 4: Convenios

**Hola todos, agradezco mucho por todos sus comentarios, la verdad hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía, creo que lo había olvidado, pero mi novia me estuvo animando para que lo hiciera y me gusta ver su mirada ilusionada por saber lo que sigue. Ojala a todos les guste como va, aunque no creo que imaginen lo que sigue xD**

**CAPÍTULO 4 CONVENIOS**

―¡¿Que dijiste?! ¿Qué es lo que informas mensajero?― El rey Kruger se levantó airado de la silla de su despacho, del escritorio cayeron varios objetos producto del fuerte golpe que le había propinado con su mano desnuda, el té aún tibio se escurría por la esquina del mueble sin que nadie se percatara.

―Su.. hijo.. Lord Arashi...él.. ― el pobre hombre se debatía entre terminar la frase o salir como alma que llevaba el diablo ― Hemos recibido informes de que se encuentra a bordo del Saint Metien rumbo a Shikaku― un nuevo golpe y tembló bajando la mirada asustado de que ese fuera su último día, sin embargo, tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron respirar con alivio.

―Adelante― Los ojos grises airados del Rey Keinji se giraron en descontento, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor. Le dieron paso al soldado al otro lado de la puerta mientras observaba por la ventana pensativo.

―Su majestad, ― el militar se inclinó en una solemne venía. ―El general Yuichi acaba de arribar junto a la comitiva de Fuuka,― volvió a erguirse esperando órdenes.

―Llevenlos al salón principal, ― el de ojos grises se giró hacia la salida de aquella estancia, esperando quedar a solas con el investigador que le hubiera llevado tan malas noticias. ―Hoy mismo parte hacia Shikaku, no es necesario que le diga que debe ser en absoluto secreto, enviaré dos guardias de mi entera confianza a su domicilio, que con su ayuda deberán traer a mi hijo a como dé lugar.― Sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, el rey salió en dirección al gran salón, ahora debía solucionarlo.

―¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar?― Una gota de sudor bajaba por el lado derecho de la cara del joven general Yuichi.

―No creo que deba hablar si no me lo permite su rey, general― El pelinegro se ajustaba la pechera muy nervioso.

Ambos hombres caminaban detrás de la Guardia Real quienes se encargaban de la seguridad del rey Kruger, cruzaron por el pasillo principal que conectaba varios de los salones donde se llevarán a cabo reuniones de estrategia militar o solo fiestas de la corte; llegaron a las puertas que resguardaban el salón del trono, dos hombres con lanzas se giraron al unísono abriéndoles el paso, al tiempo que la estructura se abría de par en par mostrando un tapete de color rojo que les guiaba hacia su destino, ambos se miraron nerviosos sin tener la menor idea de cómo le iban a explicar al monarca el que llegarán sin su preciado hijo y su prometida.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo…**_

―Lleven a Kanto a la caballeriza y denle de comer― la ojiverde descendió rauda del corcel posando la mano derecha en la cintura de la castaña y ofreciéndole la izquierda para que se sostuviera y poderla ayudar a bajar.

Uno de los sirvientes tomó las riendas cuando ya los viajeros se hallaban en tierra ―Como ordene su...―

―No digas más… retírate― la pelinegra se tenso al tiempo que interrumpió al pobre sirviente que la veía confundido, no había sido capaz de explicarle a la de ojos carmesí que no era un simple soldado. Solo tendió su mano a la princesa para guiarla por el camino, preocupada de que la herida en su pierna le hiciera fallar el paso, aunque ella misma no se sintiera tampoco en las mejores condiciones.

_**En el salón del trono...**_

―¡¿Donde rayos esta el príncipe y la princesa?!― El rey se levantó horrorizado del trono.

―Su majestad.. Nosotros.. ― el Rubio transpiraba miedo, más bien terror, pocas veces había presenciado el enojo del rey, y casi siempre en batalla, pasó la mano con desespero por la nuca sopesando el peor escenario, su cabeza en una lanza a las afueras de Fuuka.

―¡Envié a los mejores hombres a cuidar a mi hijo y a su futura esposa!― Los gritos ya se podían oír desde la entrada del castillo ―¿Cómo osas aparecer ante mi sin ellos? No mereces el título de general, Yuichi y usted.. ¿Quién es usted?― El rojo de la cara del monarca contrastaba con su cabello negro azabache, o lo pálido de su tez en situaciones más serenas.

―General Reito Kanzaki su majestad, a sus órdenes.― El pelinegro se inclinó más de lo normal con deseos de salir huyendo de aquella situación, nadie lo había entrenado para enfrentar a un padre furioso y mucho menos a un rey que pudiera mandarle a fusilar, algo que podría igualmente esperar si llegaba a Tsu con tan terribles noticias.

El sonido característico del picaporte interrumpió la muy segura sentencia de muerte para los generales en boca del rey.

Una desaliñada princesa hacía acto de presencia para alivio de los reunidos, así mismo estaba acompañada por un soldado cuya presencia fue desestimada en el acto.

―¡Princesa!― El general de Tsu miraba sorprendido hacia la entrada de aquel salón, un suspiro pesado que estaba conteniendo hasta ahora se escapo de sus labios, corrió hasta su protegida para constatar que era real lo que veían sus ojos.

―¿Y mi hijo? ¿dónde está mi hijo?― El Rey Kruger descendió del trono por los escalones hasta llegar al lado de la de ojos carmesí que lo veían contrariada.

―¿Su hijo?― La evidente ignorancia en el tono ahora preocupado de la joven doncella del reino vecino, fue como una estaca clavándose en el corazón del viejo Kruger, cuya mente vaticinó los más terribles escenarios; maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber enviado a su hija menor solo para cubrir las insensateces de su hijo mayor.

―Saeko... ¿Que he hecho?― Observó el retrato de su esposa junto a sus dos vástagos.

Entonces el soldado que estuviera esperando en la entrada se adelantó dando un paso para sacar a su padre del malentendido, sin embargo, la fuerza le abandonó cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra roja, así mismo el yelmo se deslizó en el suelo ante el impacto, develando la tupida melena de negro cobaltino que solo la familia real posee.

La castaña volvió hacia el soldado que la vida le había salvado, gritando su nombre con angustia evidente. ―¡Nat!― Pero no pudo correr debido a su herida, así que apresuró el paso para acercarse.

―¡Príncipe!― Gritó el general Yuichi ante la estupefacción de Shizuru, quien no imaginó se tratara justamente del hombre al que tendría que desposar.

―¡Natsuki!― Gritó casi al unísono que el militar. El hombre con la misma cabellera y de aspecto semejante, alcanzó a la joven en dos zancadas, se inclinó tomándola por los hombros la giró hacia él, horrorizado observó una línea de sangre salir de su boca además de una hendidura en el costado de la armadura, la levantó en sus brazos caminando fuera de aquella estancia. ―¡Llamen al médico real!―ordeno el rubio a los guardianes de la entrada mientras el padre se dirigió apresurado a la que fuera la habitación de su hijo al tiempo que sentía a la princesa que le seguía de cerca más que preocupada, quizás no sería del todo un desatino lo de la boda.

_**Una hora más tarde...**_

El doctor se hallaba dentro del aposento del príncipe cosiendo la herida ya limpia de la joven que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la cama, le habían quitado la armadura entre el y una Fumi muy alterada al ver el estado en el que había llegado. ―Perdió un poco de sangre su majestad― Le informó al padre.

―Gracias Okuzaki, por favor dile a tu hija que venga a mi despacho esta tarde, debo encomendarle una misión,― los ojos grises se posaron sobre su hija apesadumbrado, ya la había visto un par de veces herida, algo que siempre lo desesperaba era lo inquieta y curiosa que había sido desde muy pequeña, unas cuantas caídas de los árboles, un rasguño cuando el perro del jardinero había tratado de morderla porque lo había tratado de tirar al lago creyendo que quería nadar, pero nunca nada como esto, cuando el general Yuichi le había narrado la batalla librada contra ese monstruo no podía creer que su pequeña fuera tan valiente o tan hábil con algún arma, no lo diría en voz alta, pero darle en un ojo a un ogro, eso tenía que ser algo de lo que estar orgulloso, si no fuera tan aterrador al mismo tiempo. ―Descansa hija,― se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre la frente de la pelinegra ―Fumi ― se dirigió a la mujer pálida que se hallaba al otro lado de la cama ― quédate cerca de ella, me mantienes informado de cualquier novedad― la de cabellos rosa se inclinó como respuesta.

El rey salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él junto con el doctor principal de Fuuka, le agradeció por los servicios y se separaron tomando direcciones distintas ―Nadie entra y nadie sale― le indico a dos guardias que ahora vigilaban la entrada de los aposentos, camino por el pasillo hacia su despacho, pero al instante fue interceptado por una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos carmesí.

―Disculpe su majestad,― la joven realizó un venía al hombre mayor. ―No es mi intención molestarlo, pero deseo saber como se encuentra el príncipe―

―Su alteza, debe descansar― Una mujer rubia con vendajes en la cabeza la seguía muy de cerca ―Disculpe majestad― se detuvo al percatarse de que el monarca se encontraba frente a la doncella.

―Nana por favor, necesito saber si esta bien, no podría estar tranquila si no lo veo― los ojos rubi observaron al moreno en una muda súplica.

―En este momento está descansando señorita Fujino, por ahora no podrá verlo, pero le puedo asegurar que se encuentra bien, ya sus heridas fueron revisadas y vendadas, en la mañana podrá hablar con él― El pelinegro colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven mujer para reconfortarla.

―Entiendo majestad, muchas gracias.― Nuevamente se inclinó en forma educada bajando la mirada con desazón, Miss María la tomó suavemente del brazo guiandola por aquel pasillo hacia sus aposentos, era más que claro que necesitaba llevarla a descansar pues unas ojeras cubrían su rostro.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron en silencio hasta la habitación que había dispuesto el rey para la princesa, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una enorme estancia, la cama era de buen tamaño así como sábanas de la seda más exquisita, dos mesas de madera en los laterales de la cabecera en donde reposaban dos candeleros, a la derecha otra puerta que llevaba a otra habitación más pequeña con toda la ropa que le habían enviado desde Fuuka así como otros vestidos nuevos, regalo de su suegro y a la izquierda la puerta hacia el baño que contenía una cómoda, un gran espejo y una enorme bañera de porcelana aria capaz de alojar al menos a tres personas.

―Necesito que preparen el baño de esencias para la princesa,― la mujer mayor le ordenó a dos sirvientes que esperaban en la entrada.

―Sí madame― Ambas mujeres inclinaron la cabeza y se adentraron en el baño, tomaron algunas botellas de colores que contenían jabón y esencias varias, vertieron una con jabón de hierbabuena en el agua tibia. ―Está listo Madame,― ambas salieron para informar que ya se encontraba preparado el jacuzzi.

―Salgan, si las necesito les avisaré,― la Ojiazul espero a que estuvieran solas y la puerta estuviera ya cerrada, se acercó a la castaña desatando la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros, imaginando que sería del príncipe. ―¿Usted se encuentra bien, princesa?―

―Estoy cansada Nana, solo eso― la joven se giró hacia ella tratando de sonreír.

―La comprendo,― con mucha atención le quitó el vestido y el corsé dejándola en paños menores ―Oh por Dios― Los iris azules temblaron en sus cuencas mientras sus párpados se abrían abrumados por la notoriedad de la venda en un lugar por demás comprometedor, entre preocupada por la cicatriz que esto podría ocasionarle a una joven dama tan hermosa como Shizuru y el hecho, de que claramente la señorita no había sido la artífice de la curación, pues esa tela no pertenecía a sus atuendos previos, dejando solo una posibilidad. Calmó la inquietud de su rostro y luego la condujo hasta el baño donde la misma castaña terminó por desnudarse, metiéndose lentamente dentro de las aguas tibias.

―No deseo importunar, pero podría preguntarle ¿qué pasó en el bosque con el príncipe?― La mujer mayor agradeció enormemente estar detrás de la castaña enjabonando sus cabellos pues su sonrojo era monumental, la insinuación era por demás una duda urgente sobre cuán intacta estuviera su virtud.

―Sólo cuido de mí, Nana, es un caballero― Sonrió al recordarlo nervioso cuando sanaba la herida en su rodilla ― fue inesperado, a decir verdad, nunca fue altivo ni arrogante como muchos de los aristócratas de la corte de mi padre― la princesa enjabonaba cuidadosamente sus brazos ― me sorprendió bastante cuando me enteré de quién se trataba, fue gentil, amable y protector conmigo―

―Y usted decía que nada bueno le traería este compromiso, su alteza― sonrió maliciosamente la de ojos azules al recordar el enojo que traía hasta la noche anterior la joven.

―Ya veremos nana, aunque fue gentil no olvido que me oculto su verdadero origen ― los ojos sangría se oscurecieron al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula.

―Fue por su seguridad señorita, si los hubieran apresado habría sido más fácil para el luchar si los bandidos no sabían de quién se trataba ― la mujer mayor tomó un recipiente con leche de coco con gotas de limón y derramó su contenido en los cabellos castaños para hacerlos más sedosos.

El baño transcurrió en silencio, la castaña pensaba en las palabras anteriores de la nana, tal vez tuviera razón, le daría el beneficio de la duda al hombre que le salvara la vida horas antes pues ahora era además su prometido.

—0—0—0—

―¿Señor esta usted bien?― Takumi sostenía un recipiente con agua mientras observaba a su príncipe absorto en las olas que agitaban el barco mercantil que los llevaría lejos de Fuuka.

―No me llames así Takumi, ya te lo había dicho, es necesario que pasemos desapercibidos, solo somos comerciantes, nada más ―El pelinegro se encontraba en la proa del barco, con una mano se sostenía del bauprés admirando la belleza del azul que cubría todo a su alrededor.

―Ara..Arashi..lo veo pensativo, ¿Acaso se está arrepintiendo de este viaje?―Al menor le costaba usar el nombre del príncipe, se sentía extraño y hasta descortés, aun cuando se conocieran desde muy pequeños y llevaran más una relación de hermanos que de sirviente y heredero de la corona.

―No amigo mío, en absoluto, solo estoy pensando en mi hermana, alguna vez habíamos hablado de huir de nuestra jaula de oro, cumplir nuestros sueños, poner nuestros deseos por encima de nuestro apellido ― el ojiverde suspiro melancólico ―ahora va a creer que simplemente la deje a su suerte, que la abandone ―

―No creo que ella…―el de ojos lila pensó en darle ánimos a su amigo pero se detuvo, ―creo que lo va golpear…―esto último lo dijo en voz baja esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado.

―jajajajaja...si Takumi, creo que cuando lo sepa va a tener muchas ganas de matarme ―ambos se miraron sonriendo por el comentario.

―Y su padre, el rey, no creo que vaya a reaccionar bien Arashi ―Los ojos lila miraron directo a los verdes ya sin sonreír.

―Él debe entender que no es lo que yo deseo, nunca pedí ser el futuro heredero, solo quiero conocer el mundo, aprender de otras culturas, ser libre ― giro la cabeza para posar sus ojos verdes nuevamente en dirección al mar ―Mi hermana también lo comprenderá ― ambos se quedaron en silencio observando cómo algunas ballenas se alejaban en grupo por el costado derecho del barco, el dia se extingue lentamente en el horizonte, el viaje apenas había iniciado.

—0—0—0—

―Mi señor, el ogro no ha cumplido con el cometido― Un hombre con traje oscuro caminaba por la estancia con parsimonia, su pierna derecha no le permite gran movilidad.

―Dijiste que habías conseguido al más grande Zahid― Otro más pequeño de cabellos blancos se hallaba sentado enfrente de un escritorio de caoba donde se observaban varios papeles y plumas desperdigadas, una mujer semidesnuda estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y sostenía una copa de vino con la que le daba de beber a su amo ― Retírate Nahla ― la aludida dejó la copa sobre el escritorio, con sensualidad se colocó nuevamente el camisón que sostenía enredado en su cintura y salió de allí contoneando las caderas.

―El plan no contemplaba el que tuviera que enfrentar a tantos hombres, mi señor ― el sirviente se inclinó esperando que su excusa fuera suficiente para evitar la ira de aquellos ojos sangre que tanto miedo le producían.

―Zahid…Zahid…― Un suspiro tranquilo se escapó de los labios del peliblanco, ―solo fue un error de percepción, tal vez habría funcionado mejor si hubieras usado a dos ogros, pero…― los ojos sangría se pasearon por la pierna derecha del hombre.

―No fue fácil atraparlo, media casi dos metros, dos de nuestros hombres terminaron muertos, señor –sus ojos negros se oscurecían más al recordarlo, difícilmente podría recuperar la pierna luego de que aquella bestia se la partiera en dos.

―Ya no importa…― El de ojos sangre se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a la entrada de la estancia – lárgate…no quiero que mis clientes se asusten con tu presencia ― abrió la puerta y despacho a su sirviente.

—0—0—0—

―Necesito que hablemos hija – la mañana llegó para una dolorida Natsuki.

―Ahora no por favor, me duele todo padre― la ojiverde tomo las cobijas y se cubrió la cara esperando que él saliera de su habitación, espero, espero y no paso, ni un sonido, por lo que nuevamente tomo las cobijas y se las quitó de la cara ― ¿Qué sucede? –tenía un mal presentimiento.

―Pusiste en peligro tu vida Natsuki– las arrugas de su frente se notaban mucho más que de costumbre ― ¿en qué estabas pensando? –suspiro pesadamente el mayor.

―Padre, no estaba pensando en nada, ella estaba en peligro, simplemente actúe ―los ojos verdes buscaban una mancha en el pulcro techo, no quería ver la cara de de decepción que él siempre le mostraba.

―Tenemos un problemas mas grande ahora..―el mayor contuvo las verdaderas palabras que quería decirle en aquellos momentos, orgullo, eso sentía de su hija menor, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarlas, nunca fue bueno para exteriorizar lo que pensaba acerca de sus hijos ― tu hermano se ha ido de Fuuka ―

―¡¿QUE?! ―la pelinegra se incorporó con tanta fuerza de la cama que sintió un leve dolor en el costado.

―Vas a tener que seguir en tu papel de príncipe un tiempo más ― los ojos grises ubicaron una silla, la tomó y se sentó en ella sopesando las palabras que le diría.

―De qué hablas, me lo prometiste, ― "_maldito Arashi" _― pensó tensando la mandíbula, ni siquiera le había dicho que se iría.

―Ya envie a alguien para que lo traiga de vuelta, pero por ahora tendremos que seguir con esto Natsuki, se lo que te prometí y por eso vengo a replantear los términos de nuestro acuerdo, ―el de ojos grises la observo esperando pacientemente pues en los ojos verdes se podía dilucidar una explosión de ira.

La princesa se levantó de su cama en silencio y empezó a caminar por la habitación, pensaba en mil maneras en las que podría matar a su hermano, cuántas veces habían hablado de una fuga, pero siempre juntos, ahora la abandonaba, la dejaba atrapada en su prisión de oro, sola.

―Cual es tu propuesta ―Se detuvo en seco volteando a mirar a su padre.

―No podemos darnos el lujo de que se sepa que tu hermano huyó, tenemos muchos enemigos dentro y fuera de Fuuka, enemigos que desean quitarnos del camino ― el monarca se levantó y se acercó a la princesa bajando el tono de su voz, ―solo será por un tiempo en lo que regresa tu hermano, tendras que seguir siendo el príncipe, te ofrezco tu libertad, podrás elegir tu camino ―

―¿Hablas enserio? ― los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par ante la propuesta de su padre ― ¿lo que yo desee?―

―Si, pero debemos tener más cuidado ahora, le he ordenado a Fumi que te ayude con algunos detalles ― aun cuando eran gemelos y de pequeños había sido difícil diferenciarlos, al crecer cada uno tomó diferencias en cuanto su imagen, a Natsuki le gustaba llevar su cabello totalmente suelto, mientras que Arashi prefería llevar una trenza lateral que bajaba suelta por su hombro y el resto del cabello con un amarre en la coronilla dejando caer su melena sobre el resto de su espalda con un aire vikingo como era propio de los guerreros de la familia.

Fumi entró en los aposentos por orden del rey con algunos implementos que le ayudarían al cambio de imagen de la joven.

―Cuando termines ven a mi despacho Natsuki ―El rey salió por la puerta de la habitación y cerró tras de sí dejando a una hija que pronto se convertiría en su hijo, recordó a su esposa y la mirada de desaprobación que le haría en esos momentos -"_medidas desesperadas amor mío" -_ pensó mientras caminaba de vuelta su despacho.

bauprés

Palo grueso, horizontal pero algo inclinado hacia arriba, que en la proa de los barcos sirve para asegurar algunas velas.


	5. Capitulo 5: Compromisos

Hola Chicas/os

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, ya tengo el siguiente cap, solo me hacen falta algunos detalles, por ahora disfruten de este

Capítulo 5 COMPROMISOS

―¡¿UNA FIESTA?!― la pelinegra se levantó de golpe de la silla que se encontraba en frente del escritorio de su padre. ―¿enloqueciste verdad? ―

―¡Natsuki!, deja el escándalo, ya te lo he dicho antes, debes guardar la compostura ―el rey la miraba tensando la mandíbula ― debemos darle la bienvenida a la princesa, además no se como empezó a correr el rumor de que tu hermano había escapado, tenemos que acallar esos rumores, ahora mismo no es conveniente― el tic en su ojo volvió a incordiarlo.

―No me gustan las fiestas, lo sabes ― se cruzó de brazos recordando la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que se anunciaba una.

―Pero ahora es diferente, ahora puedes usar lo que quieras, obviamente atuendos reales, pero nada de vestidos ―el pelinegro la miro por un instante antes de ser interrumpido por unos toques leves en la puerta―Adelante ―ordenó con esa voz gruesa que tanto le caracterizaba.

―Majestad, alteza ― un hombre de cabellos cortos y armadura negra se inclinaba en señal de respeto ― Mi nombre es Akira Okusaki, mi padre me ha indicado que usted me necesitaba ―

―Así es Akira, cierra la puerta para explicarte cuales serian tus servicios ― el rey se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ambos interlocutores para hablarles muy bajo, pues las paredes tienen oídos, eso siempre le advirtió su esposa tiempo atrás.

Luego de explicar el plan y de aclararle a Natsuki y a Okuzaki que ambas eran mujeres, le dejó a la de ojos café el total cuidado de su hija, pues aquel ataque en el bosque le había dejado muy paranoico con respecto a la seguridad de su familia, y por informes del mismo General Yuichi, la mujer había sido una de las mejores entre los soldados que entrenaban en la guardia real.

Después de algunas otras discusiones con Natsuki acerca de la celebración que se llevaría acabo esa noche, la ojiverde le había solicitado hablar primero con la princesa, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo su padre, por lo que la dejó ir en busca de la castaña.

―Su alteza, el príncipe desea hablar con usted ― Akira anuncio después de que una sirviente hubiera abierto la puerta de la salita donde se hallaba Shizuru junto a Miss Maria sentadas tomando te.

―Alteza― La pelinegra entro con una leve sonrisa escondiendo lo nerviosa que la ponía aquella situación, en el bosque no había tenido los pantalones de decirle quien era en verdad, o a quien estaba interpretando, que confusa se sentía su cabeza.

La castaña la observó en silencio mientras caminaba para quedar enfrente y con una voz melodiosa y suave le dijo ―No cree usted que es una forma muy formal de tratarse para dos personas que se van a casar, Nat...su...ki ― esto último lo dijo tan bajo y tan cerca que solo ellas lo habían entendido.

―Puedo solicitar que nos quedemos a solas, por favor ―Los ojos verdes le suplicaron en un mudo silencio que la de ojos sangría supo interpretar.

―Retírate Miss Maria ― y antes de que la mujer de ojos azules le fuera a refutar levantó la mano indicando que no estaba a discusión la petición, por lo que todas, tanto Okuzaki como la rubia salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Puede imaginar usted mi sorpresa cuando al llegar descubro que quien me acompañaba esa noche era nada más y menos que aquel con el que estoy prometida…―La ojirubi caminó lentamente hasta quedarse muy cerca de la ventana.

―Puedo explicarlo Señorita Fujino ― La pelinegra hasta ahora notaba cuán incómodo era llevar un maldito corbatín en el cuello pues lo sentía demasiado apretado en ese momento.

―Si lo imagino, ― Entrecerró los ojos pensando en las siguientes palabras ― lo que mas me llamo la atencion, señor Kruger, fue ese nombre tan particular, Natsuki, no le parece algo...¿femenino? ― los ojos sangría se concentraron en la mandíbula tensa de su interlocutor.

―¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? ―Los ojos verdes la veían entre sorprendidos y molestos.

―Tenía mis leves sospechas, tus manos son muy delicadas aun cuando tienes las típicas marcas de alguien que usa una espada y...bueno tu padre, ayer sin pensarlo gritó tu nombre cuando perdiste el conocimiento ―Camino hasta el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la salita, se sentó nuevamente y tomó un sorbo del té que aún se encontraba tibio.

―"_Mi padre...me lanzó a las pirañas"―_Pensó la pelinegra guardando silencio al tiempo que pensaba en cómo lidiar con aquella mujer que de tonta no tenía nada. ―Si así son las cosas, dime cual es el precio de tu silencio―

―Ara Ara, que directa… no es propio de una dama, pero es claro que tu no eres una princesa común― Sonrió divertida por la circunstancia, en el bosque y en la presencia de aquel supuesto soldado, podría dimensionar todos los riesgos a los que estaba expuesta, se sintió insegura en aquel entonces, pero ahora con tan preciada pieza de información, el panorama cambiaba y aquellos nervios se desvanecieron como un recuerdo.

―Ni lo eres tú, no pareces la sometida doncella que desposara a un príncipe sin chistar, pero tampoco expusiste el escándalo de la verdad que te reservaste hasta este momento.― Sopesó con inteligencia Natsuki, comprendiendo el peligro que representaba la futura reina. ―Así que fuiste lo suficientemente astuta para esperar, ¿Lo hiciste por el favor de haber salvado tu vida? ¿O porque querías algo que te beneficie? En cualquier caso, lo entiendo… no me gustaría ir al castillo de un perfecto desconocido para desposarme y en realidad, luchó por evitar ese destino desagradable―

―Hagamos de este nuestro secreto… yo seré diligente y fingiré no saber nada sobre esto, a cambio me darás un contrato en blanco que usaré cuando lo considere― Natsuki frunció el ceño confundida sin entender a lo que se refería Shizuru, ―Es una promesa de que me ayudaras haciendo lo que yo te pida, en el momento en que yo lo decida, sin cuestionar o replicar mi solicitud―

―Siempre que no implique matar o lastimar a ningún miembro de mi familia…― Cualquier otro precio era poco por su libertad y esperaba que el pedido no fuera algo retorcido.

―Tenemos un trato, Príncipe Kruger― Shizuru extendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

Natsuki estrechó la mano de la princesa, mirándola directamente a los ojos, tensó un poco la barbilla ante una duda. ―¿Por qué no pediste tu libertad? No te ves feliz con esto―

―Libertad… es una palabra enigmática, porque librarme de este compromiso y auspiciar una guerra entre nuestros reinos, al coste de la vida de muchos guerreros, solo aplazaría un año el suceso de una boda entre la princesa de Tsu y cualquier otro terrateniente acaudalado que provea algún bienestar económico o político a mi familia― Ciertamente la castaña veía más allá en sus acciones y decisiones. ―Imagino que al hombre que en realidad debo desposar es el hermano ausente al que estás cubriendo, espero que en la alianza que formemos, los dos nos beneficiemos y él sea, adecuado al menos―

Notando que no había soltado su mano, la pelinegra aflojó el agarre y retiró su mano. ―¿Que hace adecuado a un hombre para eso?― Cuestionó con genuina curiosidad en sus iris verdes, lo cual le robó una sonrisa a la de ojos rubí.

―La mayoría no lo admite, pero ya que tu puedes comprender a una mujer, considero importante el atractivo físico, de entre los muchos libros que tuve ocasión de leer, comprendí que hay una relación directa entre cuan agraciados son los padres de un hijo y la salud, así como la estética que este heredará. Sin mencionar que simplificará un poco ciertos aspectos de la noche de bodas― Sonrió ladinamente cuando su interlocutora se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

―En tal caso, puedes hacerte una idea… con solo verme, Arashi es… idéntico, salvo porque es más alto y ligeramente más atlético―

―Entonces el atractivo no es una cuestión de la que deba preocuparme, Nat..su..ki ¿O debo decirte Arashi de ahora en más?―

―Arashi, aunque me cueste sentirme aludida―

―Habla de ti misma, en términos masculinos… o te descubrirán de inmediato―

―Eso es más difícil de lo que pensaba―

―Yo te ayudaré, si te veo en problemas… ¿puedes ser taciturno en público?―

―Eso es más de mí, que de él…―

―Si en realidad deseas hablar lo menos posible, como en el evento de esta noche… mantente ocupado, baila cada pieza que puedas, aliméntate y prolonga un poco los bocados, o simple… habla conmigo, nadie cuestionaría a dos prometidos conociéndose―

―Gracias Princesa― "_no fue tan difícil negociar con las pirañas" _pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

―Puedes llamarme Shizuru, no creo que sea cómodo para mi prometido dirigirse tan formalmente hacia su prometida― le sonrió divertida relajándose un poco en aquel sofá.

―Gracias Shizuru, nos veremos más tarde en la fiesta,― se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, a continuación abrió la puerta encontrándose con una preocupada Miss Maria, no era propio de una dama permanecer a solas con un caballero, así este tuviera el título de heredero de la corona y futuro esposo.

―Alteza― la rubia realizó la venia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una sonriente princesa, se mordió el labio inferior molesta por no saber lo que habría acontecido en aquella habitación, espero a que el príncipe caminara por el pasillo y desapareciera doblando la esquina en compañía de su guardia, caminó con paso raudo al lado de la señorita. ―Disculpe alteza pero no creo que deba quedarse tanto tiempo en la compañía del príncipe a solas, no está bien visto, al menos no hasta la firma de esta noche...―

―Terminemos de tomar el té nana, debemos descansar para la fiesta que se llevará a cabo con motivo de la unión de los reinos―

Pasadas unas horas el castillo se encontraba en plena ebullición por la reciente celebración, una centena de sirvientes preparaban el salón, acomodaban las mesas y distribuían los alimentos y las bebidas para los invitados, los rumores entre ellos iban y venían.

―El duque de Osaka vendrá con su nueva mujer ― decía uno que servía las bebidas, ― no es nada nuevo, el hombre no espero ni siquiera a que el cuerpo de su esposa estuviera frío ― decía otro que apiñaba panes de varios tamaños en un plato sobre la mesa ―creo que va a presentar en sociedad a su hija ― otro que servía los bocadillos trato de desviar el tema, odiaba hablar de la muerte.

Entre la aristocracia principal y los terratenientes era bien sabido la abundancia de la que disponía el rey para semejante celebración, y que más que para anunciar el compromiso de su primogénito con la hija de Tsu, un enlace con beneficios no sólo en lo económico sino en lo político pues la familia real de Tsu era poseedora del puerto principal en el que se llevarán a cabo las principales transacciones mercantiles de la región, además del propio poderío militar de Fuuka, la infantería y la caballería más numerosa de la región.

―Su majestad― El rubio general hacía acto de presencia con sus mejores galas acompañado de Reito y algunos de sus mejores soldados.

―Yuichi relájate, disfruta de la fiesta― el monarca se levantó de su trono con la disposición de saludar a sus invitados, uno a uno le reverenciaban y le sonreían.

Mientras tanto fuera de la puerta principal se encontraba una nerviosa Natsuki junto a su sombra Okuzaki, la joven Kruger lucía un atuendo blanco perla, este se componía de una casaca con bordados de ramas de olivo a la altura del pecho en hilos de plata, en el cuello con hilo dorado el símbolo de más alto rango de la Infantería, y en las bocamangas las divisas correspondientes a su potestad como comandante de los ejércitos de Fukka, solo por debajo del rey. La prenda se sujetaba por un cinto de satin esmeralda, con amarre cruzado a la derecha, y sobre este resaltaban las amarras de una funda de espada hermosamente adornada por un par de aguamarinas; así como un pantalón blanco y ajustado a las formidables piernas, se perdía a la altura de la rodilla, cuidadosamente fajado debajo dos lustrosas botas de cuero negro y de tacón de 4 centímetros como era costumbre entre los señores.

―Se está tardando demasiado― No paraba de mirar al pasillo por donde se supone debía aparecer la princesa, ya le estaba doliendo el cuello la decimotercera vez que se giró a la derecha cuando por la esquina pudo divisar un vestido color violeta, quedó sin aliento al observarla caminar, la prenda se ceñía a su cintura maravillosamente, desde la cual se desprendía una falda voluminosa, en cuyos vuelos de velos vaporosos había bordados de lirios entretejidos con hilos brillantes más oscuros que resaltaban a la vista; Natsuki se mantuvo paralizada pues lucía preciosa, con aquel violáceo tono en la tela que hacía resaltar aquellos ojos sangría que la observaban con mucha intensidad, o eso pensó.

―Te ves… hermosa.― La de ojos verdes aún abrumada por la contemplación de tanta belleza extendió el brazo derecho para que la castaña lo tomara.

―Gracias, tú luces espléndido.― La de ojos rubí deslizó su mano por el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante, apreciando lo firme de este para ofrecerle soporte en el camino por las escaleras del gran salón detrás de la puerta, en la que el vocero pronto, anunciaría sus nombres y títulos para dar comienzo al evento principal.

―Pero tardaste Shizuru― La pelinegra prefirió colocar sus ojos en la puerta para evitar los nervios que ese momento le producían.

―Lo lamento Nat...Su...Ki― Murmuró con entonación la castaña y apretó con suavidad el brazo de la otra tratando de aminorar un poco los nervios que también sentía.

La puerta se abrió en un instante y en voz fuerte resonó por toda aquella sala los nombres de los invitados principales. ―Sean Bienvenidos, el príncipe real Arashi Kruger el Hati de Jade y su alteza real Shizuru Fujino la Gracia Amatista― Todos sin excepción detuvieron todas sus actividades para admirar a la bella pareja, susurros de varios lugares llenaron de un leve rubor las mejillas de la ojiverde.

―Tranquilo, estoy contigo, respira.― La castaña apretó suavemente la mano de "su prometido" sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

―Gracias Shizuru y es verdad lo que te dije hace un momento, luces cautivadora, todos deben envidiar la suerte del príncipe.― La pelinegra mostró su sonrisa más amplia, aun cuando odiaba aquellas celebraciones, no se sentía igual de insegura que otras veces, la compañía de la castaña le brindaba una seguridad que solo tenía cuando estaba fuera de ese castillo siendo libre de algún modo.

Por su parte la princesa de Tsu, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras que le parecieron tan sinceras, era la primera vez que sentía que no solo era por su estatus, por negocios o por simple beneficio ese halago que provenía de aquella pelinegra. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre y de su madre al lado del rey Kruger, ambos sonreían complacidos al verla de la mano del joven príncipe.

―Rey y reina de Tsu, damas y caballeros, queridos súbditos.― La voz fuerte del rey silenció todos los susurros, ―ahora que disfrutamos la presencia de tan bella pareja, deseo anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo mayor, Arashi, con la princesa de nuestro vecinos, el reino de Tsu, Shizuru Fujino.― El monarca tomó una de las copas con vino que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes. ―Levanten su copa para brindar por la pareja y desearles numerosas bendiciones en esta unión― todos los invitados brindaron al unísono por ambos príncipes. ―Que todo inicie como debe, es el momento de su primer baile,― Keinji dirigió la mirada a "su hijo" y a su nuera, el sonido de los violines y violonchelos dio inicio a la celebración.

―Ehhh...Shizuru― La de ojos verdes camino por el pasillo que les abrían los invitados de la mano de la castaña sin esconder del todo una inesperada preocupación. ―No sé bailar― Le dijo entre dientes tratando de mantener aquella sonrisa que le comenzaba a hacerle doler las mejillas.


	6. Capitulo 6: Compromisos II

Buen día mis estimados, disculpen la demora, este capítulo estaba listo desde mucho antes pero me gusta tener al menos uno de ventaja para no demorar mucho la publicación, gracias por la paciencia.

Mas abajo encontraran un link a un vídeo que me pareció seria la melodía más acorde para el vals, la canción es un cover de Sting pero con violonchelos, ojala les agrade.

Canción del vals watch?v=S7qZRbbfraw

**Capítulo 6 Compromisos II**

―De que estas hablando Nat...quiero decir Arashi― la mandíbula de la oji rubí se tensó enseguida.

―Es decir, si sé, pero no en esta posición― Ambas llegaron al centro del gran salón, se giraron para quedar una enfrente de la otra.

―Entiendo― La princesa le sonrió con ternura. ―Toma mi mano derecha― Ordenó rauda. La de ojos verdes movió el brazo indicado enlazó sus dedos con los de la castaña ―Ahora pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura― Añadió con un suave susurro. Un leve sonrojo coloreó las mejillas del "príncipe", ―¿recuerdas los pasos? tu debes ser el que lleve el ritmo.― Los ojos sangría observaban con intensidad a los verdes, "el" joven asintió como respuesta. Natsuki aspiró profundo, escuchó la tonada y dio inicio al baile halando con suavidad hacia la derecha a su acompañante, contó los pasos, de aquel vals y la atrajo más cerca de sí para tener mayor seguridad sobre los giros.

La multitud se congració con la pareja danzante, pues el contraste de sus excelencias, exponía tanto elegancia, como belleza, poderío y majestad, sus movimientos cautivaron a la vista y sus rostros serenos generaban seguridad sobre la nueva unión que traería solidez a la paz y prosperidad de las dos naciones. Keinji observaba complacido como avanzaban en habilidad y complejidad en el vals, agraciando la velada con florituras hermosas que animaban el buen talante de los invitados, los cuales no tardaron en unirse al momento de la finalización de la primera sección de la sonata.

―Al parecer la atracción ha nacido con prontitud, el príncipe Arashi es un joven con la gracia de un adonis, me alegro de saber que nuestros descendientes serán hermosos sin duda― Se pronunció la reina Izumi de tsu con una sonrisa que claramente su hija había heredado.

―Unidas nuestras castas, por sangre la paz perdurará… fuimos afortunados de que tan hermosa y delicada heredera fuera entregada a la potestad y el cuidado de Arashi, es sofisticada en todo aspecto y obediente como se espera de una esposa. Un nieto pronto alegrará nuestros castillos con sus risas― Halagó el rey de Fukka.

―Porque sean nietos, Keinji… estaría encantado si es una docena― Se rió el Rey Fujino, brindando.

El baile finalizó con una venia del "príncipe" a la princesa, aplausos y vítores de todos lados sonrojaron a la joven pareja quienes se tomaron de la mano y con paso tranquilo se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban sus padres reunidos.

―Padre,― una involuntaria e imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su boca, pero al posarse sobre la mujer de la que era semejante como una gota de agua, salvo por su rojiza melena y el azul frío de sus ojos, la mueca se borró y se tornó diplomática. ―Madre― La castaña saludo a sus progenitores realizando una venía adornada con el elegante movimiento de su mano derecha girando en vuelo a la par que se inclinaba. Una vez erguida, la expresión serena y magnífica de la menor encantó a los que la miraran, sin embargo aquel semblante era un poco más parco de lo que se podría esperar de una hija; aun cuando Shizuru se había encontrado con una agradable sorpresa al conocer a Natsuki, la princesa de Tsu no olvidaba que solo estaba siendo usada para procrear el heredero varón que el vientre marchito de Izumi no pudo concederle a su padre, y que por aquella incapacidad, de cierta manera, jamás pudo sentir el afecto de su madre, como si el haber salido de sus entrañas y requerir en el parto el retiro de la matriz, fuera su culpa.

―Mi niña― Se adelantó el castaño de mirada escarlata, lleno de alivio. ―Supe de los peligros que has enfrentado al venir aquí, cuando verte de nuevo me ha devuelto el alma―

―Me encuentro bien padre, los Dioses enviaron a mi prometido a rescatarme, es solo por su valentía, el buen tino de su flecha y su inquebrantable voluntad, que sigo con vida, pues aquel ogro era… en verdad temible―

―Entonces te lo debemos todo querido Arashi― La reina de Tsu no tardó en aproximarse al silencioso muchacho.

―Es un honor conocerlos― Natsuki se inclinó nerviosamente y recordando las peripecias que ocupaba su hermano con las mujeres, tomó delicadamente la mano de la reina y depositó un suave beso en el envés de su mano. ―Al verla puedo apreciar que la hermosura de mi prometida, le fue heredada de su bella madre, así como su templanza, proviene del padre― Dijo volviendo la vista sobre el Rey de la vecina nación.

Keinji quien estaba ansioso y preocupado desde el inicio de la velada, observaba más que sorprendido a su hija, pues de no ser, por su conocimiento sobre el acuerdo de libertad y las nefastas circunstancias que lo habían llevado a tales agobios, el padre habría podido jurar que aquel, era en verdad un príncipe y es que a su hija le iba mejor con la etiqueta de caballeros, que con los modales propios de las doncellas. ―Aliviados todos por la bondad de los dioses, pues lo que pudo ser una tragedia, ha sido la muestra del heroísmo del heredero de Fukka, pues que no haría un hombre por probar su valía a la dama que será la madre de sus hijos.―

Natsuki observó a su padre, por un momento esperanzada ante la idea del reconocimiento del mayor, empero un segundo después recordó que todo aquello sería parte de la pantomima que había aceptado realizar, no eran para ella los halagos, recaerían los méritos para su hermano, como siempre. Desviando la mirada para esconder el desencanto, encontróse con el amable agarre de la mano tibia de su compañera quien le sonreía comprensiva mientras los reyes ocupaban el juego de halagarles, solo por lucir "quien tiene el castillo más grande" o para la ocasión, un hijo más dotado de virtudes.

―Sea pues oficial― Con un aplauso de sus manos, el Rey Akihiro Fujino, llamó al sirviente para que trajera la charola de plata con los manuscritos que formalizaban el enlace entre los dos reinos, que se esperaba completar con las firmas de los príncipes, los reyes y una rauda bendición de una sacerdotisa. ―Completemos los formalismos y que la fiesta continue―

La bandeja fue puesta sobre la mesa y el vial con la tinta así como la pluma le fueron tendidas a Shizuru, quien no tardó

―¿No lo cree muy apresurado? Los muchachos apenas se conocieron ayer en tan traumáticas circunstancias― Trató de mediar Keinji, para dar tiempo a que el verdadero heredero llegara y no recibiera su hija la bendición nupcial con otra mujer, pues a fin de cuentas sería un pecado imperdonable.

―Y el príncipe salvó a mi hija ¿Porque esperar si es la voluntad de los dioses que se unan? Más señales no pueden darnos― Negoció con tono divertido. ―Oh… acaso hay algún motivo para que estas nupcias no se realicen―

Una gota fría bajó por la espalda de los Kruger allí presentes. ―Repose mi firma junto a la suya, como mi sangre y mi promesa de ser el mejor esposo posible― Se adelantó Natsuki notando que a su padre posiblemente le daría un síncope en cualquier momento.

Tragó saliva y al dirigir la pluma sobre el papel, casi estuvo a punto de firmar con su nombre, la gota de tinta permeó el papel cuando pronto cambió su trazo, no en vano alguna vez hizo algunas tareas aburridas de su hermano a cambio de favores, entre ellas firmar ciertos documentos formales a su cargo, por lo que la letra no fue un problema, su perfecta caligrafía aguardó junto a otra incluso más pulida con el nombre de Shizuru. Observó el cuchillo en medio de la bandeja, lo tomó y retiró el guante de su mano, ante la mirada de la multitud interesada cuyo silencio sepulcral delataba la expectativa de la paz más permanente entre las dos naciones.

No era muy justo, tenía que cortarse la mano para dejar la huella de la palma en el papel, mientras su hermano estaría en quien sabe que puerto disfrutando de la bebida, el baile y las mujeres. Suspiró, cortó sin dilaciones, cerró el puño para esparcir el líquido escarlata, y posarlo en el papel un instante después. Su mano quedó perfectamente dibujada, incluso con todas las huellas de sus dedos… ―Está hecho―

Una parte de la castaña dudo un momento, aunque aquello no asomara jamás en su rostro, tomó la tela en el borde de la charola antes que el sirviente, y con infinita delicadeza vendó la mano lastimada de su ahora "Fiance", la sacerdotisa enunció oraciones en un lenguaje antiguo, pero voz desatendida en el momento por la pareja, fue apabullada por el barullo de los invitados, quienes, conmovidos por la acción de la princesa exigían en algarabía la consumación con un beso.

La mirada que se prodigaron las jóvenes en verdad engañaron a todo el mundo, aunque tal vez de tanto fingir, algún fragmento fuera real. Shizuru más consciente que Natsuki de las circunstancias que la envolvían, soltó la mano ahora debidamente curada y apartó la vista del rostro hermoso que ciertamente la pelinegra poseía, pues para su disgusto, más consigo misma que con la otra, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

Solo entonces y por el sudor en la frente del "príncipe" quien comprendió la solicitud del pueblo, todo volvió a ser el problema presente, que tanto de aquella falacia podrían ejecutar y es que un beso, jamás hizo parte de la estratagema de las dos.

―No es necesario en verdad― Intentó Keinji.

―Hombre, Hombre… no pretendemos nietos si es que los muchachos intentaran ser pudorosos―

―Pero… no nos hemos casado, mi señor― Afirmó más que avergonzada Natsuki, mientras Shizuru se mantenía al margen del asunto tal, como una doncella en su posición y circunstancias debía. En el fondo, muy distante del pensamiento, la idea de que Natsuki no quisiera besarla hirió el orgullo de la princesa.

―Aún es bastante inocente, Keinji― Sonrió encantada la madre de Shizuru, notando que el muchacho todavía era casto. La ojiazul de melena rojiza se inclinó suavemente para susurrarle al oído y que los incitadores no les escucharan, logrando por descontado una mirada molesta de su hija, la cual omitió sin esfuerzo. ―La boda en sí misma, es un beneficio que se da para el goce y la complacencia del pueblo, pero en este punto y por ese contrato, ustedes dos ya son esposos y se deben al otro, con todos los derechos y responsabilidades―

La reina suspiró intencionalmente en la oreja del más joven, con lo que la morena, muy poco acostumbrada a tales proximidades casi respingó dando un paso atrás. Nerviosamente y sin poder esconder un sonrojo en su rostro, Kruger cuestionó. ―¿Eso quiere decir que esta noche debo yacer con ella?―

―Claro que puede, Excelencia― Afirmó esta vez la sacerdotisa, quien había concluido el rito de oración, e igualmente firmó el documento en constancia de la ceremonia. ―La boda procederá en el mes próximo, durante el plenilunio, cuando las estrellas estarán en la posición más adecuada de acuerdo a la fecha de nacimiento de los príncipes―

―Gra...gracias― Murmuro sin que el rojo de su cara se atenuará aunque fuera un poco.

―Vaya, vaya… qué impaciente está el príncipe― Bromeó con una sonrisa ladina, en tanto el sonrojo en el rostro de su hija se incrementaba y no justamente por el pudor. ―¿Tanto desea probar las mieles del amor?― Insinuó un poco más, y tal vez con ello Natsuki podría desmayarse allí por la presión.

―Madre― El tono apenas una nota más grave que lo habitual, advirtió a la reina cesar sus juegos, con el que claramente era la propiedad de la menor.

―Un beso mi niña, complace a tus nuevos súbditos― Sonrió triunfalmente.

―No hace falta― Insistió de nuevo el Rey Keinji quien no lo pasaba mejor que su hija.

―Demostrar el interés de los príncipes por dar herederos a los reinos, es meramente otro formalismo. ― Intervino Akihiro.

―Ya al anochecer podrán atender los detalles― Remató Izumi, solo para torturar un poco más a la pareja.

La mirada del padre sobre la hija fue la viva expresión de su aflicción, las voces de las gentes y los rumores sobre las motivaciones de Arashi, quien era conocido en el castillo por ser un mujeriego, para no besar a una mujer tan hermosa como lo fuera su ahora "fiance", dejaban mucho que desear. De modo que como cuando vio a la castaña en riesgo ante aquel ogro, se llenó de valor y con la mano aun aferrada a la suya, la atrajo con una suavidad tal, que los pétalos de una rosa serían ásperos en comparación, la miró a los ojos, moviéndose con la calma que no tenía y esperando que Shizuru no se sintiera demasiado agraviada por el hecho. De modo que para cuando depositó sus labios sobre los carmines, suaves y carnosos de la Gracia Amatista, esta le recibió de la forma que 'lo habría hecho con su esposo'.

El primer roce por demás tímido, apenas fue una caricia de las dermis, casi fantasmagórico, aun así la sensación eléctrica que recorrió a ambas hizo imposible que se apartaran con tan poco; la presión no tardó en darse, en cuanto las manos de Natsuki sujetaron las mejillas de la esposa de uno olvidado, el sabor de aquella boca era el más apetecible manjar, y en cuanto un suspiro brotó de la castaña, esta no tardó en tomar la oportunidad, para sentir aunque fuera una sola vez, la textura de su lengua, la cual acarició por un breve instante antes de apartarse. Los vítores y silbidos de los hombres, orgullosos del semental que tendrían por Rey en algunos años, los aplausos y sonrojos de las mujeres, algunas anhelantes de percibir, aunque fuera una ínfima fracción de la pasión del Hati de Jade.

Se habría abandonado a su misma de haber podido, pero pudo más la consciencia que preserva la existencia, pues respondió gustosa y al mismo tiempo confusa. El aliento que la abandonó durante el contacto, fue como abrir la puerta al infierno mismo, y se forzó a cerrarla tan pronto concluyó, abrumada por dentro, pero correcta en el rostro buscó la mirada esmeralda de aquella que había fingido demasiado bien para su gusto ¿O tal vez eran sólo figuraciones suyas?

―Además de gallardo, un caballero en toda regla y un amante apasionado… mi hija no puede más que alegrarse de la fortuna que le sonríe― Intervino Izumi, con una sonrisa que podría engañar a todos, salvo a la más joven. La reina de Tsu iba a pronunciar algo más, para incomodidad de Natsuki, quien se sentía observada de una forma inadecuada al menos a su entender.

―Continúe la fiesta y brindemos― Keinji levantó su copa y todos los reunidos hicieron lo mismo.

Bebidas las copas, la pelinegra sujetó la mano de Shizuru. ―Bailemos, esposa mía― Murmuró antes de alejarse con la joven y alejarla de la sinuosa serpiente que había resultado ser la futura suegra de su hermano.

―Gracias― Susurró Shizuru dispuesta a bailar toda la noche si con ello se evitaba la proximidad de su madre, sobretodo cuando era evidente que el carisma de "Arashi" la había atraído más de la cuenta. No le gustaba ni un poco, ya fuera por su silente venganza perpetua o por un interés genuino, sabía de los amoríos de la Reina, de los cuales algunos eran demasiado jóvenes para su gusto.

**_Horas más tarde…_**

En silencio ambas jóvenes caminaron hasta la mesa en la que estaban dispuestos los alimentos de la cena, seguidas por los mayores que charlaban amenamente sobre la noche tan agradable que tuvieron dejándolos un poco de lado, por fortuna, pensó Natsuki a la que le dolía un poco la cabeza, y el costado, no estaba acostumbrada al estrés de los momentos anteriores.

―¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?― La castaña observó preocupada el gesto de su "prometido" quien posaba la mano en su sien y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

―No es nada Shizuru… tal vez es porque estoy un poco cansado o muriendo lentamente,― La ojiverde sonrió de lado y se movió dramáticamente procurando tranquilizar a su… esposa. ―Entonces…¿Ahora debo llamarte '**_amor'_**?― Sonrojada apartó la mirada hacia los sirvientes que ayudaban a acomodar a los invitados en la enorme mesa llena de manjares y deliciosos postres.

―Al terminar de comer, nos retiraremos a descansar si estás de acuerdo― La ojirubi sonrió divertida al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el brazo izquierdo de su acompañante y lo dirigió hasta las sillas dispuestas para sí al lado de sus progenitores. ―y como deseas que te diga, ¿Cielo mío?― Respondió con una sonrisa ladina, que robó la atención de algunos de los hombres más próximos, lo que disgustó a Natsuki un poco, ya tendría tiempo de ponerlos en cintura… por su hermano, claro.

La cena paso entre tintineos de copas y cubiertos en los platos, la pelinegra no había notado sino hasta entonces, el hambre descomunal que tenía, sus ojos brillaban con emoción al ver tantos platos, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Shizuru, quien la veía con cierta curiosidad.

―Creo que solo tenías hambre.― Le susurro al oído provocando un estremecimiento y escalofrío que descendió por su espalda, temblaron sus iris verdes y aún más rápido sintió el calor extenderse por su rostro, además de otras partes, situación que jamás le había pasado antes.

―S..Si..Ya no me duele...La cabeza― Casi deja caer un pastelito que había tomado como postre, el "príncipe" no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que le producía la cercanía de la castaña, no después de haberla besado de aquella forma antes. ―Si lo deseas podemos quedarnos un poco más, odiaría arruinar la velada para ti― Abandonó el postre en su plato centrando su atención en los ojos sangría.

―Algunos nobles requieren tu presencia hijo― El rey Keinji colocó la mano sobre el hombro del príncipe cortando aquella interacción tan cercana que ocurría entre las dos, ―la de ambos, creo que es para felicitarlos.

―Entiendo padre,― "El príncipe" se levantó de su silla tendiéndole la mano a la castaña para ayudarla de forma caballerosa, quien la tomó suavemente acomodando los pliegues de su vestido con la otra.

Ambas caminaron sin soltarse de la mano hasta donde se encontraban un grupo de caballeros y sus esposas, todos sin excepción realizaron una venia larga y pausada en señal de respeto hacia los príncipes, palabras de felicitación y de buenos deseos fueron pronunciados para la hermosa pareja, besos depositados en el envés de la mano de Shizuru, apretones de mano y palmadas en la espalda para el futuro Rey, uno a uno fueron bendiciendo la unión de ambas naciones, por un tiempo más del que Natsuki podía tolerar, pues esa era una de las razones por las cuales se negaba a asistir a las fiestas, el odioso protocolo y tener que sonreírle a todo el mundo, incluso si le caían como una patada en el…

―Nos retiramos,― Iba a decir la morena dispuesta a golpear a quien dijera lo contrario.

―Que considerado cielo mío, en verdad me siento fatigada y no quisiera importunar, pero ya es necesario que vayamos a nuestros aposentos―

Realizaron una despedida formal, con un asentimiento antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, por lo que las trompetas se escucharon en todo el salón, delatando la circunstancia. Natsuki gruñó por lo bajo sabiendo que los aplausos que les dirigían, se debían al hecho de que la consumación del matrimonio tendría lugar esa noche, al menos a los ojos del mundo.

Llegaron al pasillo donde al fin el anhelado silencio llegó a los oídos de la de ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, el ceño aún continuaba fruncido y la rapidez de sus pasos delataba el disgusto.

―Pareces… enojad...o― Prefirió decir observando a los guardias en las esquinas.

―No somos cosas, odio asistir a las fiestas… porque solo me recuerdan que― La mano en su mejilla le silenció brevemente, no era el lugar dedujo al ver la mirada cautelosa de la castaña de iris borgoña a la sombra de su altura y su cabeza cubriendo el candelabro.

Continuaron en silencio hasta la habitación destinada para la pareja después de las firmas; Natsuki abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que le dio la Institutriz, Maria Rockfield y que había guardado celosamente hasta el baile y los mencionados contratos. Al girar el cerrojo y empujar la madera gruesa tan hermosamente tallada, se encontró con una habitación tan esplendida que hacía palidecer la suya, pese a ser la princesa de aquel castillo, en el centro lo que más llamaba la atención sin duda era una cama de un tamaño tal, como para que al menos 4 adultos durmieran cómodamente en ella.

―Una cama matrimonial, ¿en realidad te sorprende?― Cuestionó Shizuru, notando la insistente mirada de su acompañante en la misma y procurando cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para evitar las miradas indiscretas. Tomó la llave de la mano de Natsuki y la introdujo en el cerrojo, asegurando la puerta desde adentro, pero sin retirar la llave para evitar que alguien mirara a través de la hendidura, así mismo, posó su pañuelo en el picaporte, solo por las dudas.

Aun extrañada por las acciones de la castaña, respondió. ―No, es… solo que debo dormir en el suelo, es una cama, solo una―

―¿En serio piensas que dormirás en el suelo con esa herida?― Refutó Shizuru con una sonrisa divertida. ―Aquí no tienes que pretender ser el soldado de la montaña― Un sonrojo atacó el rostro níveo ante la alusión de las circunstancias pasadas. ―Por otra parte, somos doncellas ¿ves algún inconveniente sobre dormir en la misma cama?―la castaña caminó hasta el tocador que hubieran dispuesto para ella y se sentó en el banquito para admirar los perfumes y el maquillaje. las joyas en los cajones, el ajuar de una futura reina.

―No deseo importunar tu descanso Shizuru― la pelinegra camino lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, una mueca se posó en su rostro ante el dolor que le causara su costado, los ojos sangría no pasaron por alto el gesto que observó desde el espejo de aquel tocador.

―Natsuki, en esa cama bien podría dormir un batallón, creo que por acá debe haber un botiquín, desnuda tu torso― Abrió una cajonera que se hallaba cerca de la cama, en el encontró algunas vendas y alcohol, se dirigió al baño y dispuso en una charola un poco de agua para limpiar las heridas, coloco todos los implementos en una mesita al lado de una pelinegra que se encontraba muy sonrojada y petrificada ―¿porque no te has quitado la camisa? Necesito cambiar los vendajes― la cuestiono extrañada la princesa.

―No...No sería mejor llamar al médico real? ―los cabellos cobaltos se deslizaron con el leve movimiento de su cabeza al tratar de esconder su expresión avergonzada.

―Solo es un cambio de vendajes, es muy tarde para enviar un mensajero y despertarle a semejantes horas por algo que yo misma podría hacer ― Las manos tibias de la ojirubi se movieron hasta el primer botón de la casaca de su acompañante ―¿puedo?― pregunto dudando por un momento si estaría incomodando a la pelinegra quien asintió como respuesta.

―Tengo que admitir que Natsuki pudo convencerme por completo que cualquier Diva de la Ópera palidecería en comparación, ¿o es acaso que ha conocido tantos labios para desempeñarse así?― Sonrió divertida, aunque la idea repentinamente le resultara odiosa, se levantó para quitarle la prenda y evitarle mucho esfuerzo.

Sintiéndose un poco atacada por las aseveraciones, no tardó en responder. ―No, ni lo digas siquiera Shizuru…― Negó un poco molesta e incómoda. ―Yo no he besado a nadie antes― levantó ambos brazos para facilitarle la tarea, la castaña se detuvo unos segundos sopesando aquella respuesta.

―Ara, Ara… y de donde ha sido posible que aprendieras… eso― Estaba segura de que más de una de las doncellas del lugar la envidiaron hasta desear matarla para cambiar los lugares, se recompuso tomando las vendas de su torso jalándolas para desprenderlas, pero no evitó una mirada fugaz hacia las otras que envolvían su pecho.

―He visto suficientes cosas en este castillo y querían que fuera Arashi… ¿no?― Tan pronto lo dijo y por la expresión de Shizuru, comprendió que había cometido una absoluta imprudencia. ―Digo… yo… es… lo que haría un hombre ¿No es así?―la pelinegra no evitó sentirse observada por lo que con ambos brazos cubrió su pecho aun cuando las vendas ya cumplían ese trabajo.

―Natsuki me subestima lo suficiente si piensa que puedo creer tal cosa, se honesta sobre tu hermano o te juro que me oirán gritar al menos hasta el portón del castillo, que he sido timada y el esposo que me han dado, resulta no ser en primer lugar un hombre― La frialdad de su mirada sangría congeló a Natsuki en su sitio.

Sabiendo que la castaña la tenía en sus manos, tensó la mandíbula antes de obedecer. ―No sé si en tu reino sea igual o no, pero aquí él es el príncipe y algunas mujeres no necesitan ser esposas para recibir favores, él sabe cuán agraciado es y hasta exagera, muchas lo encuentran cautivador… lo lamento Shizuru, pero no te casaste exactamente con un hombre fiel y dudo que cualquiera de tus pretendientes lo sea alguna vez―Cuando sintió ya las nuevas vendas en su torso se levantó a buscar una camisa para cubrirse dándole la espalda a una tensa rubí.

―No ignoro ese aspecto, solo no intentes cubrir los defectos de tu hermano, está claro que los conoceré todos en detalle más adelante… no me mientas Natsuki, porque yo no te he mentido a ti hasta ahora y me gustaría pensar que no tengo que cambiar eso contigo―Levantándose también, se encamino al baño esperando que un poco de agua tibia le hiciera descansar.

―y...Natsuki― se detuvo colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta del baño ―Ese no fue mi primer beso―sin esperar respuesta alguna cerró la puerta dejando atrás a una muy confundida ojiverde.


	7. Capitulo 7: Mentiras

Buen día a todos, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, disculpen la demora, espero poder tener un capítulo o dos antes de fin de año, ojalá sea de su agrado el siguiente Feliz día

**CAPÍTULO 7 MENTIRAS**

Toda la familia real incluyendo a los invitados de Tsu se encontraban sentados desayunando, el rey Keinji disfrutaba unos huevos estrellados con pan tostado, Akihiro Fujino opto por huevo con tocino, su mujer pidió frutas para guardar la figura, aunque en verdad estaba tentada por robarle un poco de tocino a su marido, quien hablaba de algunos negocios que los harían permanecer allí al menos una semana, Shizuru se vio obligada a consumir lo mismo que su madre so pena de alguna mirada desaprobatoria o algún monólogo sobre lo importante que era para una dama conservar la figura, pero los dioses saben lo mucho que le atraía algunos de los pastelillos dulces que tenía su "esposo" enfrente ―"_ese de chocolate se ve tan delicioso_" ― pensó la castaña escondiendo sus intenciones detrás de la taza de té que sostenía en su mano, sin embargo se vio distraída por un leve bostezo de su acompañante quien no había probado bocado, sus ojos verdes delataban unas ojeras poco profundas.

―¿Te encuentras bien hijo?― El monarca de Fuuka terminaba de comer y limpiaba su barba con una servilleta.

―Estoy un poco cansado padre, no dormí suficiente anoche―La pelinegra tomo un vaso con agua recordando las palabras de "su esposa" antes de que se quedara dormida esperándola en la enorme cama, "_No había sido su primer beso"_ ¿que truhan habría sido capaz de robar la pureza de tan gentiles labios?, o, ¿acaso ella le obsequió ese tesoro a uno de sus tantos pretendientes?

―Ara, ara...amor mío, no deberías delatarnos delante de todos de esa manera...fufufu― una sonrisa ladina de la castaña provocó que la de ojos verdes se atragantara con la bebida y empezara a toser sonrojada.

―Creo que esos nietos están a la vuelta de la esquina mi estimado Keinji ―Akihiro palmeo la espalda de su igual, sonriente por las buenas noticias, sin embargo, este se ponía tenso observando la interacción entre la pareja, su "hijo" le reclamaba con gestos avergonzados a una nuera divertida que tomaba la servilleta y con mucha delicadeza limpiaba el líquido derramado por su mandíbula.

―Sepan disculpar mis modales, debo hablar unos asuntos de suma importancia con Arashi― el cobaltino se levantó de la mesa dando por terminado el desayuno familiar haciendo un gesto a este para que lo siguiera hasta su despacho.

―Cla...claro padre― La pelinegra rauda siguió a su progenitor no antes de darle un beso cariñoso a su "esposa" en la frente quien no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante el gesto.

―Así que…porque no me cuentas qué tal estuvo _**todo**_ anoche...querida hija― Izumi Fujino la observó con esos azules ojos de forma pícara.

―Cof...Cof...Yo tengo que ir a ver al general Kanzaki, me retiró―Su padre la abandonaba olímpicamente a su suerte previniendo estar envuelto en semejante conversación de mujeres.

―No te voy a decir absolutamente nada madre― La castaña tomó otro sorbo de té pensando en alguna historia creíble consciente de que no saldría de allí tan fácilmente.

―Acaso el "semental de Fuuka" ¿no respondió debidamente?― La mujer de cabellos rojizos se inclinó sobre la mesa mirándola inquisidoramente ―Anoche se notaba algo...ansioso― su sonrisa delató un doble sentido que para la castaña no pasó desapercibido.

―Si tratas de insinuar que no fue una noche como la esperaba, estas muy equivocada, madre, solo no quiero darte detalles de mi vida privada― La princesa se levantó altiva dispuesta a huir de aquellos ojos azules ―No siendo más, me retiro, que tengas un buen día― Se giró con tranquilidad, pero sintiendo esa mirada aun sobre ella.

―Algo estás ocultando querida hija― La reina la vio salir del comedor pensativa en lo que acaba de observar, no creía ni una de las palabras de Shizuru.

_**En el despacho del rey...**_

El de ojos grises observaba impaciente por la ventana, espero a que su hija entrará en la habitación y cerrará la puerta tras ella―Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste― tenso la mandíbula.

―Claro padre, no sé qué esperabas que iba a ocurrir en "nuestra noche de bodas" ¿que jugáramos cartas?―la joven princesa se acomodó en la silla enfrente del escritorio de caoba.

―¡¿Tomaste su virtud?!―el pelinegro se giró pálido observándola con enojo ―¡¿en qué rayos estás pensando Natsuki?!―en dos zancadas acabó con la distancia entre los dos y la tomó por la solapa elevándola de la silla con fuerza.

―Cálmate...cómo iba a hacer eso, no puedo ¿recuerdas?― Sonreía divertida ante el enojo del mayor, a veces disfrutaba lo rápido que perdía los estribos.

El pelinegro suspiro aguantando mil improperios, la fue soltando dejando que nuevamente se pudiera sentar ―entonces porque recibí informes de que fue así― Se alejó buscando su cómoda silla detrás del mueble.

―Es mi sangre― Extendió la mano vendada con la que había puesto la huella en los documentos de matrimonio― Le dije que aún me dolía mucho el costado y no estaba en condiciones, ella aceptó que por el momento los engañaremos a todos, pero padre., no sé por cuánto tiempo podamos mantener esta pantomima― "El príncipe" recompuso sus ropas mientras se dirigía a la salida ―Te veo más tarde...tengo practica de esgrima con Yuichi―

―Necesitamos encontrar a tu hermano...―Susurro al vacío, el monarca tomó una carta de su escritorio, removió el sello en cera con la marca del tesorero mayor, en ella relataba los inconvenientes al recoger los impuestos de ese mes ―más problemas, nunca descansa un rey―.

—0—0—0—

―Su alteza, Lady Nina Wong Duquesa de Calabria ha solicitado audien...― el guardia ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando una joven de cabellos azabache y ojos magma entraba a la salita presurosa y sonriente.

―Shizuruuu….qué alegría poder verte― La castaña se levantó del sofá sonriendo y abrazó a su prima.

―Oh Nina, me haces muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo estás?―Ambas tomaron asiento en aquel sofá de color marrón, mientras una de las sirvientas servía otra taza de té para la nueva visitante.

―Muy bien Shiz, también te extrañe muchísimo, cuando mi tío me dijo que estabas en Fuuka no podía creerlo― La de ojos magma tomó la taza de té y sorbió un poco degustando el sabor de las fresas silvestres.

―Pensé que estarías en Narita, ¿No está de viaje tu padre en aquella isla?―La princesa busco algunas galletas para acompañar su bebida.

―Dentro de dos meses regresa, al parecer tiene que viajar a tierras lejanas por algún convenio mercantil, por el momento vine a acompañarte, el rey me propuso ser tu dama de compañía y acepte― Ambas sonrieron gustosas por la buena nueva, una cara familiar sería de gran ayuda en esa tierra desconocida.

―Disculpa que no pudiera asistir a la noche de tu compromiso, apenas arribe hoy y vine corriendo a buscarte― Nina tomó una pequeña galleta en forma de oso.

―No te preocupes, comprendo las circunstancias― La castaña terminó su té dejando la taza sobre la mesa adyacente.

―Te veo...ummm….diferente prima― Los ojos magma veían con mucha curiosidad los gestos de Shizuru.

―Claro que me veo diferente Nina, ahora estoy casada― Los ojos sangría se contrajeron por la sonrisa, por demás, muy sincera de su dueña.

―He oído rumores de que el príncipe es muy guapo "_y díscolo"― _Pensó esto último para no desanimar a la mayor.

―Acompáñame a buscarlo y te lo presento― La rubí se levantó extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su acompañante.

Ambas salieron de la salita en busca del Príncipe, según indicaciones de algunos guardias, se encaminaron al jardín trasero donde lo encontraron en una batalla con el general Yuichi en medio de hombres y damas de la corte que los rodeaban divertidos apostando por el ganador, algunos animaban al futuro rey, otros alentaban al general.

―Parece que tu nueva posición de "esposo", querido "príncipe", te ha costado la forma― El rubio sonreía orgulloso mientras con su sable detenía el de su contendiente, conociendo aquella danza a la perfección, pues el mismo había instruido a Natsuki a escondidas de su padre y de su hermano.

―Te ves muy seguro Yuichi, pero esa seguridad podría ser tu ruina― la pelinegra usó la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujarlo, en posición de ataque, mandó una estocada al lado derecho del general quien lo desvió por poco realizando un giro para luego asestar un golpe por la espalda descubierta "al heredero" con el mango de su arma, está tropezó yendo de frente contra los nobles que los rodeaban, cayendo de bruces sobre una joven de ojos verde limón y cabellos rojizos quien "lo" recibió con los brazos abiertos muy gustosa.

―Alteza, por favor tenga cuidado, he depositado en usted todas mis esperanzas― La voz aguda de aquella pelirroja le susurro muy suave cerca de su oído, por lo que agradeció ya estar roja por el esfuerzo físico en la contienda.

―Gr...Gracias...Mi lady― Se irguió rauda sonriendo de manera nerviosa caminando devuelta al centro del jardín para retomar la competencia.

―Nina...me podrías informar quien es esa mujer de cascos ligeros que se acerca tanto a mi esposo― la peliocre preguntó con tono neutral y tranquilo, en teoría.

―Es..Na..Nao Yuuki, Condesa de la Fére ― Los ojos magma temblaron al ver la expresión tensa de su prima, pocas veces la había visto con esa mirada asesina, hasta la sirvienta que sostenía la sombrilla que las cubría de los rayos del sol tembló con solo sentir su aura oscura.

―¡Ja!...estás muerto― La pelinegra asestaba el último golpe en el hombro derecho del general, este caía al suelo y soltaba el sable quedando desarmado.

―Tenemos un ganador, señores, señoritas a pagar―Masashi Takeda el Canciller Mayor recogía las ganancias y luego las repartía a los triunfadores que habían apostado por el príncipe.

―Odio que me dejes ganar― Natsuki hablaba por lo bajo con el general mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

―Eres el príncipe, si te ganara me mandarían a la horca, ya sabes como funciona alteza― El rubio sacudió sus pantalones y recogió el sable notando un leve temblor en "el heredero" quien se había detenido observando algo muy fijamente, al seguir la trayectoria de sus ojos verdes entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

―Aleja a esa mujer de inmediato de ella Yuichi―La pelinegra le ordenó al general con tono frío y cortante ―No puedes permitir bajo ningún motivo que se le vuelva a acercar ― Tenso la mandíbula cerrando el puño enojada, el de ojos azules camino apresurado en dirección al lugar donde se hallaran las damas.

―Princesa Fujino permítame presentarme― La pelirroja de ojos verdes extendía una venia larga y profunda de manera formal, tal vez demasiado ―Nao Yuuki hija del.…― La pelirroja lucía un vestido entallado rojo que dejaba ver sus peligrosas curvas perfectamente, su escote bastante pronunciado dejaba poco a la imaginación de los caballeros que la admiraban con miradas furtivas.

―Hija del Conde Hideki, ya me han hablado de usted...Lady Yuuki―La castaña levantó un poco el mentón de forma orgullosa al tiempo que demostraba su sonrisa más cordial ―Es un placer conocerla― Ese día había elegido un vestido un poco más claro dada la ocasión del hermoso clima soleado, el color salmón, bastante de moda entre la nobleza francesa, le hacía justicia a su cuerpo estilizado y a sus bellas facciones.

―El placer es totalmente mío alteza, deseo le hayan dado buenas referencias mías, me gustaría agradarte con mi compañía si les es pertinente a usted y al princ….― Su sonrisa falsa no llegaba hasta sus verdes ojos que le recordaban al gato de su difunta abuela, o eso pensó la Fujino.

―Condesa, que sorpresa, podría por favor ayudarme con algunos temas importantes― El general llegó agitado interrumpiendo aquella guerra de miradas frías entre las dos mujeres.

―Yuichi, que grosero eres con la princesa―Los ojos limón lo veían molestos por aquella interrupción tan abrupta.

―Disculpe usted Alteza, no deseo importunar, perdone mi intromisión― El hombre realizó una venia como muestra de su profundo respeto hacia ella, verlo tan sumiso con esa aparecida hizo asquear a la pelirroja quien desvió la mirada notando que el príncipe se acercaba, cambiando su expresión a una más dichosa.

―No se preocupe General, nosotros tenemos otros asuntos que atender…¿No es asi mi amor?...―Natsuki, que apenas se unía al grupo, se vio sorprendida por el repentino beso de "su esposa", mas no delató ninguna expresión que pudiera dejarlo en claro al posar con ternura la mano sobre la mejilla de esta para darle profundidad, con su lengua delineo los labios suaves de la castaña quien los abrió gustosa de recibir aquel mimo directamente en la propia sintiendo toques eléctricos con cada caricia de sus bocas.

―Nos retiramos, altezas― Raudo, el rubio tomó por el brazo a la pelirroja que ya estaba presta a cortar aquella muestra de afecto entre los esposos, la arrastró como pudo hasta el castillo, ganándose uno que otro arañazo en el proceso.

Pasados unos segundos los esposos habían terminado el beso a falta del preciado aire, más se contemplaban en silencio como hipnotizados sin poderle dar alguna explicación al cumulo de sensaciones.

―cof...cof...― La pelinegra de ojos magma muy sonrojada por la situación les hizo saber de su presencia.

―Ni..Nina, te presento a mi prima Nina Wong, será mi dama de compañía―La castaña un poco sonrojada le abrió paso a "su esposo" para que saludara apropiadamente a la chica quien realizó una venia como dictara el protocolo.

―Es un gusto mi Lady― "El príncipe" extendió la mano esperando que la de melena azabache le concediera un saludo un poco menos formal, está, aún sorprendida por el gesto, le permitió un suave roce en el envés de su mano venido de los labios del joven heredero.

―El placer es mío A... Alteza, mi prima me ha hablado mucho de usted― _"que rayos, si es un casanova en toda regla", _pensó la duquesamientras retiraba la mano temblorosa y se encaminaban todos hacia el castillo pues el ambiente ya estaba muy caluroso y empezaba a sentir las consecuencias.

Muy cerca de ellos, pero a una distancia prudente, el general Yuichi soltaba a una iracunda pelirroja ―Te he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que no debes acercarte de esa manera al príncipe y menos dentro del castillo― El hombre se esforzaba por obstruirle el paso.

―Quiero verlo, dile que necesito hablar con él― Los ojos limón le observaron con ira, pero evito subir el tono de su voz, pues así nunca se comportaba una dama.

―No es prudente Mi lady, su esposa...― El joven militar la observo con mucha seriedad.

―No me importa quién sea esa mujer, quiero verlo, ¡haz que suceda!― Los cabellos rojizos se agitaron con el movimiento de su dueña, se le veía tranquila, pero el rubio sabía que podría matar a alguien si acaso osara detenerla, la vio salir por el portón principal y meterse en un carruaje, por lo menos ese día no se la tendría que cruzar de nuevo, pero debía comunicárselo al heredero, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de habérsela presentado.

0-0-0

En las fronteras de Fuuka, cerca de Tsu, se levantaba una edificación de aproximadamente tres pisos de altura, pocas personas se atrevían a aventurarse a visitar aquel lugar donde las leyes se regían por la cantidad de oro que se pudiera llevar en las alforjas.

Bebidas con alcohol se repartían en el interior a diestra y siniestra, tabaco venido de las indias, apuestas que movían grandes sumas de dinero, pero su especialidad, no eran más que las bellas mujeres a la carta para quienes tuvieran los medios para solicitarlas, el dueño, un hombre bajo de cabellos casi blancos y ojos sangre, llamaba al establecimiento _"La casa de los Sueños". _

―¿Porque cada vez que te veo tienes un miembro menos en el grupo que contrataste?― La sonrisa macabra del hombre de cabellos grises hizo que los dos hombres que acompañaban al pelinegro de nombre Zahid, dieran un paso atrás, más cerca de la puerta de salida.

―Mi señor, la criatura no solo ha crecido en tamaño, sino en fuerza, consume todo lo que le damos sin darnos tregua, no sabría asegurar que el patrocinio de los interesados alcance― El servil le enseñó los datos que le había ordenado tomar sobre el peso, la altura, el tipo y la cantidad de alimento.

―Entonces, ¿el chico que te hace falta fue parte de las botanas? no lo veo entre tus notas― El peliblanco gesticulo divertido buscando una bebida, al darles la espalda, uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Zahid se movió sacando un arma de su cinto, odiaba a ese maldito sujeto que los trataba más como animales, le apuntó en el cuello con una pequeña daga introduciéndola despacio haciéndole una pequeña herida, pero aun así el albino se miraba tranquilo, colocó el vaso sobre la pulida madera de su escritorio.

―Antes de hacerlo piensa detenidamente si acaso tendrías la oportunidad de salir vivo de mis dominios― Se giró para observar directamente a los ojos de aquel que se atrevía a levantar la mano en su contra ―Espero que sepas donde asestar el golpe definitivo que me quite la vida por completo, pues de lo contrario si yo siguiera vivo es probable que te torture hasta que prefieras la muerte y me ruegues por ello― los ojos sangría se tornaron tan oscuros que hizo temblar la mano de su posible asesino por lo que prefirió quitar la daga de su cuello bajando el brazo por completo, en un rápido movimiento Nagi le arrebató la pequeña arma y le clavó la punta sin titubear por debajo del mentón hasta que la hoja cruzara su cabeza, el hombre con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa escupió sangre por la boca y cayó a los pies del hombre cuya mirada exponía el ser de un asesino consabido.

―Sería bueno que los controlaras mejor Zahid,― el de ojos sangría se acercó hasta el lugar donde reposaba la jofaina extendiendo ambos brazos sobre esta, el pelinegro comprendiendo tomó el jarrón vertiendo el agua sobre sus manos para que se pudiera quitar la sangre por completo; terminado el proceso de aseo, el de cabellos blancos se secó con un paño colgado en el gancho de la pared de enfrente, luego tomó la copa de Whisky y se la bebió por completo sin que le importara el picor en su garganta ―Liberen a las alimañas en la frontera con Osaka y ¡recojan este maldito basurero!― Con visible disgusto en el rostro salió de su despacho, el moreno se inclinó como respuesta observando el charco de sangre en el suelo pensando en que tendría que contratar a más personal.

**Jofaina**  
Recipiente circular, ancho y poco profundo, usado especialmente para lavarse.


	8. Capitulo 8: Deberes

¡Feliz Navidad¡ Les deseo a todos que sea un día muy especial, disculpen la demora, me ataco el bichito de la escritura con otra historia y deje en pausa esta.

Ojalá disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

Pd: Querido Estefan, puede que con este capítulo sepas la razón por la cual le cambie la categoría a la historia ;)

**Capítulo 8 Deberes**

Una semana pasó después de la celebración en honor del compromiso y unión de los príncipes de Fuuka y Tsu, los padres de la castaña ya iban de camino de regreso a su castillo dejando en manos del rey Kruger y de su hijo Arashi la seguridad de su preciado tesoro.

Para Natsuki la idea de libertad se le hacía cada vez más lejana representando su papel de príncipe, no solo como adorno dentro del castillo, sino también con todas aquellas responsabilidades que ahora recaían sobre ella, teniendo que pasar algunos días lejos de Shizuru, debido a largos viajes para administrar los negocios familiares, pues el rey no daba abasto solo ante tantas ocupaciones.

Luego de terminar con una pequeña sublevación por cuenta de los impuestos altos que cobrará uno de sus terratenientes a las afueras de Fuuka, prefirió cabalgar junto a la Okuzaki y algunos guardias en la noche sin descanso para estar de regreso lo más pronto posible con "su esposa", le costaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba mucho su sonrisa y aquellos ojos que algunas veces le hacían sonrojar.

A su llegada en horas de la mañana, bajó de su corcel Kanto entregándole las riendas a uno de los sirvientes solicitándole lo llevara a los establos, a continuación, se encaminaba al comedor a sabiendas que podría encontrar allí lo que tanto extraño.

―Su alteza, es mejor si primero se cambia de ropas― La fiel guardiana se atravesó en su camino impidiendo el paso por la puerta al comedor recordando el viaje largo al cual se había sometido, así como sus ropas sucias y el hedor no tan grato que manaba.

―Tienes razón Akira, tú también debes estar esperando descansar, por favor retírate por hoy a tus aposentos, envía a uno en el que más confíes para tu reemplazo por el día de hoy― la mujer de ojos amatista realizó una reverencia obedeciendo la solicitud de la princesa, sin embargo, no siendo capaz de dejarle el cuidado de su protegida a cualquier otro, se aseo y se cambió de ropas para luego volver al servicio de su alteza.

Una hora después la pelinegra ubico a Shizuru en compañía de su prima, los ojos sangría se posaron en los verdes dejando la conversación a medias con la Duquesa quien, al notar la razón, saludo al príncipe con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se retiró dejándolos a solas.

―Te he traído un obsequio de mi viaje― la morena llevaba en su mano una bella flor de color lila ― es una orquídea, la cultivan especialmente en el poblado donde me encontraba ayer.

―Es hermosa, te lo agradezco― La Fujino tomó la flor con curiosidad ante aquellos colores tan espléndidos, le regaló una sonrisa tímida a la Kruger sintiendo alivio de tenerle cerca, en su rostro no se notaba mucho, pero había pasado algunas noches en vela esperando su regreso.

―Te he notado distraída ¿todo está bien? ― La castaña caminaba por el jardín en compañía de su "esposo" minutos después, pero, aunque trataba de entablar alguna conversación no lograba ninguna respuesta más que solo monosílabos.

―Discúlpame Shizuru, en verdad no es mi intención― Deteniéndose se giró para observar los ojos carmesí.

―Pero estas preocupada― Gesticuló una sonrisa al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena ―He notado que se te hacen unas líneas en la frente cuando estás agobiada― acarició suavemente aquellas líneas con sus dedos queriendo tranquilizarla.

―Oh, no lo sabía― la de ojos verdes no pudo evitar un sonrojo al sentir aquellos mimos ―¿Conoces la historia de tu reliquia familiar?― Cambiando su expresión a una más relajada prosiguió caminando con la Gracia Amatista a su lado.

―Hace algunos años, mi padre me habló de la espada llamada Kvinne Rød que pasa a cada heredero, pero según me explicó, tiene dos condiciones por las cuales se podría realizar la entrega, debo tener la mayoría de edad, y eso aún no sucede, apenas el mes pasado cumplí los 16 y la otra es el matrimonio, pero...―La castaña se detuvo con los ojos muy fijos en el suelo, su faz que siempre era nívea paso, en cuestión de segundos a rojo intenso.

―En dos días cumplo los 18 años Shizuru― La pelinegra miraba de soslayo a la sonrojada princesa― Creo que ya comprendiste cual es nuestra situación, al no encontrarse mi hermano debo asumir su lugar en la ceremonia, pero temo ser rechazada por la reliquia, no sólo porque no soy la heredera, sino porque me falta cumplir la segunda condición…― Como decirlo sin que pareciera una mera transacción, debía hacer suya a la castaña, pero por más que lo meditaba parecía más "una obligación".

―Natsuki, tengo muy claro cuáles serían las consecuencias si fuéramos rechazadas por aquellas armas, la muerte misma nos aguardaría si tratásemos de engañarlas, pero… ―Las palabras se negaron a salir con aquel pensamiento, se había mentalizado al desposarse que tarde o temprano debía entregar su más preciado tesoro aún si no hubiera amor de por medio, pero en ese instante se sentía más un objeto que una mujer.

―Necesitas tiempo para meditarlo, lo sé, si lo deseas hoy dormiré en otra habitación, así podrás estar más tranquila a solas― La pelinegra realizó una venia y se despidió alegando una reunión con su padre, Lady Nina, quien se hallaba a una distancia prudente se acercó con preocupación al ver muy pálida a su prima.

―Shizuru, ¿Te encuentras bien?― La de ojos magma la tomó del brazo ayudándole a sentarse en una banca cercana, la escuchó suspirar para luego empezar a relatar todo sobre su estadía en ese lugar, confiaba en ella más que por pertenecer a su familia, por ser su amiga de toda la vida.

―Esto es…wow...es una locura Shiz― la de cabellos azabache abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ante las revelaciones compartidas ―Vaya que esa chica engaña a todo el mundo, cualquiera que la ve no duda de que sea el príncipe,―

―Eso no es lo importante en este momento Nina, que se supone que debo hacer, cuando hice este absurdo trato no imagine que fuera a suceder todo esto― La duquesa colocó su mano sobre la de su prima para brindarle apoyo.

―Entonces…debes yacer con él, es decir ella, cómo sería que…―La morena giró su rostro pensando en las posibles teorías.

―No es necesario de que te lo imagines― La castaña dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos muy sonrojada.

0-0-0

Natsuki, en compañía de su fiel sombra Okuzaki, se encaminó hacia el castillo esperando poder dialogar con su progenitor, se movía por la pura inercia meditando en los últimos acontecimientos sin comprender cómo su solo deseo de libertad la había llevado hasta tantas decisiones tan complicadas, iba tan ensimismada que no prestó atención en las palabras de su guardia quien le advertía de un posible peligro.

―¡Osito¡―Una mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta se lanzó sobre ella plantándole un beso en los labios.

―Ma...Mai― Los sorprendidos ojos verdes se combinaron con su cara sonrojada dejándola sin habla por completo, la aludida se apartó mirándola con terrible escrutinio en su rostro para luego abrir la boca con asombro.

―¡¿Natsuki?! ―La pelinegra asustada reaccionó tapándole la boca a la pelirroja con ambas manos, la arrastró hasta la habitación de las escobas que se encontraba más cerca y le ordenó a su guardia abrir la puerta ―Vigila que nadie se acerque Akira― empujó sin mucha delicadeza a la Tokiha hacia el interior de la pequeña estancia ingresando detrás para luego cerrar con llave.

―¡¿Qué está pasando Natsuki?!, ¿Porque te ves cómo Arashi?― La de ojos violeta se cruzó de brazos esperando las respuestas.

―¿Le dices "osito" a mi hermano?― La princesa empezó a reírse con muchas ganas obteniendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del puño de la pelirroja.

―A ti no te importa cómo le digo a Arashi, mejor explícame porque no he tenido noticias de él en estas semanas y como es que cuando vengo a buscarlo te encuentro enfundada en sus ropas y portando su corona― Volvió a cruzar los brazos con mucha molestia sobre su pecho algo descubierto.

―No deberías andar por ahí tan descubierta Mai― la pelinegra sintió otro golpe sobre su cabeza al desviar la mirada verde de ese escote tan prominente, pero, ―_"¡¿cómo diablos no verlas si parecía que se fueran a salir del vestido?!"_―_, _Pensó esto último no queriendo sufrir otro golpe en su cabeza.

―Más tarde podremos reunirnos y responderé a todas tus preguntas― Masajeando la parte afectada sobre sus cabellos cobaltos, la mujer se giró hacia la puerta de salida ― En este momento debo ver a mi padre para arreglar algunos asuntos, enviaré a mi guardia para hablar con más tranquilidad, espera unos minutos para salir después de que me haya ido― Abrió la cerradura encontrándose con su escolta para luego retomar el camino por el pasillo.

_**En el despacho del rey… **_

―¡De ninguna forma Natsuki!― el monarca sentía envejecer diez años más.

―Padre en dos días cumplo 18, conoces las reglas, tú mismo nos las explicaste cuando éramos más pequeños, es igual para Shizuru, ella aun no cumple la mayoría de edad, pero ya firmó los documentos matrimoniales―La de cabellos cobalto permaneció de pie recargándose en la puerta.

―Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos― El hombre pasó su mano por su rostro en visible desesperación.

―Todo esto es culpa de Arashi, le estás reclamando a la persona equivocada,― los ojos verdes se desviaron disgustados.

―Aún no llegan noticias de tu hermano, el tiempo está en nuestra contra y si retrasamos la ceremonia es posible que se pierda el poder de la reliquia― Suspiro rendido al ser consciente de lo que tendría que hacer su hija, sacó de su cinto una llave que llevaba a todos lados, habiendo premeditado una situación similar, solicitó al herrero real, obviamente en secreto, la confección de una herramienta que le ayudaría con este dilema, del cajón inferior de su escritorio sacó un cofre de madera y le entregó a Natsuki la llave, con el rostro muy sonrojado.

―Esto te ayudará con…ya sabes…―Era la primera vez que hablaba de algo semejante con su hija, pues ese menester se lo había dejado a la institutriz, ella al notarlo tan nervioso se acercó, tomó el objeto y lo introdujo en la pequeña cerradura.

―¡Que diablos!― Una pelinegra muy sonrojada observaba con asombro aquel artilugio que se hallaba dentro del cofre.

―Cuida tu lenguaje, eso no es de señoritas― La regañó Keinji.

―¿Y esto sí ?, ¿qué esperas que haga con esta cosa?―Natsuki lo miro a los ojos grises con expresión confundida.

―Ah…eso...se...se...―El mayor paso saliva tratando de articular algo coherente ―no voy a tener esta conversación contigo, no te explicaría de esto y aquello, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso― Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hasta la puerta, por donde salió, segundos después entraba Fumi quien usando varias expresiones muy comprometedoras que hicieron toser en más de una ocasión a la pelinegra, le explicó el cómo, el cuándo y el porqué.

Dando por terminado el curso exprés por parte de la institutriz, Natsuki salió con el cofre en la mano, ¿cómo rayos tendría esa conversación con la castaña?, seguramente esa noche no podría dormir, dispuso sus pasos hacia el lugar donde le había solicitado a su amiga de la infancia se reunieran por medio de la Okuzaki, el jardín trasero del castillo donde no hace muchos inviernos jugaban a las escondidas o a los soldados cuando eran apenas unos infantes, allí, dentro de una estructura metálica en forma de torre, se encontraba la pelirroja sentada admirando el bello atardecer.

―Me alegra que te hayas cubierto― La pelinegra se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada asesina provenir de aquellos violetas ―Lo…lo digo, porque a esta hora hace frío Mai― levantó una de las manos de forma pacífica no queriendo otro golpe en su cabeza.

―Siéntate y explícame qué está sucediendo Natsuki― Para Akira era extraño el trato de ambas mujeres, ninguna etiqueta de parte de la Condesa Tokiha para con la princesa, ahora príncipe, sin embargo, lo dejó ser al verlas tan cercanas, por lo que procuró alejarse lo suficiente otorgándoles algo de privacidad sin descuidar a su protegida.

―Él se fue, me abandono Mai― Pasaron algunos minutos que la morena usó para hacer un recuento de los hechos acontecidos alrededor de su "matrimonio" con la princesa de Tsu.

―Nos abandonó a todos Natsuki― La pelirroja posó la mano sobre la de su amiga al verla agachar la cabeza con visible tristeza.

―Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo descubriste mi engaño? Al mirarme al espejo solo logro ver a mi hermano―

―Nos conocemos casi desde la cuna, Kruger, eres casi como mi hermana, y así se sintió ese beso, como si besara a mi hermana pequeña― ambas se miraron por un momento a los ojos soltándose a reír al instante.

―¿Qué tiene esa caja que está a tu lado? ― Después de limpiarse algunas lágrimas, tal vez por el ataque de risa de momentos atrás, o por el sentimiento de abandono que ahora sentía en su pecho, sus ojos lila se clavaron en aquel cofre.

―Ah…es...primero debo preguntarte si recuerdas eso de la reliquia familiar― una sonrojada princesa desvío la mirada hasta los dedos inquietos de sus manos.

―Creo que sí, tu padre contó la historia de tus tatarabuelos, ellos habían tenido una guerra muy larga con los habitantes de tierras extranjeras que trataban de apoderarse del reino por medio de una criatura antigua que había acabado con los reinos vecinos, entonces, el bisabuelo Kruger fue al monte Tateshina donde realizó un pacto con el Hati, el emblema de tu casa, y este le obsequió el arma con el que logró derrotar a ese monstruo salvando al pueblo y el linaje―

―Siempre me sorprende tu buena memoria― Le sonrió ―en dos días se realizará la ceremonia de sucesión y debo presentarme ante la reliquia― los ojos verdes observaron caer una hoja de un árbol cercano.

―Pero, ¡Natsuki! Podrías morir, esa ceremonia sólo es para el heredero― la pelirroja se levantó de repente de la banca.

―¡No es eso lo que me preocupa en este momento Mai!― se levantó tomando por los hombros a una pálida Condesa ―¡debemos consumar el matrimonio! ―

―Oh…¿te inquieta la traición a tu hermano? Al fin y al cabo, ella es su esposa― eso último le dejó un mal sabor en la boca a la de ojos lila, nuevamente tomó asiento abrazándose a sí misma pues la temperatura había descendido a esa hora.

―Me importan muy poco los sentimientos de Arashi, no merece tener una mujer como Shizuru a su lado― Dándole la espalda, la pelinegra apoyó el hombro en la columna de la entrada de aquella torre.

―¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella?― La condesa artículo con sorpresa.

―No…no lo sé Mai― La Kruger se giró para caminar hasta el cofre que se hallaba sobre la banca a un lado de su amiga, evitando darle más vueltas a esa pregunta que había logrado ignorar en su mente por esos días. ―Mi padre me entregó un…objeto que me ayudaría, según el― con visible sonrojo abrió la caja enseñándosela a la pelirroja.

―¿Un arnés?, ¿es enserio Natsuki?― los ojos lila miraron con desaprobación el aparato hecho de cuero y madera, luego cambiaron de dirección a los verdes manteniendo la misma expresión.

―¡No me mires así!, no sé que estoy haciendo, tu…tu sabes que…yo…nunca he…estado con nadie― Se sentía a punto de desmayar de tanta sangre que se quedaba en sus pobres mejillas, preferiría volver a vérselas con el ogro que estar pidiéndole consejos a su amiga sobre esto y aquello.

―A veces te pareces demasiado a tu padre Natsuki, por favor cierra ese cofre y no se te ocurra por nada en el mundo enseñarle semejante cosa a la princesa― suspiró cansada al tiempo que masajeaba un poco su tabique previniendo algún dolor de cabeza ― ven, siéntate a mi lado― La morena obedeció sellando la caja para luego acomodarse en la banca.

―Es su primera vez, la de ambas, debe ser algo especial, ¡no puedes ser tan animal! …― la de ojos verdes frunció el ceño disgustada ante la expresión nada amable, a punto estuvo de responderle, pero se quedó callada ante lo demás ―Es algo que nunca olvidaran, deber ser un momento único, no te puedo explicar lo que debes hacer, solo podrás guiarte por tu instinto, tu cuerpo mismo te dirá que hacer― sonrojada como estaba se percató de que su amiga le hablaba desde su experiencia y no desde su conocimiento.

―No sabía que habías estado con otra mujer, que sorpresa, ¿que más me ocultas?― La morena no alcanzó a reaccionar ganándose otro golpe por la impertinencia.

―Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una chica, pero, las cosas no funcionaron al final― La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza pensativa.

―Gracias Mai, necesitaba hablar con alguien― Ambas se levantaron dispuestas a regresar al castillo, caminaron juntas hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

―Habla con ella Natsuki, no la dejes pensar que sólo es un deber, pero…― se acercó posando las manos en sus hombros ―si estás sintiendo algo por ella esto hará más fuertes tus sentimientos y me temo que saldrás muy herida al final, cuando tu padre logre traer de vuelta a tu hermano― la de ojos verdes asintió como respuesta despidiéndose en el acto, Mai por su lado tomó camino hacia la habitación que normalmente ocupaba cuando estaba de visita.

La princesa por su parte ya se hallaba en su alcoba sentada frente al espejo cepillando su hermoso cabello castaño mientras meditaba en las palabras de su prima esa tarde "No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte" y "se gentil" valientes consejos que no le servían en lo más mínimo, ahora comprendía que no era a Nina a quien debía preguntarle sobre sexo puesto que tampoco había estado antes con alguien, suspiro ya cansada por el día que había tenido, se levantó dispuesta a meterse entre las cobijas pero escucho toques en la puerta.

―Shizuru, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?― La voz del "príncipe" se escuchó desde el otro lado, la castaña se quedó estática por unos segundos, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la entrada de la estancia.

―Ara, ara, unas horas separados y ya me extrañas, amor mío― La Fujino sonrió ladinamente al abrir la puerta donde una sonrojada Natsuki la esperaba con una pequeña cajita en la mano.

―No…deseo romper mi promesa mi señora, esta noche dormiré en mi antiguo dormitorio, pero, estando allí recordé algo que quería entregarte desde antes de nuestro primer baile― con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja donde se encontraba una cadena con un hermoso dije de rubí en forma de rosa― era de mi madre, me la obsequio cuando era muy pequeña― eso último lo dijo en un tono que solo la castaña escuchara, pues su guardiana nunca se alejaba de su proximidad.

―Pero…― Los ojos carmesí admiraron con atención aquella joya para luego mirar los verdes con mucha sorpresa.

―Quiero que la tengas Shizuru, es muy importante para mí que la aceptes― La pelinegra sacó con delicadeza la cadena acercándose lentamente a "su esposa".

La Fujino con un leve asentimiento apartó los cabellos castaños sintiendo el suave roce de los dedos temblorosos de la otra chica, desvió la mirada de esos labios carnosos que su ser clamaba por tomar ―Gra...Gracias Nat-su-ki― pero esos ojos verdes eran como imanes, ambas se miraron hipnotizadas.

―De… Debo irme― La de cabellos cobalto se separó dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de la ojirubi.

―Que descanses― la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, seguida por su sombra y cerró la puerta suspirando ―wow… Eso fue extraño― Shizuru acaricio su mejilla donde había sentido el roce de sus labios y luego aquel regalo en su cuello, camino entre nubes hasta la cama acomodándose entre las cobijas segura de que podría dormir muy bien.


	9. Capitulo 9: Celos

Buen día a todos aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia, les agradezco por su compromiso y por cada uno de sus comentarios, este capítulo es el que tanto ¿esperaban? No sé, ojalá les guste, porque tuve algo de ayuda xD

¡Feliz año! Que tengan un gran fin de año y que este que viene sea mucho mejor

**Capítulo 9 CELOS**

En horas de la mañana la pelinegra se encontraba discutiendo en una reunión privada con su padre y el general.

―La condesa Yuuki Solicita audiencia con usted, alteza―El rubio se hallaba de pie frente al trono del príncipe que por ahora ocupaba la pelinegra.

―Bien sabes que no puedo hablar con ella, ¡por los dioses!, ¡me descubrirá de inmediato!, esa mujer conoce a la perfección a mi hermano, Yuichi― la morena detestaba a esa pelirroja, más cuando en varias oportunidades había sido humillada por alguna broma pesada o algún comentario mordaz de su parte.

―De alguna manera tiene que tranquilizarla, no sabemos qué habría pasado si hubiese tenido más oportunidad de hablar con la Princesa.― El general no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

―Ella comprende a cabalidad las debilidades de las que sufren los hombres de la nobleza― La pelinegra miró de soslayo a su padre quien tragó en seco al sentirse acusado por aquellas palabras.

―En un matrimonio tan reciente podría ser algo que la haga dudar de la decisión que ha tomado, no podemos darnos ese lujo Natsuki, dependemos de que esta paz sea duradera― El monarca se recompuso y la observó con evidente preocupación.

―No me importa quién sea esa mujer para Arashi, voy a conceder el reunirme con ella, pero les dejó en claro que mi propósito no es el de continuar con esa relación sino terminarla― La princesa se levantó del trono con Akira siguiéndola.

―Le parece bien que la cita se haga en la tarde ¿alteza?― El rubio se giró observando cómo salía del recinto al tiempo que le respondía con un gruñido ―supongo que eso fue un si―.

La de cabellos cobaltos salió hecha una furia, pero más preocupada de que la mujerzuela esa la descubriera, aun se preguntaba cómo era que su amiga Mai había caído en los enredos de su hermano, y hablando de la susodicha, la encontró departiendo de lo más animada con la Duquesa Wong, la prima de Shizuru.

―Alteza― la de ojos magma se inclinó al verla llegar.

―Kruger, por fin te dejas ver― Por su lado la pelirroja la abrazo muy efusiva rompiendo todos los protocolos, ganándose el escrutinio de la joven doncella de Shizuru.

―Disculpe, Lady Wong, Mai y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños por lo que a veces olvida la etiqueta― La pelinegra disculpó los terribles modales de su amiga al ver el asombro en el rostro de la más joven y su mirada de suspicacia.

―Ah sí, Nina olvidé contarte que hace algunos años estuve viviendo en este castillo, fue así como conocí al príncipe y a su hermana, es una lástima que aún no la hayas conocido― la de ojos lila se reía divertida mientras posaba la mano enguantada en el hombro del "príncipe".

―Ara, ara, es extraño verte rodeado por tantas mujeres esposo mío― La presencia de la castaña no había sido advertida por ninguno de los allí reunidos, sin embargo, la Condesa tragó en seco al sentir aquellos ojos asesinos sobre su cabeza y apartando la mano de inmediato de su amiga, quien se tensó al oír aquel acento tan característico.

―Shizuru, te presento a una amiga muy cercana, su nombre es Mai Tokiha, Condesa de la provincia de Seik― La de ojos verdes sonreía nerviosa ante la expresión pétrea de la Fujino.

―Alteza, es un gusto conocerla― La aludida se inclinó ahora sí con educación.

―El gusto es mío Lady Tokiha _"ahora que lo veo Arashi tiene más "amigas" que amigos"_ ―Disculpen si se los robo unos minutos― tomando del brazo a "su esposo" salieron de la habitación para tener un momento de privacidad.

―Perdona que no te haya podido ver desde temprano Shizuru, tuve una reunión con mi padre― La pelinegra se rascaba la cabeza al notar la seriedad de su compañía.

―No es necesario que me expliques, entiendo cuáles son tus tareas como príncipe― la castaña posó en sus labios aquella sonrisa que solo le mostrará a Natsuki. ―En este momento debo partir a un compromiso de la corte con Nina, pero quisiera saber si dispones de tiempo en la tarde para hablar con más tranquilidad―

―Lo lamento, ya ocupé esas horas en una tarea que no puede posponerse, sin embargo, podremos hablar en la noche, si bien te parece― La de ojos verdes recordó la reunión que tendría con Nao, y aunque deseaba no asistir, le parecía que debía tomar al toro por los cuernos.

―Entiendo, en la noche se hará entonces, Nina me espera en el carruaje― La de ojos carmesí se despidió con un tenue beso en la mejilla de la morena, pero reprimiendo los deseos de probar nuevamente aquellos labios.

Por su parte la Kruger se quedó observándola alejarse por el pasillo con el corazón acelerado, suspiro girándose para regresar al salón donde la pelirroja la esperaba con esa sonrisa picaresca que a veces usaba para burlarse de ella.

―Parece que tu mujer te tiene el collar muy apretado―

―Deja de decir tantas tonterías― Quería replicar que no era **su** mujer, pero el lugar no era el adecuado ―¿de qué collar estás hablando?, ¿acaso me estas llamando perro?― Sus ojos verdes brillaron enojados.

―¡No! como se te ocurre...― La condesa dio un paso atrás esperando alejarse lo suficiente ―Tal vez lobito― Previniendo alguna contraofensiva salvaje de la morena Mai arrancó a correr, pero fue atrapada por la rápida princesa quien sin mediar palabra la sujetó por la cintura para que no pudiera huir.

―¡Retráctate!― Grito sonrojada la de cabellos cobaltos mientras que Mai solo atinaba a reír por la expresión avergonzada de su amiga.

―Cof...cof…― La de ojos magma las veía desde la entrada del salón con el ceño fruncido ―Disculpen si "los" interrumpo, olvide unos documentos― Caminando hasta la mesa principal tomo los papeles que había dejado abandonados hasta hace unos momentos, pero cuando ya se encaminaba a la salida fue detenida por la mano del príncipe.

―Te pido por favor no confundas lo que acabas de ver, mucho menos que se lo cuentes a Shizuru― Los ojos verdes la veían suplicantes.

―Quiero que me escuche bien Kruger― la Duquesa tomo al príncipe por la solapa de su chaqueta quedando muy cerca de su rostro ―Shizuru tiene muchos más pretendientes que podrían darle el respeto que le está negando, aun cuando el matrimonio se halla consumado no significa que yo permita que le vea la cara como si se tratara de cualquier mujer, sepa que le estaré vigilando de cerca, si le llega a romper el corazón a mi prima, hare hasta lo imposible para alejarla de usted― dicho esto último soltó las ropas de la pelinegra ―Si me disculpa, alteza, Mai― se inclinó levemente ante ambas mujeres que se veían sorprendidas al verla salir por la puerta.

―¡Uf! Vaya que te tienen de las bolas lobito― La Condesa no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada ante lo que acababa de presenciar, jamás había visto el lado oscuro de Nina en lo poco que la conocía.

―Déjame en paz Mai, ¡esto es culpa tuya!― La morena salió al pasillo con más enojo acumulado encima, apenas el día estaba comenzando y no de la mejor manera para ella, súmenle la reunión con la concubina de Arashi y esa sería la cereza del pastel.

Pasadas unas horas en las que se encontraba rodeada de papeles concernientes al manejo de las arcas reales, Natsuki observaba con preocupación cómo se acercaba la inminente reunión con la Condesa de la Fére, ni siquiera había meditado bien en las palabras que le diría, sobre todo considerando que su hermano era un experto seductor, cosa que a ella poco se le daba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves toques en la puerta del despacho que ocupara antes su padre quien había tenido que salir esa tarde del castillo.

―Quien sea, retírese, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie―

―Mi señor, su invitada acaba de arribar al castillo― la voz de la Okuzaki se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la pelinegra se levantó de la silla hasta posar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, suspiro sin las mínimas ganas de salir, pero, con la firme convicción de terminar ese suplicio de una vez, salió del recinto.

―¿En dónde se encuentra?―

―La lleve al jardín cerca de la fuente como ordeno Alteza―

―Mantente a una distancia prudente― Le ordeno a su guardiana comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar acordado.

Casi en el mismo instante la Princesa Fujino bajaba de la carroza en compañía de su doncella Nina, caminaron escoltadas hasta la entrada del castillo donde los soldados permanecieron hasta que ingresaron por el pasillo principal, ambas hablaban de la reunión en casa del Canciller Mayor donde habían sido invitadas por su esposa para tomar el té y, porque no, oír los nuevos chismes de la corte.

―¿Ese no es el Príncipe?― Nina agudizo la vista al estar un poco alejadas, entonces la mano de su prima la detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios, con un movimiento de cabeza de la castaña lo siguieron hasta el jardín secundario del castillo donde se escondieron detrás de una escultura del dios ***Hachiman**, donde podían ver que no se encontraba solo, pues una mujer de cabellos rojizos lo esperaba de pie al lado de la fuente.

―¿Esta es tu cita tan importante?, preferiste su compañía a la mía esta tarde aun cuando te solicite hablar― La princesa tenso la mandíbula con visible disgusto, se giró dispuesta a irse pues no quería ser espectadora de una posible traición, sin embargo, la mano de la Duquesa no permitió su huida, teniendo la certeza de que sería mejor fulminar las vagas esperanzas de su prima para tener acciones prontas, mientras aun fuera posible una anulación.

Natsuki observo a la Condesa de espaldas, se veía realmente hermosa, no cuestionaría los gustos de su hermano pues cada mujer con la que se involucraba destilaba encanto. La cuestión es que, últimamente, todas palidecían al ser comparadas en su mente, con la bella Shizuru de Tsu.

―¿Le gusta la vista? es un gran paisaje― La pelinegra se acercó colocándose al lado de la pelirroja cruzando las manos en su espalda con un aire taciturno.

―Disfruto más de su presencia, Alteza― Los ojos limón brillaron con deseo al ver a su acompañante quien le parecía más gallardo y guapo con esa pose, Shizuru por su parte cerraba los puños con fuerza al oír semejante declaración.

―Gr…Gracias Mi Lady― La pelinegra carraspeó procurando controlar lo nerviosa que la ponía aquella mirada lujuriosa, porque era muy evidente que la miraba con antojo.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro Arashi― La pelirroja levanto ambos brazos queriendo tomar el rostro del príncipe para probar una vez más esos labios que tanta falta le hacían, pero se vio frenada por el mismo quien al verla casi encima la sostuvo de las manos al tiempo que giraba el rostro evitando por poco el beso en su boca, por lo que termino besando su mejilla, ya en este punto Nina tuvo que tomar a la castaña por la cintura evitando que fuera a sacarle los ojos a Nao.

―El propósito de esta reunión es otra Condesa Yuuki― La voz gruesa de la morena denoto un tono más severo y serio.

―¿Condesa?, ¿qué paso con "Gatita"? ― Nao frunció el ceño al ver un hombre diferente al que había dejado en aquella habitación meses atrás.

―Es precisamente eso lo que quiero aclarar con usted Mi Lady― _"Gatita, ¿enserio Arashi?"_, pensó mientras soltaba las manos de su acompañante ―Entiendo que antes teníamos un acuerdo, sin embargo, ahora soy un hombre casado y le debo fidelidad a Shizuru― La aludida dejo de forcejear con su prima al oír aquella declaración.

―No me vengas con esas estupideces, bien sabes que para los hombres es fácil mantener relaciones con más mujeres además de su mujer―

―No soy cualquier hombre señorita, soy el príncipe y ella es la persona que elegí para ser mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos― La pelirroja tenso la mandíbula con tan ridícula expresión.

―Que cursi te has puesto por esa niña, te recuerdo que no la elegiste, tu padre te la impuso, eso es algo muy diferente, o, ¿acaso te has enamorado de esa zorra?―

―¡No le permito que use esas palabras para referirse a mi esposa!, alguien que no le llega ni a los talones, ella es mucho más elegante y hermosa, portentosa por decir lo poco… su compañía y encanto no tienen igual y es… para que no lo olvide jamás Condesa de la Feré, la dueña de mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón… por lo que usted no tiene cabida ¿Lo entiende ahora? ― Los ojos limón se tornaron más oscuros mostrando ira, sin pensarlo la pelirroja lanzo la mano contra la mejilla del príncipe propinándole una severa bofetada que le partiría el labio en el acto, además de dejarle con escozor la mejilla derecha y tirar la corona que portaba hasta ese momento, esta cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo muy cerca de la escultura donde se encontraban escondidas Nina y Shizuru.

―¡¿Cómo se atreve a levantar la mano contra el Príncipe?! ― Akira corrió a detener a la Condesa por ambos brazos antes de que continuara la paliza, pues es claro que "Arashi" no se atrevería a levantarle la mano a una mujer.

― ¡Sácala del castillo ahora mismo! ― Ordeno la pelinegra a su guardia ―¡Y no le permitan nunca más la entrada!― Termino de indicar al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de su labio con el envés de su mano.

―¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Arashi! ¡Esa zorra va saber de mi te lo juro!― La pelirroja forcejeaba tratando de soltarse del guardia que la arrastraba por el pasillo del castillo.

―Escuche el alboroto, ¿estas bien? ― La castaña salió del escondite en compañía de Nina aprovechando que "su esposo" le daba la espalda, recogiendo la corona del suelo.

―Solo es una mujer desequilibrada que no está conforme con algunas cosas―

―Ara, ara explicación no solicitada, culpabilidad manifiesta― La de ojos carmesí sonrió ladinamente mientras le acomodaba la corona al "príncipe" sobre los cabellos cobaltos, Natsuki la miro contrariada, pero guardo silencio a sabiendas que cualquier otra palabra podría ser usada en su contra.

―Vamos a la habitación, ese labio está empezando a hincharse― la castaña tomo la mano de su "esposo" guiándolo por el pasillo hasta su recamara, ya para ese momento la Duquesa había tomado caminos contrarios dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

―¡Auch!... ― la pelinegra estaba sentada sobre la cama mientras la de ojos escarlata le pasaba una compresa fría sobre la mejilla enrojecida y el labio ligeramente inflamado.

―Natsuki no debería ser tan llorona, me hace pensar que el soldado que me salvo en el bosque es otra persona―

―No…no estoy llorando Shizuru― la Kruger se esforzaba en evitar que alguna lagrima se le escapara de sus verdes ojos, _"maldita Nao, pega duro la condenada" _pensaba cerrando los puños evitando sentir el ardor en su mejilla.

―Ya casi vamos a terminar― La sonrisa de la castaña al verla cerrar los ojos aguantándose el dolor se hizo más grande, cada vez le parecía más tierna ―Listo, ya puedes secarte las lágrimas―

―No sé de qué hablas, solo se me irritaron los ojos― La cobaltina se levantó de la cama dándole la espalda a la otra mientras se limpiaba ambos ojos.

―Natsuki…― El corazón se le acelero ante aquella conversación que ya no podría dilatar más.

―¿Ya tomaste una decisión?― La pelinegra se detuvo sintiendo la mano que le jalaba de la chaqueta.

―Como te dije antes sé muy bien cuáles son mis deberes como esposa, y más aun entiendo mi papel en esta trama― La castaña soltó la prenda sintiendo duda de sus propias palabras.

―Entonces…para ti no es más que tu deber, comprendo― Para Natsuki fueron cuchillos atravesando su interior, quería decirle que no todo era solo deber, pero se arrepintió en el instante en el que se sintió vulnerable.

―No es…―

―No necesito que me des explicaciones acerca de tus actos, para mi es claro que solo nos une convenio― Se giró enojada tomando la barbilla de Shizuru ―Y si de esa forma debe ser… será― Sin dar ocasión a otra palabra, presionó sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

No importó el dolor de la herida reciente, o el ardor en sus ojos, los que cerró pronto para no ver el rostro que imaginaba apático en la otra joven. Con sus manos retuvo los hombros de Shizuru y sin clemencias se abrió paso en su boca, la estrechó más cerca de si, deslizando las manos hasta sostener las mejillas tomando la oportunidad en cuanto los labios de la otra se abrieron apenas un poco, tal vez por la necesidad de aire o el exabrupto. La morena acarició con su lengua la de la princesa de Tsu, quien no rechazó las acciones lujuriosas de su "esposo", pero le devolvió el ardid mordiéndole el labio menos herido.

Natsuki no se quejó, la silenciosa sed que la había asolado a lo largo de los días desbordó con los anhelos que callaba su afecto, ya no escondía la pasión con la que su boca besó la barbilla y luego el cuello, que quiso devorar como lo haría un lobo sobre un indefenso siervo. La succión que empleó esperando marcarla fue la callada replica por las confesiones que no podría realizar, la mordida en la base del cuello, el reproche por el tácito rechazo que sintió, y aun al final con algún dejo de culpa, besó allí donde sus dientes dejaron huella. Con su mano derecha deslizó a fuerza el borde del vestido, del que un desgarro fue ignorado con alevosía.

La heredera Fujino no aguardó paciente o más tranquila, la misma ansiedad e ira se confabulaban en su contra, y fueron sus manos capaces de tirar los botones de la camisa del "príncipe" exponiendo las vendas cuyo costado y parte del pecho cubrían. Desencantada inicialmente por la desafortunada coincidencia, se sorprendió de la fuerza que empleó Natsuki para levantarla y llevarla hasta el lecho en el que fue arrojada, no con tanta delicadeza.

―Desnúdate― Ordenó con voz grave y la mirada tan turbia, el rostro rojo e irascible.

―¿Ni siquiera una tarea tan simple ocuparía su alteza?― Ironizó Shizuru tanto o más molesta que la morena.

―Tú lo has pedido… princesa― Se aproximó a la cama y subió sobre su regazo a horcajadas, tomando de la espalda baja en su cinto, una daga, el último recurso para la seguridad de un noble y el perfecto complemento del sable en batalla. El brillo del metal espantó al menos por un instante a la agitada castaña, pero Natsuki era diestra con las espadas y la arquería, por lo que maniobró el filo tan rápido y precisamente sobre el corsé y parte del volado del vestido, que solo una vez el arma fue dejada de lado, y reemplazada por los dedos que se abrían paso hasta la piel desnuda, como si se abriera un cofre con un tesoro incalculable.

Los iris esmeraldas temblaron en la cuna de sus ojos, pues en su empeño tanto el vestido como los paños menores fueron retirados de un tirón, dejando a la vista el blanco y delicado abdomen de la hija de Izumi, así como las redondas y apetecibles formas de su pecho, cuyos pezones ya erguidos delataban para vergüenza de Shizuru la ineludible excitación que abrumaba sus sentidos. El rojo de las mejillas en el rostro abochornado complació en sobremanera a la Kruger quien no tardó en caer sobre los senos, sujetándolos con ambas manos, las cuales no cubrían por completo la redondez de aquella piel. Shizuru detestó la traición de la que fue objeto, pues se estremeció ante el roce de los dedos de Natsuki en sus sensibles coronas, y del gemido que escapó a su garganta, ante el empujón que ocupó su cadera sobre su regazo.

Indignada por la circunstancia, tomó el cuchillo aparentemente sin uso y con él amenazó durante un instante a la pelinegra, quien la miró confundida. ―¿Te disgusta?― Levantó las manos en son de paz.

―Ara ara, Natsuki está muy mal si piensa que tendrá toda la diversión para ella sola― Dicho esto, cortó las vendas procurando no herir la piel nívea cuya tonalidad era incluso más clara que la propia. ―Desnúdate, quiero ver que tan entretenido lo puedes hacer―

La Kruger se mordió el labio inferior, molesta por su descuido, respiró hondamente antes de tirar con ambas manos de la camisa y el saco hacia arriba. Estando de rodillas en la cama y pasando las prendas sobre su cabeza, la morena dio un gran espectáculo del movimiento de sus perfectos abdominales a la lubrica mirada de cierta princesa, quien se mordió el labio brevemente al menos, para mantener el orgullo intacto. ―Presumida― Murmuró ante la vista de la preciosa cascada cobaltina que conformaba el cabello lacio de Natsuki.

La sonrisa complacida en el rostro del Diamante de Plata, como era conocida la princesa de Fukka, retó un poco más a Shizuru, quien no se daría por vencida con tan poco. ―El pantalón, mi Lady― ironizó, apuntando con el filo sobre la blanca prenda.

―Está claro quien pretende no trabajar esta noche― Se quejó Natsuki, inclinándose un poco para desabrochar el pantalón cuyas amarras estaban diseñadas para otras practicidades y no la de desprenderse con tanta facilidad del mismo y a falta del servicio de Okuzaki para quitarle la ropa, era realmente torpe, por lo que perdió de vista a su "esposa" un instante.

Para cuando la menor de los hermanos gemelos se deshizo del pantalón, había sellado ya su destino, pues el tibio aliento de la Gracia Amatista se deslizó por su nuca, junto con las manos que furtivamente tomaron direcciones opuestas una de la otra, la zurda que se apropió vorazmente del seno izquierdo y lo estrechó con fuerza suficiente para ser tanto excitante como dominante. La diestra que se hizo un camino sobre el costado, pasando por el ombligo y por los tensos músculos del abdomen, hasta llegar al monte de venus en el cual circundo con lenta tortura para la ansiosa ojiverde, quien gimió… una vez los dientes de la castaña se plantaron sobre su hombro, presionando la piel hasta arrastrar corrientes de placer que bajaron por su espalda.

Natsuki tembló consciente del roce de los pechos de Shizuru en su espalda, los cuales presionaban cuanto más se movían los dedos de la doncella sobre la cuna de sus piernas. Incapaz de contener sus deseos, cuando el índice y el pulgar de la poseedora de los ojos escarlata, se deslizó entre los pliegues de su entrepierna y la tibia humedad de aquel lugar, resbaló un poco más abajo… consciente del efecto de tal movimiento, los curiosos dedos repitieron el acto una y otra vez, hasta que un gemido ronco no pudo ser contenido por la terca pelinegra, y la complacencia en la sonrisa ladina de la castaña magulló al menos por un momento su orgullo.

Habiendo prescindido de la daga, la cual terminó adornando el piso a unos cuantos metros de la cama y no representaba por más tiempo un peligro, la Kruger sujetó las manos de su amante, se dio la vuelta, arrancó el faldón translucido y se acomodó sobre ella, poniendo su pierna derecha entre los tibios muslos de la Fujino para abrirse espacio, y la mantuvo presa por las muñecas, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño.

―Pareces molesta― Sonrió con la sensación de la victoria en su voz y sus ojos.

―Serás mía, y no olvidaras esto… nunca, Shizuru― Cubrió sus labios con los suyos cansada de debatir y ansiosa por unir su palpitante sexo, con el respingado botón de la otra.

Natsuki hizo algo más que solo empujar hacia adelante, pues le imprimió a tal movimiento una curvatura, que estremeció de los pies a la cabeza a la princesa de Tsu, cuyo ronroneo complacido se ahogó en los labios que la besaban con hambruna. Con cada envite, unos al principio inexpertos, pero perceptivos, la morena ajustó las pulsiones de su apasionado roce a través de los gemidos y temblores de su amante, así como los empujes que le fueron devueltos por Shizuru unos segundos después, logrando acoplar sus ritmos e ímpetus. Las manos de la castaña se aferraron a la espalda blanca queriendo fundirse con la otra cuya fricción le estaba haciendo perder el juicio, así cuando sintió la intromisión de los delgados dedos de Natsuki, tomando para sí, la virtud reservada al esposo que debía ser, sintió una calidez extraña en el pecho, una tenue incomodidad en su interior, que fue reemplazada por el creciente anhelo de la misma consumación para la otra, a la que quería tomar de igual forma.

Y no tardó en hacerlo, salvo que sus ojos se prendaron de los verdes que no le negaron nada, más oscuros y provistos de una intensa lujuria. Repitió con los mismos cuidados, las caricias en los pliegues, su pulgar en el cumulo de nervios ansiosos y su índice, se introdujo ocasionando el mismo estremecimiento, sumado a un intenso gemido de placer que no olvidaría en mil años, así sintió a Natsuki pegarse más, penetrarla de vuelta con más ímpetu.

Ambas se sumergieron en el éxtasis creciente que sus envites aunque inexpertos tocaban la sensibilidad de sus puntos más secretos, hasta que el temblor y el fuego deslizándose por sus venas nublaron los sentidos, Shizuru sintió miedo… por un instante efímero, temerosa de entregarlo todo cuando ya había sido dado, pues era el corazón es que se escapaba entre sus besos, así que tomó la mano que la penetraba con la que antes había desflorado la virtud de Natsuki, enlazándolas, cambiándolas por sus propios sexos anhelantes, entrecruzando sus piernas con las de la hermosa morena que lo daba todo sobre su regazo y mezclándose sus humedades en el roce sublime.

La Kruger cuyas caderas dolían ante el movimiento inusual de penetrar a una doncella, apoyó la mano de Shizuru a un lado de su almohada, notando las pintas rojas en la blanca tela y sin tener la certeza de cuál de las dos provenía. Se perdió en los ojos escarlata cuyo ardoroso deseo y gemidos exponían una pasión inexpugnable, que deseaba fuera más que solo una obligación. Dolida por el pensamiento y abrumada por el placer, amando y odiando lo agridulce del instante, Natsuki sostuvo su peso con la otra mano, sintiendo el sudor en su espalda, su barbilla, la dulce sincronía de sus cuerpos, moviéndose con circulares curvaturas en cada empuje…

Shizuru podía sentirla incluso en su interior sensible a pesar de la ausencia evidente de sus dedos o de un miembro viril, que ninguna falta hacía, los esmeros inagotables de Natsuki eran la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera sentido nunca, se acumulaban y tensaban en la cuna de sus piernas, cada vez más ansiosa, desesperada y delirante, hasta que sintió el universo mismo explotando en sus entrañas y desperdigándose en todas las direcciones de su tembloroso cuerpo a través de las venas y sobre todo por su columna como una hondonada de éxtasis que no imaginó sentir jamás, y robó un gemido extraordinario de su garganta. Shizuru clavó sus uñas en la espalda blanca, mientras las punzadas de los envites de Natsuki prolongaban su placer, formándose una temblorosa replica que la atacó de inmediato y se aunó al gemido más grave e intenso que salió de los labios de su amante, con una palabra que creyó imaginar era el susurro de su nombre.

La belleza pelinegra cuyos ojos cerrados y un cuerpo formidable se estremecía, arqueando la espalda como si pensara posible volar más allá de los cielos, apenas se sostenía temblando de placer. La miró desde su posición, debajo, quedando prendada irremediablemente… más Shizuru no lo dijo a nadie más que su consciencia a la cual el sopor delegaba.

El peso del cuerpo de la morena, tan húmedo y tibio se dejó caer a un lado. ―Descansa… _"mi"_ princesa― Se mordió la boca agradeciendo dar la espalda a la castaña.

No mucho después las dos se dejaron sumir en un sueño profundo, pues los agobios del cuerpo eran nada comparado con el agotamiento de sus turbulentos pensamientos.


	10. Capitulo 10: Confusiones

¡Feliz 2020! Ojalá hayan podido disfrutar este fin de año, les deseo un gran nuevo año y mucha felicidad n_n

Les advierto que viene mucho drama

**CAPÍTULO 10 CONFUSIONES**

Natsuki abrió los ojos de golpe pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar sintiendo un leve dolor en su cabeza, respiró profundo tratando de relajar los músculos adoloridos, el cuello, la espalda, los brazos, era como si hubiera participado de una batalla la noche anterior, "_y que batalla" _le dijo su conciencia obligándola a abrir nuevamente sus verdes ojos recordando de golpe una de muchas escenas que se repetirían en su mente ese día, giró el rostro hacia el lado derecho encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de "su esposa", ahora si en toda regla.

Se levantó muy lentamente esforzándose por no despertarla, se veía tranquila con los ojos cerrados, el cabello castaño desperdigado sobre la almohada y su respiración pausada, trago saliva al sentir los latidos acelerados en su pecho, dos palabras se repetían incesantemente en su cabeza _**"es mía, es mía**_", levantó la sábana descubriendo su desnudez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, despacio se fue moviendo hacia el lado izquierdo para llegar a la orilla de la cama, puso un pie sobre la alfombra, luego el otro, hacía frío esa mañana, pero no lo sintió, con la mirada ubico toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, recogió la camisa ya inservible pues estaba sin botones, el pantalón era lo único que se había salvado por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido se lo puso junto a la chaqueta y así, descalza, salió de la habitación.

Incapaz de darle la cara a la castaña dirigió sus pasos hacia la recamara que antes le pertenecía, cuando era solo Natsuki, allí encontraría que ponerse y podría tomarse un baño tibio, eso le daría el tiempo justo para pensar en la noche anterior, pero sobre todo para pensar en todo ese cúmulo de emociones que la estaban volviendo loca.

Al despertar la de iris sangría tuvo unos momentos de contemplación que le permitieron entender una disyuntiva nefasta en sus circunstancias, la idea de otro cuerpo moviéndose tan deliciosamente sobre el suyo, de otras manos y labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel… se tornaba imposible y odiosa. Que terrible dilema había sido conocer a la persona indicada cuando la gloria de aquellos momentos compartidos, son el producto de las hábiles actuaciones de alguien que solo está de paso en aquella pantomima. Consciente de aquella circunstancia, Shizuru se abrazó a sí misma intentando mantener la compostura y retener el llanto de la nostalgia de lo que su entrega ahora significaba, minutos antes había sentido el tenue deslizar de Natsuki sobre la cama, sabía que huía, pero lo dejo ser, no sentía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarla.

Pasados unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era tomar un baño, dentro de poco vendrían a buscarla para la hora del desayuno y debía prepararse.

Al terminar salió al pasillo donde una mucama ya la esperaba para llevarla hacia el comedor, camino en silencio hasta la estancia notando que "el" aún no se había presentado, saludo al rey Keinji con una inclinación de cabeza, un buenos días a su prima y otro a la Condesa Tokiha, ambas hablaban animadamente de los acontecimientos de ese día, tendrían que salir en carrozas hasta el poblado de Tateshina, donde se encontraba el monte en el que había sido otorgada la reliquia a la familia Kruger.

―Buenos días― Una joven mujer de largos cabellos cobalto, se encontraba en la entrada del comedor, se abrigaba del frío con una capa de piel de lobo blanco cuyo broche exponía el escudo de armas de la familia real, llevaba puesta una camisa de lino blanco con ataduras cruzadas en el pecho, la prenda bordada en hilo azul y de aspecto holgado, se ajustaba al delicado talle de la atlética joven por motivo del peto de cuero marrón que hacía las veces de un corsé y sostén para el tejido interior debajo de la camisa. La doncella ostentaba un cinturón con las amarras adecuadas para sostener dos dagas a su espalda y un sable corto en su cadera, a la vez las cintas sostenían una falda de la misma tela que llegaba a lo alto de sus rodillas, donde coincidía con unas botas, y unos pantalones de arquero, apenas un exquisito collar de recia cadena y una hermosa joya diamantina por dije así como la delgada corona en su frente delataban su noble cuna, pues aquella ninfa de los bosques tenía una mirada indómita como inconquistable era su belleza.

―Querida hija, eres bienvenida, nadie me aviso que habías regresado de tu viaje― El rey se levantó de su silla acercándose hasta la princesa para darle un abrazo ―¿Que está pasando Natsuki? ¿porque te apareces ahora con estas ropas?― el mayor le reclamó en tono bajo al oído.

―¿podemos hablar más tarde? tengo mucha hambre padre―

―Err...si― se apartó para que ambos pudieran tomar asiento en la gran mesa. ―Lady Fujino, Lady Wong les presento a mi hija Natsuki Kruger, se encontraba de viaje― ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio viendo cómo se acomodaba al lado de la Tokiha quien sin reparos la saludo dándole un gran abrazo.

Shizuru escondió la sorpresa inicial detrás de su taza de té, los ojos sangría admiraron fascinados las formas exquisitas que aquella indumentaria le permitían observar de su "cuñada", como en cámara lenta hizo una exhaustiva revisión de las ropas, aquella joven lucía a la moda, nada que ver con esos vestidos pomposos que usaban en la corte, la verdad es que nunca se la había imaginado con esas vestimentas, pero aquella falda, _"oh dioses" _le ajustaba tan delicadamente a esa cadera, "_y que cadera, ¿recuerdas como la movía anoche en la cama?"_

―Shizuru...prima…― La de ojos magma trataba de llamar su atención de forma insistente, pero no lo lograba, por lo que se vio obligada a tocar su rostro hasta que los ojos carmesí se giraron con molestia por la interrupción ―¿estás bien? estas un poco roja― asintió como respuesta esforzándose en quitarse aquellos pensamientos tan poco adecuados para una dama.

―¿Está todo bien Natsuki?― La pelirroja musito por lo bajo al notar que su amiga permanecía en silencio y comía todo lo que tenía enfrente como si no hubiera un mañana, además, claro de lo más obvio, se había aparecido como si nada, vistiendo las ropas que solía lucir cuando Arashi aún estaba allí.

―Tengo hambre Mai― fue lo único que le logro sacar, después de eso, el ambiente se puso tenso, ninguno decía nada, el rey se había marchado a su despacho hacía ya un rato, y tanto Fujino como Kruger ni siquiera se miraban, sus voces solo fueron escuchadas cuando pedían una ración más de comida, terminando de comer, cada una se levantó tomando direcciones diferentes, La Tokiha siguió a Natsuki, mientras que Wong se fue detrás de su prima.

―Natsuki―

―…..―

―Qué está pasando, por favor dímelo―

―Me dijo que era su deber, fuera conmigo o con Arashi, sería su deber como esposa― Tensó la mandíbula y cerró los puños, mientras iba de un lugar a otro.

―Entonces...―

―Lo hicimos, pero no fue como dijiste...― Los ojos verdes lucían tristes y vacíos, tragaba saliva para mantener la compostura. ―No fue especial... pero en algo si tuviste razón, nunca lo olvidaré.― La pelinegra se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a su amiga, tendría que enfrentar el enojo de su padre.

_**En el despacho del rey… **_

―¿Porque?― El monarca, sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, le pedía explicaciones a su hija, quien solo miraba en silencio la alfombra desde el umbral de la puerta.

Aquellos ojos verdes siempre desafiantes, siempre llenos de ese brillo rebelde ahora solo estaban vacíos, o eso pensó él al verla tan ensimismada.

―Sólo déjame ser tu hija hasta la ceremonia, prometo que Arashi estará allí―

―¡¿Y dónde se supone que está tu hermano?! ¡Será extraño que precisamente el día de la ceremonia haya desaparecido!― El mayor se levantó de forma intempestiva.

―¡Ten algo de imaginación! Diles que está en una puta montaña preparándose para el gran momento, ¡Yo que sé!― sin dar más explicaciones, la ojiverde regreso por el pasillo encaminándose en dirección de los establos, quería huir, aunque fuera un rato, al llegar, solicito a los sirvientes que le preparan a Kanto.

_**En el salón del té...**_

―Shizuru...has estado muy callada― Nina se mostraba preocupada ante el silencio de su prima.

―Lo lamento, hoy me encuentro muy distraída, no es mi intención aburrirte con mi compañía― la princesa de Tsu sostenía su taza de té aun llena.

―Será mejor que te sirva otra taza, esa ya debe estar fría― La pelinegra se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada y caminó hasta la mesita que contenía los implementos necesarios para tal fin ―Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes―

―Lo sé, es solo que ahora mismo ni siquiera sé que estoy sintiendo― dejó la taza sobre el vidrio del mueble central ―Me siento muy confundida―

―Imagino que tiene que ver con… el "príncipe", o la galante princesa que "conocimos hoy"―

―Cuánto me conoces querida Nina, es un misterio el que envuelve a los hermanos Kruger, uno es gentil… aunque con todo el mundo; y ella, parece apreciar poco el cuidado de la diplomacia, pero podría sentir que es más sincera, aunque comprendo cuán subjetiva es la percepción ante la falsedad arraigada a una pantomima, aun así… ayer― Admitió y su nombre trajo los recuerdos de la noche anterior, con lo que un sonrojo ascendió a sus mejillas. ―Fue… un amante adecuado―

―Oh por dios ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué se siente?―

―Me parece que quieres vivir a través de mí lo que algún día debes experimentar por ti misma― Sonrió ante el mohín de su casi hermana menor. ―En realidad, no me atrevería a decirlo… con el detalle que deseas saberlo, más solo afirmaré que, para ser su ocasión primera tiene un instinto maravilloso y su habilidad física resaltó en medio del acto, se cuidó de no herir y de mi gozo, una cuestión que según entiendo no es muy frecuente entre los caballeros―

―Para no querer decir mucho, has sido… un tanto explícita, me alegro de saber que ha sido una agradable velada para ti― Sonrió pícaramente la de ojos magma. ―Pero eso no explica, tu confusión―

―Conozco mi deber Nina y esta ha sido, una dulce preparación para lo que sabemos vendrá en el futuro. Aun así, consciente de cada paso que sigue… yo, en verdad, sentí que tal vez no fue solo por mi deber que he consentido un acto así entre Kruger y yo, lo cual sé… será peor si me atrevo a dejarme ir en sus brazos, en sus ojos―

―¿Porque?―

―De qué me sirve sentir algo por alguien que no se quedara y que solo está actuando el lugar de otro, al que me entregará una vez llegue para obtener su preciada libertad… es pasajero Nina, y luego tendré que adaptarme nuevamente―

―Eso es terrible… por decir lo menos―

―Lo es, Ella… no es mía y yo no soy suya, por más que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran― Bebió el amargo y frío té, cuando Nina corrió a retirar la taza con presteza, no se le concedió. ―Semejante a la hiel, es un sabor al que debo acostumbrarme―

_**En el pasillo de camino al salón del té...**_

Por su parte Mai estaba preocupada por Natsuki, era claro que Shizuru le había hecho daño, y no del físico que se podía sanar, le había roto el corazón, y no estaba dispuesta a ver como su amiga era consumida por la tristeza, tendría que decirle un par de cosas a la princesita esa, caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos del castillo hasta encontrar la sala donde halló a Fujino en compañía de su prima.

―Alteza― Siendo consciente que no era prudente algún reclamo delante de Nina, se inclinó esperando llamar la atención deseada.

―Lady Tokiha― La castaña estaba de pie al lado de la ventana observando a la bella mujer que sus ojos admiraron en el desayuno subir a su caballo y desaparecer por el camino que llevaba al bosque, al notar la inesperada visita se giró, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

―¿Me permite unas palabras?― Los ojos lila la miraron suplicante con un tono de urgencia en su voz.

―Nina por favor déjanos a solas― La pelinegra salió extrañada al notar cierto malestar en el rostro de Mai.

―En qué puedo ayudarla Lady Tokiha― Shizuru dirigió sus pasos con movimientos elegantes hasta el sillón en medio de la estancia.

―¡Qué diablos le hiciste a Natsuki!― La pelirroja expresó sus pensamientos sin pensar en consecuencias, un tono como este, unas palabras como esas, horca segura.

―Ara ara, creo que a Lady Tokiha se le está olvidando cuál es su posición.― Los ojos sangría se oscurecieron, quien rayos se creía esta mujer para meterse en la vida privada de una princesa.

―¡Me importa un carajo su corona!, le hizo daño a mi amiga y eso no lo voy a permitir―

―Ella…yo… ― La pelirroja guardó silencio al ser consciente que no sólo Natsuki había salido herida en todo aquello, la Fujino desvió la mirada al suelo.

―Alteza, yo sé que no soy quien para meterme en medio de este embrollo, ella es mi amiga y ha sido sincera acerca de la naturaleza de su relación― La condesa tomó asiento al lado de Shizuru.

―Es gratificante saber que al menos con usted habla más que conmigo― Ironizó al sentir lo lejos que estaba de conocer realmente a Natsuki.

―Debe entender algo alteza, ella es un lobo enjaulado, siempre sola, siempre aislada, nunca comparte sus sentimientos a menos que alguien más la obligue a sacarlos― Mai guardó silencio dejando que sus palabras fueran comprendidas por su interlocutora ―Hable con ella, creo que ambas lo necesitan―

―La vi salir en su corcel, ahora mismo no sé dónde se encuentra― Admitió su desconocimiento.

―Creo saber en dónde puede estar, sígueme, Alteza― La condesa se levantó seguida por la princesa, ambas caminaron en silencio hasta los establos, allí, Mai le mostró el mismo camino por el que había visto salir a Natsuki, le dio indicaciones acerca de árboles o rocas con alguna señal en especial, y se despidió cuando la vio partir en su yegua.

Recordando las indicaciones dadas por la Condesa Tokiha, Shizuru guio a su caballo por el camino hasta llegar a un claro en donde observó admirada en el centro un lago que se extendía por aquellas tierras, cerca a la orilla, estaba la morena quien sostenía un arco en sus manos y apuntaba una flecha hacia uno de los árboles.

―Ara ara, Natsuki es una gran arquera― La castaña pensaba en las palabras que podría hablar en ese momento, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente apropiada.

―Mi padre me enseñó a manejarlo después de que muriera mi madre, así pude superar su perdida,― aun sin verla, la Kruger podía sentir aquella esencia a yerbabuena que tanto le gustaba.

―Lo siento― primer paso y ya iba mal, "muy bien Shizuru" se reprendió mentalmente.

―No te disculpes, no es necesario― Mantuvo la magnífica serenidad que parecía un rasgo inherente a su persona.

―¿Podría pedirle a Natsuki que me enseñe a manejar el arco?― por lo como se la había descrito Mai, imagino que ese no sería el momento adecuado para hablar de lo que había pasado, aun cuando en su fuero interno deseaba saber si todo había sido una mera actuación, o algo real.

La pelinegra disparó la flecha que había sostenido durante la conversación con Shizuru, guardó silencio por un momento, giró su rostro colocando sus verdes ojos en los sangría y sonrió. ―Ven― La Kruger dejó el arco un lado mientras se quitaba la pechera para entregársela a la castaña ―Debes acomodarla sobre tu…― No pudo evitar que sus ojos esmeralda recorrieran aquella anatomía que ahora tan bien conocía.

―Ara ara, la cara de Natsuki está muy roja, ¿te encuentras bien?― sonrió de forma ladina.

―Es…es el esfuerzo físico de hace un rato― Desvío la mirada abochornada por esa sonrisa que tanto le incomodaba.

El silencio se apoderó de ambas, pero esta vez era uno cómodo, en el que sin articular un solo sonido se entendían, Shizuru tomó el arco, Natsuki se acomodó a su espalda enseñándole la posición correcta. ―relaja la respiración― Y como le costaba decirlo, ni ella misma tenía control sobre las pulsaciones descontroladas de su corazón al tenerla tan cerca, al sentir el roce suave de sus cabellos castaños.

Shizuru cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, de aquellos brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

―Apunta al árbol ¿lo ves?―Los susurros con aquella voz más grave de los normal le produjeron sensaciones nuevas en su ser, corrientes eléctricas viajaban a lo largo de su cuello bajando por su espalda, respiró profundo mientras asentía incapaz de responder sin que temblara su voz ―estira el arco con suavidad y dispara como si soltaras un suspiro.― Le seguía susurrando la morena al oído al tiempo que soltaba la flecha y esta daba en el blanco.

―Natsuki es una gran maestra― "felicidades Shizuru, lograste hablar" se dijo mentalmente escondiendo sus emociones detrás de su sonrisa marca Fujino.

―Eso es porque Shizuru es una excelente alumna― Natsuki se alejó un poco de la cercanía de la mujer que le hacía acelerar el corazón, dejó un lado el arco y tomó asiento a la sombra de un árbol ―¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?― se quitó la piel de lobo que llevaba en la espalda y la extendió sobre el césped para que su acompañante se acomodara sobre ella y así lo hizo, instalándose el silencio entre las dos durante algún tiempo.

―Estas muy callada, si quieres te puedo dejar a solas― la Fujino se removió incómoda con aquel silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

―Sólo estaba recordando―

―¿Puedo preguntar el que?―

―Cuando era pequeña mi madre me leía cuentos de princesas antes de dormir, mi favorito era la princesa y el sapo―

―Lo lamento Natsuki, pero no conozco esa historia, mi madre no es muy devota de enseñar sobre fantasías.― La morena giró su rostro para posar sus esmeraldas sobre los rubíes, carraspeo adaptando una voz como de narrador y relato lo que recordaba de aquella historia que tanto le recordaba la voz de su madre, ganándose algunas sonrisas y expresiones dulce de parte de la castaña. ―Ara ara, ¿entonces Natsuki sueña con encontrar al sapo que al tocar sus labios se volverá en un príncipe?― Bromeó, pues le causaba algo de molestia el tan solo pensar que esos labios tan suaves pudieran siquiera rozar unos que no fueran los suyos, pero esa debía ser la realidad.

―Estas equivocada― sonrió al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de su compañera ―'Le pido me disculpe el atrevimiento, pero si usted fuera tan amable de darme un beso suyo, yo volvería a ser humano.'― repitió aquel párrafo del cuento acercándose lentamente al rostro de una sorprendida Shizuru ―¿Crees en la magia?― musito tan cerca de los labios de la Fujino que está solo atino a asentir obnubilada por el deseo de probar aquellos labios, una vez más.

Mas sus anhelos no se hicieron realidad, pues al frío de la tarde se debieron sus labios, cuando los de Natsuki apenas acariciaron su mejilla. Sin comprender las acciones engañosas de la pelinegra, Shizuru la observó con reproche en sus ojos escarlata, y aunque guardó silencio cuando la morena se apartó completamente, poniéndose de pie. No pudo esconder su encono al preguntar. ―¿Por qué?―

―No soy esclava de mi deber, hoy no soy Arashi... my Lady―

Levantó su mano con la intención de recuperar su honor, pero pudo en un instante de cordura ver más allá de su propia pena, la que los ojos esmeralda destellaban en la ira que ocultaba su propia expresión, así que eligió no rebajarse más. ―Ciertamente, no eres él...―

―¿Desearías que fuera él?― Casi fue palpable la espina de los celos que asomaba en el enojo de la princesa de Fukka.

Un escalofrío se elevó desde el estómago hasta la garganta de la castaña, a quien un miedo más intenso que la aversión a la muerte le impidió el habla por un momento. ―Yo...―

―¿Acaso no ven la hora idiotas?― importunó la voz de una cortesana, bien conocida por su abundante pecho para una y por lo inoportuna para otra, pues ni el protocolo más básico era capaz de respetar.

―Haría bien en anunciarse, Lady Tokiha... alguna vez― Respondió Shizuru, entre agobiada y aliviada por la intervención de aquella metiche mujer.

―Si... gracias, ya sabes... por cuidarles la espalda Mai, para que nadie sospeche nada, porque ¿están desaparecidas las dos princesas durante más tiempo del que es decoroso o prudente? Si... recibo los agradecimientos luego, se perdieron el té... y a este paso la cena, así que muévanse―

―Es mandona... siempre lo fue― Argumentó Natsuki, tomando su capa de vuelta.

―Te oí...―

―¿Será así siempre?―

―Yo llevo toda mi vida intentando que cambie... no me pidas milagros―

―No hablen como si no estuviera, sigo aquí y si no regresamos al castillo se nos hará tarde para el viaje― Jaló las riendas de su corcel para emprender el camino de regreso, Natsuki por su parte ayudó a montar a Shizuru a su yegua, luego montó en su fiel Kanto siguiéndolas en silencio hasta alcanzar las puertas de su hogar.

Ingresó por el pasillo detrás de una apurada Fujino, extendió la mano tomándola del brazo ―Esta noche volverá Arashi, aun cuando no sé si es lo que deseas― se acercó a la silenciosa mujer posando delicadamente sus labios en la mejilla fría, sin atreverse a pronunciar más, giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado del pasillo dejando atrás sin notarlo, un rostro triste y unas mejillas sonrojadas.


	11. Capitulo 11 Ceremonia

Disculpen el retraso, pero en casa solo tenemos un PC y somos dos escritoras, necesitaba darle espacio a mi mujer para que escribiera a sus anchas, aun cuando la vi solo jugar todo el día xD, en fin, al menos escribió unas líneas.

Ojalá disfruten el cap que sigue, es un poco más largo

CAPÍTULO 11 CEREMONIA

Esa noche en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de las reliquias familiares era la más esperada por la corte de Fuuka, familias prestantes esperaban aquel momento en el que el heredero de los Kruger se alzará con el arma destinada a la protección de su nación, un formalismo, pues hacía ya muchos inviernos que no tenían una guerra que necesitará del uso de tal artefacto.

Cómo solicitud extra, se combinó que además de la ceremonia de los Kruger, se llevará a cabo la de los Fujino, pues al ser pareja, cumplían a cabalidad con las tradiciones familiares de cada uno de sus reinos, sin embargo, por motivos de la premura, no había sido posible la asistencia de los padres de la Heredera de Tsu, por lo que es su representación se encontraba el Duque Nagi Dai Artai, primo en primer grado de Shizuru.

Las carrozas del reino entero fueron puestas al servicio del rey Kruger con el fin de movilizar a su corte, además de una buena parte de su ejército a órdenes del General Yuuichi, las últimas en partir serían precisamente las del Monarca y su hijo en compañía de su esposa, el primero ya se hallaba impaciente por la llegada de Arashi y su nuera, tamborileaba los dedos en la ventanilla y giraba de vez en vez el rostro hacia la puerta del castillo esperando verlos salir, respiro con un poco de alivio al observar a la señorita Fujino descender por los escalones hasta llegar a su carroza, la vio subir ayudada por la mano del fiel guardia Okuzaki.

―Buenas tardes, su majestad― la peliocre lo saludó mientras se acomodaba en la silla de enfrente del vehículo.

―No es necesario tanto formalismo Shizuru, ahora somos familia, por favor llame solo por mi nombre― el pelinegro le sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

―Sólo cuando estemos a solas Keinji, no quisiera ser imprudente frente a los súbditos, quienes podrían verlo como un insulto a su nación― se sintió extraña al llamarlo por su nombre, pero con los días ese hombre había sido por demás muy amable y cercano.

―Buenas noches padre…― ninguno había notado que ya no estaban solos en la carroza, en la puerta, apunto de subir, estaba "Arashi" enfundado en sus ropas de gala, semejantes a los atuendos del primer baile, salvo porque era de un color azul y ahora ostentaba una fracción de armadura que apoyaría su labor de arquería esa noche.

―Mi princesa…― "el pelinegro" se acomodó al lado de "su esposa" al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con tal ternura que sonrojo a la castaña al saberse observada por su suegro, pero no lo dejó solo ahí, se inclinó hacia ella hasta rozar su boca en los labios temblorosos prodigándole un sutil beso que había ansiado en todo el día, pero que duró poco por cuenta de una leve interrupción.

―¿Pudiste terminar tu preparación hijo?― cortó adrede el padre incómodo ante tal muestra de afecto entre las amantes.

―Así es padre y creo que me ha sido de mucha utilidad, es imperioso que cumpla hoy con la tradición, no sería bueno fallarle al espíritu de la montaña― Giró su rostro con una leve sonrisa al ser testigo de las mejillas ruborizadas de la castaña.

―Esta noche tendremos el privilegio de contar con la ceremonia de tu esposa, ya las reliquias han sido llevadas hacia el lugar donde se llevará a cabo, a las afueras de Fuuka― Comentó el padre mientras golpeaba con su mano el techo del vehículo indicándole al cochero que ya podían ponerse en marcha.

―Tu primo el Duque Dai Artai ha venido como representante, ya que al no poder contar con la asistencia de tus padres― le informó a su nuera quien no pudo evitar una expresión de desagrado que supo esconder con el envés de su mano, ella sabía bien los deseos que él tenía por ser el monarca de Tsu, aun cuando su procedencia como hijo bastardo de su tío Kenozuke lo dejaba fuera de todo concurso.

El viaje se realizó en aproximadamente una hora y media, la conversación sólo iba dirigida por el monarca a su hijo y de vuelta, sin embargo, la de ojos sangría prefirió guardar silencio y más cuando la caricia incesante en su mano por parte del pulgar de "su esposo" la tenía pensativa, ese día había sido particularmente confuso, por fin había conocido a "su cuñada" y no le había sido del todo indiferente, era bella y orgullosa, pero por sobre todo tenía un genio de los mil demonios, muy diferente a lo gentil que era Arashi, extraño era saber que una sola persona podía tener rostros tan distintos.

Al llegar descendieron del carruaje, primero el rey, luego su hijo quien caballerosamente ayudó a bajar a su esposa.

―Bienvenidos sean sus majestades― una mujer con vestidos elegantes los recibió en la entrada la cual costaba por dos columnas muy altas hechas en madera, en la punta de cada una, una lámpara de aceite que ayudaba a ponerle un poco de luz al camino, al ingresar por este admiraron la pequeña estructura que habían creado en una semana, todo el lugar estaba encerrado por una valla circular hecha también en madera, en el centro algunas mesas largas llenas de comida donde se encontraba gran parte de la corte disfrutando de alimentos y bebidas.

Los tronos habían sido dispuestos en la cercanía de la montaña, las reliquias familiares reposaban en dos montículos de rocas en medio, siendo admiradas por todos los invitados, una espada de plata adornada con zafiros y rubíes de la familia Fujino y un hermoso arco de plata negra con hilos dorados de los Kruger.

Los Kruger saludaban a los miembros de la corte que desfilaban uno a uno frente a sus tronos, Shizuru forzaba en su máscara una sonrisa ensayada para cada momento, para cada palabra, sin embargo, fue cambiada a un gesto pétreo al notar la presencia de su primo Nagi, quien extendía una venia educada a "su esposo" y le sonreía a ella con esa macabra mueca que le hacía temblar de miedo.

―Alteza, es un placer volver a verla― el albino se acercó sin previo aviso tomando su mano para darle un beso demasiado baboso sobre el envés de su mano.

―Primo Nagi, es agradable volver a tener tu compañía― Ironía tenían sus palabras, pero en su faz aquella sonrisa que tanto encandilaba a las multitudes.

―Es una pena no haber podido asistir a tu compromiso, según entiendo, tu esposo es muy "popular"― el de cabellos blancos sonrió de forma ladina al tiempo que le señalaba a Shizuru el trono contiguo donde se encontraba Arashi muy sonriente con una de las cortesanas.

―Es una lástima que la fiesta se hiciera _**sólo **_para la familia cercana― las palabras de la castaña le recordaban su procedencia ilegítima, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir molestia al ver interactuar a su esposo con otras mujeres.

―Me permite esta pieza alteza― la música dio inicio a la celebración, el Conde tomó la oportunidad que tenía ante la princesa sabiéndola incapaz de negarse a un simple baile, y así sucedió, la castaña descendió de su trono con gesto adusto tomando la mano que este le tendía.

La mirada esmeralda se tornó oscura al notar aquella interacción entre "su esposa" y aquel Conde, mucho más cuando lo vio bajar la mano por la espalda de Shizuru de manera descarada, se levantó de su trono de un salto y llegando en dos zancadas colocó su mano en el hombro del hombre más bajo deteniendo sus movimientos.

―Me disculpo señor, pero la primera pieza en esta ceremonia se debe realizar entre mi esposa y yo, por tradición― Shizuru quería agradecerle por la intervención, su primo tenía esa mala forma de acosarla todo el tiempo, para nadie era un secreto en su familia que él había pedido su mano años atrás.

―Comprendo las tradiciones alteza, me retiro― el de ojos sangría realizó una venía procurando esconder la molestia que le producía su sola presencia.

―Ara ara, nadie me contó acerca de aquella costumbre familiar― Gesticuló una sonrisa poco visible en el momento en el que su pareja la giró de forma elegante con el ritmo de la música.

―Err…inició la noche de hoy, o acaso interrumpí tu "reunión" familiar― acto seguido su sonrisa se desvaneció ante las palabras de la morena.

―No creo que estés en posición de reclamar― giro su rostro observando las miradas constantes de las mujeres que se hallaban en la pista, unas de odio dirigidas hacia ella, pero las más molestas, las que reflejaban deseo por "su esposo".

La pelinegra tenso la mandíbula al ser consciente del significado de las palabras de la castaña, lo miraban a "él", suspiro al tiempo que detenía los movimientos del baile por completo ―Shizuru…― Acercó su rostro a la de ojos sangría cuando logró llamar su atención posando con delicadeza su boca sobre los labios entreabiertos profundizando el beso al tiempo que tomaba su mentón, unos minutos bastaron para que las demás mujeres decidieran posar su mirada en otro lugar y la falta de aire en sus pulmones para que tuvieran que separarse.

Las campanas de la iglesia principal dieron aviso del inicio de la ceremonia de entrega, Natsuki caminaba lentamente hacia el arco que emanaba una energía en forma de luz azul, pero solo ella lo podía ver, sus manos temblaban en el momento en el que extendió los brazos hasta tomar el instrumento, ¿y si fallaba?, no era él y los últimos días habían sido las palabras que más le llenaban los pensamientos, no era su hermano y al tratar de usar aquella arma podría morir si acaso la rechazaba por ese hecho.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba hacia la colina con los montículos sagrados, sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaban con nerviosismo sobre su hombro derecho esperanzada de encontrar la punta de alguna de sus flechas, sin embargo, no había nada, según la historia antigua, ella debía crearla a partir de su propia energía, pero para eso debió tener un entrenamiento y por obvias razones, solo su hermano había podido prepararse para ese momento.

―Maldito Arashi,― musito molesta por la situación en la que se encontraba, cerró los ojos con temor y tomó el mango del arco con la mano izquierda, posó la punta de sus dedos en la cuerda estirándola lentamente hasta sentir que la tensión de la misma cuál filo laceraba su piel, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se extendió por su brazo, entonces dos gotas de su sangre mancharon los hilos dorados que brillaron al tiempo que se formaba una línea luminiscente de color azul en forma de flecha.

Sus esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que aquella luz provenía de su mano, pero más fue su espanto cuando un ser hecho de fuego azul, como un fatuo en forma de lobo gigante se formó frente a ella_, "estoy muerta", _pensó reteniendo un paso atrás, por lo que se mantuvo firme en su lugar. El lobo del cual todo se maravillaron, no solo tenía un tamaño descomunal, era hermoso y majestuoso, rodeó a la heredera como si se preparara para atrapar a su presa, la cual se mantuvo recta y valerosa como debía ser a la vista de los súbditos de los dos reinos aliados, pues de un acto de cobardía más que la vida podría perderse esa noche.

Una voz grave retumbó en sus oídos, más solo ella podría oírlo. ―Natsuki Kruger, hija de Keinji Kruger, te estaba esperando.―

La llamó por su nombre, su corazón se encogió al saberse descubierta, ―¿por qué a mí? no fui la primera.― Imaginaba cómo moriría a manos del _**Arc Adamante **_y su flecha invertida, o la colmilluda dentadura del _**Hati Adamante.**_

―¿Te refieres al otro? ¿Al que ha rehusado su nombre, a la que debió ser su compañera, y traicionó a su sangre? Tú le abriste camino en el vientre materno, fue tu mano la primera en conocer este mundo, así entonces, siempre fuiste la primera a mis ojos… incluso hoy elegiste en su lugar el camino más difícil por recorrer, el destino ha hablado y tu semilla ha sido aceptada. Yo acepto tu ofrenda y tu valor porque fuiste tú, siempre tú, la poseedora de mi poder. Naciste con la bendición de las diosas; y eres predilecta ante sus ojos― Natsuki pudo ver que los iris azules del lobo miraron de soslayo a una nerviosa Shizuru, quien no paraba de temer por la vida de su amante, sabiendo el secreto que escondían…

―Entonces, ¿no has venido por mi vida?― Reformuló solo para estar segura de que no moriría en la flor de la vida.

―Tu vida me pertenece, Natsuki Kruger… pero aun no es el tiempo de que la tome― Sus colmillos blancos y filosos se mostraron muy cerca del rostro serio y concentrado de la arquera. ―He venido porque me llamaste, ¿que deseas nuevo _**Arc Adamante**_?―

―Quiero proteger mi reino, a los míos, a mi padre...― _"A Shizuru" _no pudo evitar el pensamiento.

―¿Y a la hija de Rød? ¿También la protegerías?―

―¿Hija de...? ― Rød … la hija de un dragón. ―Shizuru... ― Su mirada se tornó incluso más verde e intensa, para agrado del gran Hati. ―daría mi vida por la de ella― Al parecer hasta el gran Hati de Fukka había sucumbido a la gracia de Shizuru, por lo que Natsuki no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse presa de sus celos.

―Vendrán tiempos difíciles Natsuki Kruger, no vayas a olvidar tus palabras… dispara a la estrella del norte y te serviré lealmente― El espíritu desapareció quedando ella sola frente a la montaña, estiró el arco ya sin el dolor en sus dedos y soltó aquella flecha creada de su energía hacia la dirección que el Hati le dio, donde se perdió creando un círculo brillante en el cielo, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara.

―Lo has hecho bien― la mano de su padre se posó en su hombro apretándolo levemente, en sus ojos grises se podía vislumbrar esa mirada de orgullo que por primera vez le dedicaba a su hija, pero fue algo que no logro articular al verse rodeado de la corte que felicitaban a su "hijo". Una bendición que era al mismo tiempo un problema que tendría que enfrentar luego, la hija de Saeko no olvidaba lo que el lobo le dijo, ella fue la primera y nadie tuvo la gentileza de informárselo antes… era su destino poseer todo lo que Arashi tenía, tal vez incluso Shizuru, pero se le había negado ¿Por qué?

Llegó el turno de la princesa de Tsu, los nobles volvieron a ocupar en silencio sus posiciones admirando la belleza que esa noche despedía la castaña, quien lucía portentosa con una armadura corsé de color plata con hombreras de platino en las que se su escudo familiar relucía en bordes dorados, enfundada en un vestido de lino rojo bajo la protección de metal, caminó despacio hasta las rocas que sostenían aquella espada que solo había podido admirar en su castillo cuando su padre le relataba aquellas fantásticas historias donde su reliquia familiar le había salvado la vida muchas veces en medio de la batallas. La espada estaba incrustada en la piedra y solo se desprendería en la presencia de un digno heredero.

Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo rogándole a los dioses por ser digna, aspiró el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y luego exhaló con suavidad, estiro su brazo derecho colocando la mano sobre el asa cerrando sus dedos con fuerza para levantar la espada, entonces sintió un leve ardor provenir de su mano, de la empuñadura, habían salido dos pequeñas agujas que como colmillos se habían insertado en su dedo anular y su pulgar extrayéndole unas gotas de sangre, el líquido rojizo se deslizo por las líneas de la hoja hasta llegar a la punta que brilló intensamente, letras arcanas brillaron en la hoja, _**"Kvinne Rød",**_ así mismo el zafiro azul en el pomo de la espada se tornó tan rojo como los ojos de su poseedora, y de la misma una chispa dio origen a un fuego tan intenso que dio origen a la forma serpentina de un dragón alargado que rodeó a la joven heredera logrando hacer varios aros que flameaban alrededor de su cuerpo, sin quemarla, pero tan mortales como para cerrarse en cualquier momento.

La multitud contuvo el aliento, igual que cuando el Hati pareció más una amenaza para el príncipe que un aliado.

―¿Porque tiemblas Shizuru Fujino hija de Akihiro?― Musitó la cabeza draconiana hecha por completo de un fuego perenne y los ojos, del primero, tan escarlatas como los de todos los hijos de Rød.

―No deseo otra cosa que ser digna― Afirmó intentando mantener la serenidad, superando la flaqueza propia de la idea detrás de la muerte.

―Has sido elegida por el poder que recorre tus venas, no debes temer… eres digna de mí― La voz si es que era posible, se tornó gentil como la que sería de una madre, más para Shizuru el sentimiento no era conocido y no sabía que pensar. ―¿Cuál es tu ofrenda pequeña?―

―Te doy mi corazón como ofrenda― Murmuró sin dilación.

―No puedes darme lo que no te pertenece, ningún hombre o doncella puede entregar lo que los dioses han destinado a otro legado, dame entonces la herencia de la sangre que crece y vive en tu carne― Pese al grandioso significado de la voz hechicera de la que descubrió era un dragón hembra, no pudo entender ¿A qué se refería? ―Y que su nombre sea un día… _**Shura, **_cuando el fuego azul y la flama de sangre sean una. Hasta entonces serás mi nueva _**Kvinne Rød**_― Pudo sentir a la criatura de fuego seguir girando en torno a ella, hasta que la cabeza se posó tan cerca de su oído y aunque reposó sobre su hombrera, el fuego no le hizo daño, al contrario… era revitalizante. ―Duros tiempos se avecinan, la sombra oscura ya viene, cuida del nuevo colmillo de Hati, ella será fuerte como su corazón lo sea y de ello, tú serás responsable… mi pequeña―

El eco de la voz se dispersó en todas direcciones, dejando tras de sí la calidez que supondría un contacto amoroso en su hombro. Pudo ver como el arma se adaptaba a ella, pasando de una espada mandoble del peso adecuado para un rey como Akihiro y tornándose en una lanza de una sola punta tremendamente estilizada, y con hermosas vertebras retractiles que solo ella pudo notar.

Al principio la multitud pareció impresionada por la adaptabilidad del arma, luego los nobles estuvieron decepcionados por la pérdida de tamaño del tesoro de la casa Fujino, cosa que Nagi Dai Artai celebraba, elevando algunos murmullos desagradables como_** "¿es eso un mondadientes?" **_mientras encendía un puro para celebrar el descalabro de los dioses, un signo irrefutable de que él debería reinar_._

Natsuki por su parte estuvo tentada a romperle la cara al desgraciado y su rostro no escondía su disgusto, apenas la mano de su padre en su hombro le mantuvo lo suficientemente consciente de la problemática que eso ocasionaría.

Shizuru observó las miradas desaprobatorias, fundamentalmente la de su madre quien para su sorpresa estaba oculta entre la multitud bajo una capucha, no lo entendía, ellos estaban demasiado "ocupados" para venir, o tal vez, sabían de la mutación del arma, y del resultado desagradable que tendría lugar.

Se negó a dejarles pensar cosa más absurda. ―El tamaño no lo es todo, subestimar lo mortífera que es la gracia de una daga afilada, siempre es un error… cuando la misma puede atravesar un corazón― Y claramente su preciosa lanza era tanto elegante como peligrosa, con una sonrisa ladina capaz de cautivar a todos los que la observaban se movió hasta el centro de la colina, con toda la ceremonia que requeriría, el sonido de los tambores y la lira atravesando el murmullo y el silencio, dio inicio a la danza ceremonial de _**Kvinne**_, por quien se representaba la gracia de la mujer convertida en la más letal de las serpientes…

El cuerpo agraciado de Shizuru se movió al ritmo de la tonada, formando con intrincados pasos también posturas de combate al ritmo creciente de la melodía; dichas figuras hermosas con su cuerpo en las que solo una de sus manos sostenía sin ninguna dificultad la lanza y la acomodaba de acuerdo a la necesidad como si de un ornamento se tratara, hacía de la danza uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que alguien hubiera visto jamás y basta decir que la joven colmillo estaba embelesada, sus ojos no podían desprenderse de la figura de la doncella que amaba y anhelada una vez más en la intimidad, ante una contemplación tan provocadora. Pues sería no menos que cautivadora la mortal criatura cuyo embrujo es la perfecta distracción antes de la cacería… por un momento sus ojos se desconectaron y fue tiempo suficiente para la cordura. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho, en memoria de las nebulosas circunstancias apagaron el brillo esmeralda, _**"es mi deber"**_ resonaba en sus recuerdos con la voz de la hermosa castaña, por lo que Natsuki volvió a la pétrea expresión que cualquier sentir ocultaba.

Se ahogaba en sus sentimientos, detestando la fragilidad de su traicionero corazón, una distracción que no le permitió actuar a tiempo cuando un grupo de arqueros dispersos entre la gente, para espanto de la multitud, se levantaba con ballestas listas y cargadas de un par de flechas encendidas, entre ellos la mismísima Reina Izumi quien se desprendió de su capa y levantó la mano, ordenando el ataque sobre su propia progenie. Natsuki se puso entre Shizuru y las flechas de mil amores, más que solo por su promesa al Hati, pero el agarre de su padre la detuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para que no matara a los arqueros, como si éste conociera de antemano el hecho. La morena lo golpeó por puro reflejo y se apresuró a llegar corriendo con Shizuru cuando ya algunas flechas descendían de lo alto cortando la noche.

La castaña sonrió ante la llegada de su amante, quien sin siquiera saber cómo, abrió el cuerpo el Arc Adamante en dos, formando en la abertura un escudo hecho de la hermosa flama azul que recordaba haber visto en el Hati sagrado y que ponía sobre sus cabezas para impedir el impacto de las flechas. Un instante precioso que atesoraría luego, pues claramente este era su momento de brillar, por más que la valentía de Natsuki fuera un acto por demás enternecedor a los ojos escarlatas.

Shizuru no perdió la calma y de hecho continuó la danza fuera de la seguridad prodigada por el 'príncipe', y evadiendo en medio de sus movimientos las flechas que caían, con la misma elegancia que lo hizo al inicio de su baile.

―Shizuru― Gritó Natsuki, más que preocupada y comprendiendo que mientras la castaña se moviera así sería imposible abrigarla del ataque, por más que incrementara el tamaño de la flama que las cobijaba.

Una segunda oleada de disparos llenó el cielo e incendió la noche, eran mil o eso le pareció a la gente, cuyos gritos rompieron el silencio aterrorizados por la idea de la muerte de la heredera de Tsu, siendo tan bella e inminente su perdida. Nagi quien conocía el entramado de la ceremonia disfrutaba desde su palco las peripecias que su prima ejecutaba con la simple idea de sobrevivir.

La lluvia de fuego se precipitó sobre ella, pero Shizuru no temió un solo momento, tan solo aceleró el movimiento de su cuerpo y sus manos mientras los tambores retumbaban con tal fuerza en el clímax de lo que comprendió era su verdadera prueba para mostrarse como la digna heredera que era. Lo quisiese o no, ser subestimada era un lujo que no podría darse, así que abrió sus parpados y en sus iris se reflejó el fuego de Rød, así el filo de su lanza se desprendió como si fuera una tremendamente larga espina cuyas vertebras eran filosas en extremo, agitó su muñeca con precisión y la fuerza indomable de su espíritu formando un movimiento tras otro, dando lugar una espiral en derredor de ella y de su esposo, los infinitos filos resultantes cortaron la lluvia de fuego sin que una sola de ellas lograra atravesar le ingeniosa barrera.

Los ojos de la multitud contemplaron al precioso demonio de las mil cuchillas, cuyos ojos provistos del fuego mortal del antiguo dragón Rød pudieron destrozar las 1111 púas del Espín de Thrak, pues eso representaba la ceremonia que tuvo lugar… una leyenda del pueblo de Tsu.

Gotas de sudor bajaron por su barbilla, mientras sus respiros largos recuperaban el aliento lo más discretamente posible. Los iris escarlatas se posaron sobre los de los dos miembros de su familia, sonrió triunfal para Nagi cuando su puro cayó al suelo partido a la mitad… era una pequeña retribución personal que le recordaba al Conde, cuan peligrosa era; y a su madre, la que por lo que pareció un instante demasiado corto, le miraba con orgullo y admiración, pero pronto fue reemplazado por presunción, propia o ajena, en realidad no lo supo, eso era más propio de Izumi. Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, los vítores de lo que los futuros reyes podían hacer, era motivo de alegría pues esperaban una gran estabilidad. No había muchos reinos de los cuales los monarcas contarán con dos tesoros para defenderse.

―Es claro que no necesitaste un escolta nunca― La voz grave de Natsuki se escuchó a su espalda, cerró el arco y con él la flama se extinguió, volviendo el tesoro a su estado natural, en su espalda.

―Aun así, es interesante saber que serías capaz de ponerte entre mil flechas y yo.― Retrajo su lanza.

―Siempre te protegeré― sonrió de forma coqueta al tiempo que caminaba al lado de la castaña rozando suavemente su mano en el envés de la de "su esposa" ―estaba pensando… no creo que nos necesiten más por hoy― los ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar notando lo mucho que la gente estaba concentrada en el gran banquete.

―¿Me estas proponiendo huir?― la sonrisa ladina se combinó con sus ojos más rojizos de lo usual. ―No sé si debamos, además, tengo hambre, Nat-su-ki― ese tono bastó para sonrojar a la morena lo que amplió la sonrisa en los labios de la Fujino.

―Ya tengo los suministros suficientes en Kanto…― desvió la mirada hacia la mesa.

―Ara ara...Natsuki ya lo tenía planeado―

―Si quieres te dejo para que atiendas tu sola los asuntos de la nobleza― la morena se adelantó unos pasos de su acompañante.

―Oh no, no, no.…ve tu primero, yo te sigo― la castaña negó al ver el tumulto que se armaba cerca del Rey, espero a que Natsuki desapareciera muy cerca de la tienda que le habían asignado para luego caminar a paso raudo por el mismo sendero con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa noche solo seria para ellas.


	12. Capitulo 12 Encuentros

Disculpen el retraso, estoy teniendo baches de escritor, hace mucho que no hacia esto, ojalá disfruten lo que sigue

**CAPÍTULO 12 ENCUENTROS**

El monarca avanzaba por el pasillo escoltado por su guardia, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al sentirse más tranquilo con la llegada de su hijo, un mes y una semana había pasado desde que este había huido del castillo y desde que hubiera enviado a su investigador con el fin de recuperarlo, era ya de noche, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba darle las buenas nuevas a su hija.

Se paró frente a la puerta levantando la mano para posar los nudillos sobre su superficie, entonces unos suspiros venidos desde el interior detuvieron sus movimientos, ¿Acaso esos… eran gemidos?, tensó la mandíbula con visible enojo, eran sonidos que rara vez había escuchado en el deleite de sus amantes y que no escatimaban derroche para exponer los placeres que las dos doncellas ocupaban al otro lado. Miró de soslayo al guarda cuya distancia ahora justificada delataba cuán frecuentes eran las noches apasionadas de los "recién casados."

La sonrisa de Okuzaki se desvió intentando fingir no entender los pensamientos del Rey. Keinji se aclaró la garganta y con dos golpes suaves llamó a la puerta esperando se abriera al instante, pero no fue así, algunos minutos le bastaron para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado por las ocupantes de la habitación quienes se olvidaban del mundo en fogosas posturas.

Tocó más y más fuerte, perdiendo los estribos en el quinto repicar. ―¡Es imperiosa tu presencia en mi despacho!― levantó la voz reprimiendo los deseos de tirar la puerta.

Cesó por un momento el crujir de la cama y el golpeteo con la pared. ―Es…es...tar...de...háblame...mañana padre.― la voz más ronca que de costumbre le hizo cerrar los puños con ira, pero, no podía ceder ante los deseos de sacar a su hija de la recámara pues no estaba sola y no confiaba en la discreción de su compañía.

―A primera hora espero verte― giró sobre sus talones sin esperar respuesta, no queriendo seguir oyendo aquellas expresiones de la intimidad que le taladraban la cabeza con más ideas de lo que podría estar sucediendo o más bien haciendo ese par; oídos sordos ante algo que pasaba en sus narices desde hace más de un mes y por su culpa. Cuán mal quedaría el príncipe heredero si no respondiera como un semental al empeño que una doncella mereciese, era solo que odiaba la idea de que dicha tarea estuviese a cargo de su hija y no de Arashi, mucho temía que todo se complicó más de lo necesario, casi tenía deseos de azotar a su hijo por las vicisitudes que su egoísmo les había acarreado.

Al amanecer Natsuki caminaba sonriente por los pasillos del castillo acompañada de su fiel Okuzaki.

―Su alteza, debe desayunar primero,― la guardiana la miró extrañada en el instante en que desviaron el camino que en principio fuera al comedor para seguir hacia el pasillo que la llevaría hasta el despacho de su padre.

―Hoy no Akira, mi padre me ha ordenado venir antes, debe ser algo muy importante― colocó su mano en su vientre esperando que con eso pudiera calmar un poco la sensación de hambre que le recorría ―por favor aguarda mientras termino esto, te prometo no demorar mucho― como siempre, con gentileza palmeó el brazo de la joven de ojos amatista para seguidamente ingresar al recinto.

―Buenos días padre, que eso es tan im…― sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron al notar la presencia de alguien más al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del despacho.

―Ho...si pareces mi gemelo― Un sonriente pelinegro se acercaba hasta ella para verla más de cerca.

―Hermano…― trago en seco ―hasta que te dignas en aparecer― tenso la mandíbula con su cercanía.

―Digamos que he tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de mis acciones, ha sido irresponsable de mi parte el dejarte todas mis responsabilidades― el pelinegro estiró su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de la menor tomando la corona que le pertenecía ―quiero que me disculpes por haberte abandonado sin ser consciente de tu sentir y por haberte amarrado a unas circunstancias tan complejas― se acomodó la corona sobre los cabellos para luego abrazar a una estática Natsuki quien sólo apretaba los puños entendiendo que la pantomima llegaba a su final.

―Si me disculpan, debo cambiar mis ropas― giró su torso dispuesta a huir de ese lugar, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su padre que ni siquiera podría imaginar su tormento.

―Arashi, por favor ve al comedor, debo hablar un momento con tu hermana― el monarca esperó hasta quedarse a solas con su hija, caminó despacio hacia su escritorio dándole la espalda a la morena―Es momento de que cumpla mi promesa― tomó algunos documentos que había preparado más temprano y giro extendiendo su brazo con ellos en la mano.

―¿De qué hablas?― la menor los tomo mirándolos con mucha confusión. algunos constaban de permisos para sacar una pequeña fortuna del tesoro real, escrituras de una casa en un poblado que ni ella misma conocía, caballos y ganado.

―Te doy tu libertad, puedes partir hoy mismo si así lo deseas― después de aceptar que había cometido un error muy grande al meter a su hija en esa maraña de mentiras, había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarla,

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso enloqueciste? Sabes bien que no puedo irme, le prometí a la reliquia que defendería nuestro reino, a ti, a Shiz…― la morena tiro a los papeles al suelo con ira.

―¡No lo digas! ¡Ella es la esposa de tu hermano!― Keinji manoteo en el aire exasperado.

―¡Lo tengo muy claro! ¡Pero le prometí que la protegería! ¡Y tú no puedes impedir que lo haga!―

―¡No soy idiota Natsuki se porque lo haces! ¡Las he visto maldita sea!― Claro que lo sabía, la forma en la que las dos se miraban, tan enamoradas la una de la otra, por no decir la frecuencia de su intimidad. ―¡Pero no sería tuya al final de todo y lo sabes!―

―Y apostaste mi corazón por Arashi, como si no te importara ni un poco… no hay libertad en nada de lo que hemos hecho padre―

―Entiendo perfectamente la promesa que has hecho, pero te quiero suplicar... no, ¡te lo ordenó!, mantente alejada de ella, tu cumpliste con tu papel, ahora está con el que debe ser su esposo―

Su sonrojo mostraba la ira que la llenaba en ese momento, temiendo decir algo que la pudiera poner en más aprietos, pero la idea de verla con él… era peor que la muerte, así que se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta con fuerza y luego cerrándola de golpe a sus espaldas, caminó por el pasillo deprisa tirando la chaqueta con afán mientras su guarda la recogía confundida pues había visto salir mucho antes al príncipe que supo diferenciar por algunos detalles, la morena soltó sus cabellos, sacó la camisa de su pantalón de color negro antes de ingresar al comedor, sin embargo, ya era tarde, pues su hermano y Shizuru compartían un beso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la taza que había dejado caer Mai al darse cuenta de la llegada de la pelinegra.

―Natsuki…― la voz de la pelirroja llegó a los oídos de los presentes quienes dirigieron los ojos hacia la recién llegada, más aún, los ojos sangría se debatían entre el hombre que en ese momento la abrazaba y la mujer que la observaba pálida y agitada.

Sin mediar palabra, la de ojos esmeralda dirigió sus pasos hasta la pareja tomando a Shizuru del brazo alejándola de su hermano para, seguidamente, asestar un golpe con el puño sobre el rostro a Arashi arrojándolo por la fuerza sobre parte del comedor.

―¡Natsuki! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!― El rey apenas llegaba a la estancia cuando su hijo caía sobre la mesa y se tomaba el rostro con visible dolor.

―¡Me ha tirado un diente!― el pelinegro se levantó enojado dispuesto a hacerle pagar a su hermana semejante osadía, por lo que tomó la primera copa de cobre que tuvo a la mano y se la arrojó a la cabeza a la "menor". La pelinegra pudo a bien evadir el objeto, pero no el vino que le cayó en los ojos dejándola ciega por un momento… instante que Arashi aprovechó para embestir a su agresora olvidándose por un momento que se trataba de su propia sangre. Ya en el suelo puñetazos fueron y vinieron, en el rostro o las costillas, hasta que el corpulento rey separó a los más jóvenes. Arashi fue empujado a unos metros, serenándose después; mientras que el padre retenía entre sus brazos a la persona iracunda que era su hija y cuyos ojos llenos de rencor se posaban sobre su hermano.

―¡Ya basta!― Alzó la voz el Rey para apaciguar a su hija, que dejó de forcejear y tomó alguna distancia con el mayor una vez estuvo libre. En ese estado la de ojos esmeralda realmente parecía un león enjaulado cuyos agitados respiros exponían lo mucho que le costaba mantener la calma.

―¿Por qué?― Cuestionó Arashi, quien tomó la ocasión de recuperar su diente y reinsertarlo en la encía sangrante, tomó vino y un queso, el primero para desinfectar la boca y el segundo para hacer un puente que le permitiera sostener el diente en la posición adecuada hasta que volviera a pegar.

―Porque eres un maldito desgraciado…― Respondió la morena limpiándose el labio que le fue roto en la pelea a puños que tuvieron en el suelo.

―Retírate Natsuki― Ordenó el rey sabiendo que el problema ascendería.

―Pero…― No estaba lista para marcharse y mucho menos dejar a Arashi a solas con Shizuru, ese infame querría marcarla suya de inmediato solo por la maldita novedad… si la había besado como si nada, poco tardaría en ser más que un beso. ―No me iré… ¿y dárselo todo en charola de plata?― Negaba con la cabeza, aun caminando de un lado a otro con ese aire de peligro.

―¡Hazlo ahora!― Insistió el rey, consciente de que otra desobediencia más, le obligaría a dar un castigo ejemplificante a su hija.

―No padre… yo… no soy menos que él. Me importa muy poco si no significo nada para tí, pero ya no más― Fue visible para todos, la herida que se había formado con los años en el corazón del Diamante Plateado y de la que Keinji se sabía culpable, pues era consciente de su constante predilección por Arashi.

―Cierren las puertas… y Okuzaki, asegúrese de que nadie escuche ¡Rápido!―

Shizuru observaba en silencio la situación, confusa por las circunstancias que se le presentaban. Había hablado con Nina justamente esa mañana, para que llevara una carta informativa a su padre, tal cual debía ser previo a los preparativos de la boda, su humor era mejor que bueno pues yacer en el lecho con Natsuki se había convertido en una secreta adicción, era la mejor amante posible, pues a fin de cuentas se había convertido en experta conocedora de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, el que había explorado una y otra vez con una devoción casi religiosa. No estaba segura de los sentimientos detrás de aquello, porque ninguna de las dos había sido explícita al dar un nombre a sus circunstancias, repitieron el acto más allá de lo razonable tendría que admitir… ignoraba si tales acciones iban más allá del deber de su acuerdo en el engaño o tal vez, el placer mismo de la mutua compañía, teñida del matiz de emociones a las que se negaba a dar nombre, incluso cuando Rød fue muy clara en expresar cuánto debía guardar el corazón del Colmillo; pero cuidar un corazón ¿No puede hacerse de múltiples formas? Aun nada tangible podía disolver el tipo de afecto que la Kruger le reservaba, aunque el suyo tendiera más y más cerca del debilitante sentimiento al que llaman amor…

Así que si, Shizuru miraba confusa al par de hermanos que eran semejantes uno de otro como dos gotas de agua y sin embargo ella podía notar las diferencias a una legua de distancia. Por lo que al desayunar junto a Lady Tokiha, vio venir a su amante y no se sintió cómoda, empero, en su obligación estaba cumplir el deber de una esposa, siempre presta a los deseos del hombre aun si no coincide con su voluntad. Al principio tuvo la suposición con solo verlo, demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para ser delicado, y fue certeza cuando sus labios se encontraron y pudo distinguir la falta de afecto en el beso que más abundante en lujuria solo se ocupaba del placer personal del príncipe. Banal, lujurioso y vacío, así se sentía el que debía ser su esposo esa noche, como temía era el destino que le aguardaba.

Por lo que la intromisión de otra voz, otros ojos, los que ansiaba en realidad casi fue un alivio, salvo por la pelea que vino después. Así ahora estaba en un limbo con un malestar a la altura del pecho, cuando no podía entender porque Natsuki Kruger ahora estaba dispuesta a apartar a Arashi de su lado, cuando su llegada le traería la libertad que tanto había anhelado.

La custodia de ojos amatistas trancó todas las puertas y antes de cerrar la última, ordenó a los soldados salir al pasillo, con sus propios ojos Okuzaki vigilaría que ningún curioso atendiera los secretos de la familia real. Así se instaló el silencio entre los reunidos, acercándose Mai a Arashi por quien su afecto aun preocupado miraba la herida aún sangrante en la dentadura...

―¡Insolente!― Aquella fue la voz del Rey y la mano que abofeteó la cara de Natsuki intempestivamente. ―Nunca más te atrevas a ponerme en tal ridículo―

El acto estranguló los corazones de las otras doncellas en el recinto, Shizuru presionó sus manos sobre su vestido. ―Señores, se deben las explicaciones de este estropicio― Intentó decir para obtener la atención del Rey sobre ella y no otro maltrato en la tersa piel de la que fue su musa la noche anterior.

Pero Natsuki no estaba para razonar o aplacar su temperamento. ―Bien padre…― Aplaudió antes de que Keinji pudiera atender de algún modo la justa dura de Shizuru. El mayor volvió los iris grises sobre la más joven y pelinegra como él, cuyo dolor más que físico se exponía emocionalmente en sus ojos, los mismos que Saeko usaba para increparle alguna mala conducta, por lo que su corazón se conmovió y se lamentó de haberle pegado a Natsuki.

―Hija…― Intentó decir aun sabiendo que el daño estaba hecho.

―Puedo aplaudir que me golpees por dos palabras, pero entiendo que ni los pétalos de las rosas toquen al niño de tus ojos― Ironizó develando la obviedad sobre el favoritismo del Rey. ―...cuando como dijo el gran Lobo, Arashi nos traicionó a todos… solo porque el niño bonito es un maldito cobarde― Los ojos verdes, tan llenos de ira y reproche contemplaron la mano levantada que no dudaría en devolverle el golpe una segunda vez, más por el deber del rey, que por la voluntad del padre.

―Padre… no la lastimes más, si es mi culpa.― Intervino Arashi, ganándose por primera vez al menos un poco del respeto de los presentes en la sala. ―Mis acciones inadecuadas nos ha traído a este momento y debo hacerme responsable de ello―

Todos, incluso la princesa de Tsu prestó atención al Hati de Jade, en parte agradecida por impedir un segundo agravio del rey y otro tanto disgustada por la huida que ahora los tenía a todos entre la espada y la pared.

―Lamento haberte herido, hermana… he sido joven y tonto, impetuoso por decir lo poco. Conoces mejor que nadie lo que las imposiciones nos han hecho, ciertamente mi debilidad me ha jugado una mala pasada y por ella has sufrido, cuando jamás quise causaros daño alguno―

Era el discurso, la morena gruñó, el mismo truco de siempre, Arashi aceptaba la culpa, pero nunca las consecuencias, soltaba un par de palabras valientes y con ello como desde niños, el orgullo del Rey enarbolaba los egos complacientes del padre.

Pero lo que no esperó es que lo usara con Shizuru, cuando lo vio postrarse a sus pies, eso era ruin, un golpe de lo más bajo que hizo hervir su sangre, aun temerosa por desconocer los sentimientos de la castaña, había deseado acercarse para impedir la proximidad, pero la frialdad que la castaña le mostraba le hacía dudar.

―Lady Shizuru, no sé cómo empezar a disculparme contigo, has sido tú la más afectada por mi imprudente actuar,― Con el rostro compungido y sus manos tendidas sobre la piel nacarada del envés que besó a pesar del dolor en su diente. ―Si me aceptáis de vuelta como ha debido ser desde el principio, os aseguro que junto a vos cualquier predicamento será resuelto― Allí resplandecía el carisma que Arashi empleaba para galantear a las hermosas mozas de la corte y en respuesta una sonrisa cortés nació de la boca de la princesa, para incomodidad de Mai y Natsuki.

―Deberé pensarlo, mis señores… se me ha entregado a uno por esposo y yo he creído ciegamente en su palabra― Miró parsimoniosa a Natsuki, intentando que leyera entre líneas sus intenciones, pero era aquello demasiado pedir a una que solo podía ver cuánto le fue robado por Arashi. ―La virtud y el honor de una hija de Rød, heredera al trono de Tsu… no es un juego que pueda ser disputado por dos hermanos, he sido ofendida gravemente, Rey Keinji y no sé si pueda resarcir esta falta―

―Espero encontrar el modo para desagraviarla, princesa.― El rey inclinó la cabeza dócilmente ante la sorpresa de Mai, quien ahora entendía mejor el poder de manipulación de la castaña. Para ella no era un secreto que la Fujino conocía la feminidad detrás de los atuendos del príncipe tiempo atrás, por lo que fingir demencia se tornaba muy conveniente, teniendo en cuenta como parecía importar muy poco el orgullo magullado de Arashi y peor aún, el corazón roto de su amiga. ―Mis hijos son, como usted ve, torpes en extremo y no es menos que mi culpa por no haberlos criado bien―

―Haré lo que pidas para ser el digno esposo que mereces― Se adelantó de nuevo Arashi entendiendo el plan de su padre, estaba claro que tendría que conquistar a la renuente hija del Rey de Tsu. Aún se cuestiona qué tan lejos había llevado su hermana la pantomima de llevar su nombre y que al final no estuvieran tan afectadas sus relaciones en la corte.

―_No digas nada… por favor―_ Deletreó Shizuru con los labios mientras las cabezas de los dos hombres se postraban a sus pies, al menos por ahora los tenía donde quería… o eso se obligaba a pensar.

La Kruger no era de las que renunciara por más que sus ojos cristalinos interpretaran otra cosa en las acciones de la Gracia Amatista. ―¿Cómo podrás serlo Arashi? Yo tengo el tesoro― Sonrió sardónica ante el hecho de saber que fue primera en unas cuantas cosas que su hermano jamás podría, y mostrándole la mano cuyos dedos fueron cortados por el tesoro, donde las marcas de la promesa del Hati se grabaron para siempre con el símbolo del arquero divino. ―Solo por mi muerte podrías intentar reclamar este derecho―

―¿Que?― Eso sí que descolocó el aparente temple del joven heredero de Fukka, quien se puso de pie contrariado.

―Ha pasado un mes y medio desde el vínculo, muchacho… la ceremonia del Arc Adamante y la Kvinne Rød ya tuvo lugar― Explicó con pesadez el Rey, sin cesar el reproche en su rostro ante la altivez inapropiada de su hija.

―Pero tú no… eres la primogénita, la muerte está cernida para el que se atreva a pretender al Hati Adamante sin ser digno― Refuto el príncipe con el orgullo herido.

―No llegaste a la ceremonia hermanito, cuando enfrenté a la muerte y los colmillos del Hati sagrado me sonrieron, comprendí que no… no fuiste el primero en nacer― Los ojos le traicionaron, porque no pudo evitar mirar a la silenciosa persona que era Shizuru, de pie a un lado y cerca de la ventana, en realidad su rostro que aparentemente sereno no escondía del todo su desencanto. La idea de que pudiera estar esperando su destino tan apaciblemente a pesar de lo que habían compartido le removió las entrañas a Natsuki, por lo que centró su ira de vuelta en Arashi. ―Da gracias… el Hati te habría matado si hubieras sido tú, así que el destino te concedió vivir debido a tu egoísmo―

―Y una esposa, que tú no tienes… Natsuki― aguijoneó la herida ahora visible de la Kruger menor, sabiendo para sí que él tendría la única cosa por la que su antes indiferente hermana estaría dispuesta a retar al viejo Keinji.

―No soy un objeto que puedan disputar… no soy cualquier cosa― Les informó la castaña más que indignada y con la clara aprobación de Mai, quien se había puesto junto a Shizuru temiendo que los hermanos volvieran a pelearse a golpes.

Aquella fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. ―¡Ella fue mía primero!― Gritó sin contemplar quien pudiera oírla incluso fuera en el pasillo donde los soldados aún esperaban las órdenes del rey, ciega ante la idea de verla con él, prefería la muerte a eso. ―Y por las diosas que no voy a permitirte tocarla ni una sola vez―

―Hasta donde todos saben, ella ha sido mía siempre― Ciertamente el gemelo conocía ciertos detalles del asunto por los reportes de su padre.

―Entonces… no hay otro modo, Arashi― Comenzó a retirar dedo por dedo la prenda en su mano y todos los reunidos comprendieron las intenciones de la princesa de Fukka.

―Hija… no te atrevas― Se apresuró a decir Keinji con una palidez que rayaba con la nieve.

Una vez más la menor hizo caso omiso de su padre, ―yo… soy Natsuki Kruger,― Comenzó a decir acercándose a su hermano quien, con el mismo orgullo a flor de piel, le devolvía una mirada sin remordimiento. ―El diamante Plateado y Arc Adamante…― Los iris de diversa tonalidad verde temblaron brevemente. ―Yo te reto a ti, Arashi Kruger, el Hati de Jade… por el derecho a ser el primero― Arrojó la prenda a los pies del "mayor".

―¡Perdiste la cabeza!― Gritó Keinji empujando por un hombro a Natsuki y luego apartando a Arashi del guante que pretendió recoger. ―¡Y tú!― tomó por el cuello de la ajada camisa a su hijo varón. ―No se te ocurra aceptar un duelo en el que uno de mis dos hijos acabará muerto… o te juro que te azotare como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo―

―Pero padre… ningún hombre o príncipe puede rechazar un duelo ¿Que honor me quedaría?― Miró sobre el hombro de su progenitor a Natsuki, quien sonreía con burla.

―Debiste pensarlo antes de abandonarnos a todos, Arashi… nunca tuviste honor― la morena lo increpó.

―¡A callar Natsuki!― Dijo el Rey maldiciendo a sus antepasados por los hijos que le habían dado.

―¡Te patearía el trasero con una mano atada a la espalda!― Respondió el airado príncipe a pesar de la fuerza descomunal que su padre ocupaba en mantenerlo lejos de la otra.

―Pruébalo si eres hombre― Continuó el ardid, omitiendo la creciente ira que cierta castaña ya no se esmeraba por esconder.

―¡Basta!― Oyeron la voz preciosa de la princesa, de un tono mortífero que hizo sentir escalofríos a Natsuki, pues solo ella conocía las implicaciones nefastas detrás de tal sonido. ―¡Impúberes con corona! ¡Esclavos de la vanidad y el ego!― Increpó la de mirar escarlata. Primero se aproximó a Natsuki quien tragó saliva preocupada, y con su dedo, pico el pecho con reproche. ―No soy tu propiedad, no soy el juguete que habrán de disputarse los hermanos como si no valiese nada… ¿qué te duele más? ¿La idea de ser reemplazado por un alfeñique o en verdad es tan importante para ti no perder? Tu eres tan culpable como él, porque aceptaste ser otra persona a cambio de lo que sea que el Rey te haya prometido, no eres mejor que él― Heló en la mente y el corazón de la pelinegra, mientras Shizuru se daba la vuelta y acudía junto a Arashi con un semblante no menos pálido o agobiado. ―Y tú, no pretendas ser el esposo que no has sido durante tanto tiempo, como si no hubieras huido cobardemente ante la idea de la responsabilidad que a los hombros de un Rey siempre acaecen, porque entonces no mereces estar junto a mí, que lo daría todo por mi pueblo y que no rehusé acudir a un reino extranjero, con un prometido cobarde, por el bien de mi nación, no estas a mí nivel ¿Podrás demostrar que me equivoco? ¿¡Oh! gran Hati de Jade?― Ironizó el título que tan grande le quedaba al príncipe, dejando sin habla a todos los reunidos.

La admiración de Mai por Shizuru creció, hasta que se tornó en preocupación, pues le pareció ver su tez amarillenta, el sudor en su frente y cuando anticipó lo siguiente, lo dejo ser… Arashi se lo merecía.

La castaña no pudo contener las arcadas que la presencia del príncipe le ocasionaba, su desprecio fue somatizado y la tensión explotó, en el momento mismo en el que no pudo mantener los alimentos en su estómago e irrefrenables ácidos volvieron sobre su camino, cuando Shizuru devolvió el desayuno en las galas reales del gallardo príncipe, luego trastabilló y se desplomó en los brazos de la que había fingido ser su esposo las anteriores semanas. Escucho su nombre ser musitado una y otra vez, mientras los angustiados iris esmeralda la miraban, pero todo era difuso, daba vueltas y luego, simplemente fueron sombras.

―¡Médico!― Gritó Natsuki hasta estar segura de que en cada posible rincón del palacio fue escuchada. ―Shizuru, por favor… despierta, ¡Médico!― Volvió a insistir muerta de la preocupación.

Arashi por su parte contempló su deplorable aspecto, percibió el hedor de las enzimas obrando en la comida y no tardó en darse la vuelta para devolver asqueado su propio desayuno, cayendo una vez más de su boca el diente que su hermana le había tirado antes. Mai se cubrió la nariz y guardó las distancias, mientras se apresuraba a correr a la puerta trancada, abriéndola para hacer llegar la voz a los guardias y que ayudaran al menos a traer el médico.

―La llevaré a su cuarto…― Deslizó sus manos con cuidado, sosteniendo a Shizuru en la posición nupcial y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, motivo por el que levantarla fue increíblemente fácil en ese momento.

―No eres quien debe hacerlo― Le recordó el rey.

―Y sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado, ahora no se trata de ti, de mí o de Arashi, solo necesito saber que ella está bien… solo eso― Hizo caso omiso del padre y salió con la castaña en brazos, dispuesta a llevarla a su habitación, para que el médico la revisara allí.

―No lo dejará ser… me parece que de tanto fingir, ya poco ha sido fingido, el Arc Adamante se ha enamorado de la Kvinne Rød― Musitó por lo bajo una preocupada Mai, quien le daba espacio a su ex amante a recomponerse del contagioso vómito que inició con Shizuru, un síntoma que curiosamente traía memorias de algunas de las doncellas "supuestamente castas" y al servicio de los grandes señores de la corte, pero no quería creer que Shizuru fuera de ese tipo de mujeres. Keinji, solo atinó a mirar de soslayo a Arashi quien devolvía todavía el estómago, como si aún le quedara algo por dar, sintió vergüenza ajena y por un momento pensó en que tal vez había alimentado al lobo equivocado.


	13. Capitulo 13 Sorpresas

Buen día, disculpen la demora con este capítulo, he estado un poco ocupada y estoy un poco atrasada con esta historia, ojalá sepan perdonarme.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**CAPITULO 13 SORPRESAS**

La inquietud en los pasos de la princesa de Fukka decían tanto más que la indiferencia que desbordaba el "esposo" de la convaleciente castaña de Tsu, a quien el viejo médico Greer auscultara en el lecho. Arashi no olvidaba el inconveniente vomitivo o el diente que por poco no pueden poner de vuelta en su perfecta dentadura. Si estaba allí era por la imposición de su padre, quien esperaba tomare su legítimo lugar como esposo de la joven castaña en todos los aspectos ante la corte y, quien aún inconsciente continuaba siendo velada por Mai quien hacía las veces de custodia temporal ante la ausencia de Nina, a Lady Tokiha la habían obligado con la promesa de conservar el secreto so pena de muerte por alta traición si algo de lo acontecido en el salón del banquete llegara a saberse.

—Tarda, demasiado— Musitó Natsuki tan impaciente como siempre, pese a que sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el anciano médico y su hija, una bella aprendiz de largos cabellos platino y fríos ojos rojos. Los Greer habían servido en este campo las suficientes generaciones a su familia como para tener la completa confianza del Rey, y ellos eran leales a los Kruger a un nivel semejante a la idolatría, por lo que nadie se contenía de expresar su sentir o esconder las circunstancias.

—Finge al menos, no deberías estar aquí… en primer lugar— Se quejó Arashi sentado en una silla al otro lado de la recamara de Shizuru, temeroso de los rumores que podrían extenderse si su hermana continuaba actuando de esa manera, aunque todos los interesados estaban presentes, además de Mai por quien se preocupaba supiera demasiado, de hecho lo que más extrañaba era la proximidad de aquella hermosa amante que saciaba su sed y que robó sus pensamientos nocturnos durante muchas noches es su autoimpuesto exilio.

—Lo dice el desaparecido— Volvió a echarle en cara Natsuki a su hermano, esa no se la perdonaría en toda una vida, porque no sólo la abandonó, ahora tenía perdido el corazón y la voluntad a la merced de una mujer que no le pertenecía y todo era por culpa de Arashi.

—Si oigo una palabra más, les daré a los dos un castigo ejemplar en las mazmorras— Amenazó el monarca y el tono de su voz fue suficiente para despertar a Shizuru.

—Ahora no suena demasiado a la libertad prometida— Ironizó con el mismo mal talante que en la mañana la pelinegra, con lo que la castaña comprendiendo que la discusión continuaba por lo que prefirió mantener los ojos todavía cerrados, porque de hecho aún se sentía muy fatigada.

—Y tú no has sido muy razonable hija— Se quejó de vuelta el mayor.

—Hice todo lo que pediste, sin imaginar cómo me perdía a mí misma… no tengo escapatoria, ¿acaso no puedes verlo? Asumamos las consecuencias ahora...— Había genuino sufrimiento en aquellas esmeraldas y hasta Arashi se contuvo de decir alguna otra tontería, porque claro que entendía ese asunto para su hermana, él mismo sabía lo imposible de una promesa para la mujer que acompañaba a su "esposa" en el lecho, era irrisorio el destino a fin de cuentas.

Keinji miró a su hija con detenimiento y luego de algunas reflexiones comprendió el posible mal que aquejaba a la más joven, viendo a través del corazón de una mujer que en algunos puntos no dista tanto de los hombres, claro que él recordaba a la primera mujer que tuvo en sus brazos y cuán difícil fue desprenderse de ella algún tiempo después. —Supongo que esto es lo que en realidad eres, una de ese tipo...—

—¿Qué?— Natsuki observó a Keinji sin saber si se estaba burlando o había escuchado mal y de hecho todos en el lugar guardaron silencio a la espera de la claridad.

—Señorita Greer— Llamó el rey a la hija del médico, el cual apuró una rauda respuesta en su hija quien debía acudir ante su señor. —Ven a mi lado— Con obediencia la de cabellos blancos, dejó sobre la mesa de noche la bandeja con los implementos que su padre usaba para verificar el estado de la princesa de Tsu y caminó grácilmente hasta quedar frente al rey, lo reverenció y se irguió silenciosa, para complacencia de Keinji quien conocía los modos de la familia del viejo doctor. Volvió la vista sobre Natsuki y sonrió. —¿Te parece adecuada?—

—No comprendo padre— ¿Que tenía que ver el que la hija del médico fuera buena siendo médico? —No puedo juzgar su conocimiento pues no sé nada de su labor para curar—

—Hija… pregunto, si la consideras una mujer hermosa, ¿crees que sería deseada por los hombres de la corte?—

—Es hermosa sin duda…— trató de salir de aquella incómoda situación antes de que su padre dijera cosas más turbias, pero ni siquiera por ello Greer se sonrojo o incomodó, estaba tan serena que daba miedo. En su cama cierta castaña se removió inquieta y sus manos estrecharon las sábanas, incluso gimió un poco para distraer la conversación.

—¡Shizuru!— Se exaltó la morena intentando aproximarse, pero su padre le sostuvo por el hombro.

—Solamente delira un poco, majestades…— Informó para apaciguar las preocupaciones. —Algún mal sueño, nada de lo que preocuparse, por ahora he descartado que se trate de alguna enfermedad grave, tengo una idea pero debo conseguir algunos materiales en el poblado cerca de la frontera, donde solo tal rareza puede conseguirse, hasta entonces es importante que su alteza guarde reposo y se alimente cuidadosamente— El viejo Greer recogió sus implementos en su maletín y se marchó —Aguardaré por ti, Miyu… en la entrada— Murmuró antes de salir dejando a su hija en la habitación, pues ya intuía el mayor la intención de su señor.

Ahora era evidente lo que ocurría con Natsuki a los ojos del Rey. —Lo comprendo mejor, hija mía…— El pelinegro se acercó a la viva imagen de su esposa y posó las dos manos en sus hombros. —Cuán terribles son las flechas de cupido. Fui irracional y desconsiderado… porque no podrías intimar con una doncella sin perder el juicio y la cordura, fue toda mi culpa por pedirte tanto— El rey vio los cristalinos en los ojos de Natsuki, como si la leyera como a un libro, así que acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso paterno en la frente. —Es así el corazón de una mujer, el tuyo… pero no el de ella— Y así la calidez o comprensión que el diamante plateado pudo sentir por un breve momento se desvaneció. —No la vi refutar con la mitad del empeño que tú, supe que no despreció el afecto de tu hermano por la voz de los soldados, tal vez has fingido tan audazmente muchacha, que no importa cuál de los dos sería… tú o él, no lo despreciará y ella no te pertenece Natsuki, es para tu hermano, siempre lo fue— Sin saberlo el Rey había tocado la única duda en la mente y el corazón de su hija, cuya mano perdió fuerza en el brazo de su padre. —Repararé el daño como mejor pueda, y jamás te obligaré a casarte con alguno de los incontables nobles que han pedido tu mano, esa libertad que te prometí te será dada… incluso si es tu distinta naturaleza irremediable, tendrás lo que quieras… y podrás dejar atrás este capricho—

—Mi naturaleza…— Sonrió amargamente, ni siquiera le interesaba nada de aquello, no hasta que besó a Shizuru por primera vez, pantomima o no, todo cambió desde ese momento. —No sabes nada, padre—

—Se más que tú, una espina se retira con otra…— Sonrió. —Y solo el beso de una mujer puede borrar la tristeza que otra mujer dejó—

—Yo no… no— Ahora sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza o el corazón… los dos seguramente.

—Señorita Greer, será ascendida a Condesa y retribuida enormemente… será usted la prometida de mi hija, pero puede desde este momento complacerla y asegurarse de borrar tanta pena de su rostro—

—¿Que? No… Padre, esto no es lo que— Y no tuvo oportunidad de replicar cuando la joven Miyu le jaló de la camisa y le plantó un beso tan apasionado que en realidad contradecía totalmente a la fría personalidad que siempre mostraba.

De hecho y por su conocimiento del cuerpo humano, Miyu atacó de inmediato los lugares sensibles de la princesa, haciéndola tropezar, por lo que ambas acabaron en el suelo, Natsuki de espaldas sobre la alfombra y Miyu a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sobre el que realizó un movimiento tan sensual que un gemido escapó de los labios de la morena con sangre azul. La Kruger quien estaba abrumada por todo lo que a su mente acudía y es que en realidad la de cabello plateado era tan impetuosa que solo por un golpe podría detenerla, pero ella no era de las que golpeaba mujeres. Por lo que intentó mediar cuando vio como la chica deshacía hábilmente las cintas de sus pantalones. —No… no es necesario, pare señorita— Pedía cortésmente Natsuki sin saber qué hacer, porque en realidad no imaginaba que otras manos pudieran tocarla de la forma en la que lo hacia Shizuru, y al mirar esos ojos también rojos como la sangre algo dentro de ella anhelaba una vez más poseer a la hermosa Fujino. Salvo porque aquel contacto no venía de ella y no significaba nada en realidad... era vacío, no latía su corazón con tanta prisa como cuando los dedos de la castaña se posaban en su pecho.

—Disfrútalo hermana, te podemos dejar a solas— Se burló Arashi levantándose de la silla para hacer acto su palabra, sería perfecto en todo caso si Shizuru despertara y viera semejante espectáculo, pero a él en lo personal le daba algo de asco ver a su hermana acostarse con una mujer. Los dos hombres se aproximaron a la puerta y el "hijo mayor" le tendió la mano a su amante para salir de la habitación, ignorando las réplicas de su hermana y cualquier cosa en general.

En el lecho por otra parte las voces y los sonidos a los escarlatas escondidos bajo los párpados, le parecían una cosa por demás semejante a la tortura. Mai quien notó desde su posición los labios temblorosos de la castaña quien se esmeraba por no observar aquella ignominia; y no pudo sentir más que desprecio por aquellos hombres, casi cuestionándose que había visto en alguien como Arashi, y luego contempló a su amiga, intentando detener las manos de pulpo de Miyu... a quien el título de Condesa le había encendido la voluntad como si de aceite para lámpara se tratara, una conocedora de la debilidad humana no tardaría en encontrar la flaqueza de alguien tan inexperta como Natsuki, quien se miraba más que abochornada por lo que pasaba.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que actuar. —Le suplico mi Rey, me ceda ese honor a mí… yo deseo a Natsuki para mí— Dijo Mai postrándose a los pies de Keinji antes de que saliera de la habitación, una acción que fue suficientemente escandalosa para atraer la atención de la Kruger y la propia Miyu, dando un respiro a la libido de la aprendiz de doctor. —Esta sería una compensación adecuada para la lealtad y el secreto que se me ha encomendado.— Insinuó para añadir peso a su solicitud.

—Mai ¿Qué cosas dices?— Ahora le increpaba Natsuki, que tomó la oportunidad para vestirse rápido y escapar de los mortíferos brazos de Miyu quien seguramente le había dejado alguna marca en el cuello.

—El que es mi anhelo más profundo— Dramatizó con una sonrisa esperando que algún dios iluminara a su amiga, aunque fuera mucho pedir.

Arashi ahora estaba consternado y realmente herido por lo que oía. —Pero tú y …—

—Usted está casado mi señor… mis pretensiones nunca fueron esas—

—¡Me niego a que ella te tenga! ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?— Ahora era el hijo "mayor" el que tenía interés en romperle la nariz a su hermana. ¿Que acaso el mundo se había puesto al revés durante su partida?

Pero Mai no cedió, ahora su pelea era personal y deseaba que al menos por una vez, que Arashi comprendiera el dolor que le hizo pasar con su abandono, y todas esas amantes, si cabe añadir. —¿No sería lo más justo? Ella ha tomado la primera ocasión de Shizuru y tú, recuerdas bien el pasado…— Era terrible admitir que él fue el primero. —... no existe mayor justicia divina. Pero estos días en los que Natsuki me ha mostrado esta otra versión de sí, ha sido suficiente para cautivarme, noté que estaba deseándola a ella y me equivoqué contigo—

—¿Te acostaste con ella también Natsuki?— Le preguntó Arashi pensando lo peor.

—Yo… jamás, yo… le fui fiel a…¿tu esposa?— Se tragó el nudo, porque era la primera vez que esa horrible idea se asentaba en su cabeza con un aire de resignación dolorosa.

—Hijos, en verdad no sería apropiado— Sonaba un tanto retorcido incluso para él que era más viejo y bastantes curiosidades había tenido en la juventud.

—Yo soy de sangre noble, mi Rey… y ella confía en mí, como no lo hace con la señorita Greer—

—Natsuki… elige tu— Aceptó cansado Keinji quien deseaba ir a su recámara y dormir una eternidad.

—Sabes lo que elegiría, padre— Insistió la ojiverde sobre la princesa de Tsu.

—No es una opción… será Miyu Greer o Mai Tokiha, incluso las dos… si lo prefieres—

—¡Padre!— Se quejó Arashi mas que incrédulo. —¿La complaces a pesar de sus… aberrantes comportamientos?—

—Lo quieras o no, esta es la verdad…— Le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, para que sus ojos grises se encontraran directamente con los verdes de su hijo varón. —Ella tiene el tesoro, es mi hija y tiene los mismos privilegios que tú, jamás volverá a ser rebajada por un hijo que rompió mi confianza en el momento más importante para nuestro reino desde la época de tu abuelo Senka. El pueblo y los reyes de Tsu entienden que tú eres el esposo de Shizuru, la gracia Amatista y eso no puede deshacerse sin dar principio a una guerra, solo por eso ella será tuya— El padre se hizo más viejo en esos segundos que en los últimos cinco años. —Compensaré a tu hermana, porque se quedó a enfrentar la tormenta incluso al costo de su vida, y ha sido por mis decisiones que… al parecer sus sentimientos se dirigieron hacia la princesa, de modo que si tengo que romper el corazón de mi propia hija por tu cobardía, haré lo imposible por restituir la dicha que le quité en principio… y tú, si esperas ser Rey algún día, comenzaras a comportarte como un hombre— Sin más Keinji salió de la habitación, seguramente la respuesta le llegaría la mañana siguiente, una o dos, no tenía misterio, a fin de cuentas él tenía 3 consortes, Arashi tal vez 5, que importaban 2 para su hija.

El silencio y la tensión bien podrían cortarse con un cuchillo. El vínculo entre hermanos estaba roto, y Arashi jamás olvidaría que Natsuki tomó de él lo más preciado, por lo que ahora… se aseguraría de ser el esposo de Shizuru Fujino en toda regla, tal vez no esa noche, pero lo más pronto posible.

—Te arrepentirás de esto…—

—Fuiste tú el que originó todo… lleva eso en tu consciencia—

Sin otra palabra el príncipe dejó la habitación y con su partida Natsuki tomó asiento en la silla como si alguien les hubiera robado la vitalidad a sus piernas.

—Alteza, ¿aún requiere mi presencia?— Cuestionó Miyu tan quitada de la pena y acomodando alguna parte de su vestido. —Haré lo que ordene, cuando lo ordene y vendré a usted, como lo desee…—

—Gra...gracias, pero es adecuado que vayas con tu padre, podría preocuparse, luego hablaremos… no es correcto que hagas cosas como esta sin el permiso de la otra persona ¿comprendes?—

—Entiendo, será cuando usted lo pida… me despido entonces— Se inclinó ceremoniosa y besó la mano de Natsuki antes de despedirse. —Hasta pronto, Lady Tokiha, espero que el ungüento de la semana pasada le fuera útil—

—Si mucho… gracias—

Y tres suspiros de alivio se extendieron por la habitación en cuanto Miyu salió del lugar, por lo que Mai cerró la puerta de inmediato.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese discurso?— Se quejó Natsuki.

—Una vez más… qué tal un ¡Oh Mai! Gracias por evitar que me viole una maniática adoratriz de la corona, estoy… tan, tan agradecida—

—Pues ahora eres tú o esa maníaca… que lindas opciones— Suspiró resignada.

—Hey… yo soy muy buen partido idiota— Se quejó la pelirroja.

—Si no cuento con que mi hermano quiere matarme por ti— Gruñó de vuelta.

—Natsuki… sobre lo de él y de Shizuru, tiene más reversa un río. Para las dos esta batalla se perdió hace tiempo y bueno… ¿Quién te explicó cómo tratar a una chica? Yo en realidad puedo ser amable contigo y a su tiempo, cuando no tengas el corazón roto—

Tragó saliva, buscando la serenidad que no tenía, se acercó a la dormida mujer en la cama, que Mai sabía tan despierta y que para su decepción no exponía sus cartas.

Acomodó un mechón de su cabello, subió nuevamente el cobertor para abrigarla. —Lo que más me duele Mai, es que solo he sido yo nadando contra la corriente, cuando la vi besándole ella simplemente no vio ninguna diferencia…— Le sonrió melancólica. —Papá tiene razón, solo era yo en esta fantasía— Bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban, se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a salir del lugar. —Adelante, vamos a otro lado…—

—Una jarra de vino resuelve algunas cosas… vamos, no puedes sufrir por amor siempre, lo digo para las dos— Palmeó el hombro de su amiga y se ocupó de ordenarlo un poco antes de cerrar la puerta. —Eso fue tonto, Fujino— Susurró a la oscuridad del cuarto, cerró y aseguró el pomo antes de ir tras Natsuki.

Oyó los pasos, la puerta… conocía su destino, que horrible era. Arashi, el verdadero Arashi, no era ni la mitad del buen hombre que había logrado representar Natsuki, o tal vez la morena simplemente no había sido una buena actriz y aquel era su comportamiento natural, haberse enamorado de una maldita fantasía que ahora dolía insoportablemente. Pero que era ella si no un ave en una jaula de oro, amar a la pelinegra solo les traería más pena, y decir su propio sentir, solo bañaría en sangre las manos de alguno de los hermanos, ahora en verdad comprendía el significado de una paradoja, porque nunca como esa noche pudo entender mejor el significado de la espada y la pared, aunque en vez de pared tenía un dragón a la espalda. ¿Qué muerte es más gentil? Verla olvidarla poco a poco en brazos de otras mujeres y fingir con un esposo indigno en tantos aspectos, o correr a sus brazos y desatar un destino oscuro sobre sus naciones.

Si durmió fue por el sopor de las drogas que el señor Greer dejó sobre su mesa junto al agua que le sirvió para pasar la amargura de las sustancias, en verdad no deseaba despertar o probar bocado, quería soñar y vivir en sus sueños permanentemente para no volver a la realidad.

Y sin saberlo otra de negra melena y ojos tristes del color de las esmeraldas, vaciaba una jarra de vino sin preocuparse de la ceremonia, de quien mirara, de nada más que apagar la pena horrenda que estrujaba su corazón. Si Natsuki no buscó el sueño, procuró desentenderse de sus sentidos o la razón en sus pensamientos, simplemente se obligó a perder los sentidos, a olvidar por un instante, pero cuando más vino ingería con la atenta mirada de Mai puesta sobre ella, quien como una madre la vigilaba, más venía a su mente una mujer cuya mirada sangría la envolvía.


	14. Capitulo 14 Sorpresas II

Buen día a todos los que aún siguen la historia, disculpen la tardanza, pero tengo un nuevo empleo y se me ha ido un poco la inspiración, espero recuperarla pronto.

CAPITULO 14 SORPRESAS II

_**Dos días más tarde…**_

El silencio llenó la sala, las palabras de Greer que en otra ocasión habrían sido motivo de vítores y celebraciones, salvo que la posibilidad feliz del hecho ahora se miraba, imposible. Aun así, Keinji comprendió la importancia del cuidado del manejo de la información en este crucial evento, sería por demás cauteloso.

—Viejo amigo, son dichosas las noticias…— Sonrió con audaz habilidad teatral, al parecer una habilidad ampliamente desarrollada a lo largo de la vida, pero mucho más en ese mes y medio que durante todo su reinado. —Tanto como para preparar un baile y dar la buena nueva al reino, pero dado que las nupcias no han tenido lugar y sería inadecuado sin añadir la bendición de los dioses a este nuevo linaje, espero sepas guardar la buena nueva hasta que la ocasión sea propicia y podamos expresar nuestra alegría como debe hacerse—

—Mi lealtad y mi voluntad son suyas… lo sabe bien— Inclinó su cabeza de melena platino con adoración al monarca.

—Lo sé Koisuke, lo sé y no olvido lo que prometí para la hermosa Miyu Greer Condesa de Lark, predio que le será entregado la próxima semana. Sé que no puedo ofrecerte al primero de mis hijos, como agradecimiento por la lealtad que me profesas y que no es, lo más adecuado para una hija menor, pero ella se deberá a Natsuki como si de un príncipe se tratara, incluso si no es la primera a sus ojos… aún es un honor inimaginable— La mirada inescrutable del rey sobre su siervo añadió peso a la promesa proferida.

—Y mi hija no podría ser más honrada de lo que esto es… posible— Se inclinó más a través de su reverencia si es que era posible.

—Ve pronto y prepara a tu hija, de ahora en más dormirá en la habitación contigua, los sirvientes ya conocen estas directrices.— Añadió antes de tomar asiento en la silla del despacho del Rey.

Una vez a solas, Arashi observó a su padre con un desdén inimaginable. Si se había contenido de hablar era solo porque no quería revelar su vergüenza más allá de lo necesario, ya que, si por él mismo fuera la dama sería apedreada por adulterio como ocurría bastantes siglos atrás. —¿Incluso ahora pretendes que se realice la boda? Puedo entender tu juego con mi hermana, dadas las circunstancias incluso puedes entregarle a Shizuru y no refutaré en lo más mínimo. Una cosa es que Natsuki por el deber la hubiera tomado, pero ser el tercero o el cuarto en su cama, por decir amablemente algún número. Eso es… repugnante—

—Hijo, ¿y piensas seriamente que fuiste el primero en las faldas de Lady Nao Yuuki de Julieth?— Keinji no sabía si reírse o parecer serio ante ese aspecto, como hombre no daba valor a la virtud de una mujer cuando había sido conocida por otros, aunque la mayoría querían el trato de una doncella.

—Es diferente padre, ella es solo una concubina… y pobre de aquel que la despose. Pero estamos hablando de la zorra amatista, la que supuestamente sería mi esposa y en cuyo vientre impío se está gestando el bastardo de algún señor de la corte, solo por pensar en que al menos tenga sangre noble… parece lamentable decir que los esmeros de mi hermana por pretender ser un hombre, no fueron suficiente para saciar la pasión de esta… mujerzuela— Reprochó.

—Se cuidadoso muchacho, a las serpientes se las decapita para eludir el veneno— Negó con la cabeza. —Este es un secreto que debemos guardar, Natsuki no debe enterarse y dejaremos que piense que es tuyo… ni a la madre habremos de informarle de este hecho por el momento, sabrá como todos que está encinta, el día de la boda—

—¿Y aún esperas que me case con ella?— El fastidio era palpable en su rostro. —Le cedo tal 'honor' a Natsuki, si es que está tan obsesionada con esa cualquiera…—

—No se ofertó a otro que no fueras tú, Akihiro no solicitaría menos para su única hija y cualquier otra cosa es guerra segura—

—Siento decir padre, que eso no pasará… no me encontrarás aquí para la fecha, esta vez seré mucho más cuidadoso sobre mis pasos— Amenazó con una sonrisa altiva en su rostro, cualquier cosa por no ser un cornudo y 'padre' de un bastardo.

—¿Quieres la libertad de un plebeyo? ¿Querrías entonces el trato de uno?— Keinji levantó una de sus cejas negras, tan similares a las del muchacho frente a él, ahora en verdad se lamentaba de haber malcriado a sus hijos, concediéndoles cuanto capricho… aunque a Natsuki la cohibiera un poco más, era una princesa ¡Dioses!

—¿Qué?— Arashi pensó que el viejo tendría que estar bromeando, sus razones eran justas, ¡por todos los cielos!

—Desobedeciste las órdenes del Rey, ¡Estarías en la horca de no ser por tu hermana!— Increpó señalando acusatoriamente. —Yo te exigí estar aquí para recibir a la princesa, pero elegiste cobardemente la huida y Natsuki se llevó el honor de matar al Ogro que atacó a Lady Shizuru; si hubieses estado aquí, tu hermana jamás hubiera tenido que tomar tu lugar, entregar su doncellez ni tomar la de Fujino; si ella hubiera conocido un hombre diestro en las artes amatorias como tú y no un pálido reflejo, es posible que sus acciones infieles no ocurrieran en primer lugar y ahora yo estaría celebrando que mi primer nieto estuviera en camino, ¡Pero no! ¡Salvo por las incidencias del lecho, tu hermana se ha comportado mucho mejor que el hijo varón, el príncipe heredero al que elegí por voluntad!—

—¡Es mi derecho! ¡Soy el primogénito!—

—No… no lo eres, Arashi— Admitió derrotado el monarca. —Y si procuras escapar otra vez, aunque tenga que obligar a Natsuki a tomar tu nombre permanentemente y tú tengas que permanecer en el exilio o una podrida mazmorra hasta que lo reconsideres de una maldita vez. ¡Aprenderás que soy el Rey y mi voluntad esta para ser obedecida!—

—No… tu no harías cosa semejante— Temió al ver la cólera del padre, como nunca la contempló antes, más de la amenaza lo primero fue lo que angustió al Hati Adamente… —Mientes…— Pensando en la imposibilidad de ser el futuro Rey.

—El día del nacimiento, tu madre exigió que su nana estuviera haciendo las veces de Dula, además claro de la presencia de Koisuke… mi médico de confianza. Durante el parto la nana Mirash observó la mano de uno de mis hijos salir lo suficiente y ella ató un lazo de seda azul en la pequeña muñeca… se advertía que mi hijo sería un niño fuerte, era un augurio maravilloso, simboliza _**"lo hacedores de caminos, aquellos que forjan su propio destino"**_. Algunos minutos después, presenciamos el milagro de la vida y ningún hombre en esta tierra fue más dichoso que yo al tenerte entre mis brazos, fuiste mi orgullo y pese a que la seda no estaba en tu mano, supuse que se quedó en el interior de tu madre… haría que Mirash lo retirara con delicadeza. Sin embargo, a mi espalda oí el llanto de otro pequeño bulto de alegría, y ella era una niña preciosa… mi felicidad podría ser, tan infinita como las estrellas en el cielo, si no fuera porque la seda había sido atada a su mano, ella fue la primera en conocer este mundo y por derecho, a pesar de tí, sería la poseedora del trono y del tesoro. Fui necio y terco, me negué a esa verdad, no concedería a mi niñita preciosa tomar una espada en su mano o hacerse tan fría como la corona lo exige, yo tenía un vástago varón para tales fines, un hombre que cuidara el reino y a su hermana menor… así que exigí guardar el secreto a la nana, so pena de apartarla de Saeko y mis dos pequeños querubines. Fue por tal miedo, que ella jamás dijo nada…— Keinji bajó la mirada al suelo. —Natsuki es la legítima heredera de la corona de Fukka, el simple hecho de que posea el tesoro, el Arc Adamante que el Hati le concedió portar, le da la autoridad para retarte y saben los dioses que no estoy seguro de cuál de mis dos hijos sería el vencedor de un duelo semejante—

—Padre no puedes permitir esto…— Se negaba a pensar que fuera la sombra de la más joven, estaba molesto por lo de la princesa de Tsu, pero sí observaba las circunstancias estaba consciente de que una gran porción de culpa reposaba en sus hombros, su hermana fue seducida por esa ingrata mujer. —Soy el heredero, Natsuki no es más que una niña que no tiene la menor idea de cómo gobernar un reino, está deslumbrada por Fujino… y cuando sepa de su embarazo, de su traición. La aborrecerá, y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes, podemos revelar esta infidelidad… sus padres suplicarán perdón por la falta de su hija y tendrán que respetar los acuerdos, meramente por resarcir su honor—

—Tal vez ella muera, puede ser juzgada por sus actos, pero no pasaran por alto la incapacidad de su esposo. Si conceden alguna parte del convenio, será… insignificante en comparación con lo que hoy tendríamos—

—Me niego a desposarla, tendría que yacer con ella para que al menos alguien pudiera creer que ese hijo es mío y no pienso tomar a una mujer tan miserable. Faltarle a mi nombre y peor aún, romper el lazo que había entre hermanos. Por esa desgraciada ahora Natsuki me detesta y ¿tú estás dispuesto a mandar a tu único hijo varón a un agujero para cubrir su desliz? ¿Porque? ¿Por un par de feudos?—

—Arashi… no comprendes que no se te dio por esposa a Shizuru porque fuera virtuosa o extremadamente hermosa, aunque son gracias que se aprecian y ahora resultan una falacia, no es más que su dote y la alianza que con su enlace ha traído lo que es apreciable del matrimonio, que fuera virgen me tiene sin cuidado, no cuando negocie con su padre, no lo fue entonces y ahora sigue sin ser un asunto de cuidado— Fruncía el ceño revelando ante el hijo mayor la cara más oscura que hasta entonces hubiera mostrado jamás el Rey. —Aprenderás que un monarca ve más allá de las circunstancias que nacen de la emoción, si he concedido una aberración tal que ha condenado a mi amada hija por tus impertinentes actos, ha sido viendo más allá de todo. Junto a Tsu, Fukka se ha convertido en el reino más grande del continente, los puertos de su país con el punto estratégico que permitiría a cualquier nación expandirse a las colonias de la tierra del sur, con el paso de Meng, el comercio será extraordinario puesto que poseemos ahora el mejor acceso a los dos océanos ¿y tú, sólo puedes pensar en el himen roto de una doncella?—

—Pienso en que, por ambición aceptarías que el futuro rey después de mí, sea el bastardo de otro hombre—

—Si es niña, la conservarán sus abuelos… si es varón, tendremos que prescindir de él, los niños son frágiles y las enfermedades toman a muchos de ellos en la edad temprana, no se ha visto en príncipes durante dos siglos, pero… puede darse la casualidad—

—Entonces me desposaras con ella, tendré que esperar a que nazca el hijo de otro, mientras este se burla a mis espaldas de mí… ¿realmente piensas que podemos esconder una cosa como esta?—

—Hijo, aún no hay rumores sobre esta traición, cualquier hombre que entienda el valor de su vida, hará bien en esconder el hecho de haberse acostado con la esposa del príncipe real, pues un rumor como ese le costará la vida al que osó tanto—

—No si se ignora quién fue el autor—

—Arashi, es evidente que no estás listo para reinar… ya he pensado en cada detalle. Haré que un Druida de Zet venga, sé que pueden encontrar un lazo de sangre, un artificio que usamos en esta casa para garantizar que nuestros hijos sean nuestros y no de otro hombre— Sonrió maquiavélico. —No dudaba de tu madre, pero tu abuelo sí… cuando ustedes vinieron al mundo, aunque el parecido era innegable, se hizo la ceremonia—

—Así sabré que infame tomó a la prometida del futuro Rey—

—Y será eliminado sin ninguna consideración, previa exposición de a quien pudiera haberle relatado sus hazañas—

—Y los otros? ¿Los que no son el padre de ese bastardo?—

—Seguramente hay otros trucos que un Druida pueda ocupar para revelar tal cosa… todos ellos morirán Arashi y tu honor estará restablecido—

—Y qué hay de ella, ¿no recibirá ningún castigo?—

—Su hijo muerto, o su hija entregada a los Fujino, a quienes les revelaremos esta situación convenientemente en el momento adecuado— Mantuvo un semblante adusto, no imaginó que tuviera que recurrir a artimañas semejantes cuando se hizo con la corona. —En este punto, exigimos al primer hijo varón de su casa para la nuestra y tu te asegurarás que sea tuyo, ella lo quiera o no—

—sigue siendo repugnante padre—

—Piensa en ella como la cualquiera que es hijo, no tienes que ser un caballero con una esposa, puedes darle la misma posición que a la "señorita Yuuki"—

—¿Y Mai?—

—Supuse que lo habías superado, entiendo que odias compartir con tu hermana, pero es muy posible que eso ya haya ocurrido…— El rey suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. —La doncellas que ordenan la habitación de Natsuki, me informaron sobre el hecho de que ambas ocuparon el mismo lecho, la noche en la que… Lady Tokiha se ofreció tan entusiasta para ser la prometida de Natsuki y ella al menos puede ofrecer enlaces importantes a nuestra casa, Miyu será concubina de tu hermana meramente para complacencia suya, sé que tarde o temprano se aburrirá de Mai como tú lo hiciste y no quiero que ella o el tesoro, consideren apartarse de Fukka, porque a diferencia de ti, el Arc Adamante no es reemplazable muchacho, su sola existencia mantiene a raya a nuestros enemigos y ahora la Kvinne Rød también nos pertenece, otra razón para conservar a Shizuru, aunque sea tan fogosa… intenta ser tú quien saque provecho de eso—

—Entonces será, rebajada a la posición de una prostituta… pues ese lugar se dio a sí misma— Respondió Arashi, ahora con la sensación de reivindicar su propio honor y colateralmente el de Natsuki, el hecho de que esa mujer hubiera sido infiel durante las actuaciones de su hermana, era un acto imperdonable igualmente y se aseguraría de ser, un esposo despreciable para hacerle pagar el daño que esa mujer le hizo a su familia.

—E intenta, recuperar a tu hermana… seguramente lo de Lady Tokiha no es más que un acto de celos pasajero y también intentará usar a tu hermana para atacar tu ego, haz que entienda la posición honorable que le diste ¿No tienes a cada doncella de este palacio interesada en meterse en tus pantalones? Procura recuperarla, dudo en realidad que tu hermana sienta algo más que fraternidad por ella y si ocurrió algo fue tal vez por un lío de copas— Informó el rey antes de beber su copa y levantarse para salir. —Ahora tengo una reunión con los Reyes Blan, acuerdos fructíferos que han surgido tras la voz de tus nupcias… así que no lo arruines hijo, porque será la última oportunidad que pueda darte… muéstrame que eres digno y a pesar del destino, la corona seguirá reposando en tu cabeza. Falla y serás rebajado a la posición de un plebeyo, arrastrándote a los pies de la Reina Natsuki Kruger el Arc Adamante… circunstancias que obligarían el que deba conocer un hombre con algún fin fructífero, ¿y en verdad podrías vivir con tal cosa en tu consciencia?—

—No padre, yo no fallaré— Reverenció al mayor, consciente de lo mucho que perdería. Extrañamente saber que su hermana pudo con el cargo había sido una espina inmensa en su orgullo, sin mencionar que ahora que ella parecía interesada en la posibilidad solo por la esperanza de poseer a Shizuru, por alguna razón extraña hacía más deseable el trono y a la mujer cuyo lecho asaltaría esa noche.

—Bien… hasta pronto— Se acercó y le dio en beso en la frente al más joven, antes de marcharse al encuentro de los Blan.

Esa mañana era la peor para la joven princesa de Tsu, al despertar había encontrado en su cama la desagradable compañía de su esposo, el real, no el que en sueños había estado esperando ver al abrir sus bellos ojos sangría. Náuseas y aquella arruga en la frente como cuando tenía pesadillas, no sería la primera vez de casi vomitar sobre el príncipe Arashi en los dos días anteriores, para tranquilizarse pensaba en aquel olor a canela que provenía de sus largos cabellos cobalto, aquella piel nívea y suave; odiaba que todo había sido abruptamente cambiado, un ángel por un ser cuya barba se notaba no haber sido cuidada en varios días, un vomitivo olor a tabaco además de una más corta cabellera, que aunque era cobalto, no le generaba el mayor interés de siquiera tocarla.

Cerró los ojos esperanzada en que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla, pero al volverlos a abrir se había encontrado con el mismo cuadro por lo que con el mayor sigilo se levantó de aquella cama sin más opciones que salir a enfrentar su realidad, moría de hambre, ese día en especial, quería matar su depresión en el desayuno, algunos panquecitos, leche tibia y un poco de fruta, eso le haría mejorar su estado de ánimo, salió de la habitación media hora después ya ataviada con su vestido favorito, dejando aun dormido al príncipe, en el pasillo la esperaba con cara triste su prima quien había arribado el día anterior siendo informada de las terribles noticias directamente por la afectada, se miraron un instante incapaces de articular palabra alguna, un asentimiento por parte de las dos y en silencio continuaron su camino hasta el comedor donde toda la energía que había esperado se renovará había sucumbido ante lo que sus orbes rubíes observaban con sorpresa.

—Di ah… — la pelirroja sostenía en su mano una cuchara con lo que parecía hojuelas de maíz con leche y se la ofrecía a una sonrojada Natsuki.

—Primero prueba mi pudin alteza...mi padre me ordenó hacerlo en la mañana— otra mujer de cabellos grises y mirada tan roja como la de Fujino, se hallaba sentada al lado contrario de la morena sosteniendo de igual forma una cuchara con lo que parecía pudin de chocolate.

—¿Enserio esto es necesario? tengo manos ¿saben?— los ojos esmeralda se detuvieron en la entrada de la estancia ignorando por completo la mirada de ambas mujeres —Shizuru...—

—Ara ara, veo que Kruger ya disfruta de las atenciones de sus dos mujeres— cerró los ojos procurando guardar la compostura mientras se giraba de regreso a la salida —Nina por favor le indicas a la servidumbre me lleven el desayuno a la sala, no quiero importunar está feliz reunión— a lo que la de ojos magma se inclinó para, posteriormente dirigirse a la cocina.

—Ya se me quito el apetito,— el diamante plateado se levantó de la mesa tirando la servilleta sobre esta —Voy a entrenar un poco— caminó hasta la puerta de la manera más tranquila que su corazón agitado le permitía, salió al pasillo y arranco a correr esperando poder alcanzar a la princesa de Tsu.

—Shizuru…¿podemos hablar?— Extendió el brazo tomando parte del volado del vestido color Borgoña que llevaba la castaña.

—Por favor no me toques, no estamos solas— la gracia Amatista continuó dándole la espalda a la morena sin ser capaz de observarla.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?— Natsuki se desprendió del agarre del vestido con visible tristeza, siendo consciente de la presencia de Akira a su lado y de algunos soldados que vigilaban los pasillos, ¿en qué momento los habían colocado allí?

—No creo que sea prudente alteza, su padre me ha ordenado no permitirles ningún tipo de acercamiento— musito la fiel guardiana mientras se inclinaba.

—Tienes lo que querías, disfruta de la libertad al lado de dos mujeres que ahora se desviven por tus deseos— la castaña se giró sonriéndole con esa máscara que pensaba la morena, estaba en el olvido, luego volvió a emprender el camino alejándose lo más rápido que sus pasos le permitían pues las lágrimas se anegaban en la cuna de sus ojos sangría. Al llegar a la sala les ordenó a los soldados que la seguían, no fuera molestada más que por su prima, cerró la puerta recostándose en ella permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran sin ya esforzarse por controlarlas más, sintiendo que el pecho le quemaba se abrazó a sí misma deslizando su espalda hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Hermanita, buenos días— Arashi se arreglaba la chaqueta al tiempo que caminaba hasta la morena muy sonriente.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba— el diamante plateado frunció el ceño al divisar la figura de uno que justo en ese momento estaba dispuesta a asesinar.

—Mou, que son esas maneras de recibir a tu hermano— el mayor abrió los brazos de forma dramática hacia la joven princesa.

—¿Qué quieres?— la princesa siguió de largo ignorando los brazos abiertos de su gemelo.

—Solo quiero hacer las paces con mi hermanita menor— la siguió posando su brazo sobre los hombros de la Kruger menor.

—No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces— sacudió los hombros desprendiéndose de aquel mimo que la incomodaba —Tengo practica con la espada—

—¿Tan temprano? y que se le va a hacer, son las cosas de no tener el talento para ello, te toca esforzarte demás,— el ojiverde encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

—¡Saca tu maldita espada Arashi!— la morena se giraba iracunda extendiendo el brazo hasta posar la mano sobre su arma.

—Alteza por favor, conténgase— _"si esta es su manera de hacer las paces...está buscando más una muerte a lo pendejo"_ Pensó la guardiana que se interponía entre los hermanos mientras colocaba la mano sobre la de la princesa que ya tomaba la empuñadura de su arma.

—¿También te ordeno protegerlo a él Akira?— Posó sus ojos esmeralda sobre los amatista que se veían impasibles, más ninguna respuesta fue obtenida por parte de su ahora no tan fiel guardiana —Déjame sola, tu lealtad ya no está conmigo, solo sirve bien a quien te paga por tus servicios— mucho más molesta, le dio una última mirada fría a su hermano para luego girar sobre sus talones y buscar la salida de ese maldito castillo.

Corrió hacia el bosque olvidándose por completo de su práctica con la espada, necesitaba sacar de su sistema todo aquello que la estaba sobrepasando, se detuvo al notar la presencia de alguien más a su espalda.

—Te dije que me dejaras sola ¿porque diablos me sigues?—

—Mi deber es protegerla alteza— las palabras de Akira se notaban con mucha determinación.

—¡Déjame en paz! tú le debes fidelidad a tu amo, el futuro rey, no es conmigo con quien debes estar—

—Yo...mi lealtad es para con mi señora, disculpe mis palabras, pero...su hermano es un imbécil con una corona que no merece— los ojos amatista brillaron de ira al saber injusto el trato que estaba recibiendo la princesa de Fuuka.

—Entonces...porque no me dejaste hablar con ella...—

—En verdad lo siento alteza, pero ahora mismo el rey ha ordenado una estricta vigilancia sobre ambas, y no solo se teme a lo que pueda causar su proximidad, los rumores son los que su majestad intenta evitar—

Lo había imaginado, de todos modos, allí estaba esa miserable inquietud. —Ayer…¿sabes dónde pasó mi hermano la noche?—

—No le hará bien saberlo, Alteza— Entristeció un poco la pelinegra en armadura.

—Con ella, es evidente...— No era idiota, claro que sabía cuánto tardaría en reclamarla a ella y a su cuerpo ese maldito imbécil.

—Pero dicen que su salud no... ha mejorado, las doncellas la escuchan devolver los alimentos no mucho después de que los consume y que su estado— se aclaró la garganta. —Desalentaría el ímpetu de cualquier hombre—

—Sugieres que ella no ha...— Tragó saliva. —¿intimado con él?—

—Del mismo modo que usted, tampoco ha tomado a sus doncellas— Se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Pero nada significa si no me dirige al menos la palabra, necesito saber que pasa... necesito respuestas con tal desesperación— Golpeó la primera cosa que encontró en su camino y resultó ser la corteza de un árbol, la cual no fue muy gentil con sus nudillos.

—Si tanta es su pena...— Sopesó la guardiana, sabiendo que se jugaba la orca si el Rey llegara a saberlo. —¿Por qué no acude a ella cuando nadie las vea? La noche es sigilosa por una razón y no permanecerán despiertos todos en el castillo al llegar la madrugada—

—Hay apostados guardias a la entrada, no creas que no he intentado colarme— Claro que había ido, incluso volver al disfraz de su hermano, pero con él vagabundeando por ahí, era muy arriesgado.

—Nadie dijo que use la puerta, dicen alteza, que cuando la puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre— Mantuvo su sonrisa la joven Okuzaki.

—Je, eso queda a considerables pies de altura junto a un barranco, en un lugar un tanto escarpado; un paso en falso y vería mi irremediable muerte— Frunció el ceño pensando en sus posibilidades, aun quería existir para conocer la respuesta de la joven, de ser preferible viva y enterita.

—¿No es lo que sueñan todas las doncellas? ¿Un acto loco y atrevido que muestre a la dama su amor? Así al menos tendría con que disimular el asunto del desayuno, ella en realidad parecía agraviada— Añadió.

—Bien Okuzaki, veo a quien has servido tu lealtad y no puedo más que estar agradecida, pues no puedo aportar a nuestro convenio los beneficios que un Rey si podría... así que te ofrezco mi amistad genuina— No iba a ocultar esa verdad, pero por los dioses que Natsuki era demasiado leal cuando alguien se ganaba su confianza. —Iremos esta noche, y si es mi destino morir presa de las rocas en la base del peñasco, así será.

—Le aseguro que no pensé en riqueza cuando me alisté para aspirar ser caballero— Inclinó la cabeza. —Si lo dice así, será un honor escoltarle, sea el amor o la muerte, no hay empresas más valerosas—

—Preparemos todo entonces... necesito una cuerda lo suficientemente larga y el Arc Adamante, ropas para la noche, descansemos entonces para estar alertas cuando la diosa luna adorne el firmamento— Palmeo el hombro de su custodia y se encaminaron hacia el mercado para conseguir lo necesario sin despertar sospechas en el castillo. —_"Esta noche te veré lo quieras o no y me dirás la verdad... princesa"_—


	15. Chapter 15 Emociones

Buen día a todos los lectores, disculparan, pero este capítulo no está muy animado, pero prometo que para mañana estaré adelantando otro que, al menos si tendrá un poquito más de shiznat n_n

**CAPÍTULO 15 EMOCIONES**

—Miyu maldita sea, ¡la ahuyentaste!— la pelirroja le reclamaba en tono airado.

—El rey me ha ordenado complacer en todo a la princesa— la de cabellos grises se levantaba de la mesa con aire orgulloso. —Y mi padre también—

—Ese es el problema, no estas comprendiendo, no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas por la orden de alguien más, ¿es que no te gusta ni un poco Natsuki?— Mai se puso de pie acercándose un poco a la de ojos sangría, no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de la joven, era de los pocos plebeyos con educación que conocía, pero ella de algún modo parecía no tener emociones y en el fondo, esperaba que no fuera de esa forma, porque en realidad Greer era bastante cuidadosa en su menester como médico de la corte.

—Defina gustar, ese término no me es comprensible mi Lady— Ladeo la cabeza como si tratara de pensar, con una inocencia que contradecía enormemente lo que le vio hacerle a Natsuki la otra noche cuando le ordenaron ser su concubina.

—Uhm...tal vez si escoges otros métodos puedas encontrar la respuesta, los besos siempre ayudan, pero se necesita de más práctica— se tomó el mentón pensativa por lo que no pudo esquivar los labios de la nueva condesa que se posicionaron sobre los suyos abriéndose paso cuando sin querer los había entreabierto un poco para protestar.

—¡¿qué diablos está pasando?! —Arashi se encontraba en la entrada buscando tener un momento para hablar con la pelirroja, pero para su visible malestar, se había encontrado con una situación que no esperaba.

―Ah…Miyu? Arashi?― los ojos lila miraba en ambas direcciones mientras trataba de alejarse de la joven Greer.

―¿Tu también Mai? ¿Has sido contagiada con esa enfermedad por mi hermana?― El príncipe las alcanzó en dos zancadas tomando del brazo a la pelirroja con demasiada fuerza.

―Disculpe alteza, pero esa no es manera de tratar a una doncella― La de cabellos grises tomo la mano del Kruger doblando su muñeca hasta que soltara el brazo de Tokiha. ―Por orden expresa del Rey, ella es la prometida de la princesa y él debe ser obedecido―

―Osas tocarme maldita, ¿sabes bien que podrías ser ejecutada por menos?― No admitiría cuan dolorosa había sido la llave de la peliblanca, su orgullo estaba bastante magullado.

―Miyu…suéltalo por favor― la condesa posó su mano sobre el envés de su amiga con suavidad sabiendo lo peligroso que era lo que estaba haciéndole al heredero ―Déjanos a solas― sus ojos lila observaron los sangría con súplica.

―Si necesita ayuda estaré en la puerta mi Lady...― la joven Greer salió del recinto sin dejar de observar los ojos verdes.

―¿Qué está pasando Mai? Tu no eras así, ¿qué te ha hecho Nat…?―

―¡No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a ella! Cuando fuiste tú el que cobardemente prefirió huir y dejarme sola, hasta te atreviste a llevarte a mi hermano cuando sabías que era mi única familia, ahora me pregunto qué rayos vi en ti, no eres ni la sombra de lo que creí tontamente que eras―

―Puedo explicártelo―

―No necesito de tus estúpidas excusas― ―ahora solo puedo agradecerle a tu hermana por haberme abierto los ojos, no vales la pena Arashi―

―No digas eso Mai, siempre te he querido―

―Aja, a cuantas más engañas con esas palabras, no creas que no se sobre Yuuki, meterte con esa zorra, hasta para ti fue caer muy bajo―

―No son palabras vacías, no puedes culpar a la debilidad con la que los dioses han decidido crearnos. No hay hombre que no ceda ante la gracia femenina, si para ella nacimos. Mi corazón sigue contigo a pesar de la flaqueza de mi carne, porque incluso entonces, eres la que se queda siempre en mis pensamientos―

―Pues bien, si a esa flaqueza te debes... porque me culpas de cualquier cosa en lo relacionado con Natsuki, es una de las mujeres más bellas de todo el reino y puede ser, que con tu abandono pudiera expandir la vista sobre la gracia femenina. En cualquier caso, es y será siempre tu culpa que ahora sea la propiedad de tu hermana―

―Entonces…¿te has entregado a ella?―

―En obediencia a mi Rey, claro que sí... lo que realmente no imaginé es que ella fuera tan hábil en la cama, es bastante mejor que tú―

Estuvo tentado a abofetearla por tal osadía, pero... se contuvo orgulloso. ―¿Que tan buena amante podría ser? Si su adorada Shizuru quedó encinta de otro cuando era ella la que atendía sus necesidades en el lecho... tal vez solo estas mintiendo para herirme y... casi logras engañarme―

―Shi...zuru esta ¿embarazada?― Palideció de inmediato, sus ojos temblaron y tragó saliva en su garganta. ―¡Dioses! Esto será devastador... para ella―

Entonces Arashi contempló la magnitud de su error. ―No puedes decirlo, te lo ordeno.―

―Otro secreto, este no es uno que se pueda esconder por siempre Arashi―

―Nos encargaremos, quien sea el padre lo pagará con su vida y... ella solo debe pensar que es mi hijo, así no le harás daño con un veneno semejante―

―Y ahora si te importa Natsuki...―

―Sigue siendo mi hermana, aunque peleemos... este capricho no le va a durar tanto y cuando acabe, volveremos a ser una manada, como fue siempre―

―Lo dudo mucho, ella jamás olvidará esto... bajo cualquier circunstancia estaré a su lado y si hay algo que pueda hacer que supere esto más rápido, yo haré lo que se requiera. En todo caso es mejor que dejemos las cosas así Arashi, no me busques más, no es adecuado que estemos cerca el uno del otro teniendo en cuenta que lugar ocuparé junto a ella―

―Y esa chica... la concubina―

―Será un poco divertido ver como es un trío...― Sonrió divertida antes de salir a paso rápido del lugar, dejando al pelinegro estupefacto. Llegó junto a Miyu y la sujetó de la mano, obligándola a correr antes de que el príncipe reaccionara.

―¿Que... que es un trio?― Cuestionó Miyu en cuanto se escondieron en una de las esquinas para recuperar el aliento, aunque ella en realidad no parecía tan afectada por el ejercicio fortuito.

―¿Escuchaste todo?―

―Sí, no hablaron muy bajo en realidad―

―Oh... era una broma solamente, pero significa que tres personas se encuentran en la intimidad―

―¿Entonces usted, la princesa y yo... haremos un trio?― Y curiosamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la posibilidad de estar en la misma cama con la pelirroja entonces pareció un opción bastante halagüeña.

―No creo que Natsuki nos pida nunca una cosa como esa... es un tanto, tímida―

―Y ama a Lady Fujino, es una pena que no sepa de su estado―

―¿Oíste eso también?―

―Tengo ojos Lady Tokiha, ella estaba más angustiada por la salud de la princesa que el príncipe y bueno, soy mejor médico que mi padre, yo hice el examen con su orina, dio color rojizo...―

―¿Porque no dijiste nada?―

―El rey desea que se mantenga en secreto, pero tal vez cambió de opinión si el príncipe Arashi lo está ventilando tan tranquilamente― la voz del príncipe se escuchaba bastante cerca por lo que Mai empujó su cuerpo contra el de la Greer contra la pared.

―Guarda silencio― Susurro girando el rostro hacia el espacio que le permitía vigilar el pasillo, uno que el airado príncipe pasó de largo preso del enojo y la amargura, pese a todo Tokiha no se apartó temiendo que el hombre volviera sobre sus pasos.

Los ojos sangría observaron atentos como el pulso en el cuello aumentaba de ritmo. ―Su…aroma es exquisito― No pudo reprimir el pensamiento que, por alguna extraña razón acudió a sus labios en palabras audibles.

―Gr…gracias― musito sonrojada sintiendo como se tensaba hasta el punto de no poderse alejar. ―Es…de lavanda, lo compre en la tienda de Midori por si…estas interesada―

―No creo que huela tan bien en mí, como en tí... pero igualmente la compraré― Asintió tan tranquila como siempre rozando su cuello con la punta de la nariz.

Un hermoso sonrojo llegó las mejillas de la pelirroja, quien dio gracias a los dioses en cuanto Miyu se alejó y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a ir a quien sabe dónde... prefirió no seguirla por el bien de su salud mental.

_**En la sala principal….**_

―Shizuru, Nagi ha solicitado hablar contigo...― Nina ingresaba por la puerta de la espaciosa sala, la castaña se quedó mirándola por un instante procesando sus palabras, ¿su primo Nagi? y ahora que desearía hablar con ella, según recuerda, la última vez en su castillo en Tsu, él la había tratado con frío desprecio al saberse que era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

―¿Te ha dicho de que es lo que desea hablar?― los ojos sangría develaron el fastidio que no se atrevía a pronunciar a viva voz.

―Lo lamento, bien sabes que él me causa escalofríos, mientras menos le hable mejor― la pelinegra le sonreía de forma comprensiva, a ella más que fastidio, el albino le infunde temor, y no de ese que se podría llamar normal, como tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, no, le causaba unos escalofríos como los que bajan por la columna cuando tenía que cruzar frente al cementerio de Fuuka cerca del anochecer.

―Dile que pase, pero quédate conmigo, odiaría tener que estar a solas con él― la princesa suspiró al tiempo que se colocaba en pie, su prima se dirigía hasta la puerta y la abría a un sonriente Nagi, la observó incomoda dar un paso al lado tomando más distancia del conde, esa mueca a la que él llamaba sonreír, era aún más tenebrosa.

―Princesa Fujino...o te puedo llamar prima, estamos en familia ¿No?― el joven conde extendió su mano tomando la de la castaña sin su permiso plantándole un beso un poco baboso a modo de saludo.

―Nagi, conoces la etiqueta, no deseo ser presuntuosa, pero son las reglas― Justificó retirando la mano antes del tiempo adecuado para un beso como aquel en su envés, los bastardos no eran bien vistos ni mucho menos sus intenciones lubricas.

―Te comprendo princesa, siempre has sido la "humilde de la familia"― el albino no evitó poner énfasis en sus últimas palabras, era bien conocido el deseo ardoroso que él mantenía por la corona de Tsu, en menor medida, por la propia Shizuru, por lo que no dejo pasar ese brillo único que veía en los ojos de una mujer enamorada, así como lo hermoso de todo su cuerpo.

―Podríamos por favor saltarnos el protocolo y entrar de lleno al tema que te ha traído a tierras lejanas, Lord The Artai― Pocas veces había sentido la mirada lasciva de algunos de los cortesanos en su propia ciudad o en Fuuka, pero la mirada sangría de aquel era la peor de todas, se sentía casi desnuda cuando él la observaba y era más que repulsivo.

―Siempre tan directa alteza,― el albino ladeo la cabeza mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines acolchados del sofá.― he oído algunos rumores, bastante...desagradables sobre aquel que se hace llamar El Hati de Jade.

La castaña tenso su cuerpo por completo, pero guardó silencio en espera de las siguientes palabras de su primo.

―Al parecer es bastante reconocido por algunos de los lechos más importantes de la corte de Fuuka, algunos maridos al parecer están bastante inconformes con su comportamiento.― El conde la observó de forma inquisitiva esperando atisbar alguna reacción por su parte.

―Me sorprende que un hombre tan ocupado esté al pendiente de los chismes de la corte, también es de vox populi el interés en ver caer la dinastía de los Kruger, claramente solo desean desestabilizar su reinado― algo de lo que se enorgullece la de ojos sangría es la forma en la que su padre la había educado para soportar este tipo de artimañas ―si has venido a compartir las habladurías de las mujeres de la corte, puedes volver por donde viniste, primo―

―Estoy seguro que son más que solo habladurías querida prima― el conde se levantó de improviso quedando a centímetros de la castaña, su aliento alcohólico rebotó contra su mejilla al no poder alejarse ya que la había tomado por el brazo ―Se muy bien que mis tíos no permitirían tales burlas para con su hija amada, por lo que he venido a proponerte una unión muy conveniente entre nosotros, la corona se quedaría en la familia y no se vería empañada con el inestable comportamiento de un niño que aún no sabe cómo ser un rey―

―Te equivocas si estas creyendo que me voy a dejar intimidar por ti― la princesa tenso la mandíbula al tiempo que apartaba la mano que el Conde había colocado en su antebrazo con una fuerza sorprendente ― has de comprender que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de convertirte en regente de Tsu, no eres digno de llevar la corona― lo aparto de un empujón que lo hizo tambalearse.

―Te vas a arrepentir de tu arrogancia querida prima― el peliblanco cerro los puños tratando de contener la ira que burbujeaba desde el fondo de su pecho ―Te deseo una linda tarde…alteza― se inclinó emulando aquella sonrisa siniestra que ponía los pelos de punta a la pobre Nina, sin embargo, Shizuru conocía aquellas estratagemas tan infantiles, por lo que le resto importancia.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta el de ojos sangría tomo dirección hacia la puerta de la salita y sin detenerse salió del gran castillo, en su mente, miles de ideas de tortura para su prima se apoderaban de cada una de sus neuronas, solo necesitaba el tiempo justo para poner en marcha su plan y aquella mujer engreída le suplicaría por su vida.

_**En el bosque en la noche…**_

Cernida la noche en el cielo y la luna menguante coronada en lo alto, Natsuki y Akira se encontraron por el lado boscoso dentro de la muralla del castillo, ese que daba al abismo puntiagudo justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de la princesa de Tsu, el fondo de aquel mortífero lugar contaba con una superficie de agua, además de un par de tiernos y colmilludos cocodrilos. Contemplaron el tiempo entre las rondas de los guardias, lo que obligaba que ascendieran por la cuerda en un tiempo casi imposible.

—Una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás, eres libre de irte Akira—

—¿Y vivir con la vergüenza o la cobardía? Jamás alteza—

—Porque elegiste darme a mi tu lealtad—

—Sé lo que hizo, cuando era más joven convenció a su padre de aceptar mujeres en la armada, a cambio de no convertirse usted misma en caballero, es por usted que yo pude cumplir mi anhelo— Susurró sin perder de vista a los soldados que pasaban, calculando el momento preciso.

—Conozco a muchas doncellas con el espíritu y la constancia que muchos hombres no poseen, era justo...— Añadió la Kruger preparando su arco, previa atadura de la cuerda a un gancho, era sin duda un tiro difícil si quería evitar romper la ventana y anclar aquella púa curva.

—Ahora— Apuró la guardiana.

La luz de la flecha se formó en un santiamén y con precisión magistral, el gancho se ensartó en la esquina de la ventana sin romper el cristal, pues la flecha se desvaneció en el momento preciso con la voluntad de su portadora; tensaron la cuerda y tras una cuenta regresiva rápida, corrieron en direcciones contrarias como si la vida se les fuera en ella, saltando Natsuki el abismo y muy bien agarrada. Akira quien le dio la vuelta al tronco usándolo como palanca, se quedó sosteniendo la punta opuesta, lo que le ganó un par de metros de escalada a la princesa.

Con el Arc Adamante, más negro que la noche formando un escudo en su espalda y con una textura rocosa como si de un camuflaje natural se tratara, Natsuki forzó sus brazos al límite de su resistencia física, subiendo codo por codo hasta incluso lastimarse las manos y comenzar a sudar copiosamente, de hecho ya en el último trayecto de su arribo, casi podría apostar que se le desprenderían los brazos de los hombros; se reprochó pues no fue todo lo prudente que debería sobre entrenar antes de probar un empresa semejante, si bien tenía un estado físico formidable, nunca había asaltado una muralla o castillo, salvo por trepar árboles y hacer los ejercicios de su instrucción, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a la tarea.

Cuando alcanzó la punta y enredó la cuerda en su pierna derecha para amortiguar un poco el peso de su cuerpo y poder ubicar el mejor arribo, pudo escuchar las voces al interior de la habitación teniendo alguna clase de discusión airada. —Al diablo con el anonimato— Gruñó por lo bajo, se apresuró a abrir la ventana y con un gran esfuerzo levantar el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos para lograr poner su estómago sobre el marco inferior y poder entrar subiendo al menos una pierna; que para cuando pudo hacerlo la puerta ya había sido cerrada con brusquedad.

_**Minutos Antes...**_

Arashi caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, evidentemente disgustado. —¿Tres malditos días mujer... y no puedo tomar lo que me corresponde por derecho?—

—No estoy en condiciones, esposo— Afirmó la suave voz de la castaña, evidentemente debilitada por su aparente incapacidad para mantener el alimento en el estómago, además de aquella terrible aversión que sentía por Arashi.

—Estoy seguro que sus amantes no le dan tantas dificultades a mi hermana, ya se ha llevado a la cama a Lady Tokiha y no dudo que poco o nada le falte para tomar a Greer,— Dijo aquello con toda intención, en memoria de aquella discusión con Mai, esperando traer algo del mismo dolor a Shizuru y el escozor que vio en sus ojos, fue suficiente para mejorar su ánimo. Así que continuó, queriendo mermar su estima hasta lograr lo que se proponía. —mientras que yo tengo una esposa incapaz de cumplir con su deber conyugal sólo porque ha de vomitar por cada vez que me aproximo— En verdad estaba disgustado y preocupado, necesitaba hacerle creer que era el padre, y pronto.

—Ignoro qué pueda ser, nadie elige por voluntad enfermar— Refutó con honestidad, aunque en realidad prefería cualquier cosa a ser tocada por aquel imbécil.

—Podemos intentar otras cosas— Con la mano en la barbilla sopesó y recordando aquella vez en la que Nao estaba un tanto borracha y temía devolver la chuleta de la cena, se levantó la falda y se le sirvió de espaldas en la pose de una esclava. —Lo haremos, incluso sobre ese problema princesa—

—¿En verdad quiere saber qué cené? Fueron guisantes... nada lindo en realidad— Insistió Shizuru buscando los medios para evitar la proximidad del hombre y aunque la circunstancia no pudiera durar eternamente, ya sentía arcadas, aunque Arashi estuviera a 5 pasos de distancia.

—Te darás a mí, del modo que deba hacerse... te acostaste con mi hermana sin remilgos y a mí, que soy tu verdadero esposo, ¿me finges la puritanidad y la virtud que no posees?— Arashi la sostuvo por la muñeca y la enfrentó con la verde mirada que siendo semejante a la de Natsuki, no era ni siquiera una lánguida sombra en comparación.

Retiró el brazo con fuerza. —Me está ofendiendo, señor...— La barbilla recta y la mirada fiera, temía lo que decía el hombre, pero no se lo concedería, al menos no sin dar la vida en el empeño.

—Solo estoy sugiriendo usar una pose en la que ponga tu cara cerca del balde, yo me encargaré de lo demás y si tienes náuseas, podrás sin temor vaciar tu estómago— Era la mejor cosa que se le había ocurrido y no tendría excusa para refutar.

Y nada pudo parecerle más repulsivo. —No he de rebajarme a tal cosa, le recuerdo que...—

—Que una esposa complace a su marido, en cualquier caso— Sentenció él acercándose más, con la mirada turbia.

—Eso será en Fukka, pero de donde yo vengo hay dignidad en el matrimonio y no puede una esposa acceder a los actos de las rameras— Llevó su mano discretamente sobre el fajín de su vestido, donde el tesoro se ocultaba.

Arashi quien conocía la oscura verdad tras su gestante estado, perdió los estribos de inmediato, la sujetó de una mano. —No eres menos que eso... una ramera.— Intentó darle la vuelta y forzar el encuentro levantando su vestido, cuando el filo de una silenciosa cuchilla le rozó la mejilla y una gota de sangre bajó hasta su barbilla. Asustado por el repentino ataque buscó al posible agresor, pero solo se encontró con su esposa y lo que parecía una delicada daga tan delgada que, de no ser por la mancha de su sangre en el filo, jamás hubiera creído fuera la artífice de su herida.

—No soy como las mujeres que conoces, príncipe... en mi casa, si una doncella no quiere, puede elegir el camino que prefiere en el lecho—

—Cualquiera, infame... los dioses sean mis testigos, te tomaré cuando menos lo pienses. Teme Shizuru Fujino, que incluso al cerrar tus ojos... yo estaré en tus pesadillas— Dicho eso se dio la media vuelta, con la idea de encontrar a Nao para desfogar sus necesidades como hombre. Ya encontraría el modo... se prometió a sí mismo.

La mano firme de Shizuru tembló en cuanto el príncipe cerró la puerta con toda la frustración y la ira que pudiera exponer en el acto. Tragó saliva y se llevó la mano al pecho, volvió a Kvinne Rød en su cinto y el arma pasó a ser simplemente una varilla delgada y ovalada que fácilmente podría pasar a ser un hermoso prendedor en el vestido, de hecho, en este simple estado, lucía gemas con la forma del lirio de fuego de Tsu y el relieve de la hermosa Rød, la dragona del fuego escarlata.

Sus nervios pronto volvieron a alterarse ante el sonido proveniente en su ventana, alerta por el peligro, volvió a esconder su mano a su espalda, pues un encapuchado de negras ropa ponía la pierna derecha en el suelo, luego la izquierda.


	16. Capitulo 16 Emociones II

Buen día mis queridos lectores, me han cambiado el horario y he tenido algunos minutos el día de hoy, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten n_n

**CAPÍTULO 16 EMOCIONES II**

—Shi...zuru— La llamó una voz familiar, y entonces el temblor incrementó, como si toda la fortaleza que había expuesto antes la abandonara de inmediato y sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla. La sombra que se filtraba en la noche corrió a sostenerla, y una vez sintió el cuidado de sus brazos a su alrededor, ambas acabaron de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose mutuamente. —Solo soy yo, no temas— Volvió a decir la voz suavemente y pudo ver incluso en la oscuridad de la capucha los hermosos ojos esmeralda que tantas noches la acompañaron.

—Lo sé, harás que nos maten ¿Lo sabes?— Susurró para no ser oída por los guardias en su puerta.

—Por favor, acabo de subir esa maldita cuerda para verte y ¿quieres que solo de la vuelta y me vaya?—

La forma en la que Shizuru retuvo sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza le dieron una respuesta. Simplemente se abrazaron silenciosamente durante algunos minutos, los suficientes para hacer que la castaña pudiera recuperar el temple y así tras un largo suspiro, se puso de pie, ayudando a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana, alejando su cuerpo lo más posible de la puerta, como si la posibilidad de que Arashi volviera, fuese una posibilidad horrorosa.

—¿Que te hizo él?— Preguntó con voz grave la pelinegra, como si leyera su pensamiento.

—Nada que pueda interesarle, princesa— Respondió todo lo hermética que le fue posible. —Me pregunto si se equivocó de ventana, creo que la de Lady Tokiha queda tres ventanas a la derecha— la castaña se cruzó de brazos procurando colocar cierta distancia con la pelinegra.

—Ah sí, equivoqué el cálculo en 3 ventanas... porque sortear una piscina de cocodrilos, picas mortales en la base del muro y subir más de 50 metros entre barranco y muro de granito liso, esperando que el gancho no se rompiera o resbalara... es una cosa que hago para visitar a una persona en cuyo cuarto podría entrar toda vez que quisiera y por la puerta de enfrente...— En verdad sintió la suficiente frustración para querer deshacer sus pasos y de hecho se encaminó a la salida, preparándose para desenrollar la cuerda, que cautelosamente recogió para evitar ser descubierta por los guardias exteriores apenas entró.

—De verdad... ¿porque haces esto? No es bueno para tí, tampoco para mí— Desvió la mirada rubí, intentando no parecer demasiado feliz por los esmeros de aquella con la que soñaba cada noche.

—Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo y no volveré a buscarte... será suficiente para que mi mente lo entienda, aunque no logre convencer a mi corazón.— Natsuki acarició la mejilla con una gentileza tal.

—Ara, Ara... ¿te refieres a ese corazón? Cabe mucha gente ahí... el mismo número de amantes que han ocupado tu cama últimamente, puede que más— Pero Shizuru estaba herida y mucho, justamente Arashi acababa de echarle en cara los amoríos de la morena.

—Yo solo he estado contigo, no conozco a ninguna otra mujer... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tí— Refutó con el ceño fruncido la de ojos verdes..

—Si eso quieres pensar...—

—¡Dioses! ¿Porque no puedes solo admitir que te repugna yacer con él? acabo de verte despreciarlo y te juro que, si no es por lo que me costó meterme por la ventana, le habría partido todo lo que se llama cara por...—

—Shhhh— Le tapó la boca. —¿Quieres que nos escuchen?— Susurró gruñonamente, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, temerosa de que algún guardia la llamara para revisar, pero nada pasó. Incómoda con las circunstancias, tomó de la mano a Natsuki y la llevó al cuarto de baño donde puso el agua caliente a correr. —Bien, tienes como 10 minutos antes de que se llene y pueda disimular el sonido—

—¿Que podría hacer en 10 minutos?— Había ideado tanto un discurso para ese momento y dios sepa si fue por el esfuerzo titánico, el estrés, o incluso tener a Shizuru tan cerca después de tantos días. Sintió tan seca la garganta y la miró con detenimiento... —¿Te... te entregaste a él?— Y la miró de una forma que, la castaña comprendiera cuan seria debía ser su respuesta, si no quería que una tragedia pasara... porque en verdad había tanto sentimiento en esos ojos verdes.

—N... No— Susurró con la voz tan suave que fue difícil escucharla.

—¿Por... por qué?— Tomó la mano que aún estaba puesta sobre la llave del agua, una que caía interminablemente en la tina de porcelana apenas cubriendo el fondo del receptáculo inmenso.

—He... he estado enferma— Intentó no temblar con la sensación que le producía el tacto de aquellas manos suaves, tan fuertes pero gentiles al tocarla. Era horrible... una tortura pensar que Arashi jamás sería como ella. —Es tu culpa, me vendiste una falsa fantasía... y ese hombre no es ni remotamente parecido a tu interpretación de él—

—Yo no estaba interesada en saber qué clase de hombre era mi hermano con las mujeres, así que hice lo que pensé haría un hombre de verdad en presencia de la mujer... que ama— La miraba, esa esmeralda brillante capaz de robar el aliento, cuyo dedo pulgar acariciaba suavemente su en vez, casi tan inconscientemente como el acto mismo de su protectora forma de ser.

—Me engañaste, fue una gran actuación... ahora el palidece ante tu papel—

—Ese es... el problema, Shizuru—

No supieron en qué momento estuvieron tan cerca, incluso podía percibir el aroma a canela que tanto había extrañado. Suspiró enormemente. —¿Problema?— Estaba sumergida en las sensaciones que transmitían tanto con tan poco.

—Yo no estaba actuando, me encandilaste desde el momento mismo en el que te vi, y no habría hecho un disparo tan bueno en un largo tiempo si no pensara en la urgencia de protegerte... y es que desde entonces, incluso cuando padre me pidió ser otra persona, no me di cuenta que aceptaba sólo por la ocasión de volver a tenerte cerca, te juro que lo hice de la manera más pura y que solo por la urgencia de lo que significaba la muerte para las dos, si no estábamos listas para el día de las revelaciones de los tesoros familiares... yo me habría negado a tomarte, solo por no saber si mi afecto era correspondido. Pero has sido... tan, tan...— Temblaron sus labios, tensó la mandíbula. —Indiferente, que sigo muriendo lentamente ante la idea de que no significo nada para tí, cuando tú te convertiste en todo para mí—

—Natsuki...— Negó con la cabeza intentando mantener la entereza, cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarle los ojos y en cualquier momento podrían caer por sus mejillas rosáceas.

—No soy una cobarde, nunca lo he sido... y no puedo solo hacerme a un lado, incluso si es mi hermano y es un idiota capaz de pensar en obligar a una mujer a dar lo que por amor... se ofrece sin reservas— tragó saliva y observó aquellos labios que había extrañado como al aire para respirar. —Y te diste a mí, sin dejar un solo espacio de tu piel que no pudiera recorrer... pero, dijiste que era tu deber y me has roto el corazón con esas palabras. Así que sé honesta te lo pido... si en verdad no significa nada para ti, yo podría entender que las doncellas de Tsu son diferentes o podría aprender de ti a hacer lo que debo, y aceptar la voluntad de mi padre. Pero estoy aquí, porque quiero que... me digas la verdad, cualquiera que habite en tu corazón— Había ya algo roto y frustrado en la voz de Natsuki para el final de su apasionado discurso.

Shizuru estrechó la mano de la pelinegra, esa cuyos movimientos inconscientes se esforzaban por tranquilizarlas a las dos. —Tampoco fuiste muy honesta sobre, esto... he estado a la deriva en un lugar extraño, lejos de todo lo que sabía o conocía y tú, pensé que actuabas de acuerdo a tu deber, por... la libertad que ahora tienes—

—Y no soy libre te lo aseguro, un hilo invisible nos ata en mis pensamientos... podrían postrar a mis pies a mil doncellas y ninguna te igualaría, porque al final ninguna de ellas será... tú...— tragó saliva. —Si no debe morir mi esperanza dilo—

—No es más corta la cadena que arrastra mi cuerpo, incapaz de soportar la proximidad de cualquiera que no seas tú, y no he hecho otra cosa que con esfuerzo intentar no alterar nuestro acuerdo, pues era lo que deseabas... no he animado un sentimiento, por temor al peso que pueda caer sobre tus hombros o la sangre que derramarías y que un día, podrías reprochar en mi nombre, pues no he querido nunca destruir una familia—

—Te digo desde hoy que no podría reprochar mi propio egoísmo, pues no soporto que otro se te acerque siquiera— Acarició la mejilla donde una gota resbaló, la limpió con su pulgar. —Te amo... Shizuru, eso no es algo que pueda fingir— Acercó sus labios con lentitud y dejó una pequeña brecha entre las dos, una que debía eliminar por sí misma la descendiente de Rød.

—Y yo a ti... te amo, Natsuki.— Susurró en sus labios antes de prodigarle la anhelada caricia. Era increíble como las náuseas de hace un rato se habían evaporado y como se olvidaron del tiempo en la intimidad de sus brazos, en las memorias de los momentos compartidos, porque el agua desbordó la tina y en realidad le importó muy poco.

—Te extraño... a todo de ti— Murmuró deslizando sus labios por la barbilla, luego su cuello, mordiendo la base en aquel lugar tan familiar y que sabía era el punto débil de la castaña.

Un largo e intenso gemido tuvo lugar, había extrañado dolorosamente el cuerpo y la pasión de Natsuki, su cuerpo le increpaba su ausencia y no tardó en ceder a la voz suplicante en su pensamiento. Cerró la llave y con la mirada puesta en los ojos esmeraldas, con un silencio cómplice, se aseguró de retirar cada pieza de la ropa de su amante, así como su vestido, hasta quedar desnudas las dos. Natsuki se dejó hacer y aunque deseaba a Shizuru más de lo que podría disimular la humedad entre sus piernas, aceptó lo que ella quisiera ofrecer, teniendo en cuenta la fragilidad de su salud.

Ambas entraron en la tina, regando un poco más de agua en el suelo, la cual se fue lentamente por el drenaje. Natsuki apoyó su espalda en la porcelana relajándose ante la perfecta temperatura del agua, y Shizuru se acomodó entre sus brazos y sus piernas, siendo abrigada por los brazos fuertes de la hermosa arquera. ―La noche apenas inicia... y anhelo la paz que tu presencia me da, porque estos días han sido desagradables―

Natsuki acarició la cabeza castaña con ternura. ―No tienes que tolerar todo esto... no te debes a Arashi, a Tsu o a nadie en realidad, solo a tí...―

―Es fácil decirlo... para ti― Sonrió con amargura brevemente. ―No eres hija única, todos esperan que tu hermano se haga cargo... y yo soy solo el recuerdo del hijo varón que no nació― Negó suavemente con la cabeza, Izumi se había esmerado mucho en recordarle esa realidad a lo largo de toda su vida.

―Razón demás... ellos nunca te darán el lugar que mereces por una cosa tan absurda. Del mismo modo que el lugar del primero me fue robado... no les debemos nada Shizuru, así que... ¿porque no huyes conmigo?― Lo había fantaseado ya un par de veces, amar libremente a la castaña en algún lugar boscoso donde no sean encontradas. Si, tendrían una vida de trabajo y esfuerzos, pero sería su elección.

―Eso sería como un sueño... pero te recuerdo bien que tu padre es bueno cazando a fugitivos, tu hermano volvió más pronto de lo que yo hubiera querido y no es más que un heredero de pacotilla, imagina ¿cuánto empeñarán tu padre y los míos por encontrar a los dueños de los tesoros?―

―Mi hermano es predecible Zuru... seguro lo encontraron en una casa de citas dándose la gran vida con las joyas de las arcas reales, despilfarrando. Si hubiera cambiado su aspecto, usado ropas menos evidentes y gastado más sabiamente su fortuna, continuar moviéndose... padre se habría tardado al menos un año en encontrarlo o puede que nunca.― Suspiró entonces. ―Y tú serías mía a los ojos de los dioses y del hombre― tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y apoyó la frente en la nuca de su amada.

Shizuru tembló, sintiendo el formidable pecho de Natsuki en su espalda y en roce de sus piernas en sus caderas. ―Yo soy tuya, porque es mi voluntad... y ante los dioses, la sacerdotisa nos bendijo ese día, cuando firmamos las cartas― Acarició las rodillas de Natsuki.

―Cierto... nos pertenecemos― Besó su hombro. ―Haré lo imposible porque siga así...―

―¿Qué haremos? Realmente es intolerable estar cerca de él, pero no quiero verlos resolverlo con la espada, si algo te pasara... no sabría vivir con tanta amargura― Acarició el envés de la mano y besó los nudillos de la morena.

―Hey, dame algo de crédito... él no sabe lo mucho que he entrenado, ni conoce mi habilidad con las armas, tengo una puntería perfecta. Cualquiera que sea el modo de la justa, puedo vencerlo―

―Tu padre no lo permitirá ¿entiendes eso?―

―Por la guerra, linda excusa se ha inventado―

―Es una posibilidad tangible en verdad... mi padre no dudaría en hacerlo por una deshonra como esta―

―Y el hombre es capaz de ir a la guerra porque su hija se entregó a otra mujer que la ama locamente, pero no mataría a nadie cuando un hombre bien pudo abusar de su vástago. En serio... no entiendo esa lógica―

―Mis nupcias no fueron pensadas por mi bienestar, lo fue por mi pueblo...―

―Y yo soy digna heredera, demonios, también soy hija de un rey... primogénita, además, esa corona debería ser mía y la reclamaré si por ella he de tenerte.―

―¿Hay un modo en el que no debas tomar la sangre de tu hermano para esto?―

―Entonces ahora lo defiendes, al imbécil que pensó meter tu cara en un balde para... para... ¡Dios! Lo voy a matar de cualquier modo.―

―Pienso en ti, no en él... un hermano es un hermano y si debe morir, que no sea por la mano de uno con su propia sangre. No quiero ver lo que eso le haría a tu consciencia― La genuina preocupación en la mirada escarlata estremeció a la morena.

―Eso solo me deja una opción...― Suspiró tirando la cabeza hacía atrás, la cual crujió un poco, había estado tan tensa todo el tiempo que su espalda lo resentía. ―Durante muchos años he sido la nieta favorita de mi abuelo, tal vez se deba a mi gran parecido con mi madre, Saeko. Si le expusiera las circunstancias adecuadamente, él y mi tío Nataru, podrían apoyarme para solicitar mi derecho a ser el primero... sin batirme en duelo―

―Eso sería, mucho más alentador... pero imagino que, si no has pensado en esta como tu primera opción, se debe a alguna razón en particular―

―Cuando mamá murió, el abuelo culpó por completo a mi padre... para él, Keinji no hizo lo suficiente y su hija, a la que más amaba pereció, incluso él sabía que Saeko tampoco fue apreciada como debería. Mamá conocía las infidelidades de mi padre, pero lo quería tanto y temía las represalias de Nataru, que al final de sus días había una importante distancia entre las dos familias, apenas íbamos a verlos en la primavera... ahora mi abuelo cedió su corona a mi tío, quien se ha convertido en el sabio rey de Carteya y la ha próspera tremendamente. Si no tengo cuidado en el manejo de esto, lo que podría lograr en realidad sería, una invasión de una nación ahora más poderosa― Había seriedad y cuidado en la mirada de la morena, así mismo el entendimiento y la admiración de Shizuru para ella creció, ahora comprendía cuan tonto había sido el rey al subestimar a su hija 'menor'. ―Necesito saber si el lazo con los Kuga aún se conserva firmemente, si fuera allí a pedir su ayuda seguramente derrocarían a mi padre y tendríamos una guerra encima, necesito que vengan sin un ejército siguiendo sus espaldas... y para ello debo asegurarme de que ocurra un evento tan importante por el que mi abuelo y mi tío vendrían hasta aquí a pesar del odio que sienten por Keinji...―

―¿Que podría ser eso?― arqueó una de sus hermosas cejas castañas.

―La boda de su amada nieta―

―¡No! Me niego a que... eso pase, pues sé que no seré yo la que te acompañe en el altar ese día―

―Shizuru... evitaré la boda, los llamaré con razón de ese evento. Ellos vendrán, no tengo duda―

―¿Pero y si algo sale mal? ¿Cómo te desliaras de ese asunto?―

―Aprendí algo de Arashi― Ante la mención del aludido, la castaña frunció el ceño. ―Siempre puedo salir corriendo si las cosas se complican― Sonrió ladinamente.

―No es nada gracioso para mí...― Suspiró resignada. ―Es eso o fugarme con mi primo y siendo honesta, comparado con Arashi, Nagi es un mejor partido―

―Oi... ¿que? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?―

―Nagi es... básicamente primo, él sería heredero al trono de no ser porque es el hijo bastardo de mi tío. Si nos desposamos, en realidad tendríamos el derecho legítimo a gobernar Tsu sin que yo tuviera que obligarme a estar con alguien como tu hermano y en tal caso podríamos respetar los acuerdos comerciales, formando una alianza con Fukka... que es algo que genuinamente va a beneficiar a las dos naciones.―

―Y el hombre es todo un dechado de virtudes, el galán de tus sueños y alguien capaz de... como cualquiera con aquello entre las piernas, concebir... Nagi 1... Natsuki 0― Se buscó algo de espacio en la tina, desviando la cara a otra parte con los cachetes inflados y algo de enojo en sus cejas.

―Nagi 0 y Natsuki... infinito― Sonrió encantada de ver los tiernos celos que su amada no evitaba exponer, ante la idea de tener un rival de cuidado, al menos a su entender. ―Lo rechacé cariño...―

―Wooo―

―¿Qué?―

―Me dijiste 'Cariño'― Sonrió encantadoramente. ―Nunca me lo habías dicho en serio―

Ahora si Shizuru estaba segura de que un ejército de mariposas revoloteaba en su vientre, porque se dio la vuelta y le plantó un tremendo beso a Natsuki. ―Te amo... cariño― Susurró entre sus labios.

―Siento decir esto, pero... tus dedos ya son pasitas― Tomó su mano gentilmente y le prodigó un par de besos tiernos a las "pasitas" ―Nos vamos a arrugar Shizuru―

―Mou... en serio eres desconsiderada, yo podría hacer algo divertido con esos dedos― Y los mismos bajaron desde su hombro hasta su esculpido abdomen, tanteando suavemente cierto monte de venus.

Natsuki se estremeció anhelante, pero le preocupaba más el bienestar de Shizuru que su propia necesidad. ―El agua se enfría... puedes empeorar, terminemos de asearnos y te prometo que en la cama complaceré cualquier cosa que desees―

Con una mueca resignada la princesa de Tsu tomó una esponja y se lavó adecuadamente, optó por dejar el cabello para otro día y ayudó a Natsuki a hacer lo mismo, de modo que pudieron salir del lugar e ir a la cama. Antes la hija de Keinji se aproximó a la puerta y trancó las agarras con el atizador de la chimenea, si alguien intentaba entrar eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para huir.

―¿No es muy sospechoso?―

―Si abren y nos encuentran en la cama, eso sería más que sospechoso... de hecho, de ahora en más vas a trancar la puerta, la amenaza que te hizo mi hermano es algo que no dejaré que pase y si preguntan, dile la verdad al Rey o a tu padre, no creo que un padre viva indiferente una cosa tan horrible como esta― O al menos esa era su esperanza.

―Honestamente, ahora mismo no sé qué pensar de ellos... sé que mi madre no lanzaría una soga para salvar mi vida y mi padre me envió aquí en primer lugar, tendría que delatar un poco de la confabulación que aquí se cierne. Si ellos llegan a sospechar que no voy a desposar al correcto heredero, es seguro que exigirán primero una compensación antes de intentar llevarme a casa para ofrecerme al siguiente en la lista y aun entonces, parece una mejor opción que continuar cerca de ese animal... me daría tiempo―

―Si hacemos eso, imagino que no me aceptarían a mí ni, aunque tuviera la corona en la cabeza, por ser de Fukka―

―Por orgullo, no―

―Entonces tengo que verte cerca de él... rogando porque el plan con la boda funcione―

―Y yo tendré que tolerar a la estimada Lady Tokiha darte el desayuno como a un retrasado cada mañana, con arrumacos y todo. Mi asunto es peor Natsuki― Se cruzó de brazos acomodándose en la cama con su bata de dormir, una un tanto translúcida que solo ocupaba en presencia de Natsuki. ―Ya es mucho decir que duerme contigo... y ni hablar de la curandera, la Condesa Greer de Lark― Está demás decir que su tono era más que despectivo y sarcástico.

―¿Ahora quién está celosa, he?― Ver aquellos gestos en el hermoso rostro de Shizuru la condenaría, la amaba más cada segundo de mirarla. Natsuki se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, aunque percibió con desagrado el olor a tabaco que siempre ocupaba Arashi. ―Con razón vomitas todo... esto huele a diablos― Se quejó yendo entonces al mueble que contenía alguna ropa de cama, tomó el perfume de Shizuru rociando un poco el lugar antes de poner la sábana y acomodarse a su lado. Era una mejora, al menos. Volvió la vista al no escuchar ningún reproche a su comentario, encontrándose con el rostro serio de la castaña. ―Hey... era una broma, yo no estoy interesada en ellas y no he hecho nada, te lo juro―

―Lo sé... es solo que, no olvido que soy hija única y mi familia no aceptará nada que no permita perpetuar la sangre de Rød. Cualquier desistimiento de mi parte sería, entregar Tsu a Nagi, recibir el repudio de mi familia... y aun entonces ellos preferirían culpar a Natsuki que admitir que soy yo quien quiere esta vida junto a ti―

―Lo resolveremos un paso a la vez... yo, toleraría que alguien―

―Yo no... no puedo―

―Mejor no hablemos de eso, por ahora... ¿está bien?―

Shizuru asintió suavemente con la cabeza antes de acurrucarse en los brazos que le eran ofrecidos. ―¿Está bien si nos quedamos así? Deseo tu piel, pero necesito más... muchos más grabarme la memoria de este abrazo para ser fuerte con las cosas que vienen―

―Lo que necesites... mi amor― Respondió la morena, manteniendo el abrazo y acariciando suavemente la cabeza castaña, lo hizo más allá del tiempo y las horas, hasta que el sueño le venció. En la mañana siguiente cuando el sol atravesó la ventana y le dio en la cara a Natsuki, esta salió corriendo a tropezones de la cama, se suponía que debía volver con el amparo de la oscuridad, ahora sería un faro negro bajando por la ventana de Shizuru y eran muuuchos metros.

Después de vestirse rápido, retomar su arco y pensar una solución, le dio un beso de despedida a Shizuru. ―Te tomo la palabra de la tercera ventana― Anunció cuando la castaña le preguntó cómo saldría del problema.

―Espera... ¿qué?― Shizuru aún estaba adormilada, por lo que ver a su amante abrir la ventana principal con una cuerda atada a la cintura y a medio enrollar en su hombro, arco en mano y las botas sobre el marco inferior de granito como apoyo, pensó en lo peligroso que estaba siendo eso. ―Cariño, baja de ahí... puedo engañar a los guard...―

Un grito de espanto y un salto suicida, no podía imaginar peor cuadro posible. Natsuki por su parte simplemente había saltado alejándose lo más que le fuera posible de la ventana para darse el mejor ángulo posible, girando el tronco y tensando el arco, formó una flecha luminosa que dirigió a la tercera ventana, la cual no se preocupó de cuidar. La luz rompió el vidrio y ancló el gancho, tensa la cuerda y un jalón bastante doloroso, echó mano de la cuerda con la zurda antes de darse un buen golpe, del que se salvó porque interpuso las piernas entre ella y la pared de granito. Molida y adolorida por el paseo anterior, se apresuró a subir…


	17. Capitulo 17 Verdades I

Buen día mis queridxs lectores, disculpen la demora, confesando un poco, antes de esto tenía varios capítulos de adelanto, pero ya se me agotaron n_nU

Espero me puedan seguir teniendo paciencia y que les guste el siguiente cap.

¡muchos ánimos!

CAPÍTULO 17 VERDADES I

A bastantes metros abajo, a nivel de suelo, una somnolienta Akira observaba con admiración a su alteza por quien había velado toda la noche. Vio venir a los guardias y sin más remedio, se apresuró a salirles al paso... con tan mal tino que, tropezó con una raíz y cayó de narices al suelo.

―¿Ese no es... Okuzaki?― Dijo unos de los soldados.

―Si... es él― Se apresuró el otro a ayudar al compañero de armas.

―Vamos muchacho, si sus majestades se enteran que te has quedado borracho un día de la vigilancia te van a colgar de ya sabes dónde― Añadió el primero levantándole por el otro brazo.

―Pero yo no...―

―Levanta... aquí nadie vio nada― Añadió compinche el segundo. ―Apresúrate, ¿no deberías ir a escoltar a la princesa Kruger?―

―Si... si... les debo una chicos― Comenzó a correr y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar atrás, rogando porque su alteza lo hubiera logrado.

_**Por su parte, en el cuarto de Shizuru..**_.

―¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!― Gritaron los guardias de la puerta del cuarto de la castaña, quien ya estaba de pie mirando por la ventana si es que Natsuki había caído al agua con los cocodrilos.

Pese a todo no la vio por ninguna parte, de verdad había... ¿saltado a la ventana de Mai? Eso era, básicamente imposible, a su pesar desde esa posición no podía ver esa ventana.

Los golpes cada vez más insistentes en la puerta y las voces preocupadas, cerró la ventana raudamente y se apresuró a tomar un albornoz para cubrir lo translúcido de su atuendo de noche. Fue a la puerta, y retiró el atizador, quitándose justo a tiempo del camino, cuando los dos guardias embestían la puerta y cayeron sobre la alfombra.

―Alteza... ¿está bien?― Dijo uno levantando la cabeza del suelo.

―Sí, perfectamente...― Susurró suavemente con una mueca actoralmente triste.

El otro observó la herramienta de la chimenea y dedujo lo que pasaba. ―Está prohibido, Lady Fujino, eso solo la pone en riesgo― Dijo poniéndose de pie, con la ayuda de la lanza en su mano.

―Usted... cerró la puerta ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?― Cuestionó el otro con expresión irritada.

―Ustedes han velado por mí, desde la noche― Murmuró para confirmar en el asentimiento de sus cabezas. ―Oyeron las amenazas de mi esposo― Los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente con una expresión lúgubre, vaya que lo oyeron y otras cosas innombrables. ―El peligro al que me expongo, gentiles guardianes, es uno al que le abrirían la puerta de mil amores. Sé que mi salud es la última preocupación del príncipe y que buscará someterme, un atizador en las agarras fue, el medio que encontré para dormir con la certeza de que su llegada me sería avisada por sus gritos e injurias. Espero puedan disculpar lo mucho que esto impide su labor para protegerme, cuando estoy rodeada de paredes de granito, a suficientes pies de altura con dulces cocodrilos resguardando cualquier otro acceso― Ante lo evidente los hombres se abochornaron. ―Agradezco sus servicios, sé que no pueden hacer nada... pero saben igualmente que yo puedo cuidar de mí― Y ciertamente habían asistido a la ceremonia en la que ni mil flechas pudieron herirla, en realidad nada se acercaría a la princesa de Tsu si no es su voluntad en primer lugar.

Así con la cola entre las patas, los dos hombres volvieron sobre sus pasos y esperaron culminar su turno, rogando por la llegada del cambio de guardia. Era odioso pensar en servir a un príncipe capaz de atreverse a forzar a una mujer, los dos estaban asqueados. ―Pediré la vigilancia de la entrada...― Dijo el primero pensando en que argumento exponer a su superior.

―Yo desearía los establos... los caballos son más amables― Soportaría el olor. ―...no me hice caballero para esto― Añadió igualmente bajo, pues tenía 2 hijos varones y 4 pequeñas florecillas, pensar que algún desgraciado intentara lo que el príncipe hizo a Lady Fujino con sus pequeñas, sería suficiente para que decidiera sublevarse.

_**En la habitación de Mai…**_

Natsuki entró por la ventana jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer, cayó sobre sus rodillas apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, iba vestida con la capucha sobre su cabeza por si acaso algún soldado la había podido ver escalando por la pared, al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos lila muy sorprendidos y asustados, se levantó deprisa al notar que se abría la boca de su amiga a punto de dar algún grito de alarma por la presencia de un extraño en su recámara además de una ventana rota, ágilmente posó su mano sobre sus labios al tiempo que se bajaba la capucha.

―Soy yo no grites― la morena habló en voz baja tratando de calmar a la pelirroja, quien asintió aun respirando con agitación ―Está bien, te voy a soltar― las manos de Natsuki se fueron desprendiendo poco a poco del rostro de su amiga cuando fueron interrumpidas por la apertura de la puerta principal revelando la presencia de su hermano Arashi.

―Mai podemos hab...― los ojos verdes similares a los de Natsuki se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que veía, su ex totalmente desnuda, sostenida por los hombros por su hermana aun vestida

―¡Pero qué demonios!― el príncipe enrojeció colérico al tiempo que la pelinegra lo observaba interrogante girando su rostro hacia su amiga y ruborizándose por completo avergonzada al ser consciente de la falta de ropa en aquel cuerpo.

―¡¿qué te pasa Arashi?¡ ¿acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?― la morena se movió interponiendo su cuerpo entre Mai y su hermano, esperando con eso cubrirla de la mirada lasciva que lograba atisbar en él.

Estuvo a punto de justificarse, cuando desvió la mirada sobre la cama y en ella observó la figura desnuda de otra mujer, la Srta. Greer. Ya no tan señorita. ¿A qué nivel de depravación había llegado su hermana? Pensó con oscura envidia. ―Tú…¡te vas a arrepentir Natsuki!― El joven príncipe tenso la mandíbula apretando los puños para luego girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer por el pasillo seguido por dos guardias, la morena se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave.

―Mai...― poso la frente sobre la madera aún sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga.

―¿Humm?...―

―Porque diablos estás desnuda― Cuestionó sin siquiera notar la presencia de la joven dormida en la cama, oh, sí algo de esto llegaba a los oídos de su castaña tendría muchos problemas.

―Oh bueno...veras... ― colocó su mano debajo de su mentón pensando en alguna excusa, pero cambio de pensamiento al darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo ― un momento...¡¿Porque tengo que darte explicaciones?! esta es mi habitación, la que debería darme explicaciones eres tú, ¿qué rayos haces entrando así por la ventana?― la de ojos lila se giró bruscamente hacia su interlocutora señalándola molesta.

―¡Estaba en aprietos!― la morena se giró para enfrentarla, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pues su amiga exponía su anatomía sin la menor vergüenza ―Mai...maldita sea…¡ponte algo!― la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas al tiempo que volvía hacia la puerta abriéndola para salir disparada hacia su recamara.

―Como si no supiera que ya ha visto a Shizuru desnuda, que mojigata puede ser a veces― la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el baño deteniéndose a mirar por el hueco en la pared donde antes había una ventana ―Tendré que hablar con el herrero más tarde, estúpida Natsuki― siguió el camino hasta el cuarto de baño para luego regresar hasta su cama.

―umm...Mai?...― los ojos sangría se abrieron somnolientos al sentir el cuerpo frío a su lado.

―Shhh...duerme otro rato Miyu, aún es muy temprano― se sorprendió de que con tanto escándalo no se hubiera asustado.

―Pensé que podríamos seguir practicando ― se giró sobre la cama posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido ―para el trío, eso me dijiste anoche―

―ah...― los ojos lila se cerraron disfrutando del roce del cuerpo de su amante ―si...aun te...falta aprender...algunas cosas― _"que mentirosa eres Mai" _pensó mientras sentía la humedad en su entrepierna _"pero que buenas son las mentiras en ciertos momentos"._

_**En el salón del trono algunas horas más tarde...**_

―Estamos teniendo problemas su majestad― el general Yuichi se inclinaba delante del monarca.

―Masashi me ha informado que aún no llegan los impuestos de algunos de los condados― Keinji se encontraba sentado en su trono con visible molestia.

―Ayer fueron atacados tres carruajes cuando se dirigían hacia el edificio del tesorero real, los impuestos han sido hurtados, fueron emboscados en medio del camino, ningún guardia ha sobrevivido― el rubio termino el informe esperando fuera de ayuda para el monarca.

―Yo me puedo hacer cargo padre― Natsuki llamó la atención de los presentes.

―No...Arashi debe empezar con sus acciones como heredero, me parece que es la mejor oportunidad― el mayor observó a sus dos hijos con seriedad.

―¿Entonces pretendes que este idiota deje perder el dinero destinado a la construcción del boticario en la región de Arthra?― la mandíbula de la pelinegra se tensó, nuevamente su padre colocaba por encima a su hermano.

―¡Hey! qué diablos te pasa― gimoteo el príncipe desde el lado derecho de su padre.

―Natsuki, ya he tomado una decisión y no está en discusión― los ojos grises la observaron con enfado, después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, era claro que su hija no estaba por la labor de obedecer.

―Como quieras, pero cuando el fracase, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme― la de ojos esmeralda se levantó molesta del trono caminando al lado del general quien la miraba comprensivo, ella se había ganado a pulso su respeto.

La puerta de la sala del trono se cerró estruendosamente por la furia de la pelinegra, le quedaba claro que a pesar de que ella le había demostrado con creces ser mucho mejor que su hermano él lo prefería, y estaba más que harta de eso, caminando apresuradamente por los laberintos del castillo se encontró a Shizuru de frente, pero, ninguna se atrevió a romper el silencio al ser conscientes de la compañía de los guardias, ahora usados como espías por su propio padre.

Una mirada en silencio y siguieron cada una su camino actuando como dos extrañas por lo que ninguno de los soldados pudo percatarse del momento efímero en el que la castaña deposito un pequeño papel en la mano de la pelinegra quien tensionó la mandíbula esforzándose por no sonreír.

Natsuki abrió la nota al doblar por la esquina del final del pasillo ansiosa para encontrarse con la escritura delicada que le indicaba un lugar y una hora.

―Alteza….― una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la princesa sin que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Demonios! Akira, casi me da un infarto― Para la morena era muy obvio lo mucho que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar cuando pensaba en su castaña.

―Disculpe Princesa,― la de ojos amatista se ruborizo apenada.

―No… está bien, solo estaba distraída,― Tomando el pequeño trozo de papel lo volvió a doblar y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ―Perdóname por haberte dejado abandonada anoche… ― sus mejillas fueron tomando un color carmín ― Yo… umm… no pude salir… ― colocó su mano con evidente nerviosismo en la nuca.

―No creo que sean necesarias explicaciones alteza...― la Okuzaki desvió la mirada aguantando una leve sonrisa al notar tan avergonzada a la ojiverde.

―Gracias por tu ayuda, será mejor que vayas a descansar, por lo que alcanzo a notar no dormiste…―

―Pero Princesa...―

―No acepto una negativa, hoy estaré deambulando en el castillo, no creo necesitar tus servicios, descansa fiel Okuzaki, es una orden―

―Como ordene alteza...― la guardiana se inclinó de forma educada saliendo al instante con rumbo hacia su habitación, la realidad es que si se sentía cansada y aunque no quería dejar sola a su comandante debía reponer energías.

Por lo pronto Natsuki se encaminó hacia el jardín esperando distraer a los guardias que le seguían de cerca, su padre o tal vez su hermano habían puesto más soldados dentro del palacio con el fin de mantener mínima la comunicación que pudiera tener con la castaña. _"maldito Arashi, ahora que se sentía inestable en el trono habían salido a relucir su egoísmo y los celos que había sentido hacia ella, para nadie era un secreto los rumores que recorrían el castillo, la nobleza observaba con bastante interés a la princesa creyendo que estaba mucho más preparada para gobernar que su hermano mayor, uno siempre metido en problemas de faldas y viviendo la vida fiestera. Muchos admiraban la desfachatez del primogénito, en su mayoría hombres viejos que no aceptaban que una mujer pudiera ser la que gobernara aquellas tierras, sin embargo, las mujeres y los más jóvenes, conservaban una gran lealtad hacia la mujer que mostraba mucha más fiereza y valentía"_

Pensando en cómo deshacerse de la guardia trepó por uno de los árboles que en antaño usaba para escapar de las sesiones de costura y moda, sus ramas aún más fuertes estaban entretejidas con más árboles teniendo un camino natural por las cuales se podría movilizar, los ojos de los soldados la siguieron hasta un punto donde el sol los obligó a desviar la mirada y perderla totalmente de vista.

―Creo que vamos a tener muchos problemas― hablo el capitán de la guardia que ahora mismo imaginaba una larga temporada en la frontera este de Fuuka, las mas fría.

La pelinegra los observaba divertida desde la esquina superior derecha del castillo, sentía un poco de culpa al ser consciente de un posible castigo para aquellos hombres, pero la necesidad de estar al lado de su castaña era más poderosa, camino por el tejado procurando estar en un ángulo en el que no fuera posible ser vista desde los puestos de vigilancia, otro en su posición estaría asustado por la altura, pero no ella, ella amaba la libertad que le proporcionaba el viento, la suave brisa que se colaba entre sus ropas.

Más que complacida llegó hasta la ventana de la biblioteca donde ya la esperaba una malhumorada chica de ojos rubí.

―Estoy empezando a creer que tu propósito en la vida es hacerme dar un infarto― Shizuru se cruzó de brazos molesta por la insistente manía que tenía su Natsuki de arriesgar su vida de muchas maneras.

―Lo lamento mi hermosa princesa, pero era la única manera en la que podía quitarme a la guardia de encima― la pelinegra estiró su brazo para acariciar con el envés de su mano la mejilla de su amada, ella cierra los ojos disfrutando de aquel toque eléctrico que transmite demasiada energía por su piel, su corazón late desenfrenado, desea con frenesí sentir sus labios por lo que se acerca para tomar posesión de ellos, la de ojos verdes suspira al mismo tiempo que coloca su mano en la nuca de la castaña acercándola más a su cuerpo. Algunos gemidos se logran escapar de la boca de la princesa Tsu en el momento en que su lengua se encuentra con su par, la necesita, su garganta se siente áspera por la necesidad de su cuerpo. En el instante en el que su mano se interna por debajo de la camisa blanca que lleva la Kruger, se oyen algunos pasos justo fuera de la puerta, por lo que es empujada con premura detrás de la estantería más grande que contiene los libros más pesados con la historia del Reino de Fuuka; con sus ojos sangría logró observar la puerta principal abrirse y darle paso a un malhumorado rey, por lo que se encorvó un poco más ocultándose lo mejor posible de del padre de su esposo y de su amada.

―¡Natsuki! ¡Maldita sea! te he estado buscando por todo el castillo― el hombre de ojos grises bufo molesto.

―No tienes por qué gritar, ya me encontraste, dime entonces Padre ¿Para que soy útil?― Sonrió con el cinismo que ahora le caracterizaba, y para disimular, puesto que su corazón latía con desespero asustado ante la posibilidad de que su padre descubriera a Shizuru, por lo que caminó hacia él procurando mantenerlo lejos de aquel mueble que la ocultaba.

―Las cosas con tu hermano no… han ido del todo bien― El mayor bajó el tono de su voz incómodo.

―Te dije que no podría con el cargo, le queda grande ser príncipe, imagínate si fuera rey― dijo con sarcasmo.

―¡No te voy a permitir… ! ―

―¿Qué no me vas a permitir? ¡¿Qué hable mal de tu heredero?! Tu y yo sabemos que soy yo la legítima reina. La única que merece el trono y a la prince… ―

―¡Ella te ha mentido!― El hombre volvió a levantar la voz exasperado por la insistencia de su hija. ―¡Espera el hijo de otro hombre Natsuki!―

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro ante las palabras de su padre. ―No...no es verdad, solo...solo lo dices para herirme― Intentó encontrar una razón a semejantes mentiras, Shizuru juro que no se dio a su hermano. ―Arashi no la ha tocado―

―Lo lamento hija, es verdad, lo hemos comprobado con el doctor Greer y hasta tomé una segunda opinión de los Sayers, puedes preguntarle a tu concubina, ella ha hecho los exámenes, esa era la causa de su desmayo y por qué no le es posible retener los alimentos― El rey colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven que ahora mismo se veía pálida y a punto de devolver el desayuno.

Shizuru se tapó la boca evitando que se le escapara algún sonido por aquellas revelaciones, lo presentía, no era tonta… pero aquella circunstancia no era tan evidente, pues solo había compartido el lecho con Natsuki y su feminidad lo hacía imposible… salvo por la voz del dragón de fuego.

―Tengo que hablar con ella...― La pelinegra se hizo a un lado buscando la salida de la estancia.

―No… ahora no es momento para esto, necesito que vayas al salón de armas y te prepares para salir. Aún hay ocasión de salvar el impuesto y la boticaria.― El monarca la detuvo aumentando el peso de su mano en su hombro.

―Pero...― Algunas lágrimas se lograron escapar de sus verdes ojos al sentir su corazón estrujarse con dolor, traicionada por la idea de haber sido engañada por la mujer a la que le habría dado su vida sin siquiera dudarlo. ―Necesito saber, que me mire a los ojos y...

―Yuichi te está esperando con algunos soldados a la salida del castillo― Aclaró su garganta, sabía que su hija sufriría, pero verla así, le recordó a una de aquellas veces en la que Saeko descubrió alguna de sus infidelidades, era un martirio que su hija se le pareciera tanto. ―...y un monarca debe pensar primero en su gente antes que en esclarecer problemas de lechos y traiciones febriles… eso puede esperar Natsuki, los bandidos no― Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su hija quien tan solo asintió como respuesta al tiempo que salía del lugar dirigiendo sus pasos lejos de todo, incluso de ella…

El hombre suspiró apesadumbrado, le dolía profundamente verla sufrir, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, solo así ella entendería por fin que debía olvidar a la princesa de Tsu.

La castaña espero detrás del mueble hasta que el rey había salido de allí dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos, se derrumbó sobre el suelo angustiada, ahora cómo iba a explicar su embarazo sin que los demás creyeran que había estado con un hombre, pensó en los reproches de su madre, en la mirada decepcionada de su padre, pero le dolió mucho más recordar el rostro pálido de su diamante plateado, el sufrimiento en sus lágrimas, ella sabía la verdad detrás de las mentiras del monarca, su hijo era también de Natsuki, esas fueron las palabras de _**Kvinne Rød**_, ahora todo tenía sentido… por su Fe, debía creer y sostenerse firme, por su hijo… su amado hijo, haría más que lo imposible.

―Nuestro hijo… Natsuki.― Acarició su vientre incapaz de contener las lágrimas, de alegría, de tristeza, no sabía, se abrazó a sí misma intentando controlarse.

―Arc Adamante― el general se inclinó ante ella en el momento en el que bajaba por las escaleras, los soldados hicieron lo propio con admiración.

―Acabemos con esto lo más pronto posible general― Tensó la mandíbula mientras se acomodaba aquel casco en forma de lobo sobre su cabeza, de un salto subió sobre el lomo de Kanto tomando con fuerza las riendas, el resto la siguió enseguida, el grupo fue observado por el rey desde lo alto de la ventana que diera a su despacho.

―Como se encuentra Arashi― El pelinegro le pregunto a la joven Miyu quien se hallaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

―Aún sigue inconsciente su majestad, algunas heridas han sido difíciles de tratar, tal vez para mañana haya recobrado la conciencia―

Keinji asintió con desgano, odiaba admitir que su hija tuviera razón… en muchos aspectos la muchacha había mostrado más agallas que el vástago varón de su progenie, como si la primogénita hubiera robado todas las virtudes necesarias para ser el siguiente eslabón de la cadena de su linaje, y así el destino quisiera recordarle cuán caprichosa es la dama fortuna, pues de una deidad femenina depende el azar para el hombre. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano que la corte y otros nobles buscarían derrocar su reinado de inmediato, era esa una cuestión que Natsuki jamás entendería, el cómo la tradición de monarcas varones ha sostenido la estabilidad y la confianza del pueblo durante generaciones. ―Arashi reinará, por el bien de nuestra nación― Dijo más para sí mismo que para Miyu.

―¿Majestad?―

―Harás lo necesario hoy Greer, ella estará más que devastada y te buscará, porque no menos haría un hombre en sus circunstancias… así que espero, por tu bien y el de tu padre, que hoy complazcas en todo a mi hija, más te vale lograr que se olvide de esa innombrable mujer―

―Como ordene, Rey mío― Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, sin embargo, algo en su interior, una fibra tal vez, se removió con una inquietud en el pecho. Por vez primera obedecer la voluntad de su señor, no se sentía bien o correcto y aun así estaba obligada por la lealtad que su familia debía al soberano. ―Cualquiera estaría dichosa de mi posición, tener el honor de… intimar con la princesa― Pero la sola idea le costó pronunciarla, porque a su mente la noche que derrochó apasionadamente en los brazos de Mai Tokiha, para aprender debidamente como complacer a su alteza y ahora era todo lo que quisiera hacer de cara a las acciones lubricas. ―¿Debo complacer a la princesa?― Tal vez podría, si Mai compartiera la misma cama.

El día paso con bastante lentitud, Shizuru observaba inquieta por la ventana de su dormitorio, su diamante aún no había regresado de la peligrosa misión, ¿acaso le habría pasado algo?, no, era poco probable que siquiera lograran acercarse a su valiente guerrera, más aún, cuando había salido en compañía de los mejores soldados, sin embargo, se sentía inquieta, guardaba en secreto las palabras dichas por el rey en horas de la mañana, ni siquiera su prima podría entender que ahora llevará el fruto del amor entre Natsuki y ella, necesitaba confrontarla, hablar con ella, pero ya no podría ser, era ya muy tarde y sentía el cansancio en sus músculos por lo que se encaminó hacia su cama, no sin antes colocar nuevamente el atizador en la puerta para bloquearla, lo que menos quería en ese momento eran visitas indeseadas.


	18. Capitulo 18 Verdades II

Buen día amigxs, gracias por todos los que aún siguen la historia, de a poco se acerca el final, disfruten del siguiente capítulo y cuídense mucho n_n

CAPÍTULO 18 VERDADES II

Natsuki caminaba despacio por los pasillos del castillo, en su mano cargaba el casco en forma de lobo con algunas manchas oscuras de sangre, se siente agotada, arrastraba sus pasos por el suelo calizo, entre enfrentar maleantes y criaturas mágicas su energía ha sido restada lo suficiente para sentir que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, los soldados la siguen de cerca, algunos están heridos, los que no, ayudan a sus compañeros a moverse, la observan de reojo en el momento en el que ella se detiene enfrente del salón principal del trono donde su padre la esperaba, para ellos no era un secreto su identidad, en medio de la batalla habían sido testigos de su larga melena oscura escapando de la prisión de su casco cuando este fue golpeado por uno de los cíclopes con los que batallaban, sin embargo, habían acordado un tácito contrato de silencio resguardando el secreto del verdadero Arc Adamante, más aún, cuando fue ella la que les salvó la vida en unas cuantas ocasiones.

―Ha sido un honor blandir mi espada junto a la suya, estoy agradecida. Vayan a descansar, les enviaré a los curanderos para que cuiden de sus heridas, y tendrán dos días libres en memoria de esta proeza. La boticaria se hará debido a su valor, muchas gracias...― Su voz áspera resonó en aquel lugar, pero para aquellos hombres aquello había sonado más a una gran alabanza de agradecimiento, se irguieron orgullosos y se inclinaron ante ella para luego seguir su camino hasta el edificio de la caballería.

La pelinegra suspiro al tiempo que extendía la mano para empujar la puerta, un pequeño informe y podría ir a descansar, entró en la estancia donde su padre se encontraba sentado en el trono, la observó con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por lo desaliñada que se le veía. Pese a eso se le veía en mejor estado que a Arashi tras su retorno, salvo que la sangre seca en sus atuendos no exponían por quien fue vertida y temía que algo de la suya lo fuera.

―Hija… ¿te encuentras bien?― El monarca descendió por las pequeñas escalas hasta quedar frente a ella, sus ojos grises la examinaron con preocupación, recuerdos de su niñez inundaron su mente, era la misma manera en la que la miraba cuando se caía de algún árbol o cuando le mordió el perro cierto día.

―Los impuestos han sido recuperados y ahora mismo están siendo escoltados a las bóvedas reales― El tono frío de su voz le hizo comprender al mayor el enojo y el dolor que ahora mismo llenaba su interior.

―Gracias Portadora del tesoro, has demostrado ser muy capaz de usarlo en batalla, me enorgulleces...― Sonrió complacido. El monarca posó ambas manos sobre los hombros acorazados de la menor. ―Lady The Lark aguarda en tus aposentos, si es que aun dudas de mi palabra... Tal vez, ella pueda hacerte olvidar muchacha, esa es la misión de su vida y mi regalo para tí.

―Si...bueno, eso no quiere decir que vayas a darme el derecho del primero ¿o sí padre? Yo no quiero menos que eso... con o sin la graciosa amatista, mi amado pueblo requiere un sucesor más adecuado; supe que Arashi sobrevivió sólo porque huyó como un cobarde de la batalla y dejó expuestos a los hombres... Su flaqueza puede ser el principio de confabulaciones para nuestra caída y una dinastía es tan fuerte como el eslabón más débil de su cadena, padre― Sin esperar alguna respuesta se dio la vuelta para buscar su habitación, la armadura le pesaba y necesitaba un baño, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse en la entrada a la princesa de Tsu. Se detuvo a un metro de ella, su respiración contenida en sus pulmones con el ardor de sus costillas magulladas, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente, "espera el hijo de otro hombre", tensó la mandíbula en el momento en el que la castaña abría sus labios, ―Buenos días y hasta pronto, princesa, el honor de su esposo, yo lo he vengado... Si me disculpa debo atender mis propias heridas― Murmuró antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, Natsuki paso a su lado ignorando por completo la expresión dolorida de la hermosa castaña, apenas el sonido de los metales de la armadura en movimiento lleno el silencio en el espacio, luego el de la puerta al ser abierta desde el interior.

―Bienvenida su alteza― la voz dulce de Miyu la recibió, los ojos verdes observaron los sangría sin emoción alguna, en su mente no podía evitar recordar otros que añoraba, espero a que la puerta se cerrará y se detuvo en medio de la estancia ―¿Tu hiciste la prueba Miyu o fue tu padre?―

―Fui yo, mi señora...― La de cabellos plateados se sintió incomoda ante la pregunta.

―¿Cabe la posibilidad de que cometieras un error?― sus cabellos cobalto se deslizaron por su espalda en el momento en el que dejó caer el peso de su cabeza hacia adelante.

―No, alteza... use la orina, también la sangre de la princesa... ambos procesos expusieron el mismo resultado― era incapaz de moverse, sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

―Tienes...― Trago saliva, luego dejó caer el casco sin reparos y tomó la jarra de agua miel para aplacar la sed, tanto como la pena que ascendía hasta su pecho. ―¿Tienes idea de cuando pudo darse... el momento en que ella quedara encinta?―Bebió otro sorbo del líquido ámbar.

―Tal ve semanas, Alteza― La condesa cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la información.

―Un tiempo improbable para que el padre fuera... mi hermano― Tensó la mandíbula. ―Un tiempo en el que juraba ella era solo mía― Sonrió con una mueca casi desgarradora. ―Ahora entiendo porque son tan viles... Los señores no aman a sus mujeres, si de ellas no viene algo más que la traición y la amargura ¿Porque amar a quien puede sin ningún reparo entregarse a cuánto imbécil se le cruza por el camino?― Dio un sorbo aún más abundante que el anterior sin siquiera preocuparse de un vaso. ―Y yo me lo creí, yo... la amé más que a nada en el mundo. Mataría a mi hermano por ella...

La cruda admisión de su sentir por la hija de Tsu, hizo arder la ira cuya flama soporto su espada en pos del enemigo, se levantó abruptamente y miró a la silenciosa mujer de platinada cabellera. ―Retira mi armadura por favor, Condesa de Lark―

La mujer obedeció silenciosa y diligentemente, cada pieza dejada con cuidado en el baúl. ―Informaré a un sirviente para que la vuelva a brillar y este perfectamente limpia.

―¿Conoces de algún caso como este? Es.. posible siquiera que yo fuera...― Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase antes de ver rota su voz.

―No se ha visto en los Kruger, nunca... Alteza. ¿Posee usted magia o... tiene un miembro viril ahí debajo?― La condesa se detuvo un momento al tiempo que posaba sus ojos más abajo de la cintura de la princesa.

―Me temo que no... ninguna de las dos cosas. Y mi magia no es de ese tipo, solo funciona con el tesoro de la familia― no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al sentir la mirada escrutadora de su acompañante.

―En ese caso es... inviable pensar que sea suyo, mi señora―

―Lo imaginé, sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad... y nada tan maravilloso podría pasarme a mí...― Levantó la jarra de nuevo y esta vez la dejó casi vacía sobre la mesa.

―Eso le hará daño, princesa.

―No más que ella... no más que ella Miyu.― Se levantó, se quitó el chaleco, la camisa dejando a la vista el hermoso torso tan divinamente trabajado, apenas las vendas ocultaban las formas del pecho femenino de la Kruger. ―Pero no necesito un miembro aquí para complacer a una mujer.― Retiró el cinturón de sus pantalones, dejando a un lado su espada sobre la mesa. ―Es hora Condesa, de que cumplas tu propósito, esta vez te dejaré llegar hasta el final y no opondré mis manos a tu contacto.― Eliminó la distancia entre las dos, notando que era más alta que la galena atrapó su barbilla y plantó sus labios sobre los cerrados de Greer. ―Desnúdate, y déjame verte... No apagues ni una sola lámpara. Quiero recordar en todo momento que eres otra mujer.

La hija de Kyosuke obedeció sin demora a su princesa, no sin su colaboración, el nudo en la espalda le costó un poco deshacerlo, pues la bebida estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, la pelinegra pudo notar que la figura de la mujer tenía proporciones semejantes a las de Shizuru, cosa que solo hizo doler más su memoria. ―Eres una mujer... muy hermosa, Miyu... haré mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte.

―Gracias, alteza.

―Gracias a ti, que de todas las mujeres que conozco has sido la más honesta.― Inclinó la cabeza y volvió a besarla, no tenía en mente vengarse lastimando a Miyu, quería olvidar y pensar por una vez que el consejo de su padre sobre sacar esa espina fuera útil, casi rogaba a los dioses porque así fuera. Desplazó a la doncella hasta llegar al borde de la cama y la deslizó gentilmente sobre el acolchado, la acarició, besó y desnudó por completo, sus manos alcanzaron los gráciles pechos de la dama quien no pudo evitar algún estremecimiento, salvo porque la flama de su pasión parecía ausente. Natsuki estaba extrañada por la falta de fogosidad que la mujer hubo derrochado el primer día. ―Hoy estás siendo tímida srta. Greer.

―Perdone Alteza.

―Entonces, ¿no te agrado lo suficiente? ¿Preferirías a un hombre en vez de mí, Miyu?― Solo eso le faltaría, había sido vilmente reemplazada por uno y con ello los cristalinos de sus ojos amenazaban con diluviar.

―No, estoy más cómoda con la figura femenina. Usted también es muy hermosa, mucho más que su hermano o cualquier caballero del castillo.

―Entonces porque repentinamente estás siendo apática, casi casi lo hicimos con ropa el otro día. Diría mas que tú a mí para ser honesta.

―No lo sé, una disculpa... Alteza.― Dicho eso la de ojos rojizos se tornó un poco más participe del encuentro, aunque aquello le generará una extraña sensación de culpa, de incorrecto.

Ya estaban desnudas y Natsuki en breve se acomodaría entre sus piernas, para rozar sus lugares más íntimos cuando la imagen de otra mujer acudió a los pensamientos de la curandera, la noche que había pasado con Mai se tornaba más vivida y por alguna razón desconocida su corazón dolió. Pese a lo que hasta ese momento habían compartido y teniendo en cuenta que la Kruger era cuidadosa con ella, Miyu no evito sentir un impulso intenso de repulsión en cuanto sintió la cadera de aquella mujer acoplarse con la suya. ―No alteza...― Murmuró entre dientes, cuando la boca de la otra mordía su cuello.

―¿Estás bien?― La guerrera se apartó un poco temerosa de haber herido la piel cremosa de la joven y se asustó al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus manos sobre su rostro. ―¿Te he lastimado Miyu? Te prometo que fue un roce con los dientes y no dejará marca... tal vez es un lugar sensible o... ¿no estás lista para tu primera ocasión?― La tomó por las muñecas para verla mejor cuando oyeron el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose y con ello la Kruger se irguió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre la otra mujer, cuando unos ojos violáceos y una pelirroja cabellera asomaron casualmente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Hey Natsuki me dijeron volviste y...― Se paralizó al contemplar la escena.

La expresión fácil de Mai nunca se mostró tan espeluznante como en esa ocasión y eso que Arashi era experto en arruinar el buen humor de Tokiha, así que había visto de todo en su cara a lo largo de los años. Esmeralda y lila se encontraron, entonces un sollozo de Miyu detonó el inicio del fin del mundo.

―No... No... No es lo que parece. Miyu... Miyu ¿Porque lloras? No te mordí tan fuerte ¡lo juro!

Lo siguiente que supo Natsuki al volver la mirada sobre su mejor amiga desde la infancia, es como un jarrón azul y blanco le venía encima a la velocidad del rayo, luego todo fue noche y estrellas.

Al día siguiente y con la cabeza vendada, la pelinegra se movía de un lado a otro en el jardín. La idea de un desayuno picnic para evadir la presencia de cierta castaña fue de entre todos sus infortunios la única cosa buena. ―Enfrenté un Trol, una banda de criaturas espeluznantes y un grupo de mercenarios... Ellos apenas pudieron rasguñarme, pero mi mejor amiga pudo romperme la cabeza con un florero porque estaba intentando disfrutar de la compañía de mi concubina. El mundo en serio es perfecto estos días― Se cruzó de brazos y miró acusatoriamente a Mai. ―Y entonces si entiendo bien hiciste eso... No, no sé porque hiciste eso ¿Me explicas?― Aunque tenía la misma mueca de reproche para Miyu, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas bajo aquel templete muy silenciosas aquella mañana.

―Cualquiera en mi posición hubiera pensado lo mismo... estabas desnuda sobre ella, le sostenías las muñecas, y ella lloraba... eso me rompió el corazón, pensé... Pensé lo peor. Lo siento Natsuki.

―Y yo soy capaz de semejante abominación... ¿Eso piensas de mí? ¡Dioses!― Retomó su andar disgustado yendo y viniendo, casi podría hacer una zanja en el suelo. ―Ella no se negó en ningún momento, ¿cómo iba a saber que no quería si casi me come entera ese día?

―Una mujer puede cambiar de opinión ¿No?

―Sí, y yo ya debería saber que todas cambian de opinión como de ropa interior y de amante también.― Las miró, era evidente ahora, la mirada entre las dos mujeres. ―Me parece que en este y cada triángulo amoroso que hay, sobro yo.― Tenso la mandíbula. ―Lo que has hecho Mai sería castigado seriamente, pero diremos que fue parte de las lesiones de la batalla. Miyu, dirás por ahí que fui yo quien... tomó tu virtud, así si decides desposarte con alguien en el futuro... nadie tendrá ningún reproche para ti.― Suspiró.

―Natsuki... Yo... Lo lamento, pero no entiendo nada de esto ¿Porque quisiste acostarte con Miyu? ¿No se supone que amas a Fujino?― La mueca de la Kruger y la expresión preocupada de Greer anticipo toda la información para la pelirroja. ―Dioses... ¿lo sabe?

La ira de la pelinegra alcanzó nuevas alturas. ―Tú lo sabías y al parecer no dijiste nada. Hermoso, ahora todos me traicionan, incluso tú.― Cerró los puños llena de rencor y le dio un puñetazo a la columna la cual siendo de madera se estremeció. ―¿Saben qué? Conseguiré otra prometida. Las liberó a las dos para que terminen de adornarme la frente de alce que tengo ahora mismo y no vuelvan a acercarse a mí, ninguna de las dos... jamás.

No quería saber de nada más, salió de allí presurosa intentando evitar la proximidad de cualquiera; evidentemente su problema con las mujeres tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que fueran más aventajadas o expertas que ella. Mai había tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender los secretos del placer y Arashi nunca escondió sus afirmaciones sobre lo increíble que era en la cama, por más que le disgustara escucharlo. Miyu era una mujer conocedora del cuerpo humano, lo que no supiese por la práctica lo supo en teoría y luego Mai 'la cambia bandos' Tokiha seguramente le dio oportunidad de probar, ya con eso Greer ni siquiera se animó a tocarla.

Y Shizuru, como le dolía en ese momento, era la madre del engaño y la mentira. Debió saberlo, cuando le dijo que si a una pantomima a cambio de una carta blanca, le había vendido el alma a uno del averno creyendo que una mujer como ella la amaría. No se dio cuenta por donde iba o como sus ojos habían desbordado en lágrimas, veía borroso, caminando, corriendo y queriendo atravesar el laberinto del jardín para llegar a un lugar en el que nadie la molestara. Dio un giro en la esquina llegando exactamente al centro cuando se encontró de frente con alguien, vio unos ojos hechos de fuego y el cabello negro de una mujer conocida antes de chocar, por lo que extendió la mano agarrando por la cintura a la joven y se aseguró de poner su cuerpo entre ella y el suelo.

Nina Wong vio de cerca el rostro del Diamante de Plata, sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Aun así, era lo más cerca que había estado de nadie como para poder notar que la joven era en realidad odiosamente hermosa. Deseando levantarse puso sus manos a cada lado, después de notar que originalmente las tenía sobre el pecho de la otra, aparentemente inconsciente. Pero no era así, se quedó inmóvil en el instante en el que cierto par de esmeraldas estuvieron a la vista y la contemplaron.

―Se encuentra bien ¿Alteza?― Cuestionó preocupada al ver como el vendaje se tornaba un poco sanguinolento.

―Como si me hubiera atropellado una carroza, Lady Wong.

Se levantó presurosa. ―¿Cómo se atreve? Yo no peso... tanto― Anuncio indignada la duquesa. Pronto recordó porque le caía tan mal el príncipe, es decir, la princesa... En fin, aquellos dos imbéciles con corona.

―Es... usted una pluma, yo me refería a mis desafortunadas circunstancias anteriores.― Sonrió con desgana, antes de ponerse en pie no sin un mareo, que esta vez Nina anticipó sosteniendo a la princesa por el hombro y la cintura. ―Gracias... no quiero desmayarme aquí.

―No pasará, princesa.― Continuó ofreciendo soporte hasta que llegaron fuera del laberinto con la guía de Kruger.

―Gracias, por la ayuda. No olvidaré tu gentileza Duquesa Wong― Tomó asiento junto a la fuente de la entrada. ―Si buscas a la princesa Fujino, seguramente esté en el desayuno con su esposo.

La pelinegra más joven estuvo por marcharse en busca de su querida prima, salvo porque notó que Natsuki no la seguía. ―No viene... ¿Alteza?

―Preferiría empalarme a mí misma, sería una linda brocheta.― Que sonrisa torcida fue aquella, y con ello la ojiverde bajó la cabeza cansada mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su ceja. ―No por ti... por ellos Wong. Tú me caes mejor que todos en este... maldito lugar.

―Delira al parecer, permítame llevarla con el doctor...

―No quiero ver a ningún Greer, por un tiempo. Mi vida entera, si lo prefieres... No, no sería tanto tiempo. Solo... solo necesito una batalla digna para morir con algo de honor y así mi hermano tendrá todo, el tesoro... a tu prima, los dos reinos. Todos... todos ganan.

―Guardias... Ayúdenme a llevar a la princesa a sus aposentos.― Ordenó Nina con una autoridad que no admitía negativa alguna. ―Delira... sin duda.

Fue obedecida con prontitud, y pese a no tener en gracia a aquella altiva princesa, Nina no fue capaz de abandonarla a su suerte, o de permitir la presencia de algún Greer cuando parecía aborrecerlos, por propia mano se ocupó de limpiar la herida y cambiar el vendaje, bajo la mirada perdida y poco atenta de Natsuki, quien lucía sin vida o bravura, lo cual le parecía incluso peor a la bella Wong, prefería a la ególatra princesa que la versión sin alma ante sus ojos, traería de vuelta a la idiota de hace un mes si fuera preciso en ese momento.

―¿Qué le pasó?― Pudo más la curiosidad.

―Ella me pasó,― Tragó saliva y no prestó tanta atención al ceño fruncido de Nina. ―Me amenazaste con la idea de que yo la lastimaría y me juré por los dioses que jamás le haría daño, pero tú nunca me advertiste cuánto me destruiría a mí con ese rostro tan bello fingiendo quererme, cuando no era nada para ella.

―Mientes... Mi prima no...

―Está embarazada,― Sentenció para no dar ocasión a excusas, ya no podría soportarlas. ―tendrá un hermoso bebé de la persona que posiblemente ama en verdad.

Nina abrió los labios, y volvió a cerrarlos. ―¿Es de tu hermano?―

―Sería... Lo más fácil para ella y lo menos problemático.― Negó con la cabeza. ―Tiene más de las semanas adecuadas para que eso fuera posible, es... del tiempo en el que nosotras, intimamos y tal vez yo no fui lo suficientemente buena. O solo se forzó a fingir y...― La mataba esa idea, en tal caso ¿que la diferenciaba del violador que Mai creyó ver en ella con el asunto de Miyu? Nada, se dijo a sí misma. ―Tal vez amaba a otra persona, dioses... ¿cómo pudo obligarse a sí misma a estar conmigo?

―Y si fuera suyo, ¿alteza?

―Soy... ¡Soy mujer Wong! Y no nací con nada extra entre mis piernas, no tengo un miembro ahí por más que me gustaría que este bebé fuera mío... yo lo deseo más, mucho más que ese hombre, pero no tengo magia, no soy... nada para ella ¡¿entiendes?!

―¿Y si fuera un desliz?, usted la hizo enojar tanto con Lady de la Fere, también se acostó con la Srta. Tokiha y algunos dicen también que con la nueva Condesa de Lark, no es como que tenga derecho a juzgar a mi prima.

―Ella ha sido la única mujer en mi vida, joven señora.― Suspiró. ―Mai estaba enojada con mi hermano y esparció ese rumor para herir su ego. Ayer confronté a Miyu sobre la revisión de Shizuru, y lo confirmó, su estado de buena esperanza. Me sentí morir y entonces decidí aceptar mi destino, Mai o ella... yo debo desposar a una de las dos y pensé que Greer seria a quien menos le importaría, así que intentamos intimar, pero... ¿He dicho ya que soy un fracaso con las mujeres? Ahora sé que ella y Mai son íntimas, y eso que Tokiha era mi... mi mejor amiga.― Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo, sonrió con ironía. ―No hay lealtad en mi vida ¿verdad?, ellas sabían lo de Shizuru y no dijeron nada. Yo pensé que me querría, que yo sería suficiente... pero no, una vez más soy segunda en todo.

Lo entendía, pero aquello le disgustó bastante, por una cosa obvia que Kruger lamiéndose las heridas no podría ver en un tiempo. ―No amas a Shizuru más de lo que tu ego lo haría, ¿Un desliz? ¿O un hombre amado? ¿Eso importa ahora? ¿Puedes pensar por un momento en alguien además de ti?― Frunció el ceño. ―¿Sabes... que morirá en cuanto se sepa?― Se mordió los labios.

Los ojos verdes temblaron en sus cuencas. ―No... yo no lo permitiría―

―No eres muy realista princesa.― Nina suspiró desencantada de tener que explicarle a la mujer frente a ella las crudezas de la vida. ―Es factible que se haga ver de otra forma, pero créeme que la vanidad de algunos es así de grande. ¿Realmente piensas que un bastardo será tenido en cuenta para la monarquía? Cuando este tipo de desliz viene de la mano de una mujer, el castigo es más que severo.

Natsuki se irguió con un temor ascendiendo desde su estómago. ―No le harán daño a Shizuru, mi padre me introdujo en esta maraña de engaños con tal de tenerla como futura reina, sin ella no hay Tsu. Cualquier otro escenario implica la guerra o las peores afrentas, si se sabe... no habría un modo de reparar el daño.― Miró a Nina a los ojos donde podía ver la angustia contenida tan solo por su fuerza de voluntad, algo que era admirable sin duda. ―Y mi padre ya lo sabe, dudo que mi hermano quiera hacerse responsable, jamás se ha hecho cargo de nada en su vida. Mucho menos del hijo de otro.

―Entonces se reduce al niño.― Nina Frunció el ceño con las lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos.

―Se desharán de él.― Murmuró Natsuki asimilando todo el panorama. ―¡Sobre mi cadáver! Ninguna madre merece nada semejante, un error o un desliz, un amado en secreto o cualquiera que sea el motivo. Es... es una inocente criatura.

―¿Ayudarás? ¿A pesar de tu ego herido y de la traición que dices que recibiste?

―Ella me ha lastimado, pero saben los dioses que yo hice la promesa de protegerla. No sería mejor que Arashi si dejo que algo les pase.― Suspiró. ―Dolería insoportablemente más su sufrimiento por una pérdida como esa, que mi amargura por su desamor, no puede obligarse a nadie a amar después de todo.

―Bien...― Observó con nuevos ojos a Natsuki, tal vez si amaba lo suficiente a su prima. ―¿Entonces qué haremos?― Tal vez cambiaría de opinión sobre la princesa.

―Bien, pareces confiable... en tal caso, Lady Nina Wong Duquesa de ... ― Posó una rodilla en el suelo y se quitó el anillo de la mano para tener algo que dar y que fuera digno. ―¿Te casarías conmigo?

La morena se sonrojó a más no poder, había cierto encanto en la propuesta, luego reaccionó. ―¿Qué estás loca? O en verdad estás delirando una vez más.

―Es la única solución que tengo,

―¿Cómo diablos esto es una solución Kruger?― Le saltaba una ceja entre la ira y la desconfianza. ―Nada tiene que ver con mi prima o mi sobrino.

―Te equivocas,― Dijo con seriedad y poniéndose de pie. ―Necesito una esposa, mi lady... Yo soy la primogénita y obtuve el tesoro como prueba de ello. Pero solo por mis nupcias vendrán aliados con los que podré solicitar genuinamente el derecho al primero, luego gobernaremos y protegeremos a Shizuru y a su hijo.

―¿Derrocarás al Rey? Tu padre―

―Para él no soy más que un peón, prefiere dejar a mi gente en las manos de este negligente idiota de Arashi, entonces no le debo nada y mucho menos si intenta algo contra una inocente criatura.

Nina no dijo más, asintió simplemente tomando el anillo y acomodándolo en el dedo correcto. ―Si mientes, algún día cuando menos lo esperes, te mataré.

No esperaba menos de ella. ―Necesito tu discreción Wong, ya he sido suficientemente la burla de todos, así que no le digas a nadie mi sentir... Si quieres que esto salga bien y ellos sean libres.― Se aproximó al cofre en el que guardaba algunos tesoros personales, sostuvo osito cosido a mano, la única cosa que guardaba de su infancia y que fue obsequio de Saeko, para las veces que no podía dormir por los truenos o la triste separación con su madre, por tratados y otras cosas inherentes a la posición de reina.

―Y... ¿Shizuru?

―Inventa lo que desees, tampoco quiero que se ponga paranoica y afecte al nene. Eso solo haría más factible una posible pérdida― le tendió el muñeco a la pelinegra de ojos magma. ―Esta es mi promesa para ese bebé, un pequeño tesoro de la persona que más he amado… el único amor recíproco de mi vida. Mi madre...― y ante tales palabras, no tuvo más remedio que tomar el objeto con sumo cuidado. pero que no piense que puede seguir jugando conmigo Wong. ―No me malentiendas, no quiero saber nada de ella ni de su amado, solo me interesa que estén bien, ella y el bebé.― Desvió la mirada a otro lado para no delatar los cristales líquidos naciendo en el borde ardiente de sus ojos.

―Es un trato.― Estrechó el osito cerrando para sí misma el acuerdo.

―Entonces feliz día, prometida.― y así le plantó un beso en los labios, suave y cuidadoso que obnubiló a la morena menor.

Por un breve momento. ―Idiota ¿Qué demonios haces?― Se apartó en cuanto la consciencia comprendió las circunstancias que acontecían.

―Lo que los comprometidos hacen, Nina...― Natsuki la miró directa e intensamente, lo cual disparó un escalofrío en la espalda de joven Wong, con sus dedos retiró la humedad que el beso dejo en la parte inferior de sus labios y luego simplemente se devolvió a la cama para descansar. ―Es lo que pasará tarde o temprano Wong. Serás mi futura Reina... y es necesario que crean que somos amantes por el bien de tu familia presente y futura.― Se dio la media vuelta en el lecho y cerró los ojos, rogando porque aquel dolor de cabeza cesare al despertar.

Nina negó disgustada por las atribuciones que la princesa se había tomado, incómoda por el hecho de que su primer beso hubiera sido robado tan burdamente, porque ni en un millón de años sentiría tal agitación por gusto, no quería repetir la experiencia… ni sentir tan desagradable sensación en lugares tan inapropiados con comportamientos más que indignos para una dama de su categoría. Resuelto el pensamiento se marchó raudamente del sitio para buscar a su prima a quien tendría que darle las adecuadas explicaciones para la compleja situación que se advertían en los siguientes días.

.

.

_**En el despacho del rey...**_

―¿Acaso piensas que esto es un juego muchacha?― Keinji no daba crédito a lo que acabara de escuchar. Los rostros de los allí reunidos estaban perplejos tras el anuncio de una nueva prometida, escogida esta vez por ella misma para casarse, sin olvidar su propuesta sobre hacer que dicha boda sea doble, junto a la de Arashi y Shizuru.

―No, padre... simplemente elegí un enlace más provechoso para fortalecer el vínculo con nuestros vecinos y aliados.― Murmuró cortando un filete, casi narraba las noticias. ―La Duquesa pertenece a los Wong, una familia con la que no nos hemos tratado desde hace dos siglos... los poseedores de este puerto en el que tanto interés tenemos, tiene la dote adecuada y por si fuera poco es una dama tanto distinguida como hermosa, inteligente y justamente con el tipo de carácter que agrada a todo el que crucé unas palabras con ella.―

Los modales posiblemente se habían agotado junto a la paciencia, porque al rey le importó poco que la princesa de Tsu no bajara a comer, por consiguiente, Nina optó por llevarle la cena a su prima. Lo cual dio la ocasión para tener la privacidad suficiente, porque incluso Mai desistió respetando un poco la voluntad de Natsuki al menos por un tiempo.

―Dudo de mi buena suerte, hija― Keinji suponía que se trataría de otro capricho, una forma como otras de hacerlo incordiar, aunque los beneficios fueran ciertos y razonables.

―Tuve que sentir la traición para comprender un poco más las cosas, padre.― Volvió la vista sobre su hermano, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y no le había hablado en toda la noche. ―Arashi,― y con ello obtuvo una mirada. ―Yo no he tocado a Mai, ella solo dijo eso para herir tu orgullo dado que la heriste hermano... he comprendido que las mujeres pueden ser vengativas―

―Entonces elegiste a su prima para vengarte, ¿hermana?― Cuestionó con falso interés y más desdén que otra cosa.

―Exactamente... Fujino me traicionó más a mí que a ti―

―¿Y cómo la convenciste...?― No imaginó que la pelinegra tuviese tanta habilidad para conquistar mujeres, y torcerlas de semejante modo.

Desvió la mirada sobre su padre, actuando como los hombres que conocía y aunque se odió un poco por ello, sabía que funcionaría. ―Las más mojigatas suelen ser las que más anhelan la pasión de un amante, así que simplemente le mostré lo que podía tener. Y por lo que yo tomé es claro que no conseguirá un esposo, si es que yo hago alarde de ello… debiste ver su cara cuando me propuse, aquella hermosa ilusión, esta será más obediente, te lo prometo―

―A veces puedes llegar a ser repulsiva― El pelinegro más joven frunció el ceño con visible disgusto. ―Nunca creí que mostrarás tal rostro. ¿Qué pasó con la hermana inocente que tenía?

―Fingí ser tú lo suficiente, para ser tan repulsiva como tú… la diferencia entre los dos, es que ahora cada acto tiene un propósito, Arashi. Y si no he de amar a una mujer, dejaré mi corazón y mi sangre en devoción a mi gente.

―¿Y quién puede creer tantas patrañas?

―¡Ten más respeto por tu hermana Arashi! Ella está sacrificando demasiado en este punto por el reino, algo que ni siquiera tú te has atrevido a hacer― El monarca se acercó hasta la ojiverde y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros ―En dos días tendremos la celebración de máscaras, allí anunciaremos tu compromiso con la duquesa Wong, por favor ve a tu habitación, ya envié al sastre que está encargado de nuestros trajes.

La pelinegra asintió a modo de respuesta, se levantó, inclinó suavemente la cabeza. ―Gracias, padre… tenías razón sobre la espina, ahora no seré tan idiota para ceder al amor nunca más. Esa debilidad no me alcanzará otra vez― Murmuró la pelinegra para luego girarse en sus talones y caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

―Finalmente, lo ha aprendido. No debes darte al amor por una mujer si quieres acabar con la cabeza sobre los hombros al final del día.

―Entonces, que era madre…― Refutó Arashi, a fin de cuentas, era la única mujer a la cual había adorado tan profundamente que su pérdida los marcó a todos.

―La más querida de todas muchacho, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra. Saeko era la clase de mujer cuyo amor se daba inocentemente, era puro en extremo y encontrar eso en una doncella en estos tiempos, ya no es posible. Shizuru Fujino es astuta y peligrosa, una reina a la que tendrás que someter porque está demasiado interesada en gobernar por sí misma, mucho más que vivir a tu lado como una simple mujer…

―Padre, es absurdo pensar que pueda someter a una poseedora de un tesoro… cuando la mujer en cuestión puede empalarme con una daga a la menor oportunidad.

―Me parece que se requiere una conquista, si eres el casanova que has presumido ser, deberías poder encontrar el modo de llevarla a la cama sin ser apuñalado, ¿o es demasiado grande para ti esta tarea? Sabes que necesitamos un heredero real, alguien con su sangre y la tuya, de esa manera el tesoro de Tsu pasará a nuestras manos… su tierra y todo lo demás. Luego podría ocurrir alguna circunstancia desafortunada en el alumbramiento que te dejará viudo, muchacho.

―Encontraré el modo, a fin de cuentas, no será tanto el tiempo que deba tolerar a esa caprichosa princesa.

Un asentimiento del más viejo fue suficiente aprobación para Arashi, porque él podía ser encantador, si lo deseaba.


	19. Chapter 19 Mascaras

Buen día/noche para aquellos que aún siguen la historia, no tengo excusas para mi retraso, pero espero que el siguiente cap recompense un poco la espera.

**CAPITULO 19 MASCARAS**

.

Compartir el mismo espacio era la muerte, que tonta fue cuando pensó que podría tolerar su presencia a pesar de todo, en realidad se dio cuenta de lo poco preparada que estaba… decir que aquellos días fueron el infierno, fue la madre de los eufemismos. Y allí estaba, a la espera de una sentencia silenciosa que le hablaría al mundo de su infortunio.

Pero todo había comenzado en el momento mismo en el que su prima la visitó aquella tarde en su habitación, una semana atrás y a los dos días de aquel frustrado encuentro en la biblioteca con la princesa Kruger. Aquel día nefasto, tras su triunfo ante los mercenarios y la recuperación del tesoro real para la botica, una cosa alabada por todos los súbditos y lo que sería un motivo de alegría, en realidad no importó mucho, la forma en la que su amada la miró al salir de aquella habitación, con aquella decepción y dolor en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cuyo rostro exponía una amargura inmensa, pensando tal vez lo peor de ella... ese acto entonces resultó ser la cosa más dolorosa que le había pasado en el término de toda una vida y que pese a ser princesa no recordaba haber tenido una vida de un color pastel, siendo un terrible precedente.

Así que cuando su querida prima, a la que consideraba una hermana fue a su lado y con la esperanza de desahogar sus penas, así mismo como darle la mejor noticia que había tenido la oportunidad de oír… teniendo esperanza en ese hecho, el semblante serio y preocupado de la morena la obligó a callar, en espera de eso que la muchacha más joven tuviera para decir.

―Shizuru...― susurró con ternura, y fue extraño en extremo, porque Nina era demasiado formal, la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque estaba segura de su amor y lealtad, más allá de lo que podría exponer sobre cualquier persona en su proximidad. ―¿Es cierto que pronto seré tía?― la duda en su voz no hizo más que exponer la emoción que contenía, como si la posibilidad de lo contrario pudiera herir gravemente su corazón.

―Aparentemente, es así.― y el firme abrazo que tuvo lugar le reconfortó el alma, al menos por un breve, pero apreciable momento. ―Ha sido amiga y consuelo la cubeta bajo mi cama cuando el alimento parece odiar la idea de quedarse en mi estómago más de 10 minutos.― bromeó un poco. ―Pero la idea de esta pequeña persona creciendo dentro de mí, ha traído tantas emociones a mi corazón…

―¡Por los Dioses! Que hermosa noticia, aunque no es nueva… no para mí, pero quería tanto oírlo de tus labios.

―¿Cómo lo has sabido?― Levantó una ceja curiosa.

―Natsuki me contó.

Una expresión de disgusto en el ceño de la castaña surgió fugazmente. Las dudas como flechas de incertidumbre la acosaron de inmediato, ¿desde cuándo la autonombrada enemigo número uno de la princesa petulante se tomaba la atribución de llamar a la susodicha por el nombre? ―Es particularmente extraño que te relate tales confidencias a tí, de entre todas las personas.― Intentó contener en su voz suave y controlada la molestia que ese hecho le ocasionaba.

―Ella en verdad parece devastada por la noticia, por sus implicaciones... pero aun así te ama más de lo que adora a su orgullo.― Expuso con firmeza lo que hizo cambiar su opinión, pues no conocía a nadie dispuesto a realizar un sacrificio semejante. Que Kruger fuera odiosa, petulante y una verdadera casanova, no cambiaría el valor de la promesa que cumpliría a costa de un dolor insondable, si es que la afirmación de su amor por su prima era cierta y solo por lo que vería adelante podría confirmar o negar tal cosa, aunque proteger un hijo ajeno ya decía suficiente. ―Nosotras velaremos por ese niño con nuestras vidas y le procuraremos todo el bienestar de este mundo, tendrá… dos tías que lo amarán muchísimo.

―Nina… ¿de qué estás hablando? No puedo seguir el hilo de tus ideas. ¿Dos tías? Yo no tengo a nadie más a quien consideré digno de tal posición además de ti, claro.

―Shizuru, hablo de Natsuki y de mí… ella hará cualquier cosa por ver que tu hijo esté sano, sea cuidado y amado.― La morena sujetó su mano tratando de transmitir toda su devoción, todo el afecto que construyeron durante años y eso apaciguó por un momento la tormenta en los ojos borgoña. ―Deja que te cuente, cuando venía a verte desde la mañana, terminé por error en el laberinto de arbustos, se supone que era un atajo, pero me perdí… allí encontré al Diamante Plateado, honestamente tuvo suerte, no sabía que la tarea con los mercenarios le hubiera dejado la cabeza rota.

―Por Rød… tengo que… tengo que verla, no la vi tan lastimada ese día. Que tonta fui… ella debe saber, entender la verdad.

Nina la detuvo por la muñeca. ―No… no puedes.― Suspiró, tampoco era tan mala persona para conceder que Shizuru terminara de destrozarla más de lo que se la veía. ―Ella no quiere verte… está sumida en una amargura que no puede ser falsa, nadie podría fingir tan bien.

Aquello solo aguijoneó más el deseo de acudir a su lado, sobre guardias, reyes y quien fuera. ―¿Qué dices? No es tu decisión, es muy mía Lady Wong― Estaba a un paso de recordarle su posición a la Duquesa, un título muy por debajo de suyo… quien sería reina en unos años. ―Harías bien en soltarme.

Nina vio el peligro detrás de aquella mirada mortalmente fría, y obedeció soltando el antebrazo. ―Ella… ha trazado un plan suficiente para reinar y con ello proteger al fruto de tu amor, sea que quieras profundamente a otro hombre o que fuera un error con alguien y yo en verdad puedo entenderte si eso es lo que pasó. Siempre estaré a tu favor y por tu bienestar reté a Kruger a superar esta situación, pese al desprecio o la idea de la traición dijo que te protegerá… y al bebé― Nina se aproximó a la cesta que trajo consigo para camuflar cierto peluche, y traer algunas viandas para su querida prima. ―Te mandó esto, para… él o ella, dijo que era un tesoro precioso, algo que obtuvo de su madre― Le entregó el osito, que pese a tener tantos años de uso, estaba en perfectas condiciones y tenía un perfume impregnándose hasta ser parte inherente de la fragancia del osito, tal vez ella nunca sabría que Natsuki llenaba el peluche del perfume de su mamá para consolarse por la pérdida tiempo después de su muerte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entre la dicha y la pena, comprendiendo rauda el juicio que las personas que más amaba lanzaron sobre ella, sin siquiera preguntar. ― ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce y tan cruel al mismo tiempo? ― había tanto amor en el obsequio para su hijo no nato, su pequeño Shura, del que no estaba segura si sería niño o niña, ya que el nombre que le dio el dragón era un tanto ambiguo.

―Es una persona ambigua, te ama y te detesta… tal vez solo está dolida, por la parte que involucra al padre del bebé― Y no podría Wong decir que ella misma no tuviera la curiosidad sobre el secreto que involucra a la otra parte de esa historia. ― ¿Es impropio preguntar quién es el padre?― El que sería hombre muerto si alguien llegara a saberlo y estaba segura que por la espada de cualquiera de los dos Kruger. ―Debemos tomar acciones que eviten un descrédito, es algo que debemos cuidar por ti.― Intentó justificar lo anterior, más allá de la malsana curiosidad.

La risa amarga que salió de la garganta de Shizuru dijo bastante al respecto. ―Si las personas que más "confían" en mí, han dado por sentadas las cosas ¿Realmente importa que intente explicar nada en primer lugar?

El rostro de Nina fue un poema, apretó el mimbre de la agarradera de su cesta como si fuera un escudo. ―Yo… yo solo quiero que entiendas que sin importar cuál sea la situación, te quiero y te apoyaré… ya lo hago, ya… yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Incluso la cosa más detestable...― Desvió la mirada incómoda y sonrojada, ligeramente culpable.

Una cosa para despreciarse a sí misma y Shizuru leyó un acto grave. ―¿Qué has hecho… Nina?― Daba miedo, la chica era conocida por sus decisiones radicales.

La pelinegra dejó la cesta a un lado. ―Kruger derrocará a su padre…

―Eso lo sé, ella me habló de su plan con detalle… no he estado de acuerdo con la idea de su boda para conseguirlo, pero ella insistió en que no había otro método, aun así, Tokiha o Greer, ninguna de ellas es…

―Oh...― Se llevó las manos a la boca. ―Ellas… ellas la traicionaron.

―¿Que?

―Ahora todo tiene sentido...― Anunció Nina con un aparente entendimiento que comenzaba afectar los nervios de la castaña, quien estaba considerando seriamente chasquear los dedos para obligar a su prima a centrarse en lo importante, y al final así lo hizo, lo cual guio los ojos de fuego rojizo sobre los suyos de tono sangría. Nina se aclaró la garganta. ―Ella, no confía en nadie ahora… aparentemente Greer y Tokiha son amantes, y murmuró cosas de alces.

Decir que los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron sorprendidos, o que tuvo una parte de cruel alivio por saber que ninguna de las dos mujeres estaba realmente interesada en su pelinegra, fue lo más exacto por decir. ―Porque le disgustaría, ¿su supuesta afirmación de amor verdadero no va en contra de algún interés por ellas?

―Al parecer, tiene el corazón roto… o es una gran actriz, ella haría cualquier cosa por, superar este momento y lo que ella considera es una traición, tras otra mucho más sensible― La pelinegra suspiró. ―Ella no contará con ninguna de las dos para el plan, de manera que ha tenido que cambiar la propuesta.

―¿Y ahora con quien se supone que va a casarse?― Frunció el ceño, ¿con cuantas mujeres tendría que ver retozar a Natsuki? incluso si fuera una pantomima.

El temblor en las extremidades de Nina debió ser un indicio, sin embargo, Shizuru no estaba a su máximo potencial, entre malas noches con sueños fugaces, la incapacidad de sostener el alimento en su estómago, y las constantes alertas ante la presencia de Arashi quien podía ser más furtivo ahora que se sabía evadido, mermaron su siempre perceptivo pensamiento, aquel que la había tenido un paso por delante de sus rivales a lo largo de su vida. Así que cuando su prima, supuestamente la única mujer confiable en su vida, levantó su mano y giró el anillo cuyo ornamento escondía en la cara oculta de su dedo, mostrando el zafiro gélido que era una joya exclusiva de la princesa Kruger, inherente a su título, algo muy semejante a las familiares náuseas y arcadas propias de todos los días invadió a Shizuru, junto con una palidez digna de un anémico terminal. Salvo que nada tenía que ver la formación de su hijo en aquello…

―Soy yo… el reemplazo, me temo que nadie más se prestaría a la tarea, por las genuinas razones que…

La bofetada que inclinó el rostro de Nina en una dirección un tanto anómala, junto a la marca rojiza que se formó de inmediato en la mejilla izquierda de la Duquesa delató la fuerza tras la mano 'delicada' de una que era guerrera antes que princesa. La incredulidad en los ojos magma por otra parte, se convirtió pronto en una tristeza del tamaño de un abismo.

―Estas dolida, y sensible...― Intentó pensar en una razón para merecer el golpe, mientras una lágrima se desplazaba por su mejilla derecha. ―Porque… tú jamás me harías daño. ¿estoy en un error?

Shizuru se mordió los labios, y la mano agresora reposaba temblorosa en su costado, como si rogara porque el exceso de fuerza no hubiera importunado a la criatura en su interior. ―De entre todas las personas… no tú.

―No hay nadie más Shizuru y en realidad sabes que no puedes confiar en otra persona. ¿No crees que si seduce a cualquier otra mujer hay un considerable riesgo en el hecho de que eso sea permanente?

―Ya hay un riesgo de que tu no retornes… Nina.

―Eso no pasará, entre nosotras no hay más que desprecio e indiferencia.

Shizuru se rio con ironía. ―Me recuerdo a mí misma hace tres meses… no menosprecies a Natsuki, ella es encantadora cuando quiere y tú, eres tremendamente dulce cuando alguien te importa, y al parecer ella te importa.

Wong negó, ―Me importó, porque a ti te importaba… pero estas siendo dura, con alguien que pensó primero en ti antes que en sí misma, alguien a quien ahora desprecias sin ninguna muestra de… humanidad.

―¿Hablas de ella o de ti?

―Hablo de nosotras, cuando no creí que pudieras romperme a mí. Tal vez ya la entiendo mejor.― La forma en la que su Fe fue pagada por la mano de Shizuru, estaba doliendo mucho, más que el golpe.

―No soy de la clase que comparte Nina.― Amenazó tácitamente, con la serpiente que se enrosca y se prepara para dar la mordida letal.

Conocía el modo, Wong había sido testigo de las muchas veces que la castaña empleó el truco en la corte, incluso con su padre cuando fue demasiado duro con Nina, lo cual hacía que ver aquel ataque dirigido a su persona terminara de romper sus esperanzas. ―Ya no hay marcha atrás, si no es por amor a ti… tengo la esperanza de que él o ella sea mejor.― Sentenció antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Decir que se quedó sola, como nunca en su vida pudo estarlo, era una aproximación suave por ejemplificar, mentiría si dijera que no sollozó durante toda la noche y que trancó la puerta sin preocuparse de los gritos de Arashi durante media hora fuera de la puerta cerca de la hora de dormir, o no que agradeció que se cansara de intentarlo alegando que le daría su espacio, salvo por las últimas palabras que le prodigó, porque nada dolió tanto como la parte en la que más allá de los improperios previamente mencionados en los que su madre estuvo al nivel de una meretriz, él amenazó con vengarse y no es que fuera nuevo, tan solo… por decir, _**«alimaña ponzoñosa, te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a mi familia, llorarás sangre por haber roto a mi hermana pequeña, por convertirla en un monstruo cuando era la persona más honesta que conocí.»**_

Se aferró al oso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sin entender verdaderamente a qué se refería el imbécil de Arashi, porque, a fin de cuentas, Natsuki no había tenido el valor de confrontarla y solo estaba por ahí yendo lastimeramente por los pasillos, pensando lo peor, como si su voz no significara nada para ser escuchada, y odió la idea detrás de la comprensión que ello trajo consigo ¿qué tanto merecía su dolor y sufrimiento una persona que dudaba tan fácilmente de ella? Si algo aprendió con Izumi, es que nadie merecía sus lágrimas, mucho menos su tristeza, era inmune al veneno del rumor o la apatía, era una heredera por todos los dioses, y si Kruger podía ir por ahí pensando que había sido infiel, bien podría irse caminando por propio pie al averno. Ella tenía otra prioridad… su bebé Shura y nadie sería digno de su amor en mucho tiempo.

―Algún día tú madre verá la magnitud de su error y tendrá que pedirnos perdón.

La fortaleza que se dio a sí misma fue puesta a prueba cada día después de ese, porque las moiras se aseguraron de cuestionar sus palabras tan pronto las dijo… si antes rogaba por encontrarse con Natsuki dada la fortuita casualidad, ahora maldecía el deseo que pareció hacerse realidad por cuenta de algún dios con un muy mal sentido del humor. Para su propio descontento la princesa de Fukka cruzó caminos con ella en la cocina, cuando Natsuki intentaba no verla en ninguna de las ocasiones de probar alimentos en el gran salón y buscó su comida para ir a otra parte, y que coincidió cuando Shizuru tuvo que velar personalmente su sustento para asegurarse de que su sopa no contuviera garbanzos, los cuales dedujo fueron en más de una ocasión los causantes de sus irrefrenables náuseas.

Aunque el corazón de ambas se saltó un latido... una quiso perdonar las faltas de la innombrable traición del misterioso amante, y la otra se condolió del sufrimiento que marcaba el rostro pálido y ojeroso en favor de la reconciliación; pero cierta princesa de hielo era bastante hábil en el arte de correr y ella lo suficientemente orgullosa para no ir detrás.

―Cobarde...― Susurró al vacío, sin saber completamente a quien insultaba, si a ella misma o a la Kruger.

La siguiente vez fue en el jardín opuesto al que sabía que la pelinegra frecuentaba normalmente para leer pacíficamente un libro, dedujo que pese la belleza de aquel entramado de rosas y margaritas, la gente rehuía por el olor a estiércol que le quitaba puntos de atractivo al lugar por su proximidad con la entrada a los establos, que por esa hora no serían aseado por el personal del castillo, al menos no hasta el anochecer para justificar el esfuerzo. Lo que no imaginó la hija de Akihiro, es que un par de mujeres muy conocidas cabalgarían de vuelta por los alrededores justo a la misma hora en que se le antojó leer… así que cuando escuchó el relincho y las risas, se escondió por puro reflejo, como si cometiera algún grave delito por interesante en aprender de Lovegood, un escritor famoso de Carteya.

―No oí nunca que la llevaras a cabalgar, a conocer al pueblo… no imaginé lo mucho que te estima la gente― Nina no lo supo, como estrujaba la espina en el pecho de Shizuru ante la honestidad de ese hecho, a ella no se le reservaron esos privilegios.

―No es algo que el Hati haría, estaba siendo ese príncipe en ese momento― Justificó la de verdes ojos con el ceño fruncido. ―y en realidad esta soy yo, Natsuki Kruger, realmente no soy… el monstruo que has dibujado de mí, prometida.― Bromeó al final con la media sonrisa más divertida que se le había visto en los últimos días.

―No es mi culpa que estuvieras por ahí exhibiendo mujeres a diestra y siniestra, en verdad le hiciste la vida difícil a mi prima.― Reprochó Nina con honesta intensión, así mismo pensó en el hecho de que desde el momento en que se anunció su compromiso, no se supo de ningún desliz por parte de la princesa, lo cual era extraño.

―Al menos esos fueron rumores, más relacionados con el pasado de Arashi, a quien estaba interpretando entonces, yo no estaba interesada en hombres o mujeres y por ello fui apodada como _'El doncel de Hielo', _en realidad estaba siendo una niña todavía, porque no me interesaba el amor ni tampoco tenía en mente las implicaciones de esas cosas, lo único que quería antes de que mi vida se torciera espectacularmente, era salir de este castillo y ver el mundo, obtener un conocimiento que solo por mi propio aprendizaje conocería, yo quiero a mi gente, pero siento que no conozco nada más allá de estas paredes o de las batallas con las criaturas del bosque… así que cuando pensaste que era un seductor desenfrenado, en realidad solo estaba siendo amable o pretendiendo la caballerosidad por lo que yo entendía de ese concepto, el cual descubrí más tarde, era demasiado idiota e idealista; entonces ninguna de las veces fue real para mí, hui de todas esas mujeres, porque no sabía la forma en la que podría hacerlo mejor… Excepto por Shiz… ella, y ya sabes cómo acabó, con otro en su cama...― Natsuki pateó con fuerza una piedra en el suelo, intentando no mostrar tanto esa mueca descompuesta. ―Esto no dolerá para siempre, espero.

Nina posó su mano en el hombro de Kruger, incapaz de permanecer indiferente a su amargura o sus ojos cristalinos, lo cual era más frecuente de lo que le gustaría o podía lidiar en realidad. ―Pero… nunca la confrontaste.

Se mordió la boca, quizás un poco fuerte. ―¿Y dejarla mentirme en mi cara? ¿Sabes lo que me haría eso? Me lanzaría a los cocodrilos de mil amores, a verla reírse así de mí― Se detuvo, intentando apaciguar las pulsaciones en su pecho, o el ardor en su garganta sin siquiera saber que la causante de todos sus males estaba tan cerca mirando y cuestionando sus palabras, más que indignada por ser juzgada como la peor persona tan injustamente.

―Ella no es así…― Defendió Nina, aunque Shizuru no era su persona favorita desde la cachetada.

―Entonces dime ¡¿quién es el padre?! Y lo mataré con mis propias manos, o no… o lo dejaría vivir porque debe ser importante para ella, y debería entonces arrojarme a la fosa.

―¡No lo sé!― Gruñó igual de molesta por las circunstancias. Ella también perdía cosas con los eventos y no andaba por la vida tan miserablemente. ―Sabes que odio la autocompasión, no soy vista como la mejor persona ahora mismo, mi prima cree que estoy interesada en ti y nada más alejado de la realidad… y al final, qué más da todo eso, si realmente piensas que no te quiere, ¿serás siempre tan pusilánime? Enfrenta el asunto y supéralo, o sufre en silencio― Manoteó en medio de cada palabra, como lo hacía cada vez que se estresaba por algo y era demasiado directa como para tener filtro en primer lugar.

Natsuki negó suavemente, divertida por la ironía o la bofetada mental, que tenía algo de verdad. ―Realmente es absurdo que me llamen la princesa de hielo, cuando tú eres la que parece tener un pedazo de hielo en lugar de corazón.

―Soy eficiente, ahora estas enojada en lugar de sollozante, es una mejora.― Se cruzó de brazos frente a su falsa prometida, aunque Shizuru no sabía si simpatizar con su prima o disgustarse por su falta de tacto para los magullados sentimientos de su ex amante, quien aparentemente todavía le dolía de algunas formas.

―Serás una buena reina, pero asegúrate de entender lo peligroso que es retarme… Wong.― Dijo Natsuki con un tono repentinamente sombrío, la temperatura bajó, al menos en la mente de Wong que nunca vio tanta intensidad en los ojos esmeraldas de la princesa de esas tierras, tragó saliva ante la sospechosa proximidad de la pelinegra, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de huir si fuera posible a la menor oportunidad, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando su espalda se topó con un árbol a unos escasos metros del escondite de cierta castaña. ―Una esposa, no puede darse un lujo semejante… y no concederé que me dejes en ridículo, ya no me lamentaré, pero tendrás que ser más participativa en la falacia que todos tienen que tragarse por completo, no hagas que te enseñe tu lugar… pequeña― Amenazó con una voz tan grave y sensual, que si bien pudo ser escuchada con dificultad por Shizuru, de algún modo logró extrañamente encender la pasión que parecía olvidada en pro de su disgusto, porque cuando Kruger tomaba el control de las cosas, incendiaba el cuerpo de cierta princesa de ojos rojos, más que forjas del mismísimo infierno.

Las piernas temblorosas de Wong le impidieron seguir el plan original de huir, y pocas opciones tendría cuando los brazos de Natsuki se posaron a cada lado de su cabeza. En ese momento Nina entendió la gravedad de su error, entendiendo el magnetismo que alguna vez Shizuru le describió con suma confianza… tragó saliva, pensando en la posibilidad de ser devorada en aquel bosquecillo y no estar tan clara si un oso salvaje sería más gentil.

Shizuru por su parte estuvo a punto de arrojar el libro de Lovegood en la cabeza de esa maldita princesa por la que tantos deseos como celos sentía, casi maldiciendo la hora de haberla conocido y es que en realidad se puso de pie, estrechando con fuerza su arma mortal -dígase libro del tamaño de una biblia- cuando la inesperada carcajada naciendo límpidamente de la garganta de Natsuki dejó fuera de base a las dos mujeres emparentadas por lazos de sangre.

―Debiste ver tu cara...― Natsuki se torció a un lado riéndose del espanto que Nina dejó ver en toda su gloria, pues hasta posiblemente tenía unas gotas de sudor frío en su cuello. ―Dioses, ¡eres tan crédula!

Nina la empujó por toda respuesta y le lanzó un puñetazo, que Natsuki evadió, poniendo distancia para poder reírse a gusto. Los improperios que la Duquesa empleó para referirse a su falsa prometida, hicieron reír más a la hija de Saeko, pues ni siquiera los consideraba verdaderas ofensas… ―Tú… ¡Idiota! ¡Desgraciada! Me las pagarás…

Un correteo de 5 minutos después, se dio hasta que Natsuki se detuvo frente a un libro de la biblioteca real que extrañamente había llegado a parar al jardín, pero ni rastros de su dueño. ―¿Tu trajiste un libro bajo falda o algo así?

―No seas tonta, las enaguas no vienen con bolsillos… a veces no pareces mujer Kruger.

―Me sentiría ofendida, pero viene de ti… y ahora me resbala.

La situación que no estaba dirigida con seriedad, afectó bastante a Shizuru, nunca escuchar la risa de Natsuki la hizo sentir tan incómoda, porque notar que su ex-amante era tan genuina con su prima como nunca pudo serlo en su presencia, despertaba a la quimera de los celos que aparentemente no hacía otra cosa que crecer en su interior. La mala noticia es que esta, la verdadera Natsuki no hizo otra cosa que enamorarla incluso más, lo que ya era abrumador; y sentir incluso más que envidia por Nina, pese a que la chica estaba siendo fiel a su palabra sobre el desinterés sobre la pelinegra.

―No creo que eso dure para siempre, ella tiene la capacidad de retirar murallas y castillos enteros en el alma de una persona sin siquiera darse cuenta...― Susurró para sí misma de camino a su habitación, porque en el fondo sabía que Nina no tenía el corazón de hielo del que Natsuki habló, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Lamentó entonces la estupidez detrás de la circunstancia de haberse deshecho de su única aliada en la inmensidad de aquel castillo, lo que no esperó nunca y es que en realidad era la cosa menos probable por ocurrir… pero pasó, Arashi se convirtió -sin su intención- en un aliado para hacerle alguna incomodidad a la nueva pareja, cuya fiesta de compromiso sería celebrada en poco tiempo. No confiaba en el príncipe pequeño, de mente y corazón pobre, sin embargo, el hombre se las arregló para no volver a acosarla con el asunto de acostarse, aunque no imaginaba que renunciara permanentemente a la idea, no se le podría pedir tanto a uno de su clase, empero, su mayor cualidad fue aparecer e importunar a Nina y a Natsuki cuando fingían a expensas de la corte su recién descubierto amor, que toda la multitud creyó, solo por la conveniencia del enlace. harían de la vista gorda cualquier cosa por la idea de tomar partido sobre cierto puerto tan estratégicamente dispuesto y de la propiedad de los Wong, cuyo dote garantizó una interesante participación.


	20. Capitulo 20 ENGAÑOS

Tal vez hayan creído que no volvería a escribir, no les voy a mentir, justo al final se va perdiendo un poco la inspiración, pero les prometo terminarlo, solo pido algo de paciencia.

Este capítulo lo estaba terminando de revisar el viernes en la tarde, pero tuve que detenerlo para salir en mi bicicleta teniendo la mala suerte de terminar chocándome con un motociclista, pero no se preocupen, fue apenas un golpe en mi brazo y pierna izquierda, tuve que esperar unos días para mejorar un poco, pero pude terminar de revisarlo.

Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, me cuentan que tal les parece.

Gracias

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**ENGAÑOS**

La parte mala es que las dos mujeres eran, buenas actrices… la primera vez que vio un beso entre ese par, en verdad tuvo náuseas el día completo, aunque se consoló después cuando vio a su prima caminando incómodamente de un lado a otro, disgustada y teniendo una especie de guerra fría con su asociada. Nunca supo de fondo el motivo tras la disputa, pero fue un alivio verlas en no tan buenos términos hasta el día de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente, Natsuki salió del castillo para atender un tema de seguridad y entonces las cosas fueron agridulces, una parte de ella estaba preocupada por su bienestar, aunque demostrara lo contrario, sin mencionar lo odioso que era tener a Arashi a su lado fingiendo galantearla quien sabe porque razón o motivo, el cambio del príncipe no le generaba ningún tipo de confianza, de hecho, le hacía pensar que tenía segundas intenciones. Nina mantuvo la distancia y la idea de no saberla cerca de su ex-amante, fue un alivio, por más que sopesaba los motivos de su prima para proceder como lo había hecho, Shizuru no podía solo comprender. Si la razón murmuraba sobre el sentido de la treta para completar el plan de cierta pelinegra con el objeto de derrocar al Rey Keinji, entonces no debería sentirse de semejante forma, necesitaba recuperar el control que había perdido de la situación y no podría solo porque la Kruger pensaba lo peor de ella.

No importaban entonces las buenas intenciones de su prima, temía en el fondo de su ser que la princesa de Fukka se estuviera vengando de la peor forma posible, la ira y la decepción de una mujer son cosas peligrosas, y Shizuru no estaba segura de conocer tan profundamente a la portadora del tesoro, como para no pensar que usará a Nina de la peor forma, a fin de cuentas, Wong es desconfiada, pero muy inocente al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si Nina terminará creyendo real la pantomima que montaron? Peor aún, ¿y si Natsuki terminará por tener sentimientos por su prima?

Así en otro lugar, sin saberse dueña de los pensamientos de cierta mujer, y cabalgando a través de los caminos con el querido Kanto, tras los enemigos de la corona, el Arc Adamante tensaba el hilo del destino de su arco sagrado, y de él una flecha se tornó en una lluvia de proyectiles mortales en la dirección de los bandidos que osaron atacar uno de los humildes poblados de la frontera con Tsu.

Era el tercer ataque al que tenía que responder en lo que iba de la semana, entre ladrones, ogros y bestias varias, era la primera vez que su país sufría agresiones de este tipo, en parte le ayudaba a mantenerse lejos del castillo y podía verlo a su favor, no tenía que soportar los acercamientos de su hermano con la castaña, además claro, de toda la frustración y desánimo que lograba sacar por medio de su arco y la espada.

0─0─0

La reunión con la familia de Nina fue más afortunada de lo que Natsuki imaginó posible, esencialmente porque el señor Xan Wong tenía un entendimiento diferente relacionado con sus propios afectos por los hombres hermosos de su propia corte tras la viudez de su segunda esposa, si bien aquello le valió el desagrado de los padres de Shizuru, quienes la observaron como a la peste por ser la responsable de exhibir los comportamientos desviados de su propia progenie, ya que la boda entre las dos mujeres era literalmente una mancha en el registro de la historia de los Fujino, algo que apenas soportaban por los beneficios e intereses económicos involucrados.

Pero a la Kruger poco le importaba... sonreía mirando la vergüenza ajena y propia que delataba Nina ante los aspavientos de su padre, que iba entre las amenazas a la hombría de la que Natsuki carecía, alegando que encontraría el modo de torturarla si hería a su pequeña y el contraste visceral, sobre la parte de conseguirle unos hermosos nietos sin importar el modo, ignorantes estaban casi todos de que algo como eso podría hacerse realidad.

Shizuru observó en silencio como Xan palmeaba el hombro de la morena murmurando bromas y pullas, acerca de lo feliz que Natsuki tendría que hacer a su amada hija menor, con intención de murmurar algún consejo de cama que sacaba suficientes sonrojos a las dos pelinegras, se mordió los labios porque ella conocía de primera mano la maravillosa amante que era el Arc Adamante, y la bilis que le corroía de imaginar a Nina en esa posición. La realidad es que los Wong eran prolíficos, y el hombre no tendría inconvenientes con el asunto del sucesor, incluso si su hija no se embarazaba. Nina, contrario al núcleo familiar en el que se formó, era una mujer muy seria, quizás por las instrucciones de sus maestros, y un deseo infinito por mostrarse capaz, sin embargo, Xan era un hombre libre, alegre y animoso, estaba incluso más contento que la joven del inusual enlace. Algo muy semejante a la envidia bordeo el escozor en los ojos escarlata de Shizuru.

—Desposar a una mujer, y hacer de tu día especial la deshonra de nuestra casa— Izumi negaba con la cabeza, aunque su voz fuera un reproche apenas audible para Shizuru. —¿Realmente creías que Nina te estimaba?

La mujer mayor con la que compartía numerosas facciones y las ondas de sus cabellos no supo lo incómodo y certero del ardid lanzado, por lo que la princesa de Tsu mantuvo la barbilla recta y contuvo cualquier emoción. —¿Desde cuándo te importa mi "día especial" madre?— Respondió así con la misma suavidad, mientras su padre y el Rey departían, era imposible que sus padres no asistieran a la celebración más importante de tan esperado momento, allí hasta Arashi levantaba su copa para celebrar con los otros dos. —Sería incluso más práctico si nos saltamos esa parte.

—Eres tú la que te anticipaste a las cosas hija, has sido rápida y fértil... tú esposo debe estar encantado, las nupcias son más un protocolo que otra cosa, si tantos fueron sus esmeros.— Elevó la voz de tal modo que el hermano más joven de los Kruger se giró para verlas con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¿Cómo no estarlo mi señora?— Arashi no tardó en intervenir. —Contemplando la belleza de la madre amada de mi esposa, veo lo afortunado que soy y seré más allá de tiempo, cualquier podría afirmar que más que madre e hija, bien parecen hermanas.— y el Hati no tardó en hacer alarde de sus modales ceremoniosos besando el envés de la mano de Izumi. Contrario a la última vez que la reina vio al muchacho, tuvo la impresión de notarlo más alto, y fornido, como si hubiera ganado masa muscular, la barbilla menos lampiña; ciertamente la madurez sexual del muchacho se había anticipado con los esmeros de su hija, pensó.

—Un hombre dichoso que verá pronto a su primer hijo, dice cualquier cosa para agradar a la que es irrefutablemente su suegra— Murmuró la reina en respuesta mientras los labios de su yerno acariciaban su mano de una forma casi inapropiada.

Arashi era un casanova, no cabía duda. Izumi de hecho notaba que el joven disfrutaba de mantener abierta la parte superior de su atuendo exponiendo unos pectorales varoniles y fuertes, así mismo veía los vellos en su pecho por la gracia de un par de botones desabrochados, la cazadora abierta por completo, la espada en el cinto y unos ajustados pantalones negros que no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo, poco disimulaban una abultada entrepierna. El Hati era un hombre muy atractivo, comprendía entonces la mujer porque su hija se había comportado como una enamoradiza niña semanas atrás, y porque ahora en su seno gestaba a su futuro nieto.

—Un hombre afortunado no puede mentir sobre su buena suerte... cuando lo dicho es una irrefutable verdad.— Arashi se irguió y Shizuru pasó a un segundo plano cuando el hombre se esmeró más por caer bien a la reina que por atender a su esposa.

Una copa de vino fue servida por el príncipe, y su contacto con los dedos de Izumi llevó un mensaje diferente a la Reina; los dos fueron desestimados por la castaña quien incluso se alegraba de mantener distraídos a dos personas tan detestables, tomó asiento observando de soslayo a Nina y Natsuki.

Lo que otra madre celebraría, Izumi lo contemplaba como una debilidad, la idea de que ese hombre pudiera manejar a su antojo a la más joven, le incordiaba profundamente, tal vez ella, que ostentaba la sabiduría que solo venía con los años podría controlar de otras maneras, mas astutas, al muchacho que pronto se convertiría en rey, se lamio el labio inferior de forma sutil antes de beber de la copa ofrecida, una señal que el Kruger entendió a la vez que le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa y en ella, la promesa de un encuentro posterior.

Para el final de la cena Shizuru observaba en silencio la retirada de su "esposo", minutos después su madre se levantaba alegando cansancio y algo sobre una reunión matutina, la castaña solo suspiro sabiendo la realidad detrás de las cosas, tal vez podría sentir pena por su padre, pero ella sabía que tampoco era del todo inocente y, por otro lado, tendría la tranquilidad de no saber de Arashi por lo menos hasta el siguiente día.

Shizuru se levantó de la mesa incomoda al quedar a solas con su prima y su futura esposa pues el rey se había llevado a Xan y a su padre hacia la chimenea para tener una conversación más privada, el problema fue que se movió con tanta prisa que sus alimentos dieron volteretas en su estómago y en su cabeza un ligero mareo por lo que tuvo que sostenerse en el respaldo de la silla.

─¿Shiz…Princesa está bien?─ Nina le pregunto desde su lado con expresión preocupada, mientras que Natsuki se tensaba a su lado en silencio.

─Si…─ la castaña respiro profundamente tratando de controlar las arcadas y el mareo, una doncella se acercó para ofrecerle compañía hasta su habitación, pero ella prefirió declinar saliendo del lugar con pasos lentos.

Nina golpeo de forma brusca el codo contra las costillas de Natsuki ─¡hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!─ la morena reacciono ofuscada.

─tienes que ayudarla, no te hagas la idiota─ Nina entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

─Ya tiene a mi hermano para eso─ la Kruger tenso la mandíbula evitando la mirada inquisitiva de su prometida.

─¿Lo ves por acá en alguna parte?, no seas tonta y ve tras ella…─

─Pero…─

─¡ve ahora mismo!─ la de ojos magma saco de la silla con tal fuerza a la Kruger que tuvo que hacer algunas maromas para no terminar en el suelo.

─Te odio…─ Murmuro Natsuki componiéndose la chaqueta e irguiéndose en toda su altura, refunfuñando salió hacia el pasillo donde aún podía ver a la castaña sosteniéndose de una de las paredes, corrió hasta ella y sin pedirle permiso la levanto en sus brazos.

─Disculpe alteza, será más rápido si la llevo─ Shizuru se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la Kruger aun sorprendida por el exabrupto sintiendo disminuir sus arcadas, sin saberlo, la cercanía de la azabache era lo único que la ayudaba a controlar los inconvenientes que venían con el embarazo.

En silencio, el Arc Adamante la condujo con sumo cuidado hasta su habitación depositándola con suavidad sobre la cama, más cuando Natsuki se irguió tratando de poner distancias, la castaña no quiso soltarla y enterrando su rostro en su clavícula exhalo profundamente el aroma a menta y canela que tanto extrañaba.

─No…─ la azabache tenso todo el cuerpo queriendo levantarse y alejarse.

─No te pido que me creas, pero tu cercanía me ayuda a controlar las arcadas, solo serán uno minutos─ siguió inhalando el cuello de la ojiverde que se había quedado quieta sin decir una palabra más, hasta que logro quedarse dormida deslizando por fin sus brazos sobre la cama dejando en libertad a una apesadumbrada pelinegra.

─Quisiera creerte Shizuru…pero no puedo─ murmuro a la nada, busco en el mesón una cobija gruesa que resguardara a la princesa del frio se la coloco encima y se marchó.

0─0─0

El infierno tuvo pausas, las suficientes para mantener la frente en alto aquella noche, aunque nada la preparó para el hecho de que estando de pie ante centenas de personas con el gancho de su flamante prometido atrapando su codo, se encontró frente a frente con el otro grupo de agasajados, cuando anunciarían una boda doble, no el afán huraño o mezquino, sino el aire simbólico detrás de los mellizos Kruger quienes representaban ahora una igualdad jerárquica importante y apreciada por el pueblo.

Entonces sí, fue una patada a su orgullo, encontrar que los atuendos principescos de Arashi, fueran reflejados tan fielmente en las ropas igualmente espectaculares que Natsuki usaba esa noche, y que lucían mejor en ella si se atrevía a admitirlo para sí misma.

Nina Wong por supuesto no lucía menos que encantadora esa noche a la altura del palco opuesto, por el que harían su entrada el otro par, y aunque no cruzaron palabras desde ese infausto día, podía ver la fatiga emocional detrás de sus ojos, al verse reflejados por los propios cuando sostuvo su mirada sobre la menor. La pérdida de lazos tan preciosos, estaban pasando factura al grupo, pero cada quien estaba tan inmerso en las infinitas justificaciones de sus acciones, que no se dieron el tiempo para la básica tarea de aclarar las cosas, más todo quedó oculto tras el velo de las máscaras.

─Dioses…podrías al menos sonreír un poco,─ Nina le susurró al oído a la azabache ─Mi padre nos está mirando─

─Te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo─ Natsuki se recompuso intentando concentrarse en relajar los músculos de sus mejillas, logrando al menos una mueca que se asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa cordial y vacía.

─Ugh…mejor no intentes sonreír, al menos con tu cara inexpresiva luces atractiva─

─vas a ser una gran esposa Nina─ la Kruger susurro de forma sarcástica mientras ambas se dirigían hacia los tronos en el extremo del salón.

Un hombre del bosque acudió al castillo por el llamado expreso del rey, no era la primera vez de asistir a la presencia de Keinji, tenían negocios recurrentes en torno a la magia que el Druida Arlec podría ofrecer a un no módico precio. El hombre había sido expulsado de la orden por la misma razón, el 'don' no se daba para crear riqueza por él, tenía un propósito y por el mismo era otorgado a cada hijo de la tierra, pero Arlec no pensaba igual que sus compañeros, no si tenía que ver la humillante pobreza que se le dio a su familia a pesar del alabado 'don', y eso no lo hizo menos poderoso en todo caso, si lo hizo muy rico a expensas de todo noble interesado y como era evidente esta vez, incluso el mismísimo Rey. A él le había dado, por un título y tierras, la posición que dio lugar al enamoramiento irremediable de su bella esposa, y por otra pequeña fortuna se aseguró que los hijos en su seno fueran realmente de su sangre, aunque nada más nacer se hizo evidente, pero Arlec no se quejó del pago para dar el anunciamiento.

Se dieron artilugios de otro tipo, y no se interesó por saber qué haría con ellos, salvo por los rumores de algunas muertes inexplicables que acontecieron con algunos de los detractores del Rey. Sabía de antemano el druida, que ningún rey conocido había sido absolutamente justo o bueno en varias generaciones y eso no cambiaría con él o sin él en el tablero, el solamente conocía su posición en el orden de las cosas, consciente de ser en todo caso un instrumento del destino.

Y no menos que eso le llevó aquella vez junto a su cliente más asiduo, así que cuando fue escoltado por la guardia personal del Rey Keinji en cabeza del comandante con un sigilo y secreto mayor al habitual, dedujo que la paga sería especialmente buena en esa ocasión. Sonrió complacido al ver al hombre de la corona y a su ya no tan pequeño hijo, era la tercera vez de acompañar al más viejo en esto negocios 'turbios'. Arlec estaba seguro de tenerlo como cliente incluso después del deceso del padre, por lo que se mostró tan servil con el Rey como con el príncipe. ―Mis señores, honrado estoy por su llamado… más sé que el tiempo apremia, decidme pronto el motivo de mi llegada y aún más raudo será resuelto el problema.

―Confío como siempre en tu discreción Arlec, que de esta ocasión estarás más que satisfecho conmigo.

―Soy tu siervo, mi querido Rey.― Alabó a expensas de la nueva riqueza avistada.

―Embarazada se encuentra la prometida de mi hijo…― Murmuró incómodo Keinji, pues admitir en voz alta el engaño de la princesa de Tsu, traía agruras y pesares sobre su pecho, por lo mucho que perdió, una hija en proceso.

―Lo felicito mi señor…─ el anciano realizo una venia profunda en dirección del príncipe.

―No celebre pronto, que como todas ellas, esta mujer más que cualquier otra está en duda y quiero saber con certeza quién es el padre de la criatura.― Intervino esta vez, Arashi… sopesando lo que haría con el hombre que había tocado a su prometida, en las narices de su hermana.

―Tráigame pues a la mujer y lo sabrá en un santiamén.― No era más que un trabajo de rutina.

―Encuentra otro modo Druida, quiero que la mujer ignore la finalidad de tu visita. No la tendrás a ella en persona, pero dime lo que requieres y lo conseguiré de inmediato.

―Será suficiente su cabello, puedo con las hebras atar al padre de la criatura.

―¿Y podrías matarlo? ¿De la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible que exista?─ Arashi cerro los puños con ira deseando poner sus manos en el cuello del maldito.

―¿No sería peligroso eso joven príncipe?─ el anciano ladeo la cabeza intrigado con la solicitud.

―¿A qué te refieres brujo?― La pregunta e ignorancia por la parte del Hati, hizo las vergüenzas de Keinji y Arlec, quien suspiró con paciencia infinita en la memoria del premio final, nada más ofensivo que llamar brujo a un druida, aunque fuera uno de las artes oscuras.

―Si fueras el padre, tan infausto destino caería sobre ti…─

―Eso es imposible, yo no la he tocado.─ desvió la mirada con desdén en su voz.

Los ojos marrones del hijo de la tierra se abrieron, comprendiendo pronto la estupidez del príncipe y la resignación del Rey, que ya añadía más tesoros a la paga, por el secreto de la evidente burla a los monarcas de Fukka. ―Entonces serás feliz alteza, ese hombre padecerá el dolor más fuerte que hubiera vivido jamás, y sus entrañas se consumirán a sí mismas desde adentro, cuando el veneno de su falta se extienda con horripilante lentitud y suplique la piedad de la muerte rápida. ¿Eso te complacería mi señor?

―Como nada es este mundo, porque así esa infame mujer… verá al miserable traidor que la embarazó morir frente a sus impotentes ojos─ sonrió de manera macabra ante la sola mención del sufrimiento de su infiel esposa.

El Druida asintió. ―Traigan lo que he pedido, pero que sean 2 hebras, una para saber del padre, y la otra para matarlo por su vínculo con ella, porque cuanto más fuerte sea el enlace, más sencillo será matarle─

Las órdenes fueron prontas y fielmente cumplidas, los castaños cabellos fueron tomados del lecho y de la almohada de Shizuru por la mano de la mucama que aseaba la habitación, otros se obtuvieron del peine de la princesa, y en menos de 15 minutos, el druida tenía suficientes cabellos como para matar una quinta parte de los hombres asistentes a la fiesta, porque tanto el Rey como el príncipe, añadieron a la solicitud la tortura para todo hombre que hubiese yacido con Shizuru. Nadie nunca más se acercaría a la mujer, si los hombres por rumor entendieran que se tratara de una viuda negra, cuyo cuerpo y pasión arrojaran a los amantes a una muerte horrenda.

Con los insumos suficientes para su tarea, Arlec comenzó a preparar el espacio de un ritual suficiente, y mucho más elaborado dada la existencia mortal para el infausto amante de la princesa.

―Lo harás cuando tenga principio el Vals de la unión, quiero estar en mi trono para ver la agonía de los traidores, tendrás un cofre repleto por cada hombre muerto esta noche Arlec.

Obediente a la voluntad el Druida Oscuro aguardó al momento elegido por el Rey, con una sonrisa macabra en los labios… su curiosidad fue mayor a la paciencia, por lo que observo a través de la primera hebra, la fuente de los infortunios de los monarcas Kruger. ―Será una noche divertida...― Murmuró para sí mismo con placer, al observar a una mujer en los atuendos de un príncipe y sosteniendo galantemente el brazo de una doncella muy hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos de fuego.

En el salón donde tenía lugar la fiesta más esperada por los pobladores de Fukka y fundamentalmente la nobleza del Reino, quien se figuraba una broma del Rey, por el sorprendente anuncio que exponía la inverosímil circunstancia de la boda de su princesa con otra doncella de riqueza apreciada, pero mujer, a fin de cuentas, conmocionó un poco…

Pero no hubo humor en la realidad abrumadora y la verdad misma de que, distinguir a sus altezas en ropas semejantes, con alusión al gran Hati del tesoro, era un verdadero desafío, ambos de los que no se supo quién era la princesa, lucían galas de blanca perla con tejidos de plata con la forma del lobo sagrado y un fajín en la cintura que relataba sutilmente de una curvatura hermosa en uno de los dos. Salvo por los colores de sus máscaras les diferencian, nadie adivinara quien era quien, una máscara blanca para el acompañante de una pelinegra en un hermoso vestido rojizo como los ojos de fuego tras la máscara hermosa de un ave escarlata que resaltaba la fiereza de una criatura ardorosa digna de las fantasías de todos los presentes; y que era comparada con la otra mujer incluso más exquisita a la vista, cuyo atuendo de lilas intrincados con tonos escalados a través de los pliegues que parecieran infinitos pétalos, lucía elegante y cautivadora, su máscara hecha de plumas azules y degradé hasta el púrpura de turex delataba a una reina que no requeriría una corona para lograr que todos sin excepción se postraran a sus pies.

El atractivo de los gallardos caballeros, sus amados príncipes... competía con la gracia y belleza de ambas mujeres, dignas de la contemplación divina; tantas otras doncellas contuvieron el aire en medio de la fantasía y prefiriendo olvidar por un momento las cuestiones de género antes disputadas, porque en el fondo ellas envidiaban profundamente a cualquiera de las dos afortunadas prometidas, luego suspirando enamoradizas ante el galanteo que principiaba, desde el descenso magnificente por las escaleras de caracol desde cada palco real, hasta su arribo en los tronos ya dispuestos con igualdad junto al del monarca.

Un gran discurso de Keinji, dio inicio a la velada y aunque los celos de cada lado fueron el plato fuerte de la noche nadie notó la circunstancia pues las máscaras fueron muy eficientes en ocultarlo, por ello el Rey dio gracias a los dioses; sin embargo todo empezó a ser un problema desde el momento en el que el beso que Arashi tomó para sí en beneficio de la presión social a la que estaba sometida Shizuru, hasta de la ocasión en la que Natsuki deslizó su mano entre los dedos de Nina y besó su envés con actoral afecto, el mismo que le había mostrado a la princesa de Tsu al inicio de cierta pantomima.

Las apuestas subieron entre copas, frases llenas de la coquetería que no se había visto en suficiente tiempo en las paredes del castillo, no al menos desde la propuesta del 'Hati de Jade' y las 'falsas promesas' de cierta princesa. La crisis inminente tuvo lugar cuando el Rey tomó de nuevo la palabra, y Natsuki volvió a morir un poco otra vez cuando se proclamó a viva voz el estado de buena esperanza de Shizuru en honor de infalible semental que era conocido como su hermano, el hombre se tomó de nuevo las atribuciones que en sus más íntimos deseos no había podido obtener, ya que valía la pena admitir para sí mismo, lo deliciosa que era la boca de Shizuru Fujino, princesa de Tsu.

Ahora Arashi estaba verdaderamente más interesado en llevar a cabo la proeza de conocerla en la intimidad, suponiendo que la casi virtud de Shizuru estaría prácticamente intacta ante las ausentes aproximaciones de su infame amante. El príncipe se complació entonces de lo que le vendría a ese miserable ser en unos pocos instantes… finalmente los aplausos apabullantes y la algarabía de la celebración por el futuro heredero de la corona logró el efecto deseado en las intenciones del Rey.

Pero sorprendentemente el agarre firme de Nina Wong apoyó al Arc Adamante en aquella extraña adversidad emocional, malamente insuperable para la de mirar esmeralda. La princesa de Fukka vio parcialmente restablecido su orgullo cuando su padre anunció con otro discurso apasionado el enlace que tendría a lugar entre ella y Nina Wong, a quien se tomó el atrevimiento de besar con una pasión bastante más sorprendente que la que su hermano.

―Alguien diría que pudo haberla embarazado con tanta pasión, aunque solo fuera un beso.― Bromeó el rey para matar el silencio incierto en los presentes, así las risas y los brindis no se hicieron esperar, porque tras pocos pensamientos la mayoría recordó las deudas impagables que tenían para la princesa, quien en más de una ocasión los había protegido de las alimañas malignas del bosque. En vista de que finalmente la pareja exponía un amor tan intenso y ya tenían un hijo de la sangre del Hati para mantener al linaje vivo de los futuros reyes, el asunto de las tribadas dejó de importar y se olvidaría hasta la ocasión de los chismes de las cortesanas de noble cuna.


End file.
